Heart Over Mind
by Sitar-sama
Summary: Dragonball-AU/nach Buu/Fokus: Namekianer/Chrys x Forte/Basiert auf "The Last Leader"/  NICHT ABGESCHLOSSEN!
1. Chapter 1

Vorwort

~~ Glauben Sie an Seelenwanderung und Wiedergeburt? Nein? Glauben Sie, mir in dieser Zeit scheint wahrlich alles möglich zu sein. Jetzt, da ich dieses hier niederschreibe, sind dreißig Jahre ins Land gegangen. Wir leben in einer friedlichen Zeit. Vor Fünfzig Jahren sah alles noch ganz anders aus. Die Erde wie wir sie kennen, gab es noch nicht. Nun, einen Tag lang damals gab es überhaupt kein Leben mehr auf dieser Welt. Bis auf einige mutige Kämpfer stellte sich keiner der Bedrohung durch den Dämonen Buu entgegen. Der Bezwinger des letzten mächtigen Gegners hieß Son Goku. Deshalb nennt man die Zeit, die darauf folgte n. G., also „nach Goku", wenn man es ausspricht. Das nur am Rande. Ich finde, es sollte zumindest erwähnt werden, da Sie – liebe Leser – sonst alles was ich schreibe nicht erfassen können. Verzeihung, aber das ist so. Denn ich bin kein Mensch. Meine Familie stammt nämlich ursprünglich nicht aus diesem Sonnensystem. Ich bin ein Namekianer. Namek – Namekianer. Sie verstehen schon. Aber zurück zum Thema Seelenwanderung. Vor vielen Tausend Jahren gab es auf Namek die Gemaphim. Ja, das ist eine lange Geschichte. Und es gab die Dragonballs. Vielen wird die Geschichte mehr als bekannt vorkommen, deshalb fasse ich mich an dieser Stelle kurz. Einst wünschte man sich etwas, dass den Planeten beschützte aus einer fernen Zeit zurück. Der Wunsch war schlecht vorbereitet, geradezu schlampig formuliert und so wurden einige Seelen aus dem Paradies gerufen und wiedergeboren. Das war das, was mir mein Vater erzählt hat.

In der jetzigen Zeit scheint es nichts Ungewöhnliches zu sein, nicht von der Erde zu stammen. Überall auf der Erde lebt eine Hand voll von uns friedlich mit den anderen Bewohnern zusammen. Da wären die Anthropomorphe – die humanoiden Tiere – Karema, Menschen, Saiyajin und Leoniden. Die letzteren unterscheiden sich kaum von den Menschen. Aber wir haben nicht den schweren Stand wie man es obgleich der Unterschiede vermuten könnte. Nein, nein. Wir kämpfen nicht mehr. Diese Zeiten sind endgültig vorbei. Hier in Satan City, wo ich heute lebe, gibt es nicht mehr viele echte Gefahren, sehen wir mal von den Jugendbanden ab, die sich zu so genannten Battles in den Hinterhöfen treffen. Aber es war in meiner Senior-Highschool-Zeit viel schlimmer und besonders, als ich denjenigen treffen sollte, mit dem ich den Rest dieses Lebens – meines zweiten Daseins – verbringen werde.

Übrigens, ehe ich Sie unwissend in unsere Erzählung starten lasse, mein Name ist Chrys. Sie sehen mich nicht grinsen, aber ich bin stolz, dass ich diesen Namen tragen darf. Nun denn, es beginnt alles an jenem schicksalhaften Tag im Juni, Fortes zwanzigstem Geburtstag. Sie finden „schicksalhaft" zu dick aufgetragen? Sie wissen nicht was uns auf dem langen Weg bisher widerfahren ist. Noch nicht. Sie werden Forte sicher bald kennen lernen. Er kommt nämlich gerade nach Hause. ~~

„Hey, du hast ja schon angefangen. Konntest wohl nicht auf mich warten, was?" –„Hab nur ein paar Zeilen bisher. Sozusagen das Vorwort." –„Ein paar Zeilen? Komm schon, Chrys. Das ist doch schon knapp 'ne Seite. Lass mich mal lesen." –„Dein Stil gefällt mir. Mach weiter." –„Hatte eher gedacht, du erzählst uns von der Party. Ich war damals nicht eingeladen. Remember?" –„Hm, dann erzähl' ich's. Aber du kommst dabei nicht gut weg. Du kommst ja nicht mal vor." –„Desto besser. Ich geh' uns derweil Tee aufbrühen." –„Okay … womit fang' ich jetzt an …? Am besten mit dem Anfang …"

~~ Kapitel 1

Mein Vater war und ist der Chef der Rivar Corp., dem größten Capsule Corp. Business Partner in der Stadt. Denken Sie nicht: ach, das ist so ein reiches Bürschchen mit dem goldenen Löffel im Mund geboren, das uns jetzt langweilen will. Können Sie gleich abhaken. Gibt's hier nicht. Reich? – Ja. Einzelkind oder Musterschüler? – keins von beidem. Ich war in meiner Schulzeit Mannschaftskapitän der Fußballmannschaft. Zu der Zeit war ich mit einer Leonidin zusammen. Sihai. Kurze, blaue Haare, goldene Augen und eine Vorliebe für schwarze Klamotten. So 'n richtiges Gothic-Girl. Ich war fast von ihr besessen. Wollte ihr sogar den Antrag machen. Ich hab den Boden unter ihr angebetet, wenn sie ging.

Verliebte Jungs tun dumme Dinge. Ich bereue vieles davon heute noch.

Meine Eltern hatten die ganze Fußballmannschaft eingeladen. Manche von denen könnte ich gleich hier in den Boden stampfen, vor allem Denbo, die alte Hackfresse. Der Bär-Morph hat bei uns mehr schlecht als recht den Abwehrchef gemacht. Aber wer nicht verlieren will, muss mehr Tore schießen als hinten durchlassen. Außerdem war er scharf auf mein Mädchen. Mit der Attitüde, die der an den Tag gelegt hat, kommt man höchstens in den Knast. Der und zwei von den Sitzenbleibern aus dem C-Parallelkurs haben nach der Schule immer Jüngere aufgemischt. Ich könnte kotzen. Ich hab daraufhin mit dem Kampfsport angefangen. Aber ich komme gerade voll von der Linie ab.

Es war halb zehn und mein Handy klingelte. Als ich den Anruf annahm, war Sihai dran. Ihre Stimme klang seltsam, als sie erklärte, dass sie unten bei der Hütte am See auf mich wartete. Hey, die Hütte war so weit ab vom Schuss, dass ich Morgenluft witterte. „Das riecht nach Sex", dachte ich. Ihre Haut auf meiner, ihre Apfelbrüste …

Wenn ich's mir recht überlege, hole ich mir jetzt ein Kissen von der Couch und lege es auf meinen Schoß.

Aber dann roch ich etwas ganz anderes und wurde wütend. Sie hatte mir versprochen mit dem verdammten Kiffen aufzuhören, wenn ich ihr den Antrag machte.

Sehen Sie, ich bin der Letzte, der ein Versprechen brechen würde.

„Sugar, es ist nicht so wie du denkst", lamentierte sie. Ich nahm ihr die Tüte aus der Hand und warf sie ins Wasser. „Hey! Was machst du da? Der Stoff ist verdammt teuer gewesen!" Dieser Protest machte uns noch wütender. Ich baute mich vor ihr zu meiner vollen Größe auf und sah sie zornig an. Es beeindruckte sie nicht. „Ich will nicht, dass du unser Geld aus vollen Händen für so einen Scheiß ausgibst. Es ist aus. Ich mache Schluss. Ich habe drei Jahre Zeit mit dir verschwendet", sagte ich gefasst.

Ich werde nie vergessen, wie sich mir fasst der Magen umdrehte bei dem Satz, den sie dann sagte: „Forte, ich bin schwanger von dir." Ich hab minutenlang den Mund nicht zu gebracht ehe ich losbrüllte: „Ein Grund mehr mit dem Kiffen aufzuhören! Wie blöd muss man sein?" Ich schlug gegen die Hütte, dass die Wände wackelten. „Forte, deine Hand …" –„Es geht hier nicht um mich! Wie weit bist du jetzt?" –„Im vierten Monat." Ich hatte eine scheiß Angst. Sie taumelte und fiel, landete hart auf den Steinplatten Hintern voran. Ich half ihr auf und auf die Bank. Sie sagte nichts mehr, ihr Gesicht nur kreidebleich vom Schock. Damit war die Party für mich beendet. Meine Mutter rief sofort den Notarzt und stutzte mich auf Briefmarkengröße zurecht. Sihai hat noch in derselben Nacht das Kind verloren.

Mein Vater hat lange nichts von dem Vorfall erfahren bis er gemerkt hat, dass sie nicht mehr alle zwei Tage zu Besuch kam.

Das arme Ding – so alt wie ich – ist zu zweiten Mal geschieden worden. Die Welt kann echt grausam sein. Geht mir noch immer nahe. ~~

„Forte, kannst du mir eben mal die Tür öffnen? Ich hab gerade keine Hand frei!" –„Augenblick noch!" –„Mach schon sonst fällt mir das Tablett runter!" –„Hast du noch Torte?" –„Ja, den Rest halt. Nun mach' schon auf!" *Aufstehen, Hingehen, Türöffnen* „Mal ehrlich, das hat jetzt aber lange gedauert, Forte." –„Kann ich von dir aber auch behaupten. Wo ist 'n jetzt meine Torte?" –„Warte. Ich stellt das Tablett auf den Couchtisch. Außerdem … Was machst du da mit dem Kissen?" –„Ich … Öhm …" –„Erzählst du's mir oder muss ich dir das Kissen wegnehmen?" –„Das wagst du ja doch nicht!" –„Willst du mit mir wetten? Deine Chancen stehen schlecht." –„Auch egal. Ich hab ein riesiges Horn. Da. Siehst du?" –„Du hast an sie gedacht, nicht wahr?" –„Was blieb mir denn anderes übrig? Komm her und les es dir durch. Ich brauch' jetzt Zucker und 'ne Pause." –„Sei doch nicht gleich beleidigt. Ich hab doch nur gefragt." –„Ja, ja. Ist ja gut. Ich kann jetzt mal ganz intensiv an dich denken. Kannst mir glauben, dann wird's kaum anders aussehen." –„Ist das wirklich so passiert? Das hast du mir nicht erzählt." –„Ich habe meine Gründe." –„Lahme Begründung. Du empfindest immer noch was für sie." –„Ich stehe nicht mehr auf Frauen. Seit der Nacht da nicht mehr. Niedlich, dass du nach dreißig Jahren noch so eifersüchtig bist, Chrys. Ganz ehrlich. Wenn ich an Sex denke, passiert das doch immer. Bei dir auch. Das sehe ich doch." –„Gib mir ein Kissen." –„Nö. Ich mag was ich sehe." –„Ich spring' dir gleich ins Gesicht." –„Ich bitte drum. Macht mich ganz scharf." –„Jetzt?" –„Nee. Schreib du mal lieber dein zweites Kapitel. Dann sehen wir weiter."


	2. Chapter 2 and 3

~~ Kapitel 2

Ich muss wieder weit ausholen um Ihnen die Situation klar zu machen. Mit sechzehn wurde ich überfallen. Damals lebte meine Familie noch in der Zentralen Hauptstadt. Die Banden waren damals gnadenlos.

Rassisten gehen mir auf den Geist.

Was mit mir passiert ist, war mehr als nur harmloses Gepöbel. Die hätten mich fast abgestochen. Seitdem trage ich etliche große Narben. Es war tiefster Winter und schon lange dunkel draußen. Auf dem Weg von der Schule nach Hause packten sie mich, zerrten mich in eine Sackgasse und massakrierten mich. Ich schrie nonstop um Hilfe, aber als die Polizei kam, waren sie schon geflohen. Kleine Wunden verheilen bei mir sehr schnell, aber das war zu viel.

Die beiden großen Narben, die meinen Rücken hinunter reichen, schmerzen heute noch bei diesigem Wetter. Die anderen sieben sind da weniger lästig. Immerhin kann ich alle bis auf zwei unter meinen Klamotten verstecken.

Meine Eltern gaben ihr ganzes Erspartes fürs Krankenhaus aus. Sie verkauften sogar ihr Haus nur damit ich die bestmögliche Behandlung erhielt. Meine Mutter war schwer herzkrank. Als ich aus der Klinik entlassen wurde, lag sie bereits einen Monat zu Hause im Bett. Dann mussten wir nach Satan City umziehen. Mein Vater eröffnete eine kleine Buchhandlung für antiquarische und außerirdische Bücher und wir wohnten zur Miete. Das Gebäude gehörte dem Boss der Rivar Corp. Vater verkaufte nicht gut. In den Zeiten von Capsule Net waren Bücher nicht mehr angesagt. Die Miete war kaum aufzubringen. Das war die Zeit, in der ich begann Nachhilfe zu geben, um meinen Eltern zu helfen. Die Kosten für Mutters Medikamente verschlangen alles was ich verdient hatte. Dann wurde ich auf dem linken Auge blind und bekam eine Brille verschrieben. Vater hat meinetwegen seinen Oldtimer verkauft. ~~

„Du bist so still und dein Tee wird kalt, Chrys. Geht's dir schlecht? Soll ich deine Tropfen holen?" –„Wie? Nein, nein." –„Dann sprich mit mir. Du sitzt nur da und seufzt." –„Es ist nichts." –„Ich werd 's schon sehen, wenn ich das Kapitel nachher lese."

~~ Ich beschloss, wenigstens einen guten Schulabschluss hinzulegen, wenn schon alles andere in die Binsen ging. So lernte ich Tag und Nacht, aß nicht, trank nicht, schlief nicht. Im ersten Jahr an der Schule hatte ich einen Durchschnitt von eins Komma acht. Aber ich wollte mehr. Ein Schnitt von unter eins Komma fünf bedeutete ein Stipendium für das College. Meine Eltern sollten nicht mehr für mich bezahlen müssen. ~~

„So, du seufzt schon wieder. Soll ich mich dazu setzen und deine Hand halten, während du schreibst, oder was?" –„Machst du eh nicht. Lass mal." –„Nochmal seufzt du und ich setz' mich dazu. Versprochen."

~~ Ich hatte Biologie und Englisch als Leistungskurse gewählt und als Prüfungsfächer Kunst und Geschichte. Ich sehe nicht so aus, aber für den Rest meiner Schulzeit war ich vom Sport befreit. Obwohl ich Sport wirklich mochte. In meiner Kindheit habe ich mit den Kindern aus meiner Nachbarschaft Fußball gespielt. Ich vergötterte die großen Vereinsspieler und wollte selbst einer von ihnen werden.

Ich bekam Asthma und der Traum war ausgeträumt. Der Arzt sagte, es käme vom Smog. Der Trainingsplatz im Industrie-Viertel lag immer unter einer dichten Dunstglocke.

Das ist der Grund, warum ich Tropfen für meine Atemwege nehmen muss. Auch über Satan City hängt so eine Abgaswolke. Mir scheint als hätten wir seit Jahren die Sonne nicht mehr gesehen.

In der Schule war ich immer ein Außenseiter. Ich war die Brillenschlange, der Superstreber, der Bücherwurm. Kinder sing grausam, obwohl mir nie einer wegen meiner Hautfarbe, meinen Fühlern oder meinen Ohren auf die Nerven gegangen ist. Bis auf dieses eine Mal im Winter. Blut, überall Blut. ~~

„Halt dich gerade. Ich hol' dir deine Tropfen. Wo ist das Notfall-Set?" –„Neben dir in der Couchtischschublade." –„Es ist alles gut. Pscht … Keine Angst! Du bist in einem großen, hellen Raum. Unser Wohnzimmer. Wie viele brauchst du?" –„Gib mir zwei." –„Hier. Mund auf. Da hast du's." –„Danke." –„Ich hab echt Angst um dich." –„Tut mir Leid, Forte." –„Macht nichts. Du kannst nichts für deine Vergangenheit."

~~ Ein halbes Jahr vor der Abschlussprüfung war ich einer von sieben Stipendiaten mit einem Schnitt von eins Komma zwei. ~~

„Vielleicht legst du dich jetzt mal auf die Couch. Du bist ganz blass. Trink du deinen Tee." –„Na, gut." –„Ich versuch' mal was. Vielleicht kann ich gleich da einsteigen, wo du ausgestiegen bist." –„Versuch 's. Viel Spaß." –„Bist du sauer?" –„Nee. Brustschmerzen. Geht gleich wieder." –„Wenn ich nicht ständig auf dich aufpassen würde …" –„ Ja, ich weiß. Du hast es nicht leicht mit mir." – „Deshalb bleib' ich bei dir. Ich mag 's kompliziert." –„Grins' du nur, Schokoschnute." –„Ich werd' mich nachher in aller Ausführlichkeit bei dir entschuldigen. Weißt schon wie ich's meine." –„Jetzt brauch' ich wirklich ein Kissen." –„Ich lasse dich das Kapitel lieber doch zu Ende schreiben. Na ja … Ich geh' mir lieber erst mal was Bequemeres anziehen." –„Was hast du denn schon wieder für eine Fantasie?" –„Das hat mit Fantasie nichts zu tun. Du bist bloß gerade so schön hilflos." –„Komm her und dann zeig' ich dir wie hilflos ich bin." –„Mach' mal langsam. Schreib lieber weiter." –„Und du lass dir nicht so viel Zeit." –„Ich bin ja nicht du."

~~ Ich saß alleine in der hinteren Reihe im Kunstunterricht und zeichnete. Unser Projekt war es für die Fußballmannschaft der Schule neue Trikots zu entwerfen, was kaum einer ernst nahm. Ich übrigens auch nicht. Die Fenster gaben den Blick auf den Sportplatz frei, wo gerade das Fußballtraining stattfand. Zu gerne wäre ich auch bei den Jungs auf dem Spielfeld gewesen. Es war purer Zufall, dass ich ausgerechnet den Teamkapitän zeichnete. Wusste selbst nicht was ich davon halten sollte. Schließlich war er schon jetzt so etwas wie eine Berühmtheit. Die „Sprinters" – wie die Mannschaft hieß – hatten das dritte Mal in Folge die Jugend-Meisterschaft gewonnen. Dieses Kunstprojekt hatte der Hauptsponsor – die Rivar Corp. – in Auftrag gegeben.

Mein Entwurf unterschied sich kaum von den aktuellen Trikots bis auf die Tatsache, dass ich die Ärmel weggelassen hatte. Manche der Jungs krempelten die kurzen Ärmel auf um es so aussehen zu lassen.

Herr Alton, der Kunstlehrer, sammelte die Blätter ein, als es zur Pause klingelte. Missmutig gab ich den Entwurf ab. „Hm? Gut getroffen. Die Proportionen und die Pose sind gut getroffen. Ich bin recht beeindruckt. Wenigstens hatten Sie eine andere Idee als nur einen Streifen auf den Ärmeln hinzuzufügen. Ich werde es als Kandidaten in die Auswahl aufnehmen. Wirklich gut." –„Nur gut?" –„Chrys, hören Sie, es ist sogar sehr gut. Mehr als 15 Punkte kann ich Ihnen nicht geben." –„Danke." –„Nein. Ich muss Ihnen danke. Sie sind ein Lichtblick in der drögen Masse."  
Ich packte meine Sachen zusammen und verließ den Klassenraum als Letzter so wie immer. Mein Spind lag ganz am anderen Ende des Ganges nahe den Umkleiden. Ich gab meine Geheimzahl in das Tastenfeld ein und der Mechanismus öffnete die Tür.  
Die nächste Stunde war Biologie. Ich hatte Vater drei dicke Wälzer zum Thema Kardiologie abgekauft. Die drei und das schuleigene Buch wogen sicher annähernd 5 Kilo.  
Polternd wurde die Tür hinter mir aufgestoßen und ich wurde um gerempelt.

„Pass auf wo du stehst! Ich mach dich platt, Bücherwurm!", knurrte der bullige Bär-Morph. „Bücherschnecke, Alter!", grunzte ein anderer mit wilden Haaren, der darauf von dem Bären einen Hieb gegen den Arm bekam. Während ich am Boden kniete und meine Bücher aufhob, blieb einer von ihnen neben mir stehen. „Ist dir was passiert?", fragte er und half mir auf meine Beine. Ich meine, ich bin ja schon groß, aber der war noch etwas größer. Ich sah in grüne Gesicht und die blauen Augen des Mannschaftsführers. „Mir … Mir geht's gut", stotterte ich. „Gut. Das nächste Mal gehst du Denbo und Jasira besser aus dem Weg." Ich nickte darauf nur und drückte die Bücher fester gegen meine Brust.  
Der Rest der Gruppe war stehen geblieben und wartete. „Ey, Denbo! Das nächste Mal räumst du deinen Müll selber weg!", brüllte er dem Bären hinterher. „Yo, Forte! Ein nächstes Mal wird es nicht geben!", gab der Bär zurück und erhielt Gelächter dafür.  
Ich war noch ganz benommen, als es zur Stunde klingelte und noch, als Doktor Simmons – der Biologielehrer – mich aufrief um seine Frage zu beantworten.

„Schlaf nicht, Bücherwurm!", rief eine bekannte Stimme hinter mir und bewarf mich mit zerknülltem Papier. „Lass ihn doch in Ruhe, du Arschloch! Hat vielleicht 'nen schlechten Tag", polterte eine andere bekannte Stimme dagegen. Ich seufzte und rollte mit den Augen. „Haben Bücherwürmer ihre Tage? Sag' schon, Alter! Forte, du müsstest das doch wissen!" Simmons an der Tafel räusperte sich. „Meine Herren, da Sie unser Thema nicht zu interessieren scheint und Sie nichts konstruktives zum Unterricht beizutragen haben, schlage ich vor, Sie melden sich umgehend bei Direktor Charleston." Forte sagte nichts dazu. „Warum immer ich?", knurrte Denbo. „Da wäre noch etwas bevor Sie gehen. Der Direktor möchte gerne ein Einzelgespräch mit Ihnen führen, Forte. Er klang nicht sehr erfreut."  
Ich seufzte wieder, als die Jungs gegangen waren. Simmons stellte die Frage ein zweites Mal und dieses Mal konnte ich sie auch beantworten. Den Rest des Tages über dachte ich nur noch an den Zusammenstoß und an diese blauen Augen, in die ich geblickt hatte. ~~

*Klopfen an der Tür* „Komm rein. Ich warte schon eine Weile auf dich." –„Jetzt geht's mir besser. Machst du Fortschritte?" –„Ja, geht so." –„Noch zwei Seiten? Geht so? Du bist zu bescheiden. Ich höre übrigens deinen Herzschlag bis hier," –„Liegt an dir. Ich staune, dass dir deine Trikothosen immer noch passen." –„Ich bin ja auch nicht mein Vater. So schnell gerate ich nicht aus der Form." –„Ich sehe es." –„Kissen?" –„Gerne." –„Du stehst also auf meine blauen Augen? Ich hoffe, dass das nicht alles ist." –„Wenn das alles wäre, würde ich dich jetzt wohl kaum mit den Augen ausziehen." –„Ich bekomme immer mehr Lust mich gleich hier bei dir zu entschuldigen. Ich werde dir jetzt auf jeden Fall mal dein Hemd ausziehen. Du musst doch schwitzen bei all den Reizen." –„Lieber nicht. Mir ist nicht so warm wie dir." –„Ich mache dir ein Angebot. Du ziehst dein Hemd aus und dann schieben wir die Couch ran. Genug Platz." –„Ohne Decke mach' ich gar nichts." –„Okay. Deal, du alte Frostbeule." –„Ha, ha. Du hast gut reden. Wenn mir dann wieder die Nase läuft, ist der Herr auch wieder nicht zufrieden." –„Ich zwing dich gleich dazu deine Hosen auch noch auszuziehen!" –„Wenn du das so haben willst … Siehst du? Runter mit dem Kram." –„Ich liebe es, wenn du so spontan bist." –„Mistkerl!" –„Was denn?" –„Immerhin mein Mistkerl …" –„Ich mein 's doch nicht bös'. Du könntest dich doch auch mal wieder freuen." –„Und worüber?" –„Darüber, dass du noch lebst, mein Lieber. Deine Anfälle sind schon wieder grenzwertig." –„Na, danke." –„Sei doch nicht so 'ne Mimose. Du siehst doch schon wieder gesünder aus. So 'n paar Muskeln würden dir ganz gut stehen, aber sonst … Herr Gott, Chrys! Ich bin scharf auf dich. Wer ist dran mit Tippen?" –„Du." –„Dann will ich aber mit unter deine Decke." –„Denkst du etwa, ich hab nicht drauf gewartet?" –„Brauchst nur ein Wort zu sagen." –„Bitte?" –„Nee. Das andere." –„Du nu' wieder. In einer Stunde möchte ich ins Bett. Überleg' selbst was du willst." –„Dann beeil' ich mich wohl besser, was?"

~~ Ich wurde zum Direktor diktiert. Die ganze Zeit überlegte ich was er mit meinem Vater besprochen haben konnte. Denbo laberte und laberte. „Kannst du mal die Fresse halten? Du gehst mir auf 'n Sack!", knurrte ich. „Was denn?" –„Lass mich in Ruhe! Ich kann mich nicht denken hören!" –„Weißt du was ich mich gefragt hab?" –„Nö." –„Warum du dich ständig für den Bücherwurm einsetzt." –„Schwächere zu nerven ist einfach uncool." –„Ach. Und ich hab schon gedacht, dass du ans andere Ufer gewechselt hast. Hab da so Gerüchte gehört." –„Das hast du dir bloß ausgedacht." –„Nee. Ich mein 's ernst." –„Wag' es ja nicht! Wenn du mir so kommst, sorg' ich dafür, dass du von der Schule fliegst." Ich packte ihn und zerrte ihn auf meine Augenhöhe. „Ja, ja, ist ja gut. Lass mich runter." –„Du sorgst dafür, dass die, die das Gerücht gestreut haben die Schnauze halten." Ich funkelte ihn böse an und setzte ihn ab. 

„Meine Herren, auf Sie habe ich schon gewartet." Der Direktor stand breit grinsend in der Tür zu seinem Büro. „Wie lange stehen Sie schon da?", fragte Denbo. „Lange genug. Denbo, mit Ihnen möchte ich zuerst sprechen. Es sind mir einige Dinge über Sie zu Ohren gekommen, die mir nicht gefallen und Ihren Eltern sicherlich auch nicht." Mit diesen Worten fiel die Tür ins Schloss.  
Die Bio-Stunde ging vorbei, die vierte Stunde, die Fünfte und dann war es drei. Ich lief herum und sah aus den Fenstern. Als sich die Tür öffnete, sah Denbo nicht mehr annähernd so tough aus wie vorher. „Sag nix, Forte. Sag bloß nix. Ich muss bis zum Ende des Monats nachsitzen." Ich grinste bloß, denn heute war erst der Zweite des Monats. „Das ist dein Problem." Aber mir verging das Grinsen wieder als ich den Raum betrat und aufgefordert wurde die Tür zu schließen.  
„Kommen Sie ran und setzen Sie sich, Forte. Inzwischen gehören Sie zu meinen üblichen Verdächtigen. Was soll ich bloß mit Ihnen machen?" –„Sie könnten mich zum Beispiel auch nachsitzen lassen." –„Darüber wollte ich eigentlich nicht mit Ihnen sprechen." –„Worum geht's dann?" –„Es geht um Ihre Englischnote. Frau Fowler sagte, davon würde Ihr Weiterkommen abhängen. Ganz davon abgesehen, dass die Uni-Mannschaft Sie unbedingt haben will." –„Ja und was soll ich jetzt mit der Information?" –„Sie werden Nachhilfe bekommen. Ich habe schon alles in die Wege geleitet." –„Nicht wahr, jetzt? Wer hat denn das jetzt angeleiert?" –„Ihr Herr Vater rief heute Morgen hier an." –„Na, gut. Haben Sie 'ne Adresse für mich?" –„Sicher." Er gab mir einen voll geschriebenen Zettel. „Andanianische Liebesgeschichten? Igitt! Hätte es nicht ein Thriller oder ein Krimi sein können?" –„Das liest Ihr Kurs zum Abschluss in Englisch. Beschweren Sie sich nicht bei mir." –„Ist das Zufall, dass die Buchhandlung und mein Nachhilfelehrer dieselbe Adresse haben?" –„Zeigen Sie mal." Ich gab ihm den Zettel zurück. „Nein. Das ist ein und dieselbe Adresse." –„Macht ja nichts." –„Sie können jetzt gehen. Beinahe hätte ich's vergessen. Suchen Sie sich andere Freunde. Denbo ist kein Umgang für Sie."  
Ich ging reichlich verwirrt zurück auf den Flur. Die Schule war schon wie ausgestorben. Die Adresse kam mir ziemlich suspekt vor.

Dann fuhr ich nach Hause um meinen Vater zur Rede zu stellen. Wie immer zu dieser Uhrzeit saß er im oberen Wohnzimmer die Beine Hochgelegt, Pfeife rauchend und Zeitung lesend. „Forte, du kommst spät", bemerkte er richtig. „Ist mir gar nicht aufgefallen", warf ich dagegen. „Hast du Ärger?" –„Nee, nicht direkt." –„Was dann?" –„Was hat dich geritten, damit ich jetzt Englischnachhilfe bekomme?", grummelte ich. Er schob hinter seinen Fühlern seine Lesebrille hoch und seufzte. „Das hat sie schon länger nicht, Sohn." –„Mit was hat sie dir dieses Mal gedroht?" –„Couch." –„Wie lange war es dieses Mal? Sag schon. Zwei Tage? Drei Tage?" –„Drei Wochen." –„Autsch. Wie lange harrst du schon aus?" –„Eine Woche." –„Okay. Dann kann ich dich verstehen. Ich geh' dann mal ein Buch kaufen. Mach's mit ihr französisch. Tschüß!"  
Draußen schloss ich eilig das Dach von meinem Konvertible, denn als ich den Wagen auf den Asphalt setzte, begann es im Strömen zu regnen. Die Buchhandlung, zu der ich musste, lag ganz am anderen Ende der Stadt. Die Gegend war kein Ort, wo ich leben wollte: für meinen Geschmack sehr herunter gekommen, kalt und öde. Hier sollte auch mein Nachhilfelehrer wohnen. „Was für 'ne arme Seele muss denn hier hausen?", hab ich mich gefragt.  
Der Parkplatz war doch weiter entfernt als ich gedacht hatte. So zog ich meine Jacke über den Kopf und rannte hinüber auf die andere Straßenseite. Die Schaufenster gaben den Blick ins Innere frei. Der Laden war für die Menge an Büchern erstaunlich aufgeräumt. Trotzdem war mir als würde mir der Muff aus einigen Jahrhunderten entgegen schlagen, als ich hinein ging. Bis zur Decke des hohen Raumes stapelten sich die Bücher hier. Gab wohl doch mehr Namekianische Familien in der Stadt als ich gedacht hatte. „Kann ich Ihnen helfen? Suchen Sie etwas Bestimmtes?", fragte der Mann und sah von seinen Unterlagen auf. Irgendwas an ihm machte mich stutzig. Er war kaum älter als mein Vater. „Ich … Öhm … suche Andanianische Liebesgeschichten für den Englischunterricht." –„Ah, so ein Zufall. Der Leistungskurs meines Sohnes liest zurzeit das gleiche Buch. Augenblick. Ich hole es Ihnen."

Er stieg auf eine unheimlich lange Leiter und förderte ein Buch aus der Mitte zu Tage. Zurück am Boden drückte er mir den dicken Wälzer in beide Hände. „Macht dann dreiunddreißig achtzig." –„Kann ich Sie noch was fragen?" –„Sicher. Fragen Sie ruhig." –„Gibt's hier 'nen Englischnachhilfelehrer?" –„Ach, Sie sind das. Wir hatten Sie etwas später erwartet. Chrys ist noch nicht zu Hause. Wissen Sie, er muss den ganzen Weg von der Schule nach Hause laufen. Er sagte, er wollte das Fahrgeld sparen um für seine Mutter Tabletten kaufen zu können. Wir sind so stolz auf ihn. Er ist einer von den Stipendiatenn." –„Kann ich hier so lange auf ihn warten? Mein Auto steht fünfhundert Meter die Straße rauf und ich möchte das Buch nicht aufweichen." –„Das versteht sich doch wohl von selbst."  
Die Eingangstür öffnete sich. Herein kam eine undefinierbare, große und schmale Gestalt in einem Mantel, der definitiv zu dick für diese Jahreszeit war. Unter der Kapuze, tief ins Gesicht gezogen, erkannte ich ihn nicht. „Paps, ich bin da!", rief er erleichtert endlich wieder im Trockenen zu sein. Als er mich sah, ergriff er sofort die Flucht, zog die Kapuze tiefer ins Gesicht und rannte zum Hintereingang des Hauses.

Die Hintertür öffnete sich und die Gestalt polterte herein, warf den Rucksack in eine Ecke und lief eilig die Treppe in den Ersten Stock hinauf. „Entschuldigen Sie. Ich fürchte, es geht ihm nicht gut. Kommen Sie doch Morgen Abend gegen sechs wieder. Dann müsste er sowieso für seine Klausuren lernen." –„Bis Morgen dann. Ich wird' sehen wie weit ich komme." Ich hob den Arm mit dem Buch zum Abschied und ging. ~~

„Sag mal, was machst du da die ganze Zeit, Chrys?" –„Mich juckt 's, also kratze ich mich." –„Wo juckt 's? Da?" –„Ey! Nein!" –„Natürlich juckt 's da, sonst würdest du nicht so ein Gesicht ziehen." –„Da hast du noch die ganze Nacht Zeit zu. Schreib weiter." –„Nö. Wir tauschen. Das ist dein Part. Ich werde mich derweil mal ganz gehörig kratzen."

~~ Ich konnte es nicht fassen. Der Kerl wagte es, einfach so bei mir zu Hause aufzutauchen. Das war die Krönung auf einen echt verkorksten Tag. Erst die Schule, dieser Regen und nun der schon wieder.

Ich hing den Mantel auf dem Balkon zum Trocknen auf, nahm meinen Pyjama und ging duschen. „Warum immer ich?", dachte ich. „Irgendwer da oben hasst mich." Die ganze Situation wurde nicht besser. Sein Blick ging mir nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Jeder Gedanke daran machte es nur noch schlimmer. Ich setzte mich in die Duschwanne und weinte. Dem Rest meines Körpers waren die Tränen egal. Das letzte was ich brauchen konnte war dieser gottverdammte Ständer. Ich wollte doch ein nettes Mädchen finden und eine Familie mit ihr haben. Stattdessen flippte mein Herz vollkommen aus wegen diesem Kerl.

„Junge, geht's dir schlecht?", fragte mein Vater durch die verschlossene Tür. Ich stand auf, drehte das Wasser ab und wickelte mich in ein Badetuch. „Chrys, lass mich rein! Ich habe Angst um dich!", rief Vater als ich nicht gleich öffnete. Als der Schlüssel im Schloss drehte, hörte ich ihn erleichtert seufzen. Er umarmte mich stürmisch, als die Tür aufschwang. „Gott sei Dank! Ich habe schon das Schlimmste angenommen!" Ich ging einen Schritt auf Abstand und er musterte mich. „Habe ich dich bei etwas gestört?" –„Nein … Nein, das hast du nicht. Ich will das da gar nicht." –„Ich möchte mit dir über gerade eben reden. Was ist bloß los mit dir? Der junge Mann wollte zu dir. Er ist dein neuer Englischschüler." –„Weißt du überhaupt wer das eben war?" –„Nein. Aber ist das wichtig?" –„Das war Forte, der Sohn vom Boss der Rivar Corp., der Kapitän der Sprinters. Ich begreife einfach nicht was das ganze soll", schluchzte ich und setzte mich auf den Badewannenrand. „Der Junge ist doch ganz charmant. Ich weiß nicht was du hast." –„Ja, klar, heute ganz charmant und morgen bin ich wieder der Müll, den man aufräumen sollte. Ich möchte mit dem Kerl nichts zu tun haben. Der macht nur Ärger und stürzt uns alle ins Unglück." –„Warte doch erst mal ab. Vielleicht ist er gar nicht so übel außerhalb der Schule. Du musst doch unter Leute. Ich habe ihn für Morgen Abend um sechs hierher bestellt und du lernst mit ihm." –„Wenn 's denn sein muss …" –„Was soll denn schon passieren? Ich bin nebenan im Geschäft, wenn irgendein Notfall eintritt. Denk doch mal positiv." –„Dann bekomme ich eben positiv denkend den nächsten Arschtritt." –„Du hast dich also schon entschieden?" –„Ja. Das heißt … Nein. Hab ich nicht. Ich bin total verwirrt." –„Versuch es doch erst mal. Such dir einen neutralen Ort, wenn es dir zu Hause unangenehm ist." –„Okay. Aber wenn's nicht klappt, gehe ich sofort." –„Abgemacht. Zieh dich an. Wir gehen rüber zu deiner Mutter. Sie braucht ihre Spritze und du weißt, dass sie das nicht selber tun kann."

Mein Herz wurde noch schwerer, denn meiner Mutter ging es täglich schlechter. Seit dem Morgen war sie wieder etwas schwächer geworden. Vater hatte beschlossen, sie zu Hause zu pflegen und dabei diverse Kniffe gelernt. Wenn wir den Laden verlören, konnte er immer noch in irgendeinem Altenheim in der Stadt arbeiten. Über diese Gedanken hatte sich mein hartes Problem wieder gegeben. Sie sollte auch gar nichts davon erfahren. Aber natürlich kannte sie mich besser.  
„Tara, schau wen ich mitgebracht habe", sagte Vater sanft. „Mom, ich …", fing ich an. „Komm mal her zu mir damit ich dich ansehen kann, Chrys. Nicht so schüchtern. Ich weiß doch, wenn mit dir was ist." Ich setzte mich ans Fußende des Bettes und starrte vor mich hin. Ich hatte Angst zu zwinkern damit mich dieser Blick nicht weiter heimsuchte. Aber da war nichts zu machen und mein Problem wurde größer und größer. „Ich geh' lieber in mein Zimmer. Muss noch Englisch vorbereiten für Morgen." –„Bleib schön hier. Ich sehe dich doch nicht so oft." –„Aber ich …" –„Wer hat dir so den Kopf verdreht? Ist sie nett?" –„Ich möchte nicht darüber reden." –„Ich sehe dir an den Ohrenspitzen an, dass du verliebt bist." –„Bin ich nicht! Sag nicht so was!"  
Sie entgegnete nichts mehr. Sie seufzte nur und sah Vater an. Das Medikament brannte in ihren Adern und verursachte ihr Schmerzen. Vater erzählte ihr von Fortes Besuch im Geschäft. „Das ist doch schön", flüsterte sie. „Ich würde mich freuen, wenn du einen Freund wie ihn hättest." Ich schämte mich zu sehr um irgendwie zu reagieren. Einige Minuten später schlief sie ein.

„Stimmt das, was dein Mutter sagt, Junge?", fragte Vater. „Das kann ich nicht sagen." –„Kannst du doch. Wir haben noch nie Geheimnisse vor einander gehabt." –„Ich möchte gerne diese Nacht darüber schlafen. Darf ich?" –„Natürlich darfst du das. Aber Morgen sprichst du mit mir darüber." –„Na, gut."  
Ich ging hinüber in mein Zimmer und legte mich ins Bett. Englisch war mir nun ganz egal. Ich wollte mir diesen Blick aus dem Kopf schlagen. Dass ich anders war als die Jungen in meinem Alter, war nichts Besonderes für mich. Aber musste es gleich so anders 'anders' sein? Ich weinte in mein Kopfkissen. Jeder Gedanke machte einen absurden Sprung, wenn es zu der Frage kam warum alles so geschah. Dann tat ich was Jungs eben so tun. Ich musste es tun, denn es war kaum noch auszuhalten. Die Gedanken kamen wieder. Nach einer Weile ließ ich sie einfach zu bis ich es zu Ende brachte.

Ich stand auf und ging ins Bad, wusch mir Hände und Gesicht. Ich sah mich im Spiegel an und sah, dass mir das Blut zu Kopf gestiegen war. Zum ersten Mal in Jahren bekam ich einen Alptraum. Am Morgen war ich froh nicht auch noch einen Herzschlag bekommen zu haben. ~~

„Ende Kapitel zwei." –„Hab schon gedacht du wirst überhaupt nicht mehr fertig." –„wie spät ist es?" –„Zwanzig vor zwölf. Hat länger gedauert als du dachtest, was?" –„Ja, doch. Bett?" –„Wollte dich nicht unterbrechen. Juckt 's noch?" –„Wenn ich das hier so lesen, erst recht." „Dann fahr den Rechner runter und wir machen Morgen weiter."

*nachts gegen halb vier*

„Was machst du hier? Kannst du nicht schlafen, Chrys?" –„Nein kann ich nicht. Mir geht zu viel durch den Kopf." –„Da sagst du was. So müde bin ich auch noch nicht. Wird eh Samstag nachher." –„danke nochmal für vorhin." –„Keine Ursache. Ich fand 's auch schön. Aber irgendwas muss ich falsch gemacht haben." –„Wieso? Weil ich hier sitze?" –„Du solltest eigentlich in meinen Armen liegen und schlafen bis zum Mittag." –„Das muss ich abkönnen." –„Jetzt hat dich der Ehrgeiz gepackt, was?" –„Das auch. Und weil ich den Sonnenaufgang mit dir sehen wollte." –„Wirst du jetzt sentimental?" –„Ist das so schlimm?" –„Nein, ist es nicht." –„Dann küss mich, du Blödmann." –„Das hat mir gefallen. Aber den Blödmann nimmst du zurück." –„Ach, Forte. Ich muss doch einen Grund haben mich nachher bei dir zu entschuldigen." –„Oh! Okay."

~~ Kapitel 3

Es war der Tag danach. Ich hatte schlecht geschlafen und bereute was ich vor dem Schlafengehen getan hatte.

„Du siehst unglücklich aus, Chrys. Möchtest du mit mir darüber reden?", fragte Vater beim Frühstück. „Es geht so", antwortete ich. Ich war nicht unglücklich. Nicht unglücklicher als jeder andere, der herausfand, dass er ein Freak war. „Paps, warum bin ich anders als die anderen?" –„Diese Frage hast du mir zum ersten Mal gestellt da warst du fünf. Dir geht es nicht gut auf der neuen Schule, nicht wahr?" –„Nein. Das ist es nicht." –„Ich denke, du hast doch gerade ein nettes Mädchen kennen gelernt. Ist irgendwas mit ihr nicht in Ordnung?" Ich sah auf meine Armbanduhr. „Schon so spät? Ich muss los, sonst verpasse ich den Bus." –„Aber heute Abend sprichst du mit mir." Schnell war ich mit meiner Tasche zur Hintertür hinaus und auf dem Weg zur Bushaltestelle.

Ich nahm den Zehn-Nach-Sieben-Bus, der wie eh und je langsam durch die Straßen gondelte und an jeder Haltestelle anhielt. Der Bus war bekannt als der Lumpensammler und genau so fühlte ich mich auch, so wie ein alter Lumpen. Mühsam kritzelte ich eine Nachricht für Forte, die ich ihm vor der ersten Stunde auf seinen Tisch legen wollte.

Ich fror. Obwohl es Sommer war, war es in der Kabine eiskalt. Die Klimaanlage war kaputt und pustete ununterbrochen.

Viertel nach acht hielt der Bus vor der Schule. Ich hauchte mir noch ein letztes Mal in die Hände bevor ich das Gebäude betrat. Alle anderen in der Klasse nahmen keine Notiz von mir bis auf Denbo. Ich warf schnell den vorbereiteten Zettel auf Fortes Tisch und setzte mich dann auf meinen Platz.

„Hey, du! Bücherwurm!" Ich reagierte nicht. „Lass mich sehen was da in deinem Briefchen steht. Was wird so ein Superstreber wohl schon mit Forte zu tun haben, hm? Sag's mir. Ich weiß, dass du mich hören kannst." Dann tat ich etwas, dass er nicht mal in seinen Träumen vermutet hätte. Ich sprang auf, riss ihm den Zettel aus der Hand und packte ihn am Kragen. „Hör' zu! Lass mich in Ruhe! Und nenn' mich nicht Bücherwurm! Ich habe auch einen richtigen Namen!", zischte ich ihm ins Gesicht. „Also, wenn jemand wie du so einen Aufstand macht, dann ist dieser Brief wahrscheinlich für mich", sagte jemand und nahm mir den Schrieb aus der Hand. Ich zögerte mich umzudrehen. Es war Forte, der breit grinsend hinter mir stand. Wieder trafen sich unsere Blicke.

„Meine Damen und Herren, hier vorne spielt die Musik. In zwei Wochen schreiben wir Klausur. Glauben Sie mir, es wird verdammt Zeit, dass wir dieses Thema nächste Woche abschließen!", rief Doktor Simmons und ich drückte mich an der Wand entlang an Forte vorbei zu meinem Platz.

„Woher weißt du, dass der Wisch für dich ist?" –„Weil du sonst nicht drauf angesprungen wärst." –„Und? Spannend?" –„Das werde ich dir auch gerade auf deine pelzige Nase binden."

Die beiden flüsterten auch dann noch weiter, als ich ein Diagramm an die Tafel zeichnete.

„Ist es was Persönliches?" –„Es geht dich nichts an." –„Also ist es was Persönliches." –„Ich verweigere die Aussage."

Während ich zeichnete und erklärte, wagte ich es nicht mich umzusehen.

„Doc, unser Bücherwurm schreibt Forte heimlich Liebesbriefe!", johlte der Bär.

Ich war in der Bewegung erstarrt. Die Klasse lachte. „Denbo, halten Sie den Mund. Ich kann dafür sorgen, dass Sie bis ans Ende des Schuljahres nachsitzen müssen." Die Klasse lachte noch viel lauter.

Ich hätte heulen wollen. Ohne Worte beendete ich die Zeichnung und setzte mich wieder. Meine Fühler zitterten und das bedeutete nichts Gutes. Als es klingelte, verschwand ich augenblicklich auf der Toilette. Ich hatte tiefer in diese blauen Augen gesehen als gut für mich war.

Ich übergab mich. ~~

„Du hat Recht. Damals war ich wirklich ein Blödmann. Tut mir Leid. Ich hätte dir viele Qualen ersparen können, Chrys." –„Du sollst nicht auf Knien vor mir rumrutschen. Ich hab dir doch längst verziehen." –„Danke. Aber ich fürchte, ich muss noch viel wieder gut machen was dich betrifft. Nun tauschen wir erst mal die Plätze. Dir fallen doch nach der Menge Text fast die Augen zu." –„Tu das. Ich lehne mich ein bisschen bei dir an." –„Ich brauch' den Arm aber zum Tippen." –„Schade." –„Lehn dich zurück und genieß die Show."


	3. Chapter 4 and 5

~~ Kapitel 4

Es war kein Liebesbrief. Noch nicht mal indirekt. Dann wunderte es mich nicht mal indirekt, dass ausgerechnet er mir Nachhilfe geben sollte. Charlestons Humor war auch grausam. Was sollte ich denn mit dem stillen Jungen? Wenn der Direx das nur tat damit ich auch ihn aufpasste, bitte schön. Was anderes hätte ich eh nicht getan.

Zweite bis Vierte stand ich auf dem Platz. Freistoßschießen. „Die Mauer steht nicht richtig! Wollt ihr es ihm wieder so leicht machen wie beim letzten Mal?", rief der Trainer.

„Versucht 's nur! Den zirkle ich euch oben rechts in die Ecke!" –„Wie willste das denn machen, Alter? Du bist ein Rechtsfuß, Forte!" –„Jaha, kleiner Trick! Ich schieß' das Ding mit Links!" Ich hielt einfach drauf und der Ball drehte sich hoch über der Mauer von links nach rechts rein, traf den rechten Innenpfosten und schlug ins Netz ein. Die Jungs in der Mauer und unser Torwart fluchten.

„Übungsspiel! Sturm gegen Abwehr auf ein Tor! Nach fünf Toren tauscht ihr durch!", rief der Trainer und klatschte in die Hände.

„Macht die Lücken dicht!", brüllte Denbo. Ich grinste. „Hat letzte Woche auch nicht funktioniert. Glaubst du etwas, dass sich seit der letzten Woche was geändert hat?" –„Ich kenne deinen schwachen Punkt, Alter." –„Ich habe keinen schwachen Punkt. Laber' nicht rum. Pass besser auf, dass ich dich nicht gleich überrenne!"

Der Pfiff kam, der Ball war freigegeben. „Chess und Trevor, in dem freien Raum! Salem kommt mit mir!", rief ich vom Anstoßpunkt. „Was brüllst du hier so rum?", gab Denbo zurück. „Wollte dir helfen, Herzchen! Damit du den Ball wenigstens mal siehst bevor ich ihn bei euch unter die Latte haue!", entgegnete ich.

Ich passte den Ball zu Salem, der etliche Meter mit dem Leder gehen konnte bevor sich ihm die Abwehr entgegenstellte. „Mehr Pressing!", brüllte der Trainer.

Nummer sechs und sieben versuchten, ihm den Ball abzunehmen. Ich riss den rechten Arm hoch und stürmte auf Denbo zu. „Kannst es wohl nicht erwarten, ey?" –„Red' nicht soviel, sonst bist du außer Atem bevor ich dich durch die Mangel drehe!", knurrte ich und bekam den Ball. Denbo stocherte danach, mehr aber nicht. Ich drehte mich links um ihn und war durch. Ich gab den Ball an Trevor ab bevor ich mich am Rand vom Elfer wieder meldete. Nummer zwei und drei deckten mich. Ich gab Trevor ein Handzeichen und er schlug eine Flanke auf Chess.

„Um uns auszuschalten braucht ihr mehr als sechs Mann", grinste ich und lief mich frei. „Gib' ab! Denbo pennt schon wieder!", rief ich. Chess spielte einen hohen Ball direkt vors Tor. „Hier! Fang! Den nehm' ich volley!" Ich drosch den Ball ins Tor.

Eins zu Null.

„Verdammter Dreck! Jasira, das war dein Mann!", brüllte Denbo. „Fehlen nur noch vier", sagte ich trocken. Und das ging schneller als sich Denbo das hätte träumen wollen. Das ging schon fast zu einfach. Der Kerl wartete doch auf was. Ständig starrte er zu dem Gang der auf den Platz führte, hinüber als wartete er auf ein Ereignis, dass jeden Moment eintreten konnte.

Wegen einer Baustelle im Flur mussten alle, die zu den Räumen dahinter wollten, am Sportplatz vorbei außen rum gehen.

„Greift ihr Pfeifen uns jetzt an oder muss ich warten bis mir Haare wachsen? Das geht ja auch überhaupt nicht", warf ich dagegen.

Die Räume, die wir abzudecken hatten, waren um einiges größer.

„Warts nur ab", fauchte Denbo und hämmerte den Ball zum Gang hinüber. Ich wetzte von meiner Position dem Ball hinterher. „Vorsicht!", brüllte ich und rammte Denbos Opfer mit der Schulter aus dem Weg. Der Ball traf die Scheibe mit solcher Wucht, dass sie in Tausend Scherben zersplitterte. Jetzt erkannte ich wen ich da umgerissen hatte.

„Was fällt dir ein mich zu sabotieren?", knurrte Denbo. „Den Bücherwurm hätt's auch ohne dich zerlegt!" –„Er ist ohnmächtig, du blödes Arschloch!" –„Wollte ihn nur ein bisschen erschrecken!"

Ich sah mir das Ausmaß des Zusammenpralls an. Schien bis auf ein paar Abschürfungen und eine Beule nicht weiter verletzt zu sein. „Du hättest ihm mit dem Schuss sämtliche Knochen brechen können!" Denbo zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Immer muss ich deine Verletzten wegräumen, wenn was passiert", grummelte ich und brachte den Ohnmächtigen ins Krankenzimmer. Dort wartete ich bis er wieder aufwachte. ~~

„Chrys, wach auf. Du schnarchst." –„Hm? Was? Oh, entschuldige. Geht die Sonne schon auf?" –„Nee. Ist jetzt Viertel nach fünf. Du hast wieder mit der Brille auf der Nase geschlafen." –„Hatte gedacht, ich könnte mitlesen." –„Dann hab ich also doch nichts falsch gemacht. Hast dich also doch überschätzt." –„Scheint so, nicht?" –„Kann aber auch eine Nachwirkung von den Tropfen sein." –„Das glaubst du doch selbst nicht. Ich war wirklich gut. Sonst stöhnst du nicht so laut." –„Was willst du jetzt von mir hören?" –„Dass ich gut war." –„Du bist ein Sexgott." –„Echt?" –„Zufrieden?" –„Hm … ja. Willste nochmal?" „Jederzeit." –„ Ach so! Du verarschst mich." –„Nö. Wenn die Sonne aufgegangen ist, zeig' ich dir meine göttliche Kraft." –„Oha! Wenn du mich so ansiehst, meinst du 's ernst. Ich geh' mal eben rüber." –„Warum?" –„Heizung andrehen, Bett machen, Handschellen raussuchen …" –„Du spinnst." –„Nee, ich mein 's ernst. Ich steh' drauf dir ausgeliefert zu sein." –„Jetzt verarschst du mich." –„Nee. Das ist echt wahr. Dabei mach' ich keine Witze." –„Stimmt. Ich fahr' den Rechner wieder runter." –„Vergiss nicht zu speichern, sonst war alles für die Katz'." –„Hab ich schon." –„Okay. Dann bis gleich."

*Mittags*

„Hast du die Schokolade versteckt, Chrys?" –„Nein. Vielleicht ist sie aufgebraucht. Iss Brot." –„Bla, bla, bla. Brot. Wie blöd. Ich kann mich kaum rühren und muss noch zum Einkaufen stratzen." –„Yes!" –„Sei du mal still. Du gehst wie 'n alter Mann." –„Noch besser war, als du die Schlüssel für die Handschellen unters Bett geworfen hast, Forte. Mir tut der Bauch jetzt noch vom Lachen weh." –„Das hab ich jetzt überhört. Was soll ich noch mitbringen?" –„Nein, ich brauch' nichts. Spülmittel, vielleicht." –„Nicht irgendwas super Ungewöhnliches? Soll ich noch zur Apotheke fahren?" –„Ich brauch' nichts. Ehrlich. Ich fühle mich vollkommen gesund." –„Ein bisschen was brauchen wir schon." –„Ach so, das meinst du. Ohne zu sein wäre echt ärgerlich." –„Vor allem, wenn du jetzt so aktiv bist." –„Dieses Buch verändert vieles." –„Wenn 's dafür sorgt, dass du so abgehst, hättest du schon früher damit anfangen sollen. Ich fahr' jetzt los. Fang du schon mal zu schreiben an. Bis gleich." –„Bist später."

~~ Als ich aufwachte, drehte sich alles um mich. Ich rätselte noch was für ein Sattelschlepper mich erwischt hatte auf dem Weg in den Kunstunterricht.

„Was soll ich nur mit dir machen, hm?". fragte jemand und seufzte.

Ich tastete nach meiner Brille und fand sie nicht. Mir wurde wieder übel, als ich mich von der Liege hochstemmte.

„Na, endlich. Dann verpasse ich die Klausurbesprechung in Mathe doch nicht", stöhnte der Jemand, stand auf und gab mir meine Brille zurück. Meine linke Schulter schmerzte nach dem Aufprall entsetzlich. Wieder sah ich in diese blauen Augen und wollte weg, aber ich konnte nicht aufstehen.

„Hey, keine Panik, Chrys. So heißt du doch, nicht wahr?"

Die Übelkeit wich dem Gefühl, dass mein Gesicht glühte.

„Ich tu' dir nichts. Wollte mich entschuldigen, dass ich dich um gerempelt hab. Aber sonst würdest du jetzt mit diversen Brüchen im Krankenhaus liegen. Denbo hat ziemlich hart geschossen." –„Danke", entgegnete ich kleinlaut. „Ich mach' dir ein Angebot. Du sorgst dafür, dass ich nicht durch die Englischprüfung falle und ich halte dir diese aggressiven Spinner vom Hals. Ist doch 'n Deal, oder?" –„Dafür müssen Sie aber versprechen, dass Sie wirklich hart mit mir … Ähm … dem Text arbeiten." –„Wenn das deine Bedingung ist … Gut. Abgemacht. Treffpunkt wie vereinbart." Forte verließ das Krankenzimmer.

„Hier steckst du also!", rief die dralle Cerissa aus meinem Kunstkurs.

Ich zuckte zusammen. Aber nicht vor Schmerzen, sondern, weil ich fürchtete ihre riesigen Brüste würden aus ihrem BH springen und mich anfallen.

„Herr Alton sucht dich schon überall. Siehst schlimm aus. Haste dich geprügelt?" –„Nein. Nicht direkt." –„Ach, Jungs … Dass ihr euch auch immer beulen müsst." Dann stemmte sie ihre Hände in die Hüften und grinste. „Gefällt dir was du siehst?" Ich sah an mir runter und legte augenblicklich die Hände in den Schoß. „Das? Das ist nicht deinetwegen", murmelte ich und tat so als wäre die Schulter doch schlimmer verletzt.

Meine Gedanken waren bei jemand anderem. Dann dachte ich an Eiswürfel und war erleichtert, dass ich gegen meine Fantasie gewonnen hatte.

„Du bist ein komischer Kerl", seufzte Cerissa. „Weiß ich selber", gab ich zurück und ließ meine Beine von der Liege baumeln bevor ich aufstand.

„Herr Alton wollte bekannt geben wer den Rivar Corp. Wettbewerb gewonnen hat. Bestimmt wieder so ein schnepfiges Cheerleader. Die sind doch alle nur scharf auf den Boss." –„Boss?" –„Du lebst echt am Arsch der Welt. Forte ist der Boss, klar? Das Team hat dreimal die Meisterschaft geholt seit er dabei ist." –„Bist du auch scharf auf den Boss?" –„Nö. Der ist mir zu abgeklärt." –„Wie bitte?" –„Ich steh' auf unschuldige Jungs wie dich."

Ich hatte erwartet, dass ich wieder zu glühen begann, aber nichts geschah. Trotzdem war es mir mehr als unangenehm, als sie immer näher kam und ihre Brüste wieder drohten mich anzuspringen.

„Ich möchte damit noch warten", war meine platte Antwort. „Sparst dich für die Richtige auf, was? Mit mir kannst du aber schon mal Erfahrung sammeln." Wieder stemmte sie die Hände in die Hüften und grinste.

Wie war ich da wieder hineingeraten? Ich wollte nichts von ihr.

Sie kam immer näher und ich wich zurück bis ich gegen die Wand stieß. „Ich muss los! Bin so nervös wegen dem Wettbewerb! Ich sehe dich dann in der Klasse!", rief ich im Weglaufen.

Die Schulter tat noch immer sehr weh, obwohl die kleineren Wunden und die Beule, die ich mir zugezogen hatte, bereits wieder verheilten. Der Tag konnte kaum schlimmer sein als der gestrige.

Ich quetschte mich an den Aufbauten der vorbei und an dem noch immer vorhandenen Wasserschaden und stand Minuten später vor der Klassenraumtür. Ich öffnete die Tür so leise es ging und huschte hinein. Herr Alton war nicht im Raum und so nahm mich keiner wahr, als ich mich auf meinen Platz setzte. Zu meiner Verwunderung waren meine Sachen auch da und darunter war auch ein Umschlag mit dem Rivar Corp. Logo. Ich ließ den Umschlag in meiner Tasche verschwinden. Den wollte ich lesen, wenn ich alleine für mich war, obwohl ich es kaum aushalten konnte vor Neugier.

Ich öffnete ihn trotzdem und wurde blass. Zwischen den zwei Seiten Brief fand sich ein Scheck ausgestellt auf meinen Namen. Beim Betrag musste ich zweimal hinsehen: fünftausend Zenie!

Ich rieb das Papier zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger, las den Namen der Bank. Der Scheck war gedeckt. „ … übergeben wir Ihnen mit Stolz 5000 Zenie zu Ihrer freien Verfügung", formte ich mit den Lippen. Mit dem Geld konnte Vater seinen Oldtimer zurückkaufen. Mein Herz machte einen Freudensprung.

Ich schob den Brief zurück in den Umschlag und verwahrte ihn sicher. Dann öffnete sich die Tür und Herr Alton kam herein gefolgt von der Fußballmannschaft. Alton ging an die Tafel, nahm vier Magneten und hängte damit ein Bild auf.

Ich warf Denbo einen wütenden Blick zu.

„Im Namen unseres Hauptsponsors – der Rivar Corp. – bedanken wir uns für eure Teilnahme", sagten die elf Jungs wie aus einem Mund. Forte, der neben dem Lehrer stand, grinste mich an. Ich hielt dem Blick nicht stand, dachte an einen Laster, einen Baum, einem Laternenmast … Schlecht, ganz schlecht. Mühsam konnte ich das Übel klein halten.

Alton ging einen großen Schritt nach links damit alle die Zeichnung sehen konnten. Raunen ging durch die Klasse. Da hing meine Zeitung mit dem faustgroßen „Bewilligt"-Stempel der Rivar Corp.

„Chrys, kommen Sie bitte nach vorne", bat der Lehrer. Die Spieler sahen Denbo vorwurfsvoll an, als ich so zerfleddert wie ich nach dem Zusammenstoß noch war, nach vorne zum Lehrer ging. Dieser schüttelte mir anerkennend, ja, merklich stolz die Hand. Forte grinste noch breiter und gab mir eines der neuen Trikots. Natürlich war es die Nummer 10. Ich faltete es auf und zeigte es der Klasse, weil es so Tradition war. Dann rollte ich es zusammen und hielt es vor meinen Schritt. Fortes Händedruck war wie erwartet fest, die Hand trocken und warm. In dem Moment war ich glücklich und noch glücklicher, dass sich das Trikot als Schutz gut machte.

Aber in Fortes Gesicht veränderte sich was. Wurde der etwa lila?

Ich zog vor mich wieder zu setzen ehe mir das Shirt noch aus der Hand fiel oder etwas ähnlich dämliches passierte. Ob er etwas mitbekommen hatte? Oder hatte es andere Gründe? ~~

„Hey! Ich bin wieder da! Der Stau da unten ist mörderisch. Ich hab Folgendes mitgebracht: Schokolade, Spülmittel, Batterien, Gummis, Pflaster … Oh, noch mehr Schokolade …" –„Du musst nicht alles runterbeten." –„Ja, hast Recht. Ich hab eine Zeitschrift gefunden, die dich interessieren wird. Außerdem ist hier meine Ausbeute aus der Apotheke." –„Drei Tuben? Drehst du jetzt völlig ab?" –„Wollte 'nen Vorrat anlegen." –„Ist das so?" –„Heute möchte ich ja auch mal aussetzen. Muskeln entspannen sich nicht mehr ganz so schnell, weißt du?" –„Red' nicht als wärst du alt." –„Fünfzig Jahre sind 'ne lange Zeit." –„Weißt du wie lange wir leben können? Vier-, fünfmal so lange wie bis jetzt." –„Noch zweihundert Jahre mit dir, Chrys? Nichts lieber als das." –„Lieb von dir. Küss mich, sonst fang' ich an zu weinen." –„Komm. Darum musst du doch nicht bitten." –„Danke." –„Bist wohl erschöpft?" –„Nur körperlich." –„Versteh' ich. Lies mal die Zeitschrift. Ich übernehme."

~~ Kapitel 5

Ich schnupperte in die Luft. Da war ein Geruch, den ich nicht kannte. Wo zum Geier kam der her? Mein Team und ich hatten dach dem Training geduscht. Die rochen bloß frisch gewaschen, manche nach nassem Fell. Der Lehrer war 's auch nicht. Der benutzte ein ziemlich starkes Duftwasser.

Wieso passierte das gerade jetzt? Wir hatten das Trikot übergeben und die Formalitäten erledigt. Aber es war dieser Geruch, der mich hier im Raum hielt. Wir hätten schon längst weg sein sollen. Vielleicht lag es auch an Chrys. Dabei fiel mir ein, dass ich noch mehr Pflichten eingehen musste. Mit den Mädchen war das alles ganz einfach. Man ging mit ihnen Essen, hörte sich den letzten Klatsch an und brachte sie hinterher nach Hause.

Aber jetzt? Wie sah das denn aus? Hatte Denbo am Ende Recht? Was, wenn der schüchterne Junge, dessen Hand ich den geschüttelt hatte …? Außerdem schien mein Körper darauf zu reagieren. Ich kämpfte gegen ein merkwürdiges Verlangen an.

Dann ließ ich die Jungs abtreten, denn es war die Pause vor der Englischstunde. Hatte abends vorher versucht die ersten drei Kapitel zu verstehen. Aber wie sollte ich ein Buch verstehen, wenn ich jedes dritte Wort nicht kannte?

„Hey, Forte, geht's dir gut? Du siehst komisch im Gesicht aus", fragte Chess. „Wie komisch sieht er denn aus?", fragte Denbo dagegen. „Anders, halt. Nicht zum Lachen komisch. Verstehst du mich?" –„Nee, kein Stück. Sieht doch aus wie immer." Ich seufzte und rollte mit den Augen. „Seid ihr fertig damit über mein Gesicht zu reden? Ich hab so keinen Bock auf Englisch." Ich war froh das Thema zu wechseln. „Das Buch ist doch voll blöd. Wer will denn schon so was lesen, wenn er's selber machen kann?", spottete Chess. „Lass das mal die Fowler hören. Die lacht sich doch kaputt", witzelte ich. „Hab gehört, dass es besser als das Kamasutra sein soll, wenn man zwischen den Zeilen lesen kann", eiferte Trevor. „Du klingst schon wie unser Bücherwurm", spottete Denbo. „Wie oft soll ich dir noch sagen, dass du ihn in Ruhe lassen sollst? Lauf mir heute nochmal über den Weg und du beziehst die Prügel deines Lebens!", fauchte ich. „Calm down, Alter. War doch bloß 'n Witz." –„Deine Witze hab ich satt. Und nun verschwinde."

Denbo schlurfte wie ein paar andere zum anderen Grundkurs davon. „Mann, Forte, du hast vielleicht 'ne scheiß Laune. Geh 'n wir nachher noch zu Terry 's einen trinken?", fragte Chess. „Nee. Keine Zeit. Muss Englisch für die Klausur lernen. Habs meinem Nachhilfelehrer versprochen. –"Was ist 'n das für 'n Typ?" –„Scheint okay zu sein. Weiß nicht. Ist heute der erste Tag." Chess zuckte mit den Schultern.

Im Unterricht war ich weniger unterbelichtet als ich dachte. Vielleicht steckte doch etwas hinter Trevors Geschichte. Aber dann kam Kapitel vier und ich kapierte gar nichts mehr. Frau Fowler gab uns die Kapitel vier und fünf auf und verabschiedete sich ins Wochenende.

Lehrer! Blah! Als ob man als Schüler nicht noch ein Privatleben haben wollte.

Ich tat was ich immer tat, wenn ich genervt von der Schule nach Hause fuhr. Ich hörte auf den Sound des Motors.

Sehen Sie, das Motorengeräusch gab mir ein Gefühl der Sicherheit. Nicht, dass ich vor irgendetwas Angst hatte, damit wir uns richtig verstehen. Es war eine Möglichkeit Stress abzubauen.

Ich war frustriert. Hatte zu seinem Glück auf dem Parkplatz nicht mehr auf Denbo treffen müssen. Hätte mir lieber mit den Jungs im Terry 's die Kante gegeben, stattdessen würde ich den Rest des Tages und den Abend damit verbringen Englisch zu pauken. Chrys machte ich dabei keinen Vorwurf. Für die Nachhilfe musste ich mich bei meiner Mutter bedanken.

Ihre manipulierende Art ging mir tierisch auf den Sack. Mein Vater lief ihr hinterher wie ein notgeiler Köter. Das ganze Gestöhne hielt doch der stärkste Kerl nicht aus. Deswegen wohnte ich im Poolhaus.

Will ja nicht abstreiten, dass ich nicht der Leiseste war. Das bin ich bis heute nicht. Aber ich weiß, wo ich hinlangen muss damit andere noch lauter sind als ich.

Ich fuhr also zu meiner Wohnung, brachte meine Bücher in meine Bude und trank die Wasserflasche aus, die auf dem Couchtisch stand. Ich wunderte mich was mit mir los war. Dann schnupperte ich an meinem rechten Ärmel. „Das bilde ich mir nur ein", sagte ich zu meinem Spiegelbild an der gegenüberliegenden Wand.

Ich griff meine Englischunterlagen und das Buch und ging wieder. War ein komischer Tag, aber bestimmt nicht nur für mich. Da gab's noch eine Person, der es jetzt ähnlich gehen musste. Der Junge hatte einfach kein Glück. Hm, Talent hatte er, musste ich zugeben. Die 5000 von Vaters Firma waren kein hinaus geworfenes Geld. War nach dem Zusammenstoß sicher ein nettes Trostpflaster nach dem Zusammenstoß. Der wäre der Letzte, der Tags drauf mit 'ner goldenen Uhr in die Schule käme. Vor allem nicht so lange es diese Schwachköpfe auf ihn abgesehen hatten.

Das „Terry 's Diner" lag an der Ecke Main und Everton. War nicht der geilste Schuppen in der Stadt, aber die Preise stimmten.

Ich fuhr noch dreimal um den Block, während ich darauf wartete, dass der Viertel-Vor-Sieben-Bus an der Haltestelle gegenüber hielt. Erst als der Bus anhielt, stellte ich meinen Wagen auf dem Parkplatz hinter dem Diner ab. Ich wollte ihn abpassen, um zu zeigen, dass ich auch pünktlich erscheinen konnte, da ich wegen Besprechungen mit dem Trainer immer zu spät zum Unterricht kam.

Ich lugte um die Ecke um zu sehen, dass er sich einen direkten Weg über die Straße suchte. Um die Uhrzeit standen viele Wagen Stoßstange an Stoßstange. Auf der Everton gab es im Berufsverkehr grundsätzlich Stau. Die Fahrer hupten und pöbelten. „Ist doch ganz mutig", dachte ich, als er auf dieser Straßenseite ankam. Dann hielt er sich mit dem linken Arm an der Bank fest, die vor ihm stand und hustete zweimal bevor er einige Tropfen nahm. Schweißtropfen glitzerten auf seiner Stirn und seine Wangen hatten sich vor Anstrengung lila gefärbt. Ich schaute auf meine Armbanduhr. Fünf vor sieben. Sah so aus als hätte er mit dem Anfall gerechnet.

Ich wartete noch bis er das Diner betreten hatte und ging dann selbst zum Eingang. ~~

„Was summst du da, Forte? Kommt mir irgendwie bekannt vor." –„Ach nichts. Kam mir bloß gerade unter. Und? Artikel gut?" –„Das Interview ist ein bisschen zu kurz. Aber ein besseres Foto von uns hättest du nicht nehmen können." –„Nö. Du siehst scharf aus im Anzug." –„Das hast du mir auch gezeigt, als wir vom Roten Teppich runter waren." –„In dem Job muss man zeigen was man hat. Hält mir auch die Teenie-Schwärme vom Hals. Für den Scheiß bin ich echt zu alt." –„Ey, ich bin doch nicht dein Anhängsel!" –„Natürlich nicht. Reg dich nicht auf." –„Ich will das jetzt aber geklärt haben!" –„Bleib ruhig. Deine Kehle pfeift schon wieder. Du als mein Manager bist doch kein Anhängsel. Das was ich mit dir hab, ist viel besser." –„Versteh' ich doch. Und ich verstehe auch die Beule in deiner Hose." –„Ups!" –„Nichts da! Nichts ‚ups'." –„Was grinst du so?" –„Wie war das noch gleich mit deinen Muskeln? Da geht wohl noch was." –„Sagt wer?" –„Na, ich sag' das." –„Und was ist das da? Lass mal sehen." –„Mmh … Die Realität gefällt mir noch besser als die Fotos." –„Können wir das auf später verschieben?" –„Wieso?" –„Weil ich gerade beschlossen habe, dass du jetzt weiter schreibst, Chrys. Wollte noch duschen. –"Also gut. Wird auf nachher vertagt. Nimm noch die Tuben mit." –„Wieso? Fühlst du dich unter Druck gesetzt?" –„So ungefähr." –„Du bist putzig. Ungefähr so wie die Stelle an der du jetzt einsteigst."


	4. Chapter 6 and 7

~~ Kapitel 6

Ich sah mich in dem hell ausgeleuchteten Lokal um, das aufgemacht war wie einer dieser absolut altmodischen Eisenbahnwaggons und setzte mich an den letzten Tisch entlang der Fensterfront. Die rote Lederbank knarrte, als ich mich setzte. Ich zog das Buch und meinen Schreibblock aus meiner Tasche und fand noch fünf Zenie. Davon konnte ich mir gleich einen heißen Tee bestellen.

Marotte von mir selbst im Hochsommer bei größter Hitze noch heißen Tee zu trinken. Fencheltee. So viel Zeit muss sein.

Die Schulter tat noch immer weh, als ich meinen Kopf auf die Hand stützte. Ich seufzte. Meine Eltern wollten den Oldtimer nicht zurückkaufen. Stattdessen wollte Vater damit unsere Mietschulden bezahlen, was richtig und wichtiger war. Was noch übrig blieb würde dem nächsten Monat zum Opfer fallen. Es war nicht so, dass sie sich nicht für mich gefreut hätten oder nicht stolz auf mich waren, aber letztendlich würde der Betrag doch zurück an die Rivar Corp. fließen. Return to Sender, sozusagen.

Ich fluchte leise und schlug mein Buch auf. Es war schon uralt. Der Einband war abgenutzt und Seiten drohten heraus zu fallen. Ich verband viele Erinnerungen damit. Ich hatte niemandem erzählt, dass es mein Lieblingsbuch war und dass ich es zur Genesung bekommen hatte. Wie oft ich es schon gelesen hatte, fiel mir nicht ein, aber die Gerüchte stimmten. Ohne dass man besonders viel über Andaria, ein versunkenes Karem-Königreich wusste, war es eine wundervolle Lektüre.

Das sage ich nicht, weil ich viele Jahre als Lektor für den Verlag gearbeitet habe.

Für die, die es verstanden zwischen den Zeilen zu lesen, war es tatsächlich eine Art Liebeshandbuch. Ich konnte es lesen. Wenn ich an Gestern zurück dachte, war ich mir nicht mehr so sicher, ob ich dieses Wissen wirklich wollte.

Auf der Busfahrt hatte ich die Kapitel vier und fünf gelesen. Zwar war mein Kurs schon mit dem halben Buch durch, aber das fünfte Kapitel hatte etwas Übernatürliches an sich. Das war nicht nur mir, sondern auch einigen anderen aufgefallen.

Es ging um die Liebe eines Soldaten zu der Königin des Feindes, eine Liebe, die nicht sein durfte. Am Ende stirbt die Königin durch einen Pfeil.

Die Mädchen im Kurs haben laut geweint.

Die beste Szene ist, wenn der Soldat sie heimlich in ihren Räumen besucht. Da ist weit mehr als Konversation, glauben Sie mir. Hinter den Worten steckt nämlich eine ziemlich gewagte Sex-Szene.

Ich betrachtete mein Gesicht im Serviettenspender und schämte mich für meine Gedanken.

Früher stellte ich mir vor, ich wäre der Soldat, der in das feindliche Schloss eindrang und die Königin beglückte.

Diese absurden Gedankensprünge machten mir Angst. Anstatt heldenhaft die Mauer zu erklimmen, stand ich oben auf dem Balkon und wartete. Ich meine, das war ja schon seltsam, aber dann kam der Sprung und ich sah wieder in diese blauen Augen.

Meine Hose spannte sich unangenehm. Glücklicherweise war das nicht auf der Busfahrt hierher geschehen.

Das Bimmeln der Glocke über der Tür kündigte einen neuen Gast an. Ich sah bloß die blau-weiße Jacke mit dem weißen SCS-Schriftzug und versuchte, mich hinter der Bank vor mir zu verstecken. Ich fand keinen Platz, wo ich meine langen Beine hätte hinstrecken können um auf die halbe Höhe der Bank zu rutschen. Der Gast bestellte „Wie immer" und sah sich dann im Raum um. Ich hörte die Schuhe auf dem Linoleum näher kommen. Ein Blick auf meine Uhr zeigte, dass er pünktlich war.

Ich begann auf meinem Platz zu schwitzen. Dieses Mal verlor ich gegen meine Fantasie. Die Spannung war fast schon schmerzhaft. Ich beugte mich vor und tat so als würde ich angespannt in meinen Notizen lesen.

„Hey", grüßte der Gast trocken und setzte sich mir gegenüber, legte sein Buch und Block auf den Tisch und grinste. „Hey", entgegnete ich und drehte nervös meinen Kugelschreiber zwischen den Fingern.

„Und? Wie geht's?", fragte Forte. Da beschlug mir die Brille. „Ich habe deinetwegen einen Ständer, du Idiot!", dachte ich. „Die Schulter ist fast wieder in Ordnung. Danke", war meine Antwort. „Schön zu hören. Hast du schon bestellt?" –„Ich hatte noch keine Zeit dazu. Ich bin erst vor fünf Minuten hier angekommen. Haben Sie sich vorbereitet?" –„Nee. Keine Zeit." Dass konnte ja heiter werden. Ich fürchtete, er würde den Unterricht kein Stück ernst nehmen.

Stattdessen winkte er die Bedienung herbei, die ein beladenes Tablett bei sich hatte.

„Hey, bist du heute ohne dein Team hier?", fragte sie und stellte ihm einen Teller mit zwei Stücken Schokoladentorte hin.

Sie war eine Frau mittleren Alters mit nussbraunen Haaren zu einem Dutt gebunden. Anscheinend kannte sie Forte schon etwas länger.

„Nee. Ich muss lernen." –„Bist du jetzt doch noch vernünftig geworden?" –„Weiß ich nicht. Hängt davon ab, ob, mein Kumpel hier gute Arbeit leistet." –„Hat dein Kumpel auch einen Namen?" Ich wurde lila. „Ich bin Chrys", presste ich mühsam heraus. „Nicht so schüchtern. Ich bin Liza und ich beiß' dich nicht. Das ist bei der Bezahlung nicht drin. Also, Chrys, was bekommst du?" –„Ich hätte gerne einen Fencheltee." –„Sollst du haben. Noch irgendwas zu essen?" –„Ich … Ähm … Hab keinen Hunger." Das war gelogen. In Wirklichkeit konnte ich bloß meine Bauchgeräusch gut unterdrücken. „Wenn du nachher noch was möchtest, frag mich, ja? Und du, Forte, benimm dich anständig, sonst setz' ich dich auf Schokoladenentzug." Liza klapperte auf ihren hohen Hacken davon und in die Küche.

Forte nahm die Gabel und zerpflückte das erste Stück. „Sag mal, was willst du mit dem Geld machen?", fragte er mit vollem Mund. „Welches Geld?" –„Na, da Preisgeld." –„Meine Eltern zahlen davon Schulden zurück", entgegnete ich tonlos. „Oh", machte er und stopfte sich noch mehr Kuchen in den Mund. „Du hast nichts davon für dich behalten? Ich meine, keine 200 für ein Handy, oder so?" –„Wir müssen jeden Zenie zweimal umdrehen. Für so einen Spielkram hab ich kein Geld." –„Ich will aber, dass du eins hast." –„Wie kommen Sie auf so was?" –„Weil ich die Vereinbarung nur einhalten kannst, wenn du erreichbar bist. Oder willst du zusammengekloppt in der Gosse verrecken?" Ich zitterte bei dem Gedanken. „Nein. Dieser Punkt geht an Sie."

Forte machte sich an das zweite Stück und Liza brachte meinen Tee. Ich schüttete eine Prise Zucker hinein und trank. Der Tee half etwas gegen das Hungergefühl. Aber nicht für lange, denn Forte bestellte sich noch Nachschlag. Ich kramte nervös in meiner Brieftasche nach ein paar Zenie und fand nur Kupfermünzen. „Solltest deinen Vater nach 'ner Taschengelderhöhung fragen", sagte er kauend. Ich machte ein gequältes Gesicht. „Das kann ich nicht machen." –„Du bist zu selbstlos. Wann hast du das letzte Mal etwas bekommen was du wolltest?" –„Darüber kann ich nicht sprechen." –„Also geht es um ein Mädchen, hab ich Recht?" Ich schluckte und schüttelte den Kopf. Konnte ihm ja schlecht ins Gesicht sagen, dass er war was ich wollte.

„Cerissa will was von mir." –„Cerissa? Ich warne dich vor ihr. Die ist doch 'ne Matratze. Weißt schon was ich meine. Die lässt sich doch von jedem flachlegen. Die riecht, ob ein Junge noch Jungfrau ist, zehn Meilen gegen den Wind. Woraus ich schließe, dass du entweder zu langweilig, zu schüchtern, oder schwul bist." –„Sie sind gemein!", protestierte ich. „Treffer. Versenkt", grinste er.

Ich wollte aufstehen und gehen, aber das war noch dieses gewisse Problem. „Komm, bleib hier. Das ist doch nicht schlimm. Ich werde keinem was davon erzählen." –„Und das soll ich Ihnen glauben? Was, wenn Sie mich Montag vor der ganzen Schule blamieren? Außerdem ist das nur eine wilde Vermutung." –„Sei doch leise. Glaub' es oder lass es, aber über mich grassieren seit meinem Geburtstag solche Gerüchte." Mir blieb der Mund offen stehen. „Wie das?" –„Ich habe eine Quelle, die ich zwar nicht besonders gut leiden kann, mich aber noch nie belogen hat. Schau mich doch an. Meine Ex hat das Kind von mir verloren. Liegt doch klar auf der Hand, wo das Gerücht herkommt."

Auf Gerüchte gab ich nichts, doch sobald es um mich ging, wurde es Zeit in Deckung zu gehen. „Sagen wir's doch so: du bist unentschlossen und ich hab von dem Abort 'nen Schlag weg." –„Wollen Sie mich anhauen? Dass ist doch wohl ein schlechter Scherz auf meine Kosten. Wo ist der Rest vom Team mit der versteckten Kamera?", polterte ich.

Ich spürte wie sich meine Bronchien verengten. Völlig verkrampft suchte ich nach dem Fläschchen mit meinen Tropfen. Ich japste nach Luft.

Forte tat das einzig Richtige. Er half mir suchen. Als wir nach der rechten Brusttasche meines Mantels griffen, berührten sich unsere Finger. Ich zuckte zurück. Er bekam das Fläschchen zu fassen und gab mir geistesgegenwärtig vier Tropfen.

Was dann geschah, war wie ein Schockmoment für mich. Er drückte mich an sich damit ich mich beruhigte. Da konnte ich etwas riechen. Es war ein schwacher Duft von Kräutern überall an ihm und ich spürte wie es in meiner Hose pochte.

„Sie können mich jetzt wieder loslassen", keuchte ich. Er löste seinen Griff nur langsam von mir wie ich es nicht erwartet hatte. „Tut … Tut mir Leid", stotterte ich. „Das wollte ich nicht. Sorry. Ich will dir doch nichts tun", stammelte er und setzte sich wieder.

Seine Nasenflügel zuckten, als würde er etwas riechen. Ich schnupperte an meinem Ärmel. „Du kannst das auch riechen, was? Dann bist du das. Dachte ich mir." –„Nein. Das bin ich nicht. Das sind Sie", entgegnete ich und schnupperte nochmal. Forte stützte sich auf beide Unterarme und kam meinem Gesicht sehr nahe. Aus irgendeinem Grund war er lila geworden bis über beide Ohren. „Sag mir wo du den Duft her hast", forderte er. „So was besitze ich nicht. Aber Ihren möchte ich haben." Er verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust. Seine Bewegungen wurden langsamer und vorsichtiger.

Ich sah wieder auf meine Uhr. Es war kurz vor acht. Nun würde ich nicht mehr so ohne weiteres nach Hause fahren können. Wir hatten noch nicht einen Blick in die Unterlagen geworfen.

„Sag mal, würde es dich denn stören, wenn ich dich anhauen würde?", fragte er leise. Ich starrte in diese blauen Augen. „N … Nein", stotterte ich unfähig wegzusehen. „Ich hoffe, du weißt, dass ich es ernst meine." –„Hatte von Ihnen auch nichts anderes erwartet."

Lag das an der ganzen Torte, die er gegessen hatte oder an dem Duft, der ihn – nein, uns – immer noch umgab?

Ich öffnete den obersten Knopf meines Hemdes und atmete durch. „Gut. Dann treffen wir uns Morgen bei dir und danach fahren wir in die Stadt um dir ein Handy zu besorgen." –„Bei mir?" –„Japp." –„Aber mein Zimmer ist nur so groß wie eine Streichholzschachtel." –„Das stört mich nicht. Übrigens, es ist mir egal wie viel dir meine Mutter zahlt, ich gebe dir das Doppelte." –„Das kann ich nicht annehmen." –„Nimm 's und kauf dir was wovon du träumst." –„Was ich mir wünsche, kann man für Geld nicht kaufen." Forte zog einen Mundwinkel hoch. „Und das wäre?" –„Freunde, Liebe, meine Eltern glücklich zu sehen … Aber an unserer Situation kann ich nichts ändern", seufzte ich. „Wer sagt denn so was?" Ich entgegnete nichts und griff auf dem Tisch nach dm Salzstreuer um einfach irgendwas in der Hand zu halten. „Du weißt, dass das nicht wahr ist. Charleston wird mich schon nicht von ungefähr zu dir geschickt haben." –„Nur damit sein Lieblingssportler später mal Profi wird", sagte ich trocken. „Wahrscheinlich. Aber du bist ein netter Kerl." –„Sehr komisch. In den Filmen haben die Netten immer die Arschkarte" –„Und bekommen am Ende doch was sie sich wünschen." –„Im wahren Leben gibt's das nicht. Sehen Sie doch." –„Vielleicht hast du einfach noch nicht die richtigen Leute getroffen." –„Wen? Sie?" –„Wenn du das möchtest …" –„Na ja …" –„Sei doch nicht so. So leicht machst du mit keinem mehr Freund als mit mir." –„Definieren Sie ‚Freund'." –„Och, es wird sich zeigen wie du auf meine Flirtversuche reagierst." –„Sie meinen …?" –„Japp. Dann brauchen wir uns wegen Mädchen keine Sorgen mehr zu machen."

Er nahm mir den Salzstreuer aus der Hand und legte seine in meine. Wieder roch ich diesen Duft von ihm ausgehen. „Sind Sie sicher, dass sie das wollen? Nicht, dass es nur an diesem Geruch liegt, dass Sie so etwas sagen?" –„Ich bin ganz rational. Weiß ja nicht wie es mit dir steht." –„Was da so steht, wollen Sie gar nicht wissen", murmelte ich. Ich fühlte wie mein Gesicht glühte und ich sah es in seinem. Damit war auch klar warum er sich vorsichtiger bewegte.

„Konnte nicht ahnen, dass wir so empfindlich sind", grinste er nach einer Weile. „Dann könnten wir jetzt etwas Englisch lernen um wieder runterzukommen", warf ich ein. „Na, gut. Aber nicht so lange. In 'ner halben Stunde fährt der letzte Bus in deine Richtung, nicht?" –„Ja. Leider." –„Dann lass den Bus sausen. Ich bring' dich nach Hause. Mein Wagen steht hinten auf dem Parkplatz." –„Das würden Sie tun?" –„Klar. Für meine Freunde tu' ich alles." –„Ehrlich?" –„Ganz ehrlich."

Ich lächelte dünn und gab ihm sechs Seiten eng beschrieben mit Vokabeln der ersten fünf Kapitel. „Das sind ungefähr dreihundert Vokabeln. Wenn Sie ein Fünftel davon Mittwoch können, schreiben Sie Freitag im Vokabeltest volle Punktzahl." –„Wie? Wir schreiben 'nen Vokabeltest? Wann wollte uns die Fowler das sagen? Donnerstag?" –„Ich habe auch meine Quellen. Der Fachleiter redet gerne und viel." –„Du bist echt das Vielfache von dem Wert was meine Mutter dir zahlen wollte! Danke!", lachte er und nahm meine andere Hand auch noch. Meine Hände waren kalt und ein bisschen feucht, weil mich der Hautkontakt so nervös machte. „Ich glaube, die Vokabeln reichen für heute. Ich möchte gerne zahlen und nach Hause", sagte ich leise. „Da könntest du Recht haben. Das sind Informationen, die ich erst mal verdauen muss."

Forte winkte wieder nach Liza. „Wollt ihr Jungs schon los?", fragte sie. „Joa, es gibt noch zu tun. Die Rechnung geht auf mich. Stimmt so." Er legte einen Zwanziger auf den Tisch. „Freut mich, dass du nicht so knickerig bist", grinste sie. „Klar. sonst würde ich auch nicht jeden zweiten Abend hier abhängen." –„Dann macht's mal gut bis zum nächsten Mal", verabschiedete sie sich.

Ich räumte meine Unterlagen wieder in die Tasche und seufzte. Die verräterische Beule war wieder abgeklungen. Dafür war ich nun unheimlich müde. Forte griff seine Notizen und wir gingen ich voran hinüber zum Parkplatz.

„Danke fürs Zahlen", gähnte ich und hielt ihm meine fünf Zenie hin. „Behalt deine paar Mäuse. Das ist Ehrensache." Ich sah ihn ungläubig an. „Guck nicht wie so 'n Auto. Steig ein."

Sein Auto roch so gut wie er selbst, dachte ich, als ich mich auf den Beifahrersitz fallen ließ und den Rucksack auf meinen Schoß legte. Forte klemmte sich grinsend hinters Steuer. „Nächster Halt: Downtown Satan City."

Der Wagen rollte angenehm über die Straße entgegengesetzt zu dem Stau, der sich uptown wälzte. Unter dem Rucksack rührte es sich wieder und der Duft zog durch die Kabine. „Pheromone", murmelte ich halblaut. „Deswegen riech' ich dich schon wieder? Du lockst mich?" –„Und Sie locken mich." Ich sah verstohlen zu ihm rüber. Mein Herz schlug schneller. „Willst du's mir nicht ein bisschen schwerer machen dich abzuschleppen? 'Nem Mädchen würdest du's nicht so leicht machen", grinste er breit.

Ich wusste nicht mal, ob dies nicht bloß eine vorübergehende Geschmacksverirrung war. Andererseits fand ich schade, dass ich so dachte. Tatsache war jedenfalls, dass er etwas für mich übrig zu haben schien. Ich war beeindruckt wie selbstbewusst er durchs Leben ging. Aus irgendeinem Grund glaubte ich fest daran, dass ich ihm vertrauen konnte.

Nach einer knappen Dreiviertelstunde brachte er den Wagen in unserer Einfahrt zu stehen. „Ich bring dich noch bis zur Tür", grinste er. Wir gingen zur Hintertür, wo ich meinen Schlüsselbund aus dem Rucksack fischte. „Morgen um neun hol' ich dich ab." –„Ich freu' mich auf … Morgen", lächelte ich und kratzte mich verlegen am Kopf.

Ich war schon die beiden Stufen zur Tür rauf, als er mich am Arm wieder herunter zog. Ich stolperte ich seine Arme und erschrak über das Gefühl. dass ich spürte. Mir wurde ganz warm ums Herz. „Mach's gut bis Morgen", flüsterte er und drückte mich. Uns war in dem Moment egal, dass sich die beiden Beulen aneinander rieben.

Dann ging ich hinein und er wartete noch bis ich die Treppe in den Ersten Stock genommen hatte. ~~

*Klopfen an der Tür, Öffnen*

„Entschuldige." –„Für was?" –„Dass ich mich einfach in die Wanne gelegt habe. Du hast dich sicher gelangweilt." –„Kann ich so nicht sagen. Fünf Seiten finde ich ausgesprochen produktiv." –„Wie das! So lange war ich doch gar nicht weg." –„Ich hatte einen Schreibschub. Und du riechst gut, zum Fressen gut. Hier, fühl mal meinen Herzschlag." –„Uh … Dann nimmst du jetzt ein Bad. Das entspannt unheimlich." –„Hast du noch was vor mit mir?" –„Hab noch nichts in Aussicht. Vielleicht 'ne Massage für deinen Rücken. Du sitzt ein bisschen krumm, mein Lieber." –„Vielleicht mache ich das ja absichtlich damit du mich wieder gerade biegen kannst, Forte." –„Ich weiß, dass du dir niemals absichtlich Schmerzen zufügst. Ich liebe dich viel zu sehr als dass ich so etwas zulassen könnte, Chrys. Das weißt du." –„Das ist lieb von dir. Weißt du was ich jetzt von dir haben möchte?" –„Klar. Mit Zunge?" –„Ja." –„Es gibt kaum etwas, dass ich lieber mag als dich zu küssen." –„Ich bekomme gleich Lust auf ganz andere Schweinereien mit dir, Forte." –„Das Buch tut dir gut. Pass auf. Wir gehen nachher essen und dann geb' ich 's dir." –„Oder ich dir." –„Davon bin ich überzeugt. Geh' schon baden, sonst fällt mir kein Grund mehr ein dich ins Bad zu komplimentieren." –„Verstehe. Bin auch nicht so scharf darauf nachher an dir kleben zu bleiben." –„Dann hast du wohl große Schweinereien vor?" –„Massageöl, Forte." –„Na los. Geh' endlich baden. Ich freu' mir 'nen Ast."

~~ Kapitel 7

Während der gesamten Heimfahrt konnte ich nicht aufhören zu grinsen. Ich kannte dieses Bauchgefühl und wusste was es zu bedeuten hatte. Ich sah auch nicht ein warum ich es unterdrücken sollte. Ehrlich, ich hatte es vermisst, obwohl Dinge anders waren. Es war eine Herausforderung, der ich mich stellen wollte.  
Es gab keinen Grund den Jungen nicht zu mögen. In den letzten zwei Tagen hatte ich mehr über ihn erfahren als in der gesamten Schulzeit bisher. Er war ein aufrichtiger und ehrlicher Kerl, dem die Familie über alles ging.

Dann hatte ich halt ans andere Ufer gewechselt. Konnte doch meiner Ex und meiner nervigen Stiefschwester, der Tochter meiner Mutter aus erster Ehe, mal den Gefallen tun.  
Meiko war laut, herrisch und noch eingebildeter als Mutter.

Aber das hinderte mich nicht im geringsten an diesem Bauchgefühl festzuhalten. Durfte jeder gerne wissen, dass ich mich neu verknallt hatte. Nur wer es war, sollte mein Geheimnis bleiben bis ich mich dazu überwinden könnte es meiner Umwelt mitzuteilen.

Ich drehte das Radio voll auf und donnerte uptown auf unser Anwesen zu.

Mein Parkplatz war besetzt. Ich erkannte am Kennzeichen sofort wer uns da nachts noch heimsuchte. Ich rollte mit den Augen und betrat grinsend das Haupthaus durch den erleuchteten Seiteneingang. Alle drei saßen im unteren Wohnzimmer und unterhielten sich auf ihre Art. Da Vater noch aus dem Geschnatter herauszuhören war, deutete ich, dass Meikos Besuch noch nicht allzu lange dauern konnte. „Hey", grüßte ich müde und ließ mich auf die Ledercouch neben meinen Vater fallen. Ich roch Mutters Parfum an ihm und seufzte. Diese Krise schien überstanden.  
„Wo hast du dich rumgetrieben, kleiner Bruder?", stichelte Meiko. „Da, wo ich immer hingehen. Außerdem konnte ich dir schon mit zehn auf den Kopf spucken." Meiko grinste schnippisch. „Du riechst nach Schweiß. Hau schon ab! Du stinkst." Ich schnupperte an meinem Ärmel. „Deine Schwester hat Recht, Forte", bestätigte Mutter. „Woher kommt sie? Wie heißt sie?", fragte Vater trocken. „Du bist aber schnell über Sihai hinweg", piekte Meiko. „Wieso glaubt ihr, dass ich Sex hatte?" –„Weil du komisch riechst, Sohn. Weil du nicht aufhörst zu grinsen und weil du hier bist", bohrte Mutter. „Ich hatte bloß Englischnachhilfe." –„So heißt das also jetzt. Wann haben wir das Balg zu erwarten? –"Lässt du mich endlich in Ruhe, wenn ich dir sage, dass ich bei einem Jungen Unterricht habe?"  
Mutter und Meiko waren wahrscheinlich zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben sprachlos.  
Ich erhielt von Vater ein Nicken, dass ich nicht einordnen konnte. „Nita, lass ihn zufrieden. Wie viel Wein hattest du jetzt? Fünf, sechs Gläser? Forte, dusch dich und geh ins Bett. Wir sprechen Morgen." Ich stand auf und ging. „Moment noch. Bring doch bitte die Kleine mit, die den Wettbewerb gewonnen hat. Vielleicht ist die ja mal ein guter Fang", reif er mir noch hinterher.

Erst wurde mir kalt, dann heiß und beschloss doch lieber Fersengeld zu geben.  
Die Wirkung der Pheromone war offenbar verflogen. Ich musste zugeben, dass ich wirklich streng roch, aber ein Funken des Duftes hing noch an meiner Jacke. Ich hielt daran fest, zog mich aus und duschte, stellte mir vor wie es wäre, wenn er jetzt bei mir sein könnte. Aber der Gedanke riss ab, als sich der Anrufbeantworter einschaltete. „Kann ich zu dir rüber kommen, Junge? Der Alkoholpegel steigt. Du weißt ja wie sie sind", fragte Vater und legte auf. Ich stieg aus der Dusche und seufzte, rieb mich trocken und zog mir auf dem Weg zum Telefon frische Shorts an. Da angekommen, wählte ich Vaters Nummer per Kurzwahl und ließ es zweimal klingeln. Ein Mal bedeutete „nein", zweimal „ja".  
Nur Minuten später klopfte es an der Tür. Vater lächelte müde. „Euer Exzellenz, betreten Sie meine bescheidene Hütte", witzelte ich und winkte ihn rein. Er sah sich prüfend im Wohnbereich um. „Ich habe kein Mädchen hier versteckt. Du kannst aufhören zu suchen", grummelte ich und warf hinter ihm die Tür ins Schloss. Als er nichts fand, ließ er sich auf meine Couch fallen und nahm sich die Remote vom Tisch. „Wie ist die Kleine so, die gewonnen hat?", fragte er, während er durch die Kanäle zappte. „Weiß nicht wovon du sprichst", entgegnete ich trocken und nahm die Englischvokabeln zur Hand bevor ich mich ans andere Couch-Ende setzte. „Forte, tu doch nicht so. Sie ist süß, oder?" –„Ich hab was Besseres zu tun als ständig Mädchen abzuchecken." Vater lachte. Ich rollte mit den Augen und las Vokabeln. „Die Kleine gibt dir Nachhilfe." –„Ich hab doch gesagt, dass ich bei einem Jungen lerne. Warum hörst du mir nicht zu?" –„Weil ich dich besser kenne. Die Kleine hat Talent zum Zeichnen und um dich um den Finger zu wickeln." –„Das Bild hat ein Junge gezeichnet", grinste ich und erwartete seine Reaktion. „Du solltest nicht in die Politik gehen, Sohn", antwortete er. „Denkt doch was ihr wollt", grummelte ich und legte die Füße auf den Couchtisch.

Fest stand, dass ich meine Eroberung meinen Eltern vorstellen musste.

„Das tun wir. Wir sind noch sehr enttäuscht über das was da letzten Monat passiert ist." –„Hmpf. Hast du was dagegen, wenn ich ins Bett geh'? Training war anstrengend", gähnte ich mit den Vokabeln in der Hand. „Geh' nur. Für dich denk' ich mir schon noch was aus", warf er mir hinterher, als ich in meinem Schlafzimmer verschwand.  
Ich stellte meinen Wecker auf sieben und schlief ein, obwohl Vater drüben laut fern sah.

Am Morgen konnte ich mich nicht mehr an den Traum der letzten Nacht erinnern, außer, dass es ein Feuchter war und ich mich mal wieder vollgeglibbert hatte. War ein Zeichen dafür, dass körperlich alles so funktionierte wie es gefälligst sollte.

Vater war irgendwann in der Nacht wieder zurück ins Haupthaus gegangen und ich war erleichtert, dass ich keine seiner Notizen auf dem Couchtisch vorfand.

Toilette. Dusche.

Ich strich mit Zeige- und Mittelfinger über meine Brauenbögen und über das große Tattoo um mein rechtes Auge. Vater wollte, dass ich es zum Achtzehnten bekam damit ich stolz auf meine Herkunft war. Es war ein altnamekianisches Tribal.  
Hey, die Mädchen flogen drauf und der anfängliche Schmerz war erträglich. Flößte den Jungs auf dem Platz Respekt ein.

Beim Zähneputzen stellte ich am Radio einen chilligen Kanal ein und sang in meine Zahnbürste. Als der Song vorbei war, schaltete ich das Gerät aus. Dann zog ich ein feingestreiftes Hemd zur engen Jeans an und ließ die oberen beiden Knöpfe offen. Die anderen würden blöd gucken, wenn sie sahen, dass ich die schwarzen Slipper den Turnschuhen vorzog.  
Ich warf noch meine Teamjacke über und ging hinaus zu meinem Wagen. Das Haupthaus war still. Glück für mich, sonst wär's vorbei mit meiner ausnehmend guten Launen gewesen.  
Ich klemmte mich hinters Steuer, Musik an und raus da. Kurz nach acht liefen Nachrichten. „ … kam es wiederholt zu Stromausfällen." Ich wechselte den Sender. „Satan City Live, die Nachrichten. In der Nacht zum heutigen Samstag gab es einen weiteren Stromausfall. Downtown Satan City bleibt bis auf weiteres ohne Strom bis der Fehler gefunden und behoben ist."  
Ich grinste. Das war eine einmalige Gelegenheit meine Hilfe anzubieten.

Fünf vor neun bog ich in die Einfahrt den Ladens ein und klopfte hinten an der Tür. Es dauerte eine Weile bis jemand öffnete. Chrys' Vater musste zweimal hinsehen. „Guten Morgen. Entschuldigen Sie, dass wir noch geschlossen haben." –„Nein, nein. Machen Sie sich keinen Stress. Ich wollte zu Chrys." –„Kommen Sie erst mal rein. Wir schlafen noch alle. Wissen Sie, wir haben keinen Strom. Wieder mal. Kann ich Ihnen was anbieten?" –„Nicht nötig. Ich wollte Ihren Sohn abholen. Wir sind verabredet." –„Wenn Sie mögen, können Sie versuchen, ob Sie ihn aufwecken können. Er kam gestern so spät nach Hause wie noch nie." –„Das geht dann wohl auf mich. Wir haben übers Lernen die Zeit vergessen." Ich kratzte mich verlegen am linken Ohr. Er seufzte. „Sie sehen wirklich nicht so aus als wollten Sie uns ins Unglück stürzen", lachte er auf. „Gehen Sie nur hoch. Erste Tür rechts. Erschrecken Sie ihn aber nicht."  
Während sein Vater ein Tablett vorbereitete, ging ich leise die Treppe hinauf, öffnete noch leiser die Zimmertür und war schockiert. Das Zimmer war wirklich winzig, gerade lange genug für sein Bett. Seine Sachen lagen gefaltet auf der Truhe am Bettende. Es gab einen Schrank, ein Regal aber keinen Schreibtisch. Dafür war kein Platz mehr.  
Chrys wälzte sich auf den Rücken. Sein Pyjamahemd war offen und so nutzte ich die Zeit ihn ein bisschen zu betrachten. Sein Bauch war flach und viel weniger definiert als meiner. Er war insgesamt noch viel dünner als seine Kleider es vermuten ließen. Die Spitzen seiner Fühler zuckten und ich kämpfte mit dem Verlangen sie zu berühren. Da war aber etwas, dass mir Sorgen bereitete. Ich sah die riesige Narbe, die über seine rechte Brust zog, die Wunde, die an seinem Hals verheilt war und ein Ansatz einer noch längeren Narbe, die an seiner linken Schulter begann, von der ich nur vermuten konnte, wo sie endete.  
Mein Herz pochte wie verrückt und noch mehr, als ich die Ausbeulung der Decke bemerkte. Ich grinste und wurde lila. Den Geruch kannte ich genug um zu wissen, dass nicht nur ich mich nach der letzten Nacht vollgeglibbert hatte.  
Ich kniete mich neben ihm auf den Boden und berührte seinen bloßen Bauch mit zwei Fingern. Er lächelte im Schlaf. Wahrscheinlich war er in seinen Träumen in einer besseren Welt. Ich dachte daran, dass ich dieses Lächeln gerne mal in wachem Zustand von ihm sehen wollte.  
Chrys drehte sich zu mir um und ich zog die Hand weg. Ich sah ihm nun direkt ins Gesicht. Er formte mit den Lippen ein Wort und stemmte sich schlaftrunken im Bett hoch. Ich wagte nicht zu atmen.  
„Morgen, Paps. Warum hast du mich nicht geweckt?", fragte er und gähnte. Ohne seine Brille erkannte er mich nicht. Ich räusperte mich. War einfach zu schlecht im Stimmenimitieren. Ich drückte mich vom Boden hoch und stieß gegen den Schrank hinter mir. „Was machst du denn für einen Heidenkrach?", fragte er und setzte sich seine Brille auf. Er blinzelte zweimal und sah mich dann aus großen Augen an. Sekunden vergingen ehe er merkte, dass es nicht einer seiner Träume war. Blitzschnell zog er sein Pyjamahemd zu und die Bettdecke hoch bis zur Brust.  
„Wie sind Sie hier rein gekommen? Wer hat Sie hier rein gelassen?", polterte er und griff nach dem Kopfkissen um es nach mir zu werfen. „Hey! Hey! Mach dich mal locker. Dein Vater hat mich rein gelassen. War seine Idee, dass ich dich aufwecken soll", warf ich dem fliegenden Kissen entgegen. Ich wich mit Absicht nicht aus und das Kissen traf mich am Kopf. „Sie sind doch …! Sie sind einfach unmöglich!", knurrte er. Ich warf grinsend das Kissen zurück. „Möglich. Ich bin dein Date für heute." Er wurde lila. „Mein Date?" –„Japp. Du kommst heute Abend mit zu mir." –„Da muss ich erst meine Eltern fragen." –„Ich sag', du übernachtest heute bei mir." Er drückte die Decke noch fester. „Das geht mir ein wenig zu schnell." –„Ich fass' dich schon nicht an. Mach nicht so 'n Tumult. Es sei denn, du willst es." Da konnte ich den Duft wieder riechen. „Ich … ich weiß nicht", stammelte er. „Och, bitte. Du brauchst echt keine Zweifel zu haben. Ich tu' nichts was du nicht willst."

Zögerlich streckte er seine langen Beine aus dem Bett und ich sah noch vier Narben an seinen Unterschenkeln bevor die Hosenbeine nachrutschten. „Starren Sie mich nicht so an. Ich schäme mich schon genug für meine Narben", sagte er trocken, war mit einem Schritt bei der Kiste, nahm seine Kleider und ging ins Bad gegenüber.

Ich konnte nicht leugnen, dass ich starrte. Aber ich war mit meinem Blick eher an seinem Hintern hängen geblieben.  
Ich setzte mich ans Fußende des Bettes und stöberte in seiner Brieftasche. Ich fand neben einiger Kupfermünzen viele, viele Familienfotos aus glücklicheren Tagen. Der kleine Chrys saß grinsend auf dem Schoß seiner Mutter, die eben so heiter aussah.  
Mein Wunsch ihn lächeln zu sehen wuchs mit jeder Sekunde, die ich das Foto betrachtete. Dann kam mir sein Ausweis in die Finger. Wusste gar nicht, dass er ein Vierteljahr älter ist als ich. Vergeblich suchte ich seinen Führerschein. Ich wusste aber doch, dass er die Prüfung bestanden hatte.  
Eilig räumte ich meine Fundstücke zurück bevor sich die Tür öffnete. „Können wir gehen? Meine Mutter muss nicht unbedingt wissen, dass Sie hier sind", fragte er leise und zog seinen Hemdkragen zurecht, nahm seine Brieftasche und steckte sie ein. „Wieso nicht?", fragte ich und tat als wäre ich ahnungslos. „Sie ist sehr krank. Wenn sie davon erfährt, bekommt sie einen Herzinfarkt." –„Du hast wohl nicht oft Besuch, was?" Chrys seufzte und rollte mit den Augen. „Ich hab doch nur gefragt", grinste ich und kam auf ihn zu. „Keinen Schritt näher!", zischte er auf dem Flur. Ich griff nach seiner rechten Hand. „Bleib ruhig. Du tust so als wäre da was schlimmes dran, dass ich dich mag. Wir waren doch gestern schon viel weiter." –„Seien Sie doch nicht so laut. Ich weiß es. Ich weiß es doch, aber ich kann sie doch nicht einfach so meiner Mutter vorstellen. Ich glaub' es reicht schon, wenn sie täglich zwei grüne Gesichter sehen muss", flüsterte er.  
Eine Frauenstimme rief seinen Namen und er zuckte zusammen. Das Zimmer links war das Schlafzimmer seiner Eltern. „Das hab ich nun davon, dass Sie nicht leise sein können", protestierte er gequält. Als er das Zimmer betrat, blieb ich im Dunkel des Ganges stehen, denn er kümmerte sich nicht darum die Tür zu schließen. Sie wusste, dass ich da war und nickte in die Dunkelheit. „Chrys, sei doch so lieb und stell mir deinen Freund vor. Du musst mich nicht beschützen", sagte sie sanft. Mir wurde wieder heiß und kalt. Sie wirkte so wissend als könnte sie uns jederzeit durchschauen. Chrys stellte mich vor und ich trat vor ihr Bett. Meine Hände wurden feucht bei der Art wie er meinen Namen aussprach.  
„Mein Mann hat mir von ihnen erzählt. Nur Gutes, versteht sich." –„Danke, Ma'am." –„Darf ich Sie um etwas bitten, Forte?" Ich konnte ihren Gesichtsausdruck nicht lesen, aber seiner war mehr als panisch. „Sagen Sie nur", entgegnete ich. „Seien Sie bitte gut mit meinem Jungen. Ich wünsche mir ein besseres Leben für ihn. Es ist genug, wenn sich sein Vater für mich aufopfert", hauchte sie. Chrys schämte sich. „Das ist eine große Bitte." –„Aber Sie sind der Einzige, der meinen Wunsch erfüllen kann. Das spüre ich ganz tief drin." Ich nickte. „Ich werde mein Bestes geben, Ma'am." –„Ich weiß. Das werden Sie." Sie lächelte ihr wissendes Lächeln und schlief wieder ein.  
„Ich kann Sie riechen", stellte er fest. „Pscht! Lass sie schlafen. Wir gehen jetzt", flüsterte ich, schlich hinaus und die Treppe hinunter. Ich konnte ihn auch riechen. Ich traute ihr zu, dass sie wusste was ich fühlte und was ihr Sohn empfand. Mir war heiß, sehr heiß.  
Chrys kam mir hinterher und hielt mich an der linken Schulter fest. Dabei berührte er mich am Hals. Ich konnte mir ein Seufzen nicht verkneifen. „Lassen Sie mich hier damit ich ihr alles erklären kann", bat er. „Nein. Du kommst jetzt mit. Ich hab's ein bisschen eilig." Ich griff nach seiner Hand auf meiner Schulter. Da war ein elektrisches Kribbeln, als er mich berührte.  
„Aber ich hab noch gar nicht gepackt." –„Das macht nichts. Wird Zeit, dass du mal was aus dir machst." –„Wie?" –„Du wirst neu ausstaffiert, mein Lieber." Er sah mich aus großen Augen an.  
Ich zog an seiner Hand und er taumelte von der Stufe über mir in meine Arme. „Machen Sie so was nicht, wenn mein Vater da unten ist. Es reicht schon, dass meine Mutter weiß was Sie von mir wollen." –„Hätte sie dann nicht toben müssen?" Er seufzte. „Sie hätte mir sicher nicht so ein Versprechen abgenommen, wenn es ihr etwas ausmachen würde, dass ich mit dir zusammen sein möchte." –„Hoffentlich spielen Sie nicht nur mit meinem Herzen." –„Ach, was. Ich mein 's ernst mit dir."

Ich drückte ihn etwas fester an meine Brust damit ermeinen Herzschlag fühlen konnte. Mein Puls jagte wie nach einem Hundert-Meter-Sprint. Ich konnte die Wirkung der Pheromone nicht unterdrücken. Chrys wehrte sich nicht mal dagegen. War schon komisch, dass ich in einem engen Treppenhaus stand mit einem Jungen in meinen Armen und den bis dato härtesten Ständer meines Lebens bekam. Dann kam noch hinzu, dass sich unten an der Treppe jemand bewegte.  
„Ich geb' dir zehn Minuten zum Packen. Dafür darf ich mal das Bad benutzen", sagte ich mit belegter Stimme. Chrys nickte und mit ein paar großen Schritten hatten wir uns nach oben und in die Zimmer geflüchtet.  
Ich schloss die Badezimmertür ab und setzte mich auf den Badewannenrand. Die Hosenknöpfe sprangen mir fast entgegen. Ich öffnete sie eilig und meine ganze Länge sprang mir in meine rechte Hand. Er bahnt sich einen Weg vorbei am Knopf meiner Shorts. Das dralle Ding machte mir schon fast selbst Angst. Ich räusperte mich und begann ihn zu reiben. Überall an mir war Chrys' Geruch. Damit und mit den Kniffen, die ich bei meiner Ex gelernt hatte, dauerte es nicht länger als geschätzt. Ich biss die Zähne zusammen, weil es so heftig war. Das hatte sie so nie geschafft. Für einen Moment sah ich alles doppelt und musste mich zusammenreißen um nicht rücklings in die Badewanne zu kippen. Ich wusch mich und zog mich wieder an. Es war unglaublich, dass er solche Reaktionen hervorrief.  
Ich öffnete die Badezimmertür leise und spähte durchs Schlüsselloch seines Zimmers, schreckte zurück, als ich mehr sah als ich zu diesem Zeitpunkt hätte sehen dürfen.

Wo wollte er denn den Prügel hin stecken?  
Wieder wurde mir heiß. Natürlich wusste ich wohin. Sie und ich hatten damals viel ausprobiert und auch den Hintereingang zu benutzen. Ich hatte dabei gelernt besonders vorsichtig zu sein damit ich sie nicht verletzte. Sie hatte im Gegenzug hin und wieder kleine, vibrierende Spielereien bei mir rein gesteckt oder auch mal einen Finger um mich für ein zweite Runde scharf zu machen. Aber das hier war anders. Ich wollte den armen Kerl doch nicht mit meinem Pheromongedopten Ständer zerbrechen. Genauso wenig wusste ich, ob dieses gedopte Riesending überhaupt bei mir rein passte.  
Ich stand mit weiten Augen da und wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass ich ihn total unterschätzt hatte. Eigentlich hätte er die Erfahrung haben sollen. Eigentlich hätte er den Erfolg verdient. Aber er hatte weder das eine noch das andere. Ich hörte ihn drinnen im Zimmer husten. Seine Mutter wusste wirklich gut Bescheid über ihren Sohn. Sie machte sich große Sorgen um seine Gesundheit.  
Vaters Firma war damit beschäftigt Häuser zu renovieren, die meiner Familie gehörten und sie vermietete. Das geschah aber entweder uptown oder im Zentrum. Dieses Haus hier war verdammt schlecht isoliert.  
Ich würde ihn schon von hier wegbringen damit sich seine sämtlichen Krankheiten besserten.

Ich setzte mich eilig wieder auf die Badewannenkante, ließ aber die Tür offen. Er öffnete seine Tür, ging wortlos an mir vorbei und wusch sich die Hände. Er sah mich müde an. Ich lächelte umso müder. „Lassen Sie uns gehen. Ich bin fertig mit Packen."  
In dem Zustand hätte ich alles von ihm fordern können. Stattdessen stand ich auf und gab ihm vor dem Spiegel einen Kuss auf den Mund. Er war zu perplex um etwas zu sagen. Ich schulterte seinen Rucksack und nahm die Treppe. Inzwischen hatte der Laden geöffnet und sein Vater saß im Halbdunkel und las ein dickes Buch in einer Sprache, die ich nicht verstand. Ich räusperte mich. „Sie wollen schon wieder gehen? Bleiben Sie doch noch ein bisschen", bat er. „Ich wollte Sie fragen, ob Chrys heute bei mir übernachten kann. Ich bringe ihn morgen wieder heil zurück." –„Sicher, sicher. Ich würde Ihnen gerne auch etwas derartiges anbieten. Aber ich fürchte, wir haben nicht genug Platz." –„Machen Sie sich deswegen keine Gedanken. Wir würden uns schon nicht stapeln. Bis Morgen dann."  
Wir verließen das Haus durch die Hintertür und ich verstaute seinen Rucksack im Kofferraum. „Langsam hab ich das Gefühl, dass ich's dir zu leicht mache", gab ich zu. „Wie das? Ich habe überhaupt nichts gemacht." –„Das würde ich so nicht sagen. Ich kämpfe mit mir, dass ich dir nicht gleich sage was ich für dich fühle." Er lächelte dünn. „Ich bin fest überzeugt, dass Sie der Bitte meiner Mutter entsprechen können", flüsterte er und stieg ein lila bis über beide Ohren. ~~

*Leises Türöffnen*

„Hey!" –„Was bist du jetzt so leise, Chrys? Hast du dich ein bisschen entspannt?" –„Fürs Entspannen bist du doch zuständig." –„Also hast du nicht …?" –„Nein. Hab ich nicht. Damit wollte ich bis heute Abend warten. Die beiden Empfänge der letzten Woche stecken mir in den Knochen. Ich rede gerne viel über dich, aber nicht ständig mit denselben Leuten, vor allem, wenn ich die ganze Zeit darauf achten muss, dass sie alle das gleiche zu Ohren bekommen." –„Das erklärt dann wohl auch warum du Dienstag Nacht so schweigsam warst … und Mittwoch." –„Nein. Das hat damit nichts zu tun. Du warst bloß aus dem Schwarm Frauen nicht loszueisen. Außerdem könnte ich schwören, dass Isis' Brüste fake sind." –„Die sind hundertprozentig nicht echt. Letztes Mal noch B-Körbchen und jetzt C." –„Sag ich doch." –„Du bist eifersüchtig, dass du nicht an mir hängen durftest." –„Ja, bin ich. Was dagegen?" –„Nein. Aber du hattest praktisch ein Schild „Für Gespräche nicht verfügbar" um. Nächstes Mal hol' ich dich dazu. Versprochen." –„Ich möchte auch mal wieder privat mit dir ausgehen, ohne dass uns ständig Paparazzi verfolgen. Dich, nicht mich." –„Setz dich zu mir. Wir können auch was bestellen, wenn du lieber hier bleiben möchtest. Will nicht, dass du noch Paranoia bekommst." –„Haben wir schon länger nicht mehr. Aber ich werde jetzt nicht kneifen, weil du bestimmt einen ganz tollen Tisch bekommen hast." –„Als Belohnung für die Arbeit, die du leistest. Lieb, dass du mich beschützen willst, Chrys. Ich weiß das zu schätzen." –„Entschuldige." –„Für was? Ich nehme es dir nicht übel. Das musste mal gesagt werden." –„Ich bin noch das gleiche Weichei wie früher in der Schule, fürchte ich." –„Das ist Quatsch. Du hast mir mehr als ein Mal den Arsch gerettet." –„Vielleicht ist es deine Berufung mich aus meinem Selbstmitleid zu ziehen, Forte. Da bist du wirklich Profi drin." –„Kann sein. Am besten wäre jetzt, ich gebe dir die versprochene Massage und du schreibst weiter. Magst du?" –„Sicher. Aber bitte lass uns heute mal als Paar ausgehen und nicht als Model und Manager. Ich vermisse die alten Zeiten." –„Geht mir genauso. Die Leute sind so oberflächlich, dass ich bald das Kotzen kriege. So 'nen Abend mit Pizza und 'nem Sixpack Bier könnte ich vertragen. Du, ich und ein Spielfilm. Keine Kameras, keine Interviews, keine Pressekonferenzen." –„Wann wollen wir das machen?" –„Morgen wäre mir am liebsten." –„Mir ehrlich gesagt auch."


	5. Chapter 8 and 9

~~Kapitel 8

Ich saß wie benommen auf dem Beifahrersitz seines Wagens fassungslos darüber was eben geschehen war. Langsam begriff mein Hirn was mein Herz längst wusste. Oder etwas weniger poetisch ausgedrückt: Ich hatte mich Hals über Kopf in Forte verknallt.  
Mir war als könnte ich seine Lippen noch auf meinen fühlen. Ich wollte ihm einen Grund geben es zu wiederholen, weil ich nicht wusste, ob ich den Schritt selber gehen durfte. Ich wollte mich nicht aufdrängen. Aber mit einem hatte er Recht. Ich sollte mich wirklich mal locker machen.  
Forte steuerte den Wagen in die Innenstadt und in die zweite Etage einer Tiefgarage. Ich hustete beim Aussteigen. Es stank nach Abgasen und Benzin. „Wir gehen jetzt in die Telefonabteilung und besorgen dir ein Handy. Das ist erst mal das Wichtigste", grinste er von der Fahrerseite aus. Ich lächelte dünn.  
Als wir zum Aufzug hinüber gingen, suchte ich Kontakt zu seiner linken Hand. „Wirst du jetzt endlich mutig?", fragte er leise. „Wenn ich darf, will ich's versuchen", antwortete ich. Er fasste meine Hand fester. „Glaubst du denn, dass ich das ganze kribbelige Gefühl für mich alleine haben will? Dazu gehören zwei, außerdem darfst du alles solange keiner von uns dabei irgendeinen Schaden mitnimmt. Vielleicht gefällt 's mir ja." Da war ich schon beträchtlich erleichtert. Aber ich war nicht in der Position Forderungen zu stellen und schon gar nicht, dass ich ihn küssen wollte.  
In der Aufzugkabine, die direkt in den dritten Stock fuhr, nahm ich vorsorglich zwei Tropfen. Die Luft war abgestanden und die Enge war auch nicht gerade zuträglich.

Ich bin kein Klaustrophobiker, müssen Sie wissen. Gottlob nicht. Nun ja, die Angst im Fahrstuhl stecken zu bleiben, ist bestimmt auch für Sie nicht fremd.

Ich klammerte mich an seine Hand. Seine war warm, meine nicht. Aber feucht waren beide. Ich hätte gerne gewusst, ob er die gleiche Fantasie zum Thema Fahrstuhl hatte wie ich. Irgendwann wollte ich den Nothalt drücken und … „Dritte Etage", sagte eine mechanische Stimme und die Doppeltüren öffneten sich.

„Du sollst das gleich Handy bekommen, dass ich auch habe. Dann gibt's keine Probleme, grinste er und ließ meine Hand los. Ich verstand, dass unsere Umwelt nichts von diesem „uns" erfahren sollte.  
Zielsicher ging er zu einem Stand hinüber, an dessen Fuß groß das Rivar Corp.-Logo prangte.  
Der Berater grüßte ihn freundlich. „Ich würde gerne noch einen Zweitvertrag bei euch abschließen. Geht das? Es ist ein Geschenk für meinen Freund hier", erklärte Forte. „Das wäre theoretisch möglich. Geht das über das gleiche Konto wie das Erstgerät?" –„Ja." –„Gut. Dann überprüfe ich nochmal die Daten im System und dann können Sie es mitnehmen." Der Berater verschwand im Hinterzimmer.  
Ich sah mich um, berührte aber nichts. Das hier war kein Ort, den ich öfter besuchen konnte und wollte. Zu viele Reize stürzten auf mich ein. Alles piepte und blinkte. Die Luft war auch hier nicht gut, obwohl irgendwo in einer Ecke eine einsame Klimaanlage surrte.  
Nach einigen Minuten brachte der Berater einen kleinen Karton und kassierte. Forte grinste zufrieden, nahm den Karton und kam zu mir. „Die Nummer und den ganzen restlichen Kram machen wir später."  
Wir nahmen den Aufzug bis in Untergeschoss zwei und ich legte die Schachtel zu meinem Rucksack in den Kofferraum. Dann nahmen wir einen anderen Auf, der in einer Rampe nach oben führte. Er gähnte und streckte sich an der frischen Luft. Ich kämpfte dagegen an, dass ich seine Hand halten wollte, dass ich näher an ihn heran wollte. „Weißt du, was dir gut stehen wird? Ein paar enge Jeans und die bekommst du jetzt." Dieses Grinsen wich nicht mehr aus seinem Gesicht.  
Ich ließ ihm ein paar Meter Vorsprung um ihn etwas genauer zu betrachten. Er war alles was ich nicht war. Ich seufzte und schloss auf. Das war irgendwie schon wieder frustrierend. „Was trödelst du?", fragte er. „Schuhe zubinden", antwortete ich trocken. Sicher wusste er, dass ich Schwierigkeiten hatte meine Hände von ihm zu lassen, schließlich hatte ich ihm eben ganz offensichtlich auf den Hintern gestarrt, der mir ungelogen gut gefiel. „Lügner!", entgegneter er lachend. „Du bist kein Stück unauffällig."  
Darauf sagte ich nichts. Was hätte ich auch antworten sollen? Schlagfertig war man schließlich nur zwei, drei Mal im Jahr.  
Ich folgte ihm in ein Kaufhaus. Im Erdgeschoss roch es überall nach Parfum, dass ich kaum atmen konnte. Ich wollte lieber ihn riechen als alle Düfte dieser Welt, dachte ich und war erleichtert darüber, dass es eine Etage höher ging. Dort folgte ich ihm zu den Jeans. Wunderte mich nicht, dass alle Berater ihn kannten.  
„Guten Morgen! Kann ich ihnen helfen?", fragte eine blonde Frau Anfang dreißig. „Ja, das können Sie. Ich suche ein paar Hosen für meinen Kumpel damit er seine Freundin damit zu Geburtstag überraschen kann", log er. „Das ist aber nett", lachte sie, zog ihr Maßband und vermaß mich ausgiebig.

„Wusste gar nicht, dass Sie so hilfsbereit. Ich werde sehen, ob ich etwas in der richtigen Größe finden kann." Sie trippelte zu den Regalen auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Raumes. Wir verzogen uns hinüber zu den Umkleiden und setzten und dort in die Wartezone. „Warum erfinden Sie so was?", fragte ich leise. „Weil wir dann nicht selber suchen müssen. Wirst schon sehen", antwortete er.  
Wir saßen so dicht aneinander, dass unsere Oberschenkel aneinander stießen. Ich wischte nervös meine Hände am meiner Hose ab. Im Moment war es nicht drin locker zu bleiben.  
Sie brachte einen Stapel von sechs Hosen mit und drückte sie mir in die Hände. „Soll ich euch helfen?", fragte sie. „Ist nicht nötig. Wir kommen zurecht.", entgegnete Forte grinsend und sah mich an. Ich wurde lila. Sie ging zu ein paar anderen Kunden und ließ uns allein. „Na, los! Probier an", forderte er und knuffte mich gegen die Schulter. Ich raffte mich auf und nahm die Hosen mit in die nächste Kabine. Vor dem Spiegel schämte ich mich am meisten, aber ich wollte mich beeilen. Ich zog mein Hemd aus der Hose und die Schuhe aus, drehte dem Spiegel den Rücken zu und ließ die Hose runter. Trotz des Vorhangs und der Höhe der Kammer war es extrem unangenehm mich hier umzuziehen.  
Ich nahm die oberste Hose vom Stapel und schlüpfte hinein. „Au!", machte ich. Diese war ganz klar zu eng. Die Zweite klemmte genau an derselben Stelle. „Was treibst du da drin? Wenn du so pingelig bist, sitzen wir Morgen noch hier", sagte Forte von draußen und seufzte. Die Dritte war zu kurz, davon abgesehen, dass ich dasselbe Problem hatte wie zuvor. Ich seufzte und nahm Nummer vier. „Muss das ganze unbedingt so eng sitzen? Das kann doch nicht gesund sein!" –„Das sitzt sich doch ein. Kann ich jetzt mal gucken oder hast du Schiss?" –„Na gut", entgegnete ich kleinlaut.  
Forte schob den Vorhang einen Spalt auf, trat ein und schloss den Spalt wieder. „Dreh dich mal um. Zeig her", grinste er. Ich drehte mich um. „Hm … vielleicht solltest du mal umlagern. Dann dürfte dich nichts mehr kneifen. Weißt schon wie ich's meine." –„Ich verstehe. Könnten Sie dann wieder raus gehen?" –„Nö." –„Machen Sie's mir doch nicht so schwer." –„Ich hab aber auch keinen Grund es dir einfach zu machen, Chrys." –„Bitte. Es dauert auch nur eine Minute." –„Wegen einer Minute soll ich raus gehen? Biste bescheuert?" –„Dann machen Sie wenigstens die Augen zu." Ich öffnete Knopf und Reißverschluss um die unteren Regionen zu recht zu rücken. Als ich zu ihm aufsah, war die Hand vor seinen Augen verschwunden. Ich sah zu, dass ich fertig wurde und tatsächlich kniff mich nichts mehr, aber sein Blick machte mir Angst. Er kam einen Schritt auf mich zu und schon stand ich mit dem Rücken zur Wand. „Sie machen mir Angst. Gehen Sie raus", protestierte ich halbherzig.

Ich meine, die Umkleide eines Kaufhauses ist ein denkbar schlechter Ort für so etwas.

Das war Forte egal.  
„Zeig mir, ob du weißt wie's geht", sagte er in einem tiefen, angenehmen Ton. Ich konnte ihn riechen und wenn das so war hatten wir ein Problem. Ich drückte ihn mit Leichtigkeit gegen die Wand in seinem Rücken. „Ich weiß, dass du da scharf drauf bist", sagte er. Ich wusste, dass er es wusste und das schon die ganze Zeit. Trotzdem fühlte ich mich ertappt und zweifelte daran, ob ich es wirklich wollte. „Ich will mal nicht so sein", lächelte er, gab mir einen kleinen Schubs und wieder spürte ich seine Lippen auf meinen. Es war ein Kuss, der einige Minuten in Anspruch nahm. Danach klemmte die Hose noch schlimmer als am Anfang. „Hab doch gesagt, du willst es", grinste er und ging hinaus. „Nimm die und die Schwarze."  
Ich zog mich wieder an wie ich angekommen war, nahm die Passenden in die linke, die Verkehrten in die rechte Hand. Er nahm mir die Passenden ab und ging damit zur Kasse. Ich legte die anderen auf die Wartebank und folgte ihm. Als ich ankam, drückte er mir schon die Tüte in die Hand. „Das war alles. Jetzt fahren wir zu mir. Du musst mal was in den Magen kriegen", lächelte er. Ich seufzte und war froh, dass diese Hosengeschichte endlich ein Ende hatte.  
Dieses Mal streckte ich mich an der frischen Luft und mein Magen knurrte. Ich schämte mich für so wenig Selbstbeherrschung.  
Am Eingang zu Tiefgarage, wo uns keiner mehr sah, versuchte ich mich wieder darin, Kontakt mit ihm aufzunehmen. Er ließ es zu und quittierte meinen Vorstoß mit einem erleichterten Grinsen.

Meine Knie wurden weich, als ich an den Kuss in der Umkleide dachte. Wie konnte ich mich bloß wieder so blöd anstellen? Da war nichts dabei, außer, dass ich einen Kerl küssen wollte. Ihm schien es sogar auf irgendeine Art zu gefallen, sonst hätte er es kein zweites Mal getan. Im zweiten Kuss lag viel mehr Gefühl als im ersten. Seine Fühler tippten gegen meine Wangen, meine eigenen streiften sein Gesicht. Ich träumte noch, als er mich aufforderte einzusteigen. Langsam ließ ich mich auf den Beifahrersitz gleiten.  
„Was muss ich tun damit du mal lachst, hm?", fragte er und durchbrach meine Träumerei damit. „Es gibt Dinge, die ich selber nicht weiß", antwortete ich tonlos. Diese Frage hatten mir meine Eltern schon oft gestellt. Seit ich die Narben bekommen hatte, hatte ich nicht mehr so richtig herzlich gelacht.  
Forte sang laut zum Radio mit. Ich wünschte mir aus ganzem Herzen, dass ich die Angst verlor ihn zu berühren. Mein Herz rief nach ihm so sehr, dass ich den Ständer nicht verhindern konnte. Er konnte mich riechen, ließ es sich aber nicht anmerken. Mir steckten noch die Düfte aus dem Kaufhaus in der Nase und ich stöhnte leise.

„Fahren Sie bitte rechts ran!", knurrte ich und schnallte mich los. „Was ist jetzt in dich gefahren?", fragte er und hielt eilig an. „Entschuldigen Sie", presste ich noch heraus ehe ich zu ihm rüber langte und das tat was ich wollte. Ich küsste ihn wie er es zuvor getan hatte. Forte wehrte sich nicht dagegen. Ganz im Gegenteil. Er zog mich näher an sich heran, hielt mich mit seiner warmen rechten Hand am Hinterkopf und brachte etwas unerhört Angenehmes ins Spiel: seine Zunge. Ich stöhnte lauter, als sich unsere Zungen berührten. Nun zeigte er mir was für ein geübter Küsser er war. Ich berührte ihn am Hals. Es war nur ganz leicht, doch er zog zurück. „Mach mal langsam, Chrys. Schalt 'nen Gang runter. Ich laufe dir schon nicht weg", flüsterte er. „Ich … Ich schäme mich. Es tut mir Leid", stammelte ich und setzte mich zurück auf den Beifahrersitz. „Es gibt keinen Grund dich zu entschuldigen. Du kannst es also doch."  
Er lächelte wieder, legte den Gang ein und fuhr weiter. Es dauerte ein paar Minuten bevor er so lila wurde wie ich und ich ihn wieder riechen konnte. Ich hörte wie sein Herz pochte, sah, dass es ihn nicht kalt gelassen hatte.  
Mein Herz wollte mehr und es wollte mehr als nur zu küssen. Ich erschrak innerlich bei dem Gedanken, schob es auf den Pheromon-Flash.  
Forte drückte eine Taste am Lenkrad und die Fenster fuhren summend herunter. Wir seufzten unisono. Ich hätte gerne gewusst was er fühlte.  
Im Grunde verstand ich gar nicht was ich tat. Vielleicht hätte ich mich doch auf Cerissa einlassen sollen. Dann wüsste er was zu tun wäre. Andererseits war Fortes Warnung mehr als nur ein Alarmsignal, dass ich nicht außer Acht lassen durfte. Mein Herz wollte ihn und kein Mädchen. Meine Lippen wollten niemand anderen jemals küssen als ihn.

Er schaltete und dann lag seine Hand auf meinem Oberschenkel. „Als ich sagte, du sollst langsam machen, meinte ich, dass wir „es" nicht überstürzen sollten", sagte er den Blick auf die Straße gerichtet über mein Bein streichelnd. „Du weiß was „es" ist, nicht? Ich will dir nicht weh tun." –„Wie?" –„Wir … Ähm … sollten einander erst mal besser erforsch. Ich möchte wissen was du magst und was nicht." –„Erforschen?", fragte ich und bemerkte wie meine Nase zu laufen begann.  
Das war nicht alles was er mit „erforschen" meinte. Er wollte alles sehen und ich würde die gleiche Chance erhalten.  
Ich wischte mir die Nase. Ich hatte Nasenbluten bekommen. Er gab mir ein Taschentuch. „Diese Erfahrung sollst du genießen, weil es nur ein Erstes Mal für dich gibt, Chrys", grinst er und fuhr fort über mein Bein zu streicheln.  
Ich japste nach Luft.

„Es" war nichts anderes als …!

Das Nasenbluten schien nicht aufhören zu wollen. Ich konnte nicht leugnen, dass ich „es" wollte und dass ich es bald wollte.

„Und wie weiter?", fragte ich. „Weiter mit was? Ach so! Meine Eltern wollen dich kennen lernen. Dich, also den Sieger vom Wettbewerb. Die glauben du wärst ein Mädchen", grinste er. „Haben Sie es ihnen nicht erzählt?" –„Doch und auch dass du mir Englischnachhilfe gibst, aber sie glauben, dass ich 'ne neue Freundin hab und gestern Sex hatte. Ist das denn zu fassen?", stöhnte er. Sein Grinsen verging ihm. „Ich bin jetzt aber nicht Ihr Alibi für weiteres?" –„Nein. Das könnte ich dir niemals antun. da werde ich standhaft bleiben." Ich zog einen Mundwinkel hoch. Als er das bemerkte, wurde er lila. „'Tschuldige. Blödes Wortspiel." –„Wenn ich ihnen sage was ich denke, werfen Sie mich raus"„, lächelte ich dünn. „Mach dir darüber keine Gedanken. Ich bin hart im Nehmen", grinste er wieder. Noch so ein Wortspiel. Ich hielt mir eine Hand vor den Mund. Solche Anspielungen hatte in meiner Gegenwart nie jemand gemacht. „Sag schon, oder soll ich dich beißen? Dafür musst du nicht mal was bezahlen", witzelte er. Ich prustete los. „Wenn Sie mich ganz lieb bitten, beiße ich Sie auch zurück!", lachte ich.  
In seine Gesichtsausdruck mischten sich Erleichterung und Herzlichkeit. „Gewonnen! Endlich lachst du mal. Dann besteht ja tatsächlich Hoffnung für uns." –„Wie?" –„Na, dass endlich deine Träume wahr werden, Chrys."  
Ich wurde langsam wieder ernst, spürte seine Hand auf meinem Knie und das Kribbeln in mir aufsteigen. In dem Moment war ich mehr als froh keine von den neuen Hosen zu tragen.  
Er fuhr streichelnd weiter bis wir das Anwesen erreichten und er seinen Wagen etwas abseits des Hauptgebäudes abstellte. Dann führte er mich mitsamt aller Mitbringsel zu einem kleinen Bungalow, wo er die Schlüssel zückte und aufsperrte. „Komm rein, breite dich aus. Willste schwimmen? Hinten raus geht's zum Pool."  
Der Raum war mehr als viermal so groß wie mein Zimmer zu Hause. Forte hatte alles, wovon ich nicht mal zu träumen wagte. Ein Computer, ein riesiger Fernseher, Videospiele ohne Ende, DVDs, CDs … Vom Hinsehen wurde mir ganz schwindelig. Ich seufzte und ließ mich auf die Couch fallen. „Gefällt 's dir? Alleine spielen macht keinen Spaß. Haste Bock?", fragte er. „Ich muss mich einen Moment ausruhen. Das ist so viel auf ein Mal", antwortete ich. Das sagte ich nicht, weil ich nicht spielen wollte. Ich wollte sogar sehr gerne, aber es war so viel passiert und allem voran hatten wir uns geküsst. Ich wollte nicht, dass es bei diesen drei Malen blieb.  
Forte warf seine Jacke über den Sessel vor ihm, ging hinüber zum Telefon und wählte eine Nummer. ~~

„Du bist total verkrampft. Was soll ich dagegen unternehmen? Tippen und massieren geht wohl doch nicht gleichzeitig." –„Lass gut sein, Forte. Ich hole mir ein Heizkissen von drüben aus dem Schlafzimmer. Guck mal bitte nach, ob ich nicht vergessen habe die Kapitel durchzunummerieren." –„Willst wohl kneifen vor dem was dann kam, was?" –„Red' kein Blech. Du kannst das einfach direkter beschreiben. Außerdem möchte ich mich an manche Sachen gar nicht mehr erinnern. An deine Schwester, zum Beispiel, das falsche Biest." –„Versteh' ich. Meine sogenannte Schwester ist mit Mutters Erbe nach Papaya Island durchgegangen." –„Die wird sich nie ändern." –„Och, im Gegensatz zu dir und mir kann sie keine großen Sprünge mehr machen in ihrem Alter. Die geht bald in Rente und dann fällt die ganze Kohle so oder so wieder an die Firma zurück." –„Das ist nicht unser Problem." –„Nö. Allerdings nicht. Ich bin definitiv nicht scharf auf Vaters Mäuse. Der ist genauso unverwüstlich wie wir was die Lebensspanne angeht."

~~ Kapitel 9

Ich rief im Haupthaus an und bestellte Pfannkuchen für uns beide, aber getarnt als eine große Portion damit die anderen nicht Verdacht schöpften. Na ja, sie würden es tun, aber ich könnte es etwas hinaus zögern, wenn Alvarez mitspielte.  
Sineo Alvarez war einer unserer Butler und sein meiner Geburt so was wie mein Babysitter. Wir waren alte Freunde. Hinter seiner ernsten Fassade verbarg sich eine ordentliche Portion Jugend. Kurz gesagt: Wir beide hatten nur Schwachsinn im Kopf.

Chrys atmete tief ein und sah sich weiter um. „Du hast nichts von all dem Zeug, nicht?", fragte ich. „Bis vor vier Jahren hatte ich einen Computer, einen kleinen Fernseher … Sie haben meine Narben gesehen. Wir haben alle verkauft: unser Haus, unser Auto, alles was irgendwie von Wert war. Ich kann Ihnen nicht versprechen, dass ich mir von dem Verdienst etwas für mich kaufe. Meine Eltern sind darauf angewiesen und ich will es nicht anders." Ich setzte mich neben ihn auf die Couch und nahm ihn in den Arm. „Du kannst immer zu mir kommen", flüsterte ich.  
Ich hätte ihm gerne gesagt was ich für ihn empfand. Es bohrte in mir. Nun wusste ich, dass ich ihn gerne küsste und er es auch zu erwidern wusste. Hätte ich ihn nicht gebremst und mich damit mit, wären wir schon sehr viel weiter und bis and Äußerste gegangen. Ich hätte es glatt im Auto mit ihm getan, so sehr hatte mich der Kuss angeturnt. Vorher im Treppenhaus hätte ich nicht für meine Selbstbeherrschung garantieren können, wäre er so mutig gewesen.  
Anstatt das sich jetzt meine Hose spannte, knurrte mein Magen wie ein zorniges Tier. Er zog einen Mundwinkel hoch und seufzte. Ich streichelte seinen Rücken, schnupperte an ihm, stellte mir Dinge vor … Oha! In dem Moment klopfte es an der Eingangstür.  
„Versteck dich in meinem Schlafzimmer. Zweite Tür links und nimm deine Sachen mit", flüsterte ich und ging zur Tür um zu öffnen. Chrys raffte eilig seinen Kram zusammen. Ich öffnete erst, als ich sicher war, dass er die Schlafzimmertür hinter sich geschlossen hatte. Vorsorglich zog ich meine Schuhe aus und setzte einen müden Gesichtsausdruck auf, zog das Hemd aus der Hose und öffnete noch zwei Knöpfe. Wenn ich so aussehen würde, als wäre ich eben erst aufgestanden, wirkte es vielleicht etwas glaubwürdiger.  
Sineo vor der Tür wirkte wie immer hoch professionell. „Guten Morgen", grüßte er und trat mit einem Tablett in der Hand ein. Ich schloss die Tür hinter ihm und er stellte das Tablett auf dem Couchtisch ab. „Sag mal, Forte, willst du mich verschaukeln?", grinste er, als er mir ins Gesicht sah. „Als ich heute Morgen um halb sechs zum Dienst angetreten bin, stand dein Wagen auf seinem Platz. Um neun war er weg. Für mich siehst du aus als wärst du schon eine ganze Weile wach. Also, worum geht's hier wirklich?" –„Hast ja gewonnen. Ich bin um acht hier weg." –„Neue Flamme, was? Das wird deinen Eltern gar nicht gefallen." –„Du würdest es mir nicht glauben." –„Also habe ich Recht." Er gab mir einen Ellenbogenstoß. „Nein. Na ja, so in der Art." –„Nun spuck 's schon aus. Vertrau mir. Ich kenne dich länger als du dich selbst." Ich schluckte. „Ich glaube, ich bin schwul", sagte ich trocken. „Ernsthaft? Oder ist das jetzt die Identitätskrise nach deiner Trennung?" –„Ich meine es ernst, Mann." –„Wie äußert sich das? Du bist jetzt aber nicht scharf auf mich? Das würde meiner Frau gar nicht gefallen." –„Quatsch." –„Dann bin ich ja erleichtert." Sineo grinste, aber ich blieb ernst. „Er ist in meinem Biologie-Leistungskurs." –„Fußballer?" –„Spinnst du jetzt völlig? Nein!" –„Entschuldige. Hast du ein Foto von ihm?" –„Nein. Noch nicht. So lange ist er … Ach, verdammt!" Ich suchte das Klassenfoto vom letzten Jahr heraus. „Der lange, grüne Junge ganz links in der hinteren Reihe. Das ist er." Ich schwitzte ungeheuerlich. „Wann willst du, dass es deine Eltern erfahren?" –„So bald möglichst nicht." –„Sieh an. Da komme ich ins Spiel? Ich soll dich decken? Im übertragenen Sinne natürlich." –„Nicht für lange. Sie werden ihn heute Abend kennen lernen, aber mehr dürfen sie nicht wissen. Verstehst du? Das ist wichtig, Sineo. Ich bin noch nicht so weit es ihnen zu sagen." –„Wie lange geht das jetzt schon?" –„Ich bin noch in der heißen Flirtphase. Lass es dabei bewenden. Okay?" –„Versprich mir aber, dass du mich da nicht mit reinziehst, wenn's eng wird. Verzeih mir bitte diese dummen Wortspiele. Sind mir so raus gerutscht." –„Ist schon in Ordnung." –„Noch was musst du mir versprechen. Fang dir bloß keine Krankheiten ein bei der ganzen Geschichte, Forte." –„Ich versprech's."  
Sineo nahm den Deckel von den Pfannkuchen und wandte sich zum Gehen. „Lüften und Duschen, okay? Hier riecht 's wie alte Sportsocken", sagte er noch bevor er zurück zum Haupthaus hinüber ging.

Ich seufzte. Das war noch der einfache Teil.  
Die Pheromone zersetzten sich scheinbar schnell. Ich roch schon wieder als hätte ich noch nie ein Wort von Deo gehört, obwohl ich schwören könnte, dass ich vor dem Wegfahren welches benutzt hatte.  
Ich ging hinüber ins Schlafzimmer. Chrys saß im Ledersessel am Kopfende vom Bett. „Wie geht's dir?", fragte ich leise. „Mir ist das alles so unangenehm. Eigentlich müsste ich für die Bio-Klausur lernen." –„Beweis Nummer eins: Hunger macht uns quengelig. Beweis Nummer zwei: Pheromone sind flüchtig und wir sollten duschen, weil wir stinken. Ist das genug Biologie für dich?" –„Na ja, nicht wirklich." –„Wir werden erst essen und dann duschen." Er wurde lila. „Nein. Wir duschen nicht zusammen." –„Nicht?", fragte er kleinlaut. „Du bist ein Vogel. Erst bringst du nichts auf die Reihe und dann kannst du nicht genug bekommen. Wir duschen natürlich nacheinander. Der Moment wird schon noch kommen."  
Ich half ihm auf die Beine. Das elektrische Kribbeln sorgte aber nur dafür, dass mein Magen wieder knurrte. Für gewisse Ausbeulungen fehlte mir zur Zeit einfach die Energie. Ihm auch, denn ich konnte seinen Magen auch hören.

War er etwa wirklich enttäuscht? Das war was dieser Blick mir sagen wollte.  
„Ich wette, du bist nicht tough genug dein Hemd auszuziehen", grinste ich. „Aber nur wenn Sie's auch tun." –„Joa. Da mach' ich mit." Hätte nicht erwartet, dass er kontern würde und noch weniger, dass er sein Hemd tatsächlich auszog. Nun konnte ich ihn auch wieder riechen.  
Wir warfen die Hemden aufs Bett.  
Ich meine, wenn mir was ziemlich egal war, dann, dass jemand – egal wer – meinen nackten Oberkörper sah. Obwohl … Ich schämte mich selbst ein bisschen. „Soll ich dir ein T-Shirt von mir geben? Ist doch ein bisschen frisch", fragte ich. „Nur wenn es Ihnen nichts ausmacht", antwortete er und verschränkte die Arme so vor der Brust, dass es die große Narbe auf seiner Brust bestmöglich abdeckte.  
Ich biss die Zähne zusammen und suchte zwei Shirts aus meinem Kleiderschrank. Die Narbe, deren Ansatz ich heute Morgen gesehen hatte, lief seinen ganzen Rücken hinunter und hörte erst jenseits des Hosenbundes wieder auf. Ich wollte ihn nicht wissen lassen, dass ich es gesehen hatte.  
Mir wurde von meinem Herzschlag fast schwindelig.  
Ich zog zwei alte Trikots heraus und hielt ihm eines davon hin. „Chrys, hier. Zieh an, sonst wirste krank", lächelte ich. „Danke", erwiderte er.  
Verdammt! Ich wollte ihn in diesem Moment gerne anfassen. Selbst mit den ganzen Narben oder gerade deshalb fühlte ich mich zu ihm hingezogen. Er wirkte so zerbrechlich und in meinen Augen unheimlich schön.  
Ich tat es einfach. Er war ganz erschrocken, als ich nach ihm griff und ihn an mich drückte. Dieser Hautkontakt war sensationell und ganz anders als alles andere vorher. Die feinen Rillen seiner Haut fühlten sich so ganz anders an als meine, die großen Muskeln und ihre roten Ringe spannten sich, der Duft wurde stärker. Er schluckte und befühlte mich so wie ich ihn. Der Druck seiner Finger auf meiner Haut brachte mich zum Zittern. Aber als er mein Kreuz berührte, wachte ich auf.  
Es war zu früh weiter zu gehen. Ich löste die Umarmung und tat einen Schritt zurück. Er lächelte, weil er es auch wusste. Aber es war ein trauriges Lächeln. „Das war schön, nicht wahr?", fragte ich mit belegter Stimme. Er nickte nur.  
Ich hatte etwas sagen müssen, sonst wäre ich über ihn hergefallen. Ich wollte ihm nichts tun.

Wir zogen die Shirts über, setzten uns auf die Couch und sahen uns an. Ws gefiel mir wie ihm mein olles Shirt zu groß war.  
Gemeinsam griffen wir nach der einzelnen Gabel, die auf dem Tablett lag. Unsere Finger berührten sich kurz. „Entschuldigung", sagten wir gleichzeitig. „Nimm du diese und ich hole mir 'ne andere aus der Küche. Ist ja nicht so, als hätten wir nicht noch mehr davon", lachte ich und holte mir aus der Küchenzeile in der Nische eine andere Gabel. Ich spürte wie seine Blicke mir folgten und es war ein gutes Gefühl. „Du kannst schon mal anfangen, wenn du magst!", rief ich aus der Küche. Ich lauschte, aber er aß nicht. Dann lehnte ich mich grinsend in den Türrahmen. „Worauf wartest du denn?", fragte ich und ging wieder zur Couch hinüber. „Ich … Öhm … bin nicht so gerne hier alleine", sagte er leise. Ich setzte mich direkt neben ihn, dass sich unsere Oberschenkel berührten. „Schau mich mal an. Du bist doch nicht allein", grinste ich und legte einen Arm um ihn. Ich nahm einen Pfannkuchen, rollte ihn zusammen und biss genüsslich ab. Weich und süß wie ich es mochte. Zaghaft rollte er den Zweiten zusammen. „Guten Appetit", kaute ich und schob mir den letzten Bissen zwischen die Zähne. Langsam begann er zu essen.  
Dieses Poolhaus schien ihn sehr einzuschüchtern, ganz davon ab, dass ich ihn gepackt und berührt hatte was er nicht gewohnt war. So langsam aber kam er auf den Geschmack was beides betraf, mich und das Essen.  
Gemeinsam vertilgten wir auch noch den Rest der kleinen Pfannkuchen. „Sie haben da Puderzucker", zeigte er. „Wo?" Ich leckte mir die Lippen. „Darf ich?", fragte er und kam meinem Gesicht ganz nahe. Er grinste und das kannte ich noch nicht von ihm. Dann wurde ich gegen die weiche Lehne der Couch geschubst ehe er mich küsste. Seine Zunge streifte über meine Lippen. „Du willst es unbedingt, was? Ich bin aber noch nicht bereit dazu und du auch nicht, Chrys", flüsterte ich. „Sie wissen nicht was das hier für mich bedeutet", antwortete er im gleichen Ton. Ich wusste aber was er für mich bedeutete und dieses Gefühl manifestierte sich endlich wieder.  
Ich nahm ihm seine Brille ab und legte sie auf den Couchtisch. „Verschiedenfarbige Augen? Gefällt mir", grinste ich. Nun verlagerte ich mein Gewicht und drückte ihn auf den langen Sitz, sodass er auf dem Rücken lag, dann küsste ich zurück. er lernte erstaunlich schnell. Ich kam sehr ins Schwitzen, weil er verstand mich mit seiner Zunge fast willenlos zu machen. Türklopfen verhinderte, dass ich weiter ging. Er rappelte sich unter mir auf, setzte seine Brille wieder auf und sah sich entsetzt um. „Was soll 'n das jetzt? Nimm dein Zeug mit ins Bad. Wird wohl wieder Sineo sein", knurrte ich genervt.  
Er ging ins Bad und ich zur Tür. Dort sah ich durch den Türspion.

Oh, Shit!

Mein Vater stand in Anzug und Krawatte vor der Tür und sah auf seine Armbanduhr. Meine Erregung war augenblicklich wieder verschwunden, als ich die Tür öffnete. „Morgen, Sohn", grüßte Vater. Seine Augen suchten herum wie zuvor und er seufzte. „Du bist eben doch unverbesserlich." Er bemerkte den leeren Teller und die beiden Gabeln auf dem Couchtisch und die unordentliche Couch. „Es ist nicht wie du denkst", entgegnete ich gequält. „Was denke ich denn, Forte? Hm? Sag's mir?" Dann hörten wir die Dusche im Bad. „Oh, nein!", machte ich und wurde lila bis über beide Ohren. Vater lächelte müde. „Du hast also doch gelogen. Was soll ich mit dir machen? Du bist und bleibst ein unverbesserlicher Schürzenjäger."  
Er ging zum Badezimmer und drückte die Klinke. Ich zuckte zusammen. Die Tür war nicht abgeschlossen. Ein erschrockenes „Raus hier!" war zu hören und Vater trat den Rückzug an. „Entschuldigung", stammelte er und schloss die Tür wieder hinter sich. „Da in deinem Bad dusch ein junger Mann, sehe ich das richtig?" –„Das ist Chrys." –„Was?" –„Ich hab nicht gelogen. Er gibt mir Nachhilfe und er hat den Wettbewerb gewonnen." –„Ich dachte das wäre ein Mädchenname." –„Nein. Siehst du doch, Dad." Ich hätte gerne gesehen was er gesehen hatte. „Dann entschuldige ich mich bei dir. Aber was macht der hier? Warum duscht er bei dir?" –„Du hast gesagt, dass du den Wettbewerbsgewinner heute Abend kennen lernen willst. Bitte schön." Ich deutete auf die Badezimmertür. „Sag mal, Junge, hast du etwa mit ihm …?" Er verzog das Gesicht. „Was soll ich haben?" –„Na ja, ob du und er …" –„Nein!" In Gedanken fügte ich „noch nicht" hinzu. „Forte, das ist deine Entscheidung. Auf Namek, wo ich geboren bin, ist das normal. Davon hab ich deiner Mutter nie was erzählt." Er grinste. Da konnte ich nicht mehr anders als fragen. „Was hast du gesehen?" Vaters Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen und er rieb sich grinsend das Kinn. „Beschnitten", antwortete er. Meine Augen weiteten sich, obwohl ich das gar nicht wollte. Vater wurde lila und nickte. „Mach deinen neuen Freund aber nicht gleich kaputt, okay? Er sieht etwas abgemagert aus." Ich räusperte mich. „Und du hast nichts dagegen, dass ich ans andere Ufer gewechselt habe?" –„Das ist in unserem Blut. Hätte ich meinen alten Freund damals nicht aus den Augen verloren, wäre alles anders gekommen. Aber dann wärst du jetzt nicht auf dieser Welt." –„Erzählst du's Mom?" –„Ach, Quatsch. Vater-Sohn-Geheimnis wenn du willst." –„Das wird das Beste sein. Danke, Dad." –„Kein Problem. Ich muss los. Die Vorstandssitzung kann nicht länger warten." Er verließ breit grinsend das Haus.

Ich seufzte, ging hinein ins Bad und schloss hinter mir ab. „Chrys, erschreck dich nicht", sagte ich in einem tiefen Ton. „Was haben Sie vor?" Seine Stimme klang panisch. „Ich werde dir was zeigen. Brauchst keine Angst zu haben. Ich hab schon genug nackte Jung nach dem Sport, weißt du?" –„Tun Sie's nicht. Ich schäme mich schon genug."

Ich ignorierte es, zog mich aus und betrat die Dusche, die groß genug war für vier. Wurde aber selten genug von den anderen benutzt. Als ich sechs war hatten wir zuletzt als Familie hier geduscht.

Ich ging an die gegenüberliegende Wand und betätigte den Sensor für die rechte Brause. Er war in der Bewegung erstarrt. Um das alles zu bedecken was er bedecken wollte, hatte er einfach nicht genug Hände. Das Wasser prasselte über seinen glatten, grünen Kopf, tropfte von seinen Fühlerspitzen. Seine Brille hatte noch nicht einen Wassertropfen abbekommen.

„Hey, wirf mal die Seife rüber!", grinste ich und betrachtete ihn. Ich hätte gerne mit ihm in einem Team gespielt. Nur schade, dass er Asthmatiker war.

Mein Herz jagte wieder und obwohl ich ihn nicht riechen konnte, regte sich was. „Wirfst du jetzt oder muss ich rüberkommen und sie mir die Seife holen?", fragte ich. „Bleiben Sie wo Sie sind. Ich werfe ja schon", entgegnete er und warf mir das rutschige Seifenstück zu. „Zu kurz", stellte ich fest, als die Seife auf dem Boden landete. Ich ging in die Knie und hob sie mit dem Rücken zur Wand auf.

Hey, wer kennt diese Knastfilme nicht, hm?

„Entschuldigung", sagte er leise. Ich sah von unten zu ihm auf und zog einen Mundwinkel hoch. „Dafür brauchst du dich doch nicht zu entschuldigen." Ich leckte mir die Lippen, stand auf und stellte mich auf meiner Seite unter die Brause. Ich mochte sehr was ich zu sehen bekam.

Er wusch sich den restlichen Schaum von der Brust und drehte mir den Rücke zu. „Meine Güte", murmelte ich, als ich sah, dass die lange Narbe erst nach einem Drittel der Backe endete. „Sind Sie jetzt zufrieden?", fragte er und seufzte. „Wer … Wer hat dir das angetan. Es tut mir so leid", stammelte ich. „Ich weiß es nicht. Sie wurden nie gestellt." –„Wie lange ist das her?" –„Vier Jahre. Sagen Sie ruhig, wenn Sie Mitleid haben, Das haben alle. Deswegen gehen mir alle aus dem Weg. Weil sie so was nicht sehen wollen." Ich räusperte mich. „Nein. So ist das nicht. Ich … Ich mag dich … Ich mag dich gerade, weil du nicht so 'n Durchschnittstyp bist. Bin ja selber keiner." –„Glauben Sie mir. In dieser Zeit auf dieser Welt wäre ich lieber ein Durchschnittstyp als das was ich bin." Er schniefte. „Rassisten haben dir das angetan", stellte ich tonlos fest. er nickte.

Sie hatten ihn beinahe umgebracht. Dieser Gedanke wollte mir nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Dann hätte ich ihn nie kennen gelernt.

Er drehte sich zu mir um und seine Tränen vermischten sich mit dem Wasser aus der Brause und wurden weg gespült. Ich wusste nicht was ich sagen sollte. Jedes Wort klang so hohl.

Ich ging langsam zu ihm hinüber und umarmte ihn. Die Situation war für uns beide seltsam. Ich erlaubte meinen Händen nicht zu wandern, denn ich wollte, dass er sich sicher fühlte. Chrys wimmerte. „Lass es raus. Es bleibt unter uns", flüsterte ich und streichelte seinen Hinterkopf.

Man hörte immer Jungs sollten nicht weinen. Das war Quatsch. Ich hatte nach meiner Trennung lange geweint, obwohl ich die Beziehung beendet hatte. Sie hatte in meiner Gegenwart nie geweint. Aber er war nicht wie sie. Gegen das was ich jetzt fühlte, war sie ein Klumpen Eis, der keine Anstalten machte in meinen Händen zu schmelzen.

Als er endlich los schluchzte, gab ich ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Soll ich dir was erzählen?", fragte ich leise. „Erzählen Sie", schniefte er. „Keiner wird uns etwas können, so lange mein alter Herr auf unserer Seite ist. Er hat gesagt, es ist okay, dass ich mit dir zusammen sein möchte. Das liegt irgendwie in unserem Blut, weißt du?" –„Echt?" –„Mhm." Chrys lächelte dünn.

Ich tat was mir in den Sinn kam, ging einen Schritt vor und drängte ihn damit unter seine Brause zurück. Dort nahm ich seinen Kopf in beide Hände und küsste ihn auf den Mund. Seine Finger befühlten meinen Rücken von oben bis unten. Wieder zitterte ich. Dieses Mal wollte ich dieses Gefühl zulassen.

Seine Finger zeichneten Bilder auf meinem Rücken, fanden den Weg zu meinem Steißbein. Nun ließ ich auch meine Hände seinen Rücken hinunter wandern. Er zuckte und vertiefte den Kuss. Ich stöhnte laut, als er mit feinen Fingern meinen Hintern berührte. Unwillkürlich spannte ich die Backen an. Es gefiel mir sehr wie er auf meine Berührungen reagierte.

Das machte mich noch härter als heute früh im Treppenhaus. Was ich sah flößte mir mächtig Respekt ein. Das riesige Teil würde mich glatt zerreißen, fürchtete ich wieder. Ihm ging es aber nicht anders wie ich sah, als sich unsere Blicke trafen. Sein Ding war furchteinflößend, obwohl ich keinen Grund zu Neid hatte.

Ich musste irgendwas sagen. Dieses Mal kroch die Panik in mir hoch. „Ganz ehrlich, Chrys, ich hab ein bisschen Angst", gab ich leise zu und unterbrach den Hautkontakt. „Ich auch. tut mir Leid", flüsterte er. „Sag mal, warum bist du eigentlich beschnitten? ich find 's gut und schön. Aber warum?", fragte ich und konnte den Blick nur schwer abwenden. Er schluckte. „Meine Eltern wollten es so, denke ich. Ich kenn 's nicht anders."

Er zog mich wieder zu sich und küsste mich. Es war viel besser als dieser Schwanzvergleich. Tausendmal besser.

Ich fühlte vorsichtig die lange Narbe bis zu ihrem unteren Ende. Er stöhnte leise, als ich die Backe drückte. Dann sprach er es aus: „Ich … Ich möchte mit Ihnen schlafen", flüsterte er. „Ich will dich auch, aber wir wissen nicht was wir tun. Will sagen, ich weiß es schon, aber du nicht. Ich hab Angst, dass wir uns gegenseitig Schmerzen zufügen, wenn wir die nötigen Vorkehrungen nicht treffen. Weißt schon. Gummis und so." –„Sie haben Recht", antwortete er lila. „Ich weiß noch nicht genug über dich, dass ich diesen Schritt jetzt schon gehen kann. Nimm 's mir nicht übel, okay? Bin mir noch nicht sicher, ob ich schon wieder bereit für 'ne neue Beziehung bin. Jetzt mach nicht so 'n Gesicht. Ich sag' ja nicht, dass es lange dauern muss bis ich das will, weißt du? So mit allem. Sex und so", erklärte ich mit belegter Stimme.

Dummer Stolz. Dumme Angst. Dumme Lügen. Ich wollte diese Beziehung wirklich. Sogar mein Vater hatte nichts dagegen einzuwenden, ebenso wie seine Mutter.

Ich küsste ihn noch ein Mal und verließ die Dusche. ~~

„Herrscht heute Schlipspflicht, Forte?" –„Hm? Nö, denke nicht. Weißt aber, lieber haben als nicht haben." –„Na gut. Sagst du mir auch wohin wir gehen? Bin nicht so scharf darauf unpassende Klamotten zu tragen." –„Sag' ich dir nicht. Du wirst es sehen, wenn wir vorfahren. Mach mal Nadelstreifen und Sneakers. Damit kannste nichts falsch machen." –„Okay. Lass mich raten." –„Wie? Du willst raten? Aber du bekommst nur einen Versuch." –„Wenn ich du wäre, würde ich das ‚Dry' ausprobieren wollen. Hab ich Recht?" –„Mist." –„Ich hab Recht. Wir gehen ins ‚Dry'. Wird der Laden nicht sehr voll sein?" –„Nicht wenn ich bei Chess noch was gut habe. Ihm gehört schließlich der Laden." –„Wie?" –„Er möchte mit Fotos von mir Werbung für seinen Club machen. Geht das klar für dich? Ich meine jetzt als mein Management." –„Publicity geht immer, vor allem, wenn es um alte Freunde geht. Rein geschäftlich spricht nichts dagegen. Aber du hast mir vorhin was versprochen." –„Das habe ich nicht vergessen, Chrys. Deswegen sind wir auch heute Abend die einzigen Gäste im ‚Dry'. Das und ein Essen waren die Bedingungen dafür, dass er die Bilder überhaupt verwenden darf." –„Das ist echt geil!" –„So etwas aus deinem Mund? Halt mich fest oder ich lach' mich weg!" –„Ich hab eine bessere Idee." –„Womit hab ich den Kuss jetzt verdient? Nicht, dass ich mich beschweren werde. Ich mag 's, wenn du so aggressiv bist." –„Hab meine Gründe, Forte." –„Oh, du hast drauf gewartet, was? Hättest nur was sagen müssen. Ist ja nicht so, dass das ‚Dry' neu ist." –„Da muss man einiges versuchen um dort einen Tisch zu bekommen. Eigentlich wollte ich deinen Geburtstag da feiern." –„Das wolltest du tun?" –„Klar doch." –„Soll ich dir was sagen? Ich lasse dir heute Nacht freie Hand." –„Das gehört aber nicht zu meinem Plan." –„Nicht?" –„Nein, du solltest doch auch noch zum Schuss kommen. Das ist mir wichtig." –„Da staune ich aber was da hinter deinen Brillengläsern vorgeht. Macht mich noch neugieriger auf heute Nacht. Verstehste mich?" –„Ich werde dir schon noch die Kleider vom Leib reißen. So viel ist sicher. Deshalb werde ich auch die Finger vom Wein lassen." –„Wenn du solche Pläne hast, sollte ich das auch versuchen. Aber den Aperitif trinkst du noch mit mir." –„Ist gut. Mehr aber auch nicht." –„Dann gehe ich mich jetzt mal umziehen. Schreib du zwischenzeitlich mal Kapitel zehn. Wir sind ziemlich produktiv dafür, dass wir gestern Abend angefangen haben, nicht?" –„Das erleichtert mich, Forte und du kommst dabei auch nicht zu kurz." –„Chrys?" –„Hm?" –„Deine Wortspiele … Ich möchte nicht wissen wie wir jetzt ohne dieses Buch dastehen würden." –„Dir würde hundertprozentig etwas einfallen." –„In den Urlaub fahren zum Beispiel. Papaya Beach soll zurzeit schwer angesagt sein." –„Mhm. Oder West City. Die Museen sollen renoviert worden sein." –„Och, nö. Keinen Bock auf Kulturschock. Aber das entscheiden wir, wenn das Manuskript raus ist, ja?" „Vorher lässt mich der Verlag die Stadt eh nicht verlassen. Nee, mal Spaß beiseite. Das Buch geht erst mal vor. Was wir beide nachts so machen, müssen wir ja niemandem auf die Nase binden." –„Schreib ruhig langsam. Dann haben wir noch mehr solche Nächte wie die gestern."


	6. Chapter 10 and 11

~~ Kapitel 10

Ich hatte es ausgesprochen. Es war der buchstäbliche Stein, der mir vom Herzen gefallen war und obwohl er mich diesen einen Moment in meinem Wunsch enttäuscht hatte, wuchs das Gefühl, dass ich nicht mehr ohne ihn sein wollte. Ich bekam noch etwas Wunderbares: Es war echte Zuneigung, kein Mitleid. So zitterte ich noch, als wir uns abtrockneten, von den Fingern auf meiner Haut und dem wundervollen Empfinden seine zu berühren. Ich hatte ihm offenbart was ich unter meinen Kleidern versteckte und er hatte es geschafft, dass ich ihm vertraute.

„Chrys, ist dir kalt?", fragte er und wickelte mich ohne die Antwort abzuwarten mit in sein riesiges Badetuch. Er grinste und drückte mich an sich. Unsere Bäuche berührten sich und ich konnte jeden seiner Muskeln fühlen. Ich lächelte ihn an, weil ich auch dieses Gefühl sehr mochte. Das war ja nicht das einzige was sich berührte und Forte grinste breit.

Nun wusste ich warum alle Mädchen ihn wollten. Sein Körper war der Wahnsinn … und erst diese Augen … und ich durfte ihn berühren. Ich durfte ihm so nah kommen wie seine Freundin vorher.

„Bevor wir jetzt wieder in einer Pheromonwolke davon fliegen, sollten wir uns lieber mal anziehen, sonst müssen wir gleich nach mal duschen", lachte er verlegen. An seinen Mundwinkeln sah ich aber, dass er mich lieber weiter festgehalten hätte.

ich wickelte mir mein Handtuch um die Hüften und zog ein frisches Hemd und Boxers aus meinem Rucksack. Forte hängte sein Badelaken an einen Haken an der Wand, ging zur Tür und schloss sie auf. Dann ging er nackt nach nebenan ins Schlafzimmer. Ich zog die Boxers an und schlüpfte in das Hemd ohne es zuzuknöpfen.

Wieder hatte ich ihm auf dem Hintern gestarrt. Mein Herz pochte heftig und ich musste mich setzen, weil es mich sonst umgehauen hätte. Meine Fantasie sprang wild hin und her und ich ließ sie. Ich schloss ab und tat was die Situation von mir verlangte. Dabei stellte ich mir vor, dass es nicht meine Hand war, die den Ständer zu bändigen versuchte. Ich lauschte in die Stille des Raumes hinein und konnte ihn drüben stöhnen hören. Vertraute Spannung baute sich in mir auf. Es war erstaunlich wie anders es sich anfühlte als ich kam, wo ich ihn doch nur drüben gehört hatte. Was würde erst geschehen, wenn wir …?

Erst jetzt brach mir der Schweiß aus. Daran war im Moment gar nicht zu denken. Ich wusch alles was es nötig hatte gewaschen zu werden, zog die schwarze Jeans aus der Tüte und schlüpfte hinein. Die Hose klemmte mir – um es mal in Fortes Worten auszudrücken – mächtig die Eier ein. Bei jeder Bewegung spannte sich der Stoff empfindlich. ich beschloss ein möglichst neutrales Gesicht aufzusetzen und die Schmerzen zu ignorieren. Aber das ging nicht. Ich biss die Zähne zusammen und verließ das Badezimmer. Die Schlafzimmertür stand einen Spalt offen und ich nahm mir heraus durch den Spalt zu spitzen.

Forte lag auf dem Rücken auf dem Bett in einem Paar hellgrauer Shorts. Er wirkte ganz entspannt als würde er schlafen. Schweißtropfen glitzerten auf seiner Stirn und seiner Brust. Mein Herz machte einen glücklichen Sprung. Vorsichtig betrat ich den Raum.

„Hey", ächzte er und öffnete die Augen zur Hälfte. „Hey", antwortete ich. „Setz dich", grinste er und machte ein erleichtertes Geräusch, als ich mich auf die Bettkante setzte.

Mein verkrampfter Gesichtsausdruck sprach Bände. Diese Hose war eine Qual für meinen Unterleib und im Sitzen war diese Spannung noch um ein vielfaches unangenehmer.

Er drehte sich zu mir und das Bett waberte. „Wasserbett. Wundere dich nicht. Da schläfst du heute Nacht drin", erklärte er und wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn. Ich war verblüfft von der Ansage. „Und wo schlafen Sie?" –„Ich geh' auf die Couch. Mach dir keine Sorgen. Das geht in Ordnung. Es sei denn, du hast was Besseres vor." Sein Grinsen offenbarte seine blanken, spitzen Eckzähne. Ich knöpfte verlegen mein Hemd zu. „Nicht, dass ich wüsste", entgegnete ich.

Mein Gesicht wurde wieder heiß. Dass dieses Bett ein Doppelbett war, fiel mir erst auf dem zweiten Blick auf.

„Dachte, ich frag' einfach mal", lächelte er und setzte sich auf. Ich sah wie sich seine Muskeln spannten. Mir lief ein angenehmer Schauer den Rücken hinunter. „Magst wohl was du siehst, hm? Kannst mich ruhig anfassen, wenn du magst. Dir geschieht schon nichts." Ich strich vorsichtig über seine angespannten, rosa Bauchmuskeln. „Dafür haben Sie bestimmt viel trainiert", entgegnete ich gedankenverloren und konnte nicht aufhören ihn zu berühren. Sein Schweiß roch wieder nach diesen Pheromonen. „Davon kannste ausgehen. Überhaupt, hör schon auf mich zu siezen. Mach das mal bei meinem Vater. Du bist doch ein Vierteljahr älter als ich."

Das war mir so noch gar nicht bewusst geworden. Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob ich es wagen konnte ihn bei seinem Namen zu nennen. Meine Haut prickelte, als ich ihn ansah und seinen Namen dachte.

Ich seufzte und ließ mich rücklings auf das Bett fallen. Von den ganzen Gefühlen wurde mir schwindelig. Dann spürte ich seine Finger auf meinem Bauch. „Wie du mir, so ich dir. Ich darf doch?", grinste er. Ich lächelte zurück und schloss die Augen. Seine Hand strich unter meinem Hemd bis hinauf zu meinem Brustkorb und ich zuckte zusammen, als sie meine linke Seite wieder hinunter wanderte. Ich sah ihm aus halboffenen Augen an, dass es ihn faszinierte mich zu streicheln. „Das ist schön", flüstere ich. „Finde ich auch. Macht es dir was aus dein Hemd wieder auszuziehen?" Ich sah auf meine Armbanduhr. „Ja, gut", entgegnete ich und fummelte die Knöpfe wieder offen. Mein Magen knurrte und seiner antwortete. „Weißt du was? Wir bestellen uns 'ne Pizza", grinste er und fuhr fort meinen Bauch zu streicheln.

Es fühlte sich so wunderschön an, dass ich leise stöhnte. Meine Fühler zuckten und Schweißtropfen bildeten sich auf meiner Haut. Dann aber blieb mir meine Erregung im Halse stecken. Buchstäblich, denn zuerst spannte sich die Hose schmerzhaft, danach bekam ich einen Asthmaanfall, der sich gewaschen hatte.

Es war nicht Fortes Schuld, doch als er dem Hosenknopf nahe kam, ging es los. Meine Lungen verkrampften sich und das wilde Suchen nach meinen Tropfen begann. Er fand meine Jacke zuerst und flößte mir etwas von der Medizin ein. Meine Lungen brannten, als sich die Atmung wieder normalisierte.

Ich wünschte mir von ganzem Herzen, dass dies nicht geschah, wenn es drauf ankam.

„Fühlst du dich besser, Chrys? Du machst mir echt Sorgen", fragte er. Ich nickte und nahm einen kräftigen Atemzug. „Es tut mir Leid", hustete ich und setzte mich aufrecht hin. Forte nahm mich in die Arme. „Ist schon gut. Du kannst nichts dafür. Ich sollte mich bei dir entschuldigen. Ich möchte, dass du mir sagst, wenn du merkst, dass es dir schlechter geht. Ich hab's deiner Mutter versprochen", sagte er leise und küsste mich auf die Stirn. „Das ist nett von dir", entgegnete ich ebenso leise.

„Siehst du? Es geht doch", lächelte er, fischte sein Handy aus seiner ausgezogenen Jeans und bestellte eine große Salamipizza mit extra Käse. Inzwischen war mir egal, dass die Hose mich kniff. Ich war eher froh noch am Leben zu sein, denn ich hatte das Gefühl, dass es schlimmer wurde. „Du musst das mal untersuchen lassen, sonst gehst du mir ex", sagte er ernst.

Es fühlte sich komisch an, dass ich ihm etwas zu bedeuten schien. Wieder wurde mir warm ums Herz.

„Hast du mir überhaupt zugehört?" –„Oh … Ja. Du hast Recht. Wenn ich die Zeit und das Geld dafür habe, werde ich es untersuchen lassen." –„Ich möchte, dass du das Geld von meiner Mutter und meinen Teil nimmst und damit zum Arzt gehst. Die Krankheit wird dein Körper nicht von selber überwinden."

Ich seufzte betroffen. So sollte es wohl das Beste sein.

Er zog sich seine Jeans wieder an und suchte in seinem Schrank nach einem anderen Hemd. Normalerweise steckte er in seinem längst verwaschenen Team-Sweater. So kannte man ihn in der Schule. Das hier und heute tat er nicht mal für seine Eltern, sondern für mich. Ich sog den Anblick in mich auf.

„Du musst da nicht alleine hin. Ich würde auch mitkommen, weißt du? Ich muss doch wissen was ich tun soll um das Versprechen zu halten, meinte er, als er endlich das richtige Hemd fand. „Nett von dir", entgegnete ich lächelnd. „Das ist erst der Anfang", grinste er in seinem offenen Hemd sein Gesicht ganz nah an meinem. Er gab mir einen fordernden Kuss auf den Mund und ging ins Wohnzimmer hinüber, räumte das Geschirr in die Küche und zog die Decke auf der Couch zurecht. Ich folgte ihm hinüber.

„Setz dich. Wir spielen jetzt ein bisschen bis der Pizzamann kommt!", rief er und brachte aus der Küche einen Pizzaschneider und zwei Teller mit. Ich setzte mich auf dieselbe Stelle wie zuvor und seufzte. Forte stellte die mitgebrachten Sachen auf den Couchtisch, nahm die beiden schwarzen Controller von der Konsole und drückte mir einen davon in die Hände.

So ein Teil hatte ich bis dahin noch nie in Händen gehalten und trotzdem fühlte es sich nicht weiter neu für mich an.

Ich hatte in den Zeitschriften im Supermarkt ein wenig darüber gelesen. Meine Mutter hatte seufzend daneben gestanden und ich wusste was es zu bedeuten hatte. Ich würde niemals so ein Gerät und die Spiele dazu haben können. Es war aber auch nicht so, dass ich es um jeden Preis besitzen musste. Es gab weit Wichtigeres als die Wünsche eines unbedarften Zwölfjährigen.

„Auf was haste Bock? Beat 'em Up oder RPG? Hab noch diverse Sporttitel, aber du wirst es nicht wagen den hundertfünfzehnmaligen Weltmeister in Ultimate Soccer neun herauszufordern", grinste er. Ich sah ihn verblüfft an. „Ein RPG, denke ich", antwortete ich. „Das passt mir gut. Ich habe gestern Champions of Karnak drei zum Testen bekommen. Das kommt erst in zwei Monaten in den Handel." Fortes Augen glänzten stolz.

Ich machte in Gedanken eine mürrische Notiz, dass wir besser für die Bio-Klausur und seinen Vokabeltest lernen sollten anstatt den Tag mit Spielen zu verplempern. Aber so bald ich das Intro sah war die Notiz vergessen.

„Du bist besser dazu geeignet das mit mir zu spielen. Ich hätte ja mit Sineo gespielt, aber der kennt die ersten beiden Teile schon. Vielleicht stellst du dich ja ganz geschickt an, Chrys. Will von dir wissen wie du's findest. Wir haben immer mit 'nem Paladin mit Feuerkunde und 'nem Kleriker gespielt. Heilen und Untote bannen." Er erzählte und erzählte, dann griff er zwei der insgesamt fünf Fernbedienungen vom Tisch. Die eine schaltete den Fernseher ein und in AV-Betrieb, die andere aktivierte die Konsole, die surrend und blinkend zum Leben erwachte.

Ritter zogen mit ihren verzauberten Schwertern in den Kampf, Zwerge stemmten ihre Hämmer und Äxte, Pfeile und Zaubersprüche sausten durch die Luft.

Der ganze Krieg ging gegen die Armeen der fünf dunklen Herrscher in dieser Fantasy-Welt, die Karnak genannt wurde.

„Wow", staunte ich, „Ist nicht schlecht, was? Hast du dir schon überlegt was für eine Klasse du nehmen willst?" Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Dann zeigte er mir wie er seinen Charakter erstellte und dann war ich an der Reihe. Nach einer Weile entschied ich mich für einen Magier in Wetterkunde. Obwohl ich die Beschreibung las, verstand ich sie nicht.

„Interessante Wahl. Das könnte lustig werden. Am Anfang werde ich dir mal den Rücken frei halten. Die Trolle mit ihren großen Hämmern hauen Magier mit einem Hieb platt, aber du spielst ja nicht alleine." Dieses Gönner hafte konnte ich nicht vertragen und rollte mit den Augen. Ich drückte die X-Taste und das Tutorial begann nicht weniger spektakulär wie das Intro.

Wir verfolgten jeden Schritt genau. Er war natürlich viel geübter als ich. Es fiel mir recht schwer die ganzen Informationen mit meinem besseren Auge aufzunehmen. Nach einigen Minuten musste ich mir deswegen die Augen reiben. Ich legte meine Brille auf den Tisch und rieb mir die Lider. „Wie stark ist deine Brille eigentlich?", fragte er und setzte sie sich auf um sie gleich wieder abzusetzen. „Die Sehstärke ist fies", stellte er fest und gab mir die Brille zurück. Ich seufzte und setzte sie wieder auf. „Die linke Seite ist nur Fensterglas", entgegnete ich tonlos. „Nee, oder? Du bist doch nicht etwa …?" –„Doch. Ich bin auf dem linken Auge blind." ich rief mit der linken, oberen Schultertaste ein Magiemenü auf. „Oh, Shit! Das wusste ich nicht. Tut … Tut mir Leid", stammelte er. „In der Schule wissen das nur die Lehrer." –„Ich verstehe. Damit Pfeifen wie Denbo dich nicht noch mehr aufs Korn nehmen, nicht?" –„Unter anderem auch das."

Ich legte den Zauber „Kleiner Eiszapfen" auf die Dreieckstaste und die „Einfache Eismauer auf die Kreistaste.

Ein quälend langer Moment verging bevor er sich wieder fasste. „Ist nicht schlimm. Das macht dich nur noch sympathischer", grinste er und legte einen Arm um mich. „Es macht dir wirklich nichts?" –„Ach, Quatsch. Jeder hat doch so seine kleinen Macken. Deine Augen lassen wir am besten gleich mit untersuchen. Deal?" –„Ja. Deal. Hast du überhaupt 'ne Macke? Ich wäre gerne mehr wie du", antwortete ich etwas geistesabwesend, als einer meiner magischen Eiszapfen einen Blutwolf durchbohrte. Forte überlegte lange, während seine Spielfigur einen Troll durchstieß.

„Ich bin zum Beispiel ziemlich verfressen." –„Das ist doch keine Macke. Ich meine etwas Schwerwiegenderes." –„Meine Familie ist total verkorkst. Meine Schwester ist 'ne Zicke, meine Mutter leibt es Leute zu manipulieren und am liebsten meinen Vater. Der ist als Einziger einigermaßen normal." –„Wirklich so schlimm?" –„Noch viel schlimmer. Deswegen wohne ich auch alleine. Da bin ich sicher vor den beiden keifenden Weibern. Wirst sie ja noch erleben."

Ich schluckte. Das konnte was werden.

Mein Magier schluckte einen Heiltrank und errichtete eine Eismauer gegen einen Algiabaum, der kurz darauf von einer „Wirbelnden Feuerklinge Level 1" zu Asche verbrannt wurde.

Forte schaltete auf Pause und speicherte das Spiel ab. „Lass uns nicht über mich reden. Ich möchte lieber was über dich wissen", lächelte er, schaltete Fernseher und Konsole aus, als plötzlich an der Tür geklingelt wurde. Nun musste ich überlegen, während er den Pizzaboten bezahlte. Dann stellte er die Schachtel auf den Tisch, öffnete sie und schnitt die Pizza in Achtel.

Mein Magen knurrte wieder. „Bedien dich", grinste er und ich langte zu. „Gut", kaute ich. Wunderbar heiß, salzig, scharf und fettig.

Er ließ sich wieder neben mich auf die Couch fallen und legte einen Arm um mich. „Ich weiß nicht was ich dir erzählen soll. Da gibt's nichts, außer du willst meine Krankengeschichte hören." Ich seufzte und nahm mir noch ein zweites Stück. „Ich weiß, dass du deine Familie liebst, dass du höchstwahrscheinlich der cleverste Kerl bis, der mir bisher untergekommen ist, dass du nicht schlecht mit meiner CapsX3 spielst …" –„Und dass ich auf dich stehe", beendete ich seinen Satz. „Ja, dazu wäre ich später noch gekommen", grinste er. „Ich würde dazu gerne jetzt kommen", flüsterte ich, drehte mich zu ihm und küsste ihn auf den Mund.

Ich mochte wie sich seine Lippen anfühlten, wie seine Zunge schmeckte und wie sie mit meiner spielte. Meine Fühler tippten gegen seine Wangen und die Ringe rasselten leise, als er den Kuss vertiefte. Die Hose spannte sich wieder, aber es war längst nicht mehr so schmerzhaft. Es war eher ein Gefühl, dass meinen Wunsch noch verstärkte. Ich wollte, dass er die Dinge mit mir tat, die nur seine Freundin von ihm kannte. Meine Sinne waren benebelt von dem leichten Duft der Pheromone, die er verströmte.

„Du willst es wirklich, hm? Weiter als dich zu streicheln, werde ich aber nicht gehen, Chrys. Ist das in Ordnung für dich?" Das war mehr als ich mir hätte träumen lassen, also nickte ich. Seine Finger waren auf einmal überall an meinem und sie näherten sich meinem Hintern. Meine Zunge fuhr über seine Lippen, berührte federleicht seine spitzen Eckzähne und wand sich um seine eigene Zunge. Forte stöhnte laut. Mit der rechten Hand öffnete er seine Hosenknöpfe. „Wie kann mich ein netter Junge wie du nur so scharf machen?", hauchte er. Darauf konnte ich nicht antworten, wusste ich doch selber nicht warum ich ihn wollte. Nun aber wollte ich nicht darüber nachdenken. Ich öffnete dann auch meinen Knopf damit die Hose nicht wieder Schmerzen verursachen konnte. Ehe ich mich versah, steckte seine linke Hand schon zwischen Jeans und Shorts. Sie war warm und feucht, meine Haut war eiskalt. Das Blut war zu einem anderen Körperteil gewandert.

Ich stöhnte, als er mich drückte. Meine Ellbogen wurden weich, so dass ich mein Gewicht verlagerte und ihm um den Hals fiel. Forte gab einen tiefen, angenehmen Ton von sich. Er klang wie eine große Katze.

Ich versuchte das Geräusch zu imitierten. Es war eine Vibration, die sich in alle Gliedmaßen ausbreitete. Forte lächelte. „Ich dachte schon nur ich könnte dieses Geräusch. Gefällt mir, wenn du das machst." Ich sah in diese blauen Augen und sah, dass er es sehr genoss, aber er blieb vorsichtig. „Ich wusste es selber nicht", gab ich verlegen zu. „Weißt wohl nicht allzu viel wie dein Körper tickt, wie?" –„Na ja … Wie denn auch …" –„Wenn du magst, werde ich dir diese Dinge zeigen." Er klang sehr verschwörerisch, aber wer war ich schon um so ein Angebot abzulehnen. „Dann zeig es mir", forderte ich. Forte grinste. „Das werd' ich schon. aber jetzt ist es noch zu früh. Du weißt nicht was auf dich zu kommt. Na ja, du hast schon gesehen was." Er wurde lila und deutete mit seiner freien Hand auf die Erhebung in seinen Shorts. „Das ist dann wohl auch besser so", stammelte ich und ließ von ihm ab, setzte mich zurück und seufzte. Forte klopfte mir auf die Schulter. „Du wirst es schon noch erleben."

Er nahm sich ein Stück von der inzwischen kalten Pizza und aß. ich fühlte wie sic der Ständer langsam wieder zurück bildete.

„Hast du schon für den Trip zum West City Natural Museum gezahlt? Ich meine, der Trip dauert drei Tage und ich habe noch niemanden gefragt wer mit mir in ein Zimmer will." –„Leider nicht. Vielleicht fahr' ich auch gar nicht hin, obwohl es mich schon interessieren würde." Ich seufzte. Das war der einzige Ausflug, auf den ich mich in dem Schuljahr gefreut hatte. Aber sollte das etwa eine Einladung sein? „Das wäre … ziemlich schade, weißt du? Ich möchte noch mehr über dich erfahren. Würdest du' denn tun, wenn ich dich einlade?" –„Das würdest du? ich meine, ich könnte es dir niemals zurückzahlen." Forte grinste. „Denkst du es ginge irgendwie um Kohle? Nein. Ich möchte dich ganz nah bei mir haben, Chrys. Weißt schon. Ich hab doch versprochen auf dich aufzupassen. Vielleicht können wir uns dort ein bisschen amüsieren. Die anderen Jungs sind ganz okay, solange die drei Vollpfosten nicht dabei sind. Ich weiß aus sicherer Quelle, dass Denbo und Jasira nicht mitfahren dürfen. Sucre zieht eh den Schwanz ein ohne seine Kumpels." In dem Moment konnte ich meine Freude kaum in Worte fassen. „Ja! Sehr gerne!", rief ich. „Yes!", machte er und wurde lila. Ich konnte darüber nur herzlich lachen. ~~

„Chrys, wir müssen jetzt los! Ich hab den Tisch für halb acht!" –„Du hast den ganzen Laden ab halb acht, meinst du." –„Ja. Stimmt. Siehst übrigens klasse aus. Musst mal den Kragen richten, ansonsten … joa, das wird 'ne heiße Nacht." –„So besser?" –„Nee, noch nicht. Lass mich mal." –„Mmh … spar dir das für später auf." –„Sehe ich jetzt aber nicht ein. Ich küss' dich, wenn ich das will." –„Das weiß ich doch. Ich möchte auch nur, dass du deine Hand da wegnimmst. Du möchtest nicht zu spät ins ‚Dry' kommen, Forte. Das hast du gesagt." –„Schon gut. Dann fahr den Computer runter. Sag' mal, was würdest du davon halten, wenn wir …?" –„Ich kann 's mir denken. Du willst die große Suite im ‚Rihambra' heute Nacht." –„Irrtum. Ich habe die große Suite im ‚Rihambra' heute Nacht." –„Öhm …" –„Da biste platt, was? Pack ein was wir brauchen und dann los. Das Manuskript kann bis Morgen warten."

Der nächste Morgen: Sonntag gegen halb zehn, Lautes Radio, Tellerklappern."

„Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass Morgen der Jahrestag ist, hätte ich dich nicht dreimal rangenommen und die Finger von den Mojitos gelassen." –„Forte, du bist doch vor der Bar im ‚Rihambra' gewarnt worden. Die machen die besten Mojitos der Stadt." –„Woher weißt du?" –„Von einem anderen meiner anderen Klienten. Du bist schließlich nicht der Einzige." –„Och, komm schon. Tu nicht so kühl." –„Das ist doch mein Beruf. Und du … Du bist mein Lover." –„Dein Long-Time-Lover." –„Ja und der Grund diesen Ring zu tragen." –„Ich will dir ja keinen Grund geben den abzulegen. Danke für die schöne Nacht, mein Lieber. Ich werde meinen Ring auch immer tragen." –„Ist das, weil du einen Kater hast oder wirst du jetzt sentimental?" –„Nein, Chrys. Ich sag' dir nur was ich denke. Bin nur ein bisschen dizzelig." –„Lass das bloß meinen Vater beim Essen nicht sehen. Der denkt sonst wieder, dass er unerwünscht ist dabei kommt er extra aus der Zentralen Hauptstadt hier rüber gefahren." „Wieder mit dem Zug? Du hast ihm doch das Erste-Klasse-Ticket für den Flug geschickt, oder? Ich versteh' nicht warum er immer noch lieber Zug fährt." –„Das ist sein Ritual, glaub ich. Geht doch schon seit Jahren so." –„Na gut. Wann kommt der Zug an? Muss ich doch wissen damit wir ihn abholen können." –„14:43 kommt der Zug am Hauptbahnhof an. Dann noch 'ne halbe Stunde …" –„Können wir ihn nicht einfach am Hauptbahnhof auflesen?" –„Du weißt doch wie das läuft. Er fährt bis Zehnte Straße und geht dann den Rest zu Fuß. Wir werden einfach zu Hause bleiben und warten … Wie jedes Jahr. Du kannst die Vase schon mal auf den Tisch stellen." –„Ist schon so gut wie erledigt. Dann werde ich gleich mal weiterschreiben. Oder was meinst du?" –„Damit ließe sich die Zeit sicher am besten totschlagen, denke ich."

~~ Kapitel 11

Damit war schon mal geklärt wen ich in West City um mich haben würde. Das war gut. Mein Magen machte wieder dieses vertraute Kneifen, das ich nur zu gut kannte, wenn ich verknallt und scharf auf meine Eroberung war. Aber ich hatte weder Gummis noch sonst was im Haus. Das … war schlecht.  
Wenn er mich weiter so reizte, würde ich nicht länger von ihm lassen können. Nun wurde mir wieder heiß. Ich konnte ihm doch unmöglich an die Eier gehen, ich meine, er ist ein Kerl.

Bwah! Ich klinge wie eins von diesen schüchternen Girlies.

Dabei hatte ich doch schon alles gesehen und alles getan. Er war ein unheimlich lieber Junge und ging so unbedarft mit dem Thema um. Ein bisschen ungeschickt, aber das gefiel mir. Er war alles was sie nicht war. Sie hatte die Beziehung unter Kontrolle und mich dazu. Dann hing sie mit den anderen Jungs ab und fing an zu kiffen.

Nun, wie es endete, wissen Sie ja schon.

Ich aß nur als Alibi und es tat mir leid, dass ich ihn schon wieder abgewürgt hatte. Er legte es förmlich darauf an, obwohl er nicht wusste was er da tat. Es war erbärmlich ihn ständig zu vertrösten. Das machte die Spannung in meiner Hose nur noch größer.  
Ich nahm eine andere Remote und schaltete auf einen Sportsender, wo ein Bericht über die Soccer World League lief. Chrys sah verspannt auf den Fernseher und seufzte. Er wurde immer verspannter je mehr Zeit verging. Nach einer Weile konnte ich es nicht mehr mit ansehen. Ich zog ihn zu mir rüber und massierte seine Schultern und seinen Nacken. Er zuckte bei der ersten Berührung zusammen bevor er doch locker ließ. Er stöhnte erleichtert und ließ mich machen.  
Sein Hals knackte, als er sich zu mir drehte. „Danke", flüsterte er. Ich grinste. „Kannst du öfter von mir haben. Musst nur fragen." Er lehnte sich gegen meine Brust und ich nutzte die Chance um an ihm zu schnuppern. Er roch auch ohne die Pheromone gut. Das gab meiner Erektion einen zusätzlichen Boost. „Oh-oh", machte ich. „Was meinst du?", fragte er leise, denn anscheinend war er kurz davor einzuschlafen. „Ach, nichts. Lass mich mal 'ne Runde frische Luft schnappen. Ich gebe dir 'ne Decke. Du siehst müde aus." –„Es geht schon. Ich komm' mit." Er gähnte. „Nee, lass mal. Ich hab dich fürs Erste genug geschlaucht. Das Schlimmste steht dir noch bevor." Ich gab ihm die Decke vom anderen Ende der Couch. Chrys lächelte müde. Ich meinte, dass er bemerkt hatte wie ich mein riesiges Horn zurück hinter meine Hosenknöpfe brachte.  
Ich ging erst hinaus, als seine Brille auf dem Tisch lag und er sich aus der Couch ausgestreckt hatte.  
Draußen war es warm und ich streckte mich. Es war eindeutig Sommer, aber kein gewöhnlicher Tag seit meiner Trennung. Alles bis auf den Sport hatte ich aufgegeben und meine Umgebung wirkte dumpf und leer, hatte an Intensität verloren.  
Ich ließ mich auf eine der gepolsterten Gartenliegen fallen. Meine Fantasie sprang zurück unter die Dusche und tat wozu ich in der Realität den Mut nicht aufbrachte.

Okay, okay! Ich geb 's ja schon zu. Ich hatte eine Weile beschissene Depressionen. So. Damit Sie nicht denken, dass ich eventuell doch Drogen genommen habe, während ich noch jung war. Ich hätte verdammte Tabletten nehmen sollen, aber das wollte ich nicht. Das zum Thema Intensität von was auch immer. Ich war krank vor Liebe und diese Krankheit – bevor ich endgültig in Sentimentalität zerfließe – besserte sich endlich.

Ich nahm den süßen Duft der Blumen wieder wahr ebenso wie das Geräusch der Bienen. Also tat ich wozu ich hier raus gekommen war und es fühlte sich viel besser an als zuvor.

Jetzt hatte er wirklich was gut bei mir. Deal hin oder her, damit war es für mich nicht erledigt. Ich wollte, dass er noch lange Zeit bei mir blieb.  
Ich wusch mir die Hände am Gartenschlauch und ging wieder hinein. Im Haus war es dunkler und kühler. Meine Haut prickelte. Ich war auf dem besten Wege wieder normal zu werden. So normal wie man eben werden konnte, wenn man das fühlte was ich fühlte.  
Ich wurde lila. Wollte ihn in den Arm nehmen, weil ich mich bedanken wollte. Stattdessen setzte ich mich auf den Sessel und las Englischvokabeln. Als ich das nächste mal auf meine Armbanduhr sah, war es schon Viertel vor sechs und Zeit rüber zu latschen. Vorsichtig stieß ich ihn an der linken Schulter an. „Aufwachen …", flüsterte ich. Chrys' linker Arm fiel von der Couch, als er sich auf den Bauch drehte. „Nur noch ein paar Minuten, Paps", murmelte er. „Du kannst nicht ewig weiterpennen. Auf Verspätungen stehen meine Eltern gar nicht", sagte ich etwas lauter und sah zu wie sich seine Augen langsam öffneten bevor er kerzengerade da saß vor Schreck. „Hey! Es ist alles in Ordnung. Du weißt doch hoffentlich noch wo du bist, oder?" Er schluckte und setzte seine Brille wieder auf. „Ja … Ich denke, ich weiß wo ich bin", stammelte er und räusperte sich. Ich zog einen Mundwinkel hoch und betrachtete sein Gesicht. Ich mochte den dreigliedrigen Ohrschmuck, den er trug. Es passte zu ihm.  
„Bist du bereit dem Grauen entgegen zu treten?", witzelte ich. „Weiß ich nicht. Da hab ich doch ein bisschen Angst", gab er kleinlaut zu. „Beantworte nur ihre Fragen, aber über uns musst du schweigen. Ich will nicht, dass sie mir dich wieder ausreden." – „Ich versprech 's", lächelte er und hob die Beine von der Couch damit ich mich daneben setzen konnte. „Meinst du, das mit uns wird funktionieren?", fragte er und suchte meine rechte Hand. Ich gab sie ihm. „Hm … Klar doch", entgegnete ich und stand auf, zog ihn auf die Beine und in meine Arme. Er fühlte sich vom Schlafen ganz warm an und ich genoss das kribbelige Gefühl meiner kalten Hände gegen seine Rücken.  
„Also los", grinste ich und ging zur Tür.

Er steckte seine Tropfen in die linke Hosentasche und folgte mir nach kurzem Zögern. „Lass deinen Mantel mal hier. Ist doch warm draußen. Außerdem weiß ich nicht warum du dieses schwere Ding immer mit dir rumschleppst." Ich klopfte ihm vorsichtig auf die Schulter, die am Tag zuvor den Schlag eingefangen hatte. Er sah mich ängstlich an., als ich die Tür absperrte.  
„Ich hab dir echt Angst gemacht, was? Sie werden dich schon nicht auffressen." –„Du hast gut reden." –„Nee, hab ich nicht. Ich muss mir Gedanken machen, ob Dad und Sineo die Klappe halten können. Wenn nicht, wird's für mich brandgefährlich. Dann muss ich doch noch ein Schuljahr an der Militärakademie abreißen, wie Mom mir gedroht hat."  
Chrys sah aus als wollte er sich jetzt schon dafür entschuldigen, dass der Abend in einem Desaster endete. Dafür waren aber andere zuständig. So viel war gleich klar.  
Auf dem Weg zum Haupthaus sprachen wir kein Wort.  
Wir mussten - wie es bei uns zu offiziellen Geschichten üblich war - den Haupteingang benutzen, wo ich klingelte, obwohl ich doch ganz bequem hätte aufschließen können. Elsa – unser Hausmädchen – öffnete mit versteinerter Miene wie es das Protokoll verlangte.

Blödes Protokoll. Es war vollkommener Blödsinn aber meine Mutter bestand drauf. Wir waren doch kein Stück adelig, aber sie wollte zeigen was wir hatten und wie wir wohnten. Protzen. Angeben. Nennen Sie es wie Sie wollen. Wir waren reich, okay, aber dieser Tumult war zu viel. Das Rivar-Anwesen erinnerte unter ihrem Einfluss mehr und mehr dem Satan Mansion im Norden der Stadt. Zu viel. Definitiv. Schluss. Aus.

Elsa war endzwanzig und eigentlich ganz ansehnlich, aber nicht mein Typ. Sie gehörte zu denen, die man regelmäßig in den Pausen beim Telefonieren erwischte.  
Sie bimmelte mit der kleinen Glocke an ihrem Schürzensaum. Wie immer würde nun einer unserer vier Butler erscheinen und uns ins untere Wohnzimmer führen. Und wie immer geschah auch genau das.  
Glücklicherweise ließ sich Sineo nichts anmerken, als er uns führte. Angekommen, wurden wir angewiesen uns nebeneinander auf die Couch zu setzen. „Darf ich den jungen Herren etwas zu trinken bringen?", fragte er steif. „Bring mir 'n Bier", grinste ich. Chrys lehnte das Angebot ab. „Sehr wohl", entgegnete Sineo und machte sich zur Küche auf. Ich wusste, es würde erst weitergehen, wenn ich mein Bier bekommen hatte. Chrys wischte sich nervös seine Hände an der Hose ab. „Hätt' ich mir 'nen Martini bestellen sollen – geschüttelt, nicht gerührt? Das war um uns etwas Zeit zu verschaffen. Nimm mal gleich so 'n paar von deinen Tropfen, sonst kippst du gleich um." –„Ist nicht nötig", entgegnete er tonlos. „Wäre aber besser. Mein Alter raucht ziemlich heftige Zigarren. Du siehst jetzt schon nicht mehr aus wie der junge Frühling. So'n bisschen blass um die Nase." Er schluckte hart und nahm sicherheitshalber doch welche ein. Einen Augenblick später stellte Sineo das Bier auf einem Untersetzer auf dem Couchtisch ab. Chrys wurde lila, als Sineo uns zuzwinkerte. Ich kapierte es erst nicht und sah unseren Butler prüfend an ehe ich's begriff. „Warum weiß er davon?", fragte er leise und ich hörte die Panik in seiner Stimme. Er wurde noch ein bisschen blasser.  
„Ich werde jetzt Ihren Herrn Vater herein bitten. Entschuldigen Sie mich", sagte Sineo so steif wie zuvor und ging wieder. „Wir brauchen ihn als unseren Verbündeten. Außerdem ist er ein guter Freund von mir. Er kann für uns Augen und Ohren offen halten", flüsterte ich zurück.  
„Wer flüstert, der lügt, Forte", grinste mein Vater mit seiner Lesebrille auf der Nase und ließ sich von Sineo eine von seinen fiesen Zigarren geben, die er selbst schnitt und mit einem Streichholz entzündete. Dann ließ er sich in den Sessel an Chrys' Seite fallen. Chrys schob ihm wortlos den Aschenbecher aus der Mitte des Tisches rüber. „Danke. Sehr aufmerksam", grinste mein Vater mit der Zigarre zwischen den Zähnen. Während er paffte, versuchte ich seine Züge zu lesen. Chrys hielt sich die linke Hand vor den Mund und hustete kräftig. Ich saß daneben und hatte Angst, dass er gleich am Rauch erstickte.  
Vater legte die Zigarre auf den Rand des Aschenbechers und grinste mich an. Gleich würde es rund gehen. „Ich möchte mich bei Ihnen für die Unannehmlichkeiten von vorhin entschuldigen", hustete Chrys und streckte meinem Vater die rechte Hand entgegen. Dabei sahen sie sich direkt an. Nun wurde Vater lila und ich verkniff mir zu lachen. Das war hart, kann ich Ihnen sagen.  
„Sie müssen sich nicht bei mir entschuldigen, junger Mann Ich hätte Sie nicht auf diese Weise erschrecken dürfen", entgegnete Vater und schüttelte Chrys' Hand, nahm dann einen weiteren Zug seiner Zigarre. „Darf ich mal Ihren Ausweis sehen? Ich tue das nicht gerne, aber nach den Vorfällen des letzten Monats ist es zur Gewohnheit geworden Fortes Besucher zu überprüfen." Chrys sah mich fragend an. Ich verzog das Gesicht und senkte den Kopf. „Ja, mach nur", sagte ich tonlos und hängte noch ein theatralisches Seufzen hinten dran. Chrys zog seinen Personalausweis aus seiner Brieftasche und gab ihn Vater. Der überprüfte Vorder- und Rückseite, rieb das Material und gab den Ausweis zurück. „Wollte schon fragen, ob du 'ne Lupe brauchst", grummelte ich. „Nicht nötig, Sohn. Der Ausweis ist echt und der Junge auch." Ich dachte: „Und wie echt der ist." Ich wurde lila bei dem Gedanken, dass ich was Vater gesehen hatte, sogar anfassen konnte. Das war schon wieder gefährlich und so trank ich mein Bier auf ex um mich abzukühlen.

Ich hielt mir die Hand vor den Mund und rülpste. Vater schüttelte den Kopf. „Benimm dich", grinste er. Meine Mutter hätte einen riesigen Aufstand angezettelt deswegen, aber Vater war nicht so was mir Tausendmal lieber war.  
Er nahm seine Lesebrille ab, mit der er in den Raum gekommen war und steckte sie in seine Brusttasche. „Vielleicht können Sie aus meinem Sohn einen besseren Menschen machen", witzelte er. Chrys kratzte sich verlegen am Kopf. Er wollte etwas sagen, aber ich unterbrach ihn. „Dad, das ist Quatsch! Wir sind keine Menschen. Keiner von uns dreien und sein Vater auch nicht! Erzähl doch nicht so was!" –„Das ist doch nur eine Redensart. Du weißt doch was ich meine." Ich knurrte leise. „Sie scheinen mir ein ganz verständiger Junge zu sein. Sie wissen doch sicher worauf ich hinaus will, nicht wahr?" –„Ich … Ähm … Ja … Ich denke schon, dass ich es weiß", stotterte Chrys mit lila Gesicht. „Sag mal, wie kommst du darauf solche Fragen zu stellen?", warf ich dagegen. „Solche Fragen kann ich euch nur stellen, wenn deine Mutter und deine Schwester nicht in Hörweite sind." –„Na gut." Ich lehnte mich auf der Couch zurück und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.  
„Also, dann Klartext. Mögen Sie meinen Sohn?" –„Was?", fauchte ich. Ich spürte wie bei dieser Frage meine Gesichtszüge entgleisten. Chrys hielt für einen guten langen Moment den Atem an. „Ja, das tue ich. Ich mag ihn sogar sehr", atmete er aus und sah mich an als hätte ich ihm dafür eine verpassen müssen. „Das wollte ich wissen", grinste Vater, nahm seine Zigarre und lehnte sich zurück. „Ich habe Ihre Adresse gelesen. Wo liegt das genau? Ich kann's mir gerade beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen." –„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob Sie den Buchladen an der Fünfzehnten kennen. Der Laden gehört meinem Vater." –„Wenn ich mich recht erinnere … Ach, das waren die zwölftausend Zenie Mietschulden." Chrys wurde noch blasser, obwohl ich dachte, es ginge nicht mehr schlimmer. „Autsch", machte ich. Was für ein unglaublicher Fehltritt war das denn bitte?  
„Zwölftausend? Ich wusste ja, dass es schlimm ist …", schniefte er. Ich hätte ihn gerne in den Arm genommen, stattdessen fing ich 'ne neue Diskussion mit Vater an. „Wenn ich kein Benehmen gelernt habe, liegt das nur daran, weil du immer mit der Tür ins Haus fallen musst!", fauchte ich. „Kannst du ihnen nicht einen Teil der Schulden erlassen? So etwa alles?" –„Du bist wohl kaum in der Position um hier irgendwelche Forderungen zu stellen, mein Lieber!" –„Du hast doch keine Ahnung wie runtergekommen das Haus ist, in dem die Familie wohnt! Und das alles nur, weil ihr downtown den Arsch nicht hoch kriegt!"  
Schweigen.  
„Ist schon gut … Streiten Sie sich nicht", schniefte Chrys und wischte sich die Tränen weg. „Sie werden Ihr Geld schon noch bekommen, Herr Rivar. Der Scheck ist schon in der Post."  
Ich hatte mich so sehr aufgeregt, dass ich aufgesprungen war um noch viel lauter zu brüllen. Aber der Zorn wurde nun ersetzt durch - ich weiß nicht wie ich's anders bezeichnen soll - Hilflosigkeit. Das ganze schöne Preisgeld ging nun zurück an die Firma, aber es reichte längst nicht um die Schulden zu tilgen.

„Ich würde euch beiden gerne zusehen wie ihr euch zerfetzt, aber es wird Zeit fürs Dinner", sagte Mutter ruhig, als sie im Türrahmen erschien.

„Natürlich, Liebes. Aber dieser Streit ist beendet. Die Sitzung heut Vormittag hat schon mehr als genug Kraft gekostet." Vater wuchtete sich aus dem Sessel und folgte meiner Mutter ins Esszimmer. Ich ließ mich wieder auf die Couch fallen. „So viel Geld können wir beim besten Willen nicht aufbringen. Verdammt! Hätte ich das gewusst … Ich glaube, ich würde mich …" –„Denk so was nicht mal. Wenn mir etwas einfällt, werd' ich dir helfen, Chrys. Aber jetzt hast du's mal erlebt. So geht's hier immer zu." –„Du hättest dich aber nicht mit deinem Vater anlegen dürfen. Der ist doch bestimmt immer noch wütend auf dich. Ist doch in Wirklichkeit meine Schuld." –„Ach, Quatsch. Dad weiß doch wie's gemeint war. Er findet 's geil mich auf die Palme zu bringen. Er mag dich. Hab ich gleich gesehen." –„Warum sagt er dann so was?" –„Das Haus ist nur ein Posten für ihn. Uns gehören Immobilien in der ganzen Stadt und wenn er's sich nicht anders merken kann, ist das sein Problem. Ich entschuldige mich für ihn." Chrys seufzte und ich streichelte ihm über den Rücken. „Na ja, ist schon gut. Ich hätte es eh früher oder später erfahren." Er lehnte sich gegen meine Schulter. Langsam bekam er auch wieder Farbe im Gesicht. „Danke, dass du ehrlich bist was mich betrifft. Das mag ich an dir." –„Ach, das meinst du. Ja. Das war die Wahrheit." Er wurde lila und wich meinem Blick aus. „Denke dann, dass ich die Flirtphase damit eindeutig abgeschlossen habe, nicht?", grinste ich und half ihm auf die Füße. Jetzt suchte er für einen Moment den Augenkontakt. „Das hast du wohl", sagte er leise.  
„Na, kleiner Bruder, darf ich Sihai jetzt verraten, dass sie mit ihrer Vermutung Recht hatte?", piekte Meiko von der Tür aus. Ich rollte mit den Augen und zeigte auf sie. „Darf ich vorstellen? Chrys, das ist Meiko, der dritte Teil der Katastrophe", sagte ich trocken. „Du bist doch hier die viel größere Katastrophe. Weiß Mom schon, dass du dich jetzt auf Jungs verlegt hast?" –„Was mach' ich denn? Bloß, weil dieses Jahr kein Mädchen gewonnen hat, machst du mir jetzt 'ne Szene, oder was? Du hast 'nen Sockenschuss!" –„Und du hast deine Tabletten nicht genommen!" –„Für was denn, bitte schön?" –„Für deine grenzenlose Blödheit, du depressiver Quatschkopf!" Ich zeigte ihr den Mittelfinger. „Du kannst mich!" –„Das bietest du besser einem deiner Kumpels an!" –„Halt die Klappe! Ich sabotier' dein Leben auch nicht!" –„Nee, stimmt! Außer, dass meine Freundinnen schon über mich lachen!" –„Du hast Freundinnen? Wie? Nicht nur eine? Oder ist Axis jetzt ein Mädchen?" –„Ach, Forte, deine Feinde sind meine Freunde!" Sie grinste fies, weil ich darauf keine Antwort mehr hatte. Sineo erschien hinter ihr und räusperte sich. „Darf ich um etwas Mäßigung bitten, Fräulein Meiko? Sie und die jungen Herren werden bei Tisch gewünscht." Meiko seufzte und ging ins Esszimmer.

Was mit Vater Spaß war, war mit ihr bitterer Ernst.

Wir drei stießen gleichzeitig ein erleichtertes Seufzen aus. „Ihr müsst euch echt zusammenreißen. Nicht anfassen, nicht ansehen. Dann kommt ihr vielleicht davon", sagte Sineo. Chrys und ich nickten. Meiko hatte ihm noch mehr Angst gemacht als Vater vorher. „Einen Moment noch", bat ich und Sineo ging. „Ich wäre am liebsten auch woanders, glaub mir", flüsterte ich und nahm seine Hände. Sie zitterten vor Angst. „Du, ich kann das nicht", flüsterte er zurück. „Geht nicht anders. Wir müssen jetzt da rüber und den Abend hinter uns bringen. Da hilft alles nicht." Ich ließ widerwillig seine Hände los und ging vor, wartete an der Tür bis er mir folgte. Am Esszimmer angekommen musste ich ihn wieder protokollmäßig vor mir eintreten lassen. Sineo bot ihm den Platz gegenüber von Mutter an. Vater saß wie immer an der Stirnseite des Tisches und Meiko saß ihm gegenüber. Ich saß - und das mochte ich am allerwenigsten - zwar neben Chrys, aber an Meikos Seite. Sie bohrte mir erst mal aus reiner Gehässigkeit den Hohen Absatz ihres linken Schuhs in den rechten Fuß. Ich zischte vor Schmerzen und funkelte sie böse an. Sie grinste bloß.  
„Forte und Meiko, gebt endlich Ruhe", sagte Mutter trocken und trank einen Schluck Weißwein. Ich ließ mir nicht anmerken wie sehr der Fuß nach dieser Attacke schmerzte. Chrys sah verschüchtert auf seinen Platzteller. „Kopf hoch, Junge. Wie fühlen Sie sich?", fragte Mutter. „Zuallererst möchte ich mich bei Ihnen für die Einladung bedanken", sagte er leise. „Keine Ursache", antwortete Vater für sie. „Grins nicht so blöd", zischte ich Meiko an. „Weißt du was dein Problem ist, kleiner Bruder?" –„Ja. Das weiß ich. Mein Problem bist du." Ich trat ihr vor 's Schienbein und sie schrie auf. „Bastard!" –„Zicke!"  
Vater schlug mit der Faust auf den Tisch. Chrys zuckte ängstlich zusammen. „Könnt ihr euch das für später aufheben, Kinder? Das alles schon vor dem Hauptgericht … Wer hat angefangen?" Ich zeigte auf Meiko und sie zeigte auf mich. „Ich würde mich darüber freuen, wenn ihr zwei euch ein Mal altersgemäß benehmen könntet", stöhnte Mutter genervt und orderte sich schon vor dem Salat ein zweites Glas Wein.

Als der Salat kam, herrschte eine Weile stilles Kauen. Ich sah zu wie Chrys die Paprika aus seinem Salat sortierte, also machte ich es ihm nach. Vater seufzte und langte zu Mutters rechtem Ellenbogen rüber. Das bedeutete, dass sie den Abend etwas abkürzen wollten. Ich streckte Meiko die Zunge raus und aß auf was nach dem Sortieren noch übrig geblieben war. Sie würde mich nicht verpetzen können, wenn unsere Eltern mit sich selbst beschäftigt waren. Sie würden ihr schlicht gar nicht zuhören. Dann wurde die Vorspeise ab- und der Hauptgang aufgetragen.  
„Sagen Sie, warum habe ich Sie noch nie bei der Mannschaft gesehen?", fragte Mutter. „Er spielt kein Fußball, Mom", antwortete ich und trank von der Cola, die ich mir geordert hatte. „Forte, er kann auch selber antworten", sagte sie vorwurfsvoll. „Sorry", grummelte ich. „Verzeihen Sie. Ich darf nicht spielen, weil ich leider Asthmatiker bin", entgegnete Chrys leise. „Das tut mir Leid für Sie", gab sie zurück. Chrys seufzte und sah betreten auf seine Knie. Dafür bekam sie einen Pluspunkt von mir. Sie versuchte nett zu sein.  
„Dann ist es ja noch schlimmer als ich gedacht hab!", lachte Meiko. „Was meinst du damit?", fragte Mutter. „Sie hat nur gedacht, Mom. Darf ich ihr jetzt den Nobelpreis überreichen?", witzelte ich. Vater lachte. „Der war gut, Junge!" Meiko wurde ganz rot im Gesicht. „Dad, du bist doof", quengelte sie. „Arcus, Meiko und Forte, ihr seid echt nicht zu gebrauchen. Unser Gast denkt jetzt sonst was über uns." Mutter rollte mit dem Augen. Chrys wurde lila und lächelte dünn. „Nein, nein. Es ist schon in Ordnung." Seine Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern, weil er die ganze Zeit zuhörte.  
Das war immer noch weit entfernt von unserer üblichen Lautstärke. Also hielt ich während des übrigen Abends Meiko auf Trab und Vater flirtete mit Mutter. Nach dem Nachtisch und diversen Gläsern Wein später entspannte sich die Lage endlich ein bisschen. Mom und Meiko hatten sich schon mit Wein abgefüllt, als sich Vater eine neue Zigarre anzündete.  
„Probieren Sie doch mal ein Glas Brandy. Gibt Ihnen sicher wieder etwas Farbe ins Gesicht", grinste Vater und drückte Chrys eines der beiden viertelvollen Brandygläser in die Hände. Ich hatte mich wieder aufs Biertrinken verlegt und sah nur aus dem Augenwinkel wie er das Glas mit einem Zug leerte. Ich machte große Augen und dachte, dass er sich vielleicht den Magen verdorben hatte. Das blöde Zeug war mir viel zu stark.  
Einige Minuten später waren seine Wangen vom Alkohol lila geworden. Das sah aber noch viel ungesünder aus. Der Alk war ihm blitzartig in den Kopf gestiegen. „Nicht so hastig, junger Freund", grinste Vater und stelle sein inzwischen ebenfalls leeres Glas auf dem Tisch ab.  
„ich glaube, der Abend ist beendet. Dürfen wir aufstehen?", fragte ich. „Natürlich dürft ihr das. Ich werde sehen, dass Alvarez mir mit dem Frauen hilft und dann ist hier Schicht im Schacht. Wegen der Sache mit den Schulden sprechen wir uns nochmal", antwortete Vater, stand auf und nahm Mutter in den Arm. Sie hickste und winkte schwach zum Abschied. Meiko machte eine Geste, dass ich doch endlich verschwinden sollte und stützte ihren schweren Kopf mit einem Arm am Tisch ab. „Komm mit", forderte ich, aber Chrys konnte kaum noch auf den Beinen stehen.  
„Meinst du, du bringst ihn noch bis nach drüben, Junge? Ist besser du behältst ihn heute Nacht da. Ruf' noch bei seinen Eltern an, ja? Aber sag ihnen nicht, dass er betrunken ist, sonst machen sie sich nur Sorgen", sagte Vater besorgt. „Ich denke, das klappt schon Wie schwer kann er schon sein? Habt ihr Morgen Bock auf Brunch? Dann können wir uns nochmal nüchtern über die Schuldengeschichte unterhalten. Tut mir Leid wegen vorhin." –„Danke, aber du hast schon Recht. Ich werde Montag das Haus ansehen und zusehen, dass ich den Kerl von der Sanierungsstelle an die Strippe bekomme. Musst mir aber versprechen, dass du lernst. Egal was, Hauptsache ich lande nicht wieder für Wochen auf der Couch. Klar?" –„Ist klar. Gute Nacht."  
Chrys' Augen gingen nur noch halb auf. Der würde von selber nirgendwo mehr hingehen. „Komm her, Schnapsleiche", grinste ich und nahm ihn Huckepack. Meiko bekam einen üblen Lachflash. „Reiß dich zusammen und würg mich nicht", ächzte ich und machte mich durch den Seiteneingang zum Poolhaus davon.

Als die Tür ins Schloss fiel, seufzte ich erleichtert. Ich mochte wie er gegen meinen Rücken drückte und wie leise er an meinem rechten Ohr atmete. Das jagte mir bei jedem Schritt einen Schauer über den Rücken. An der Tür musste ich ihn allerdings absetzen um aufzusperren. „Du hast Glück, dass ich nicht so einer bin, der 's ausnutzt, wenn die Beute betrunken ist", sagte ich ernst. „Warum nicht?", murmelte er und stolperte mir in die Arme. „Weil ich nicht so vorgehe. Darum. In der Hinsicht bin ich gut erzogen." Davon mal ab, dass sich nach dem ganzen Alk so und so nichts mehr rühren würde.

Wieder vertröstet. Verdammt!

„Mir ist übel", murmelte er. „Ich steck' dich jetzt gnadenlos ins Bett, kapische?" –„Kommst du mit?" Ich seufzte. „Nein. Dafür wirst du mir noch dankbar sein. Ich möchte, dass du gesund und nüchtern bist." Ich stützte ihn bis zur Stufe hinunter in den Wohnbereich und gab der Tür einen Tritt damit sie zu schnappte. Dann nahm ich ihn wieder auf den Rücken.  
Ich konnte ihm nicht böse sein. Dafür mochte ich ihn einfach viel zu gerne. Er hatte sich gut geschlagen bei meinen Eltern.  
Im Schlafzimmer legte ich ihn aufs Bett. Nun bekam er die Augen gar nicht mehr auf. Umständlich knöpfte er sein Hemd auf und zog die Hose aus. Dann ließ er sich nach hinten fallen. Ich kämpfte mit mir. Einerseits turnte es mich unheimlich an wie er da lag. Andererseits war es nicht richtig mich an ihn heranzumachen, während er im Rausch war.  
„Magst du mich nicht mehr?", fragte er benommen. „Wie kommst du denn auf so was? Natürlich mag ich dich." Hatte ich das gerade wirklich gesagt?  
„Das ist schön", flüsterte er und kratzte sich am Bauch. „Ich bleibe so lange bei dir bis du eingeschlafen bist, okay?" Er nickte und schlüpfte mit letzter Kraft aus seinem Hemd bevor die Arme zu schwer wurden. Ich hob seine Beine ins Bett und deckte ihn zu, nahm ihm seine Brille ab und legte sie auf den Nachttisch.  
„Ich hab's vermasselt", murmelte er und machte ein ausgesprochen trauriges Gesicht. „Hey, du hast gar nichts vermasselt. Ich will bloß nicht mit dir schlafen, weil du betrunken bist. Wenn ich's tät, würdest du mich dafür hassen. Du bedeutest mir so viel, dass ich abwarten werde was passiert." Er zog einen Mundwinkel hoch und wirkte etwas erleichterter. „Aber ich darf dich doch ein bisschen anfassen, während ich abwarte, ja? Dann fällt 's mir leichter." –„Mhm", machte er und rutschte ein Stück zur Seite. Ich stieg aus meinen Jeans und warf das Hemd auf den Sessel. Schon steckte ich mit ihm unter der Decke. Ich klatschte in die Hände und das Oberlicht schaltete sich aus, dafür ging die Nachttischlampe an. Für einen Moment sah ich nur in sein Gesicht. Dann langte ich rüber und küsste ihn auf den Mund. Plötzlich schwang sein rechter Arm rum und setzte mich in dieser Position fest. Erst sah ich ihn noch verwundert an, denn ich konnte nicht anders als den Kuss zu vertiefen. Seine Hand war an meinem glatten Hinterkopf, an meinem Nacken, an meinen langen spitzen Ohren. Ich kämpfte mit mir um die Kontrolle zu behalten. Wollte ihm sagen, dass er langsam machen sollte, aber ich konnte in dem Moment nicht aufhören zu küssen. Ehe ich mich versah, lag ich halb auf ihm drauf meine freie Hand an seinem rechten Oberschenkel auf dem Weg in seine Shorts. Er bäumte sich unter mir auf, als ich die Innenseite des Oberschenkels berührte. „Ich kann's nicht", stöhnte er und brachte die Augen einen Spalt weit auf. Ich lächelte. „Ist okay. Mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich lauf' dir nicht weg. Versuch' zu schlafen. Es ist alles gut", sagte ich leise und ließ ihn los. Chrys seufzte und rollte sich auf seine rechte Seite. Ich knipste das Lämpchen aus und horchte in die Dunkelheit. Als er eingeschlafen war, überlegte ich und entschied, nicht im Wohnzimmer zu schlafen. Dazu war ich selber schon zu müde und im Bett neben ihm war es wunderbar warm, also drehte ich mich auf meine linke Seite und schlief ebenfalls ein. ~~


	7. Chapter 12 and 13

~~ Kapitel 12

Ich hatte so gut geschlafen wie lange nicht mehr, obwohl ich mich ein bisschen schämte. Zum ersten Mal seit vielen Jahren schlief ich in einem Bett, das nicht mein eigenes war. Ich drehte mich noch ein Mal um und stieß gegen etwas Warmes. An viel was nach dem Dessert passiert war, erinnerte ich mich nicht. Das Glas Brandy zirkulierte immer noch in meinem Kreislauf. Meine Augen waren zu geschwollen und Blut pochte in meinen Schläfen. Mühsam brachte ich die Augen auf. Es dauerte einen Moment ehe sich die Sicht aufklärte soweit ich ohne meine Brille überhaupt etwas sehen konnte. Ich japste nach Luft und hielt mir gleich darauf den Mund zu.

Ach, du Schreck! Filmriss.

Was tat er hier im Bett? Ganz davon abgesehen, dass es sein Bett war, in dem ich lag. Wir hatten ein bisschen rumgeknutscht. Diese Erinnerung war wieder da und auch, dass es gesagt hatte er würde die Situation nicht ausnutzen. Jetzt war ich mir nicht mehr so sicher, ob er sich daran gehalten hatte. Ich meine, wir steckten nur in Boxers unter einer Decke und er grinste im Schlaf. Ich sah ihn mir genauer an, doch seine Nasenflügel zuckten. Ich stellte mich schlafend und drehte mich wieder um. Er konnte mich riechen.

Sein freier Arm griff mir um den Bauch und zog mich näher an sich heran. Sein heißer Bauch drückte gegen meinen Rücken. Ich bekam Panik. Das war ja nicht alles was ich da zu spüren bekam. Ich versuchte frei zu kommen, aber dadurch wurde das Problem noch größer. Wortwörtlich. „Hör doch auf rum zu zappeln", flüsterte er. War das hier Absicht? Der Arm hielt mich weiter fest. War er wach oder sprach er im Schlaf?

Zwei Lagen Stoff trennten seine Morgenlatte von meinem Hintern. Ich konnte mir nicht vorstellen was schlimmer war: ihn an mir zu spüren oder der Gedanke, dass es mir gefiel. Nein, da war nichts Schlimmes dran. Eigentlich machte es mich selber an und noch mehr was die Hand tat, die zu dem Arm gehörte. Ich stöhnte leise und kniff die Augen fest zu. Das war was ich mir gestern nach der Dusche vorgestellt hatte und noch viel besser als die Fantasie. Ich wand mich in seinem Griff. Es war zu gut um wahr zu sein. Mir war jetzt egal, ob er wach war oder schlief, solange er es nur zu Ende brachte. Spannung baute sich auf. Was immer er da mit dem Daumen tat, ließ mich ächzen. Dann konnte ich es nicht mehr zurückhalten. Tränen liefen über meine Wangen und ich schämte mich wieder dafür, dass ich hier mit einem anderen Jungen lag. Ich seufzte. Forte drehte sich auf den Rücken. Ich überlegte, ob ich ihm den Gefallen zurück geben sollte und wie. Seine Fühler zuckten im Schlaf.

Meine Mutter hatte mich immer damit beruhigt, in dem sie die Spitzen ein paarmal antippte. Ich schätze, ich mochte es, weil es mich jedes Mal wieder von meinen aufgeschlagenen Knien ablenkte. Sie war so vorsichtig und ohne Hintergedanken, aber wie will man einem Zweijährigen schon erklären was dann in dem kleinen Körper vorging. Es schüttete Glückshormone aus. Das war ihre Erklärung bevor wir dieses eine bewusste Gespräch führten. Aber zu meiner Mutter komme ich zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt nochmal. Später fand ich selber heraus wozu ich meine Fühler noch benutzen konnte, aber das hielt ich in meinem Zimmer geheim. Wenn an mir schon sonst alles verkorkst war, waren wenigstens meine Triebe normal.

Ich wurde lila und betrachtete die Ausbeulung der Bettdecke. Meine Augen waren zu angestrengten Schlitzen verengt. Wenn ich doch nur meine Brille hätte … An die war aber kein Rankommen ohne mich über ihn zu werfen. Nun, es musste auch so gehen. Ich stütze mich auf meinen linken Ellenbogen und nahm die Spitze des Fühlers, der mir am nächsten war, zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger meiner rechten Hand. Der untere Ring an dem Fühler rasselte leise, als ich die Spitze gegenläufig und vorsichtig rieb. Erst tat sich nichts in seinem Gesicht, aber ich meinte, dass die Beule ein Mal kurz zuckte. Dann beugte ich mich tiefer und nahm den Fühler zwischen die Lippen. Forte grunzte leise. Meine Zungenspitze berührte den Fühler nur ganz leicht, aber er zitterte am ganzen Körper. Dass er trotzdem weiterschlief war gut für mich, denn ich hätte ihm nicht erklären können warum ich es tat. Nach einer Weile des Leckens sah ich wieder in sein Gesicht. Er atmete schwer mit offenem Mund. Spätestens jetzt musste er aufgewacht sein, schoss mir durch den Kopf. Aber es wäre gemein es nicht zu Ende zu bringen, also hörte ich nicht auf, obwohl er mich einfach zusammenfalten konnte, wenn es vorbei wäre. Einige Minuten und Zungenschläge später verzog sich sein Gesicht aus Anstrengung und seine Muskeln spannten sich. Ich zog es wieder vor mich schlafend zu stellen.

Forte setzte sich im Bett auf und drehte mich zu sich um. „Du bist ein verdammtes Genie, mein Lieber", grinste er und küsste mich auf dem Mund. Ich wurde lila und sah ihn aus großen Augen an. „Es tut mir Leid", brachte ich heraus uns hielt mir vor Scham die Augen zu. „Ich müsste mich eigentlich bei dir entschuldigen, weil … Ich … Ich hab dir …" Ich japste wieder nach Luft. Er war also tatsächlich wach gewesen. Dazu fiel mir in dem Moment nichts ein. „Danke, Chrys. Kannst du dir vorstellen, dass ich sie dafür angefleht hab? Anscheinend weißt du doch besser Bescheid als du zugeben wolltest." –„Du bedankst dich bei mir?", fragte ich ungläubig. „Ja. Sollte ich etwa nicht?" –„Ich … ähm … Weiß es nicht …" –„Ist dir schon mal in den Sinn gekommen, dass ich dich mehr als nur mögen könnte?", fragte er lila. Mir wurde warm ums Herz. „Glaub nicht, dass ich jedem einen Gefallen tue, wenn ich die Person nur mag. Ich hab dir auch schon mal gesagt, dass ich es ernst mit dir meine."  
Ich schluckte. Die letzten paar Tage fühlten sich für mich nicht wirklich real an. Das hier heute Morgen aber sehr wohl.  
„Ja. Das hast du zu mir gesagt", flüsterte ich und nahm die Hand von den Augen. „Siehste. Alles was hier passiert, bleibt auch hier." Forte gab mir meine Brille und nahm mich in die Arme. Ich schnupperte an ihm. Er roch so gut. Aber dann …  
„Ih!", machte ich nach einer ungünstigen Bewegung. Wir klebten praktisch aneinander. Forte kratzte sich verlegen an seinem linken Ohr. So gerne ich hier liegen bleiben würde, wir sollten uns waschen", grinste er. „Ich würde auch lieber liegen bleiben", gab ich zu. „Duschen? Wir gehen um elf zum Brunch mit meinen Eltern." –„Denke schon. Aber wird deine Schwester nicht auch da sein? Die macht uns doch fertig." –„Meiko war sturzbesoffen. Die wird vor zwei, drei nicht aufstehen und um sieben fährt sie zu ihrem Lover nach East City. Der blöde Arsch ist Sihais großer Bruder. Den hast du bestimmt schon mal gesehen. Der ist East Citys Senior Torhüter." Ich zog eine Braue hoch. „Seid ihr Rivalen?" –„Wie's eben geht, wenn man das Geschwister vom jeweils anderen dated. Der wird's mir auf jeden Fall nicht leicht machen. Aber wir werden trotzdem mit mindestens zwei Toren Vorsprung gewinnen. Das versprech' ich dir." –„Wie kannst du mir so was einfach versprechen?" –„Weil ich das Spiel für dich gewinnen werde. Kannst es dir sogar im Fernsehen ansehen, wenn du magst und ich weiß, du magst es." Ich nickte nur.  
Seufzend ließ er mich los und stand aus dem Bett auf. Ich stieg entschlossen hinterher und fror entsetzlich, weil meine Boxers an mir klebten. „Kannst du mir ein Hemd von dir borgen? Ich habe keins mehr. Das eine riecht nach Schweiß und das andere nach Rauch." Glücklicherweise hatte ich mir ein paar Boxers mehr eingepackt und musste mir nicht auch noch welche borgen. „Glaubst du nicht, dass es auffällt, wenn du eines meiner Hemden trägst? Mom weiß welche Hemden von mir sind. Pass auf. Ich geb' dir zwei Bügel, dann hängen wir die Hemden in die Dusche und dann geht's bestimmt wieder", meinte er und zitterte selbst ein wenig. Wir kramten unsere Kleider zusammen und verschwanden im Badezimmer und unter der Dusche.

Er hatte die Hemden an die Handtuchhalter auf der anderen Seite aufgehängt. Also, ich für meinen Teil hätte gar nicht gewollt, dass er zu mir auf Distanz ging. Es war nun auch nicht so, dass wir uns die ganze Zeit über befummelten. Nur ein bisschen …  
Wir flachsten ein wenig herum wie es Freunde so taten. Forte brachte mich immer wieder zum Lachen. Er hatte ein komisches Talent dafür seinen Vater nachzumachen. Aber weit mehr als das gefiel mir doch Fortes Körper und das sagte ich ihm auch. Ich schämte mich nicht mehr annähernd so sehr wie am Tag zuvor.  
„Ich will doch nicht mit meinem Spiegelbild in die Kiste springen", witzelte er und piekte mich in den Bauch. Grinsend zog er mich unter seine Brause. „Wenn wir nicht verschieden wären, wäre das Leben doch langweilig. Du bist richtig wie so wie du bist." –„Danke. Du auch", entgegnete ich leise und küsste ihn auf den Mund. Er drückte mich fest gegen seine Brust und ich erwiderte sein Grinsen. „Magst du mir mal den Rücken waschen?", fragte er nach einer ganzen Weile. „Ist das dein Ernst?" –„Klar. Sonst würde ich dich auch einfach weiter anstarren und … Na, du weißt schon was dann passiert." Ich wurde lila. Das wusste ich nur zu gut. Bei mir ging es nämlich schon los.  
Forte drehte sich zur Wand um und stützte die Unterarme gegen die Fließen. Ich nahm die Seife von der Ablage und schäumte meine Hände ein ehe ich bei seinem Hals anfing und mich nach unten vorwusch. Ich verlor mich fast in den ganzen kleinen Details seiner Haut und den Muskeln darunter und bemerkte nicht, dass ich mich intensiv mit seinem Hintern und seinen Oberschenkeln beschäftigte. Er machte wieder diesen Ton und spreizte die Beine ein bisschen. „Also, wenn du mich scharf machen willst, hast du das jetzt geschafft", sagte er mit belegter Stimme und griff beherzt mit der rechten Hand zu. Ich war zu verwirrt um zu erkennen was er da tat bis er die Backen anspannte. Ich tat einen Schritt zurück, weil ich fürchtete ich hätte ihm irgendwas getan. Forte warf den Kopf zurück und atmete tief ein und wieder aus. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf. „Sag' mal, weißt du eigentlich was für Zauberfinger du hast?", stöhnte er.  
Er wusch sich die Hände unter der Brause und sah mich an. Ich blinzelte zweimal. Den Gesichtsausdruck kannte ich von gestern. Oder lag es daran, dass meine Brille blind von den Wassertropfen war? Nein. Ich ging einen Meter auf Abstand und schämte mich wieder. Er hatte sich gerade einen von der Palme gewedelt und ich Idiot war zu beschäftigt gewesen es zu bemerken.  
Forte kratzte sich verlegen am Kopf. Er sagte nichts. Die Situation war einfach bloß oberpeinlich bis ich merkte, dass er mich musterte und seine Wangen einen noch violetteren Ton annahmen als vorher. Ich wagte kaum an mir runter zu sehen. „Wundert's dich etwa?", fragte er breit grinsend. „Na ja … Nicht wirklich", entgegnete ich kleinlaut und konnte nichts gegen mein eigenes Grinsen tun. „Du bist dran", grinste er. „Ich kann's nicht, wenn du mir zusiehst." –„Dann wasch' ich eben jetzt deinen Rücken, wenn du mich lässt." –„Na gut … Mehr aber nicht, okay?" Ich bekam keine Antwort. Stattdessen spürte ich seine schaumigen Hände auf meiner Haut. Ganz langsam wanderten sie von meinen Schultern hinunter. Ich konnte ein Zittern nicht unterdrücken, als er sachte meine Flanken runter strich. „Keine Angst, Chrys. Ich tue nichts was du nicht willst", sagte er in diesem angenehmen tiefen Ton, den ich so mochte. Ich hatte keine Angst vor irgendwas, dass er hätte tun können. Als er bei meinen Hüften angekommen war, packte ich schnell mit der rechten Hand nach seinem rechten Handgelenk und zog ihn an mich heran. Er machte ein kleines belustigtes Geräusch, als er mit meiner Rückseite kollidierte. Dann griff er mir unter die Arme und drückte mich gegen sich. „Kannst du es immer noch nicht?", fragte er leise an meinem rechten Ohr. Mein Herz pochte wie verrückt. Ich schloss die Augen und packte meinen Ständer. Wo war bloß die Stelle, die er vorhin gerieben hatte? Eine Minute suchte ich vergeblich und war schon versucht das Ding wieder vergehen zu lassen ohne etwas zu tun. „Hör' nicht auf bevor du angefangen hast", flüsterte er. Ich schluckte und rieb langsam. Seine Hände suchten sich Wege über meine Brust und meinen Bauch. Sein schnurrendes Geräusch jagte meinen Puls hoch. Ich rieb etwas schneller und fühlte seine Hände weiter wandern. Dann berührte er meine Hand und ich stoppte in der Bewegung. „Führ' mich", flüsterte er. Allein diese Berührung erzeugte schon Spannung. Ich zog meine Hand unter seiner heraus und ließ ihn zupacken. Dann legte ich meine Hand auf seine und zeigte ihm wie ich es mir sonst selber machte bis er meine Hand weg schob. Ich war festgesetzt. Sein anderer Arm hielt mich fest um den Bauch. Als er den Punkt wieder rieb, stöhnte ich laut. Er lag dort, wo die beiden roten Ringe abschlossen und das Vorhautbändchen hätte sitzen sollen. Die Spannung wurde immer stärker. Ich bemühte mich fest auf meinen Füßen stehen zu bleiben, aber meine Knie zitterten. Als ich kam, drohte ich nach vorne zu kippen, aber Fortes Arm hielt mich zurück. Ich atmete schwer. „Danke", stöhnte ich und hustete zweimal. Er brachte mich mit einem einfachen Druck gegen meinen Bauch dazu gerade zu stehen. Dadurch konnte ich wieder besser atmen. Forte drehte mich zu sich um. Ich konnte seinen Gesichtsausdruck nicht entziffern, aber es war etwas daran, dass ich sehr mochte.  
Lächelnd nahm er mich in die Arme. Nur das Brausen des Wassers hielt mich noch in der Realität. Mir lag dieses „Ich liebe dich" auf der Zunge. Aber würde es ausgesprochen nicht alles kompliziert oder – schlimmer noch – alles kaputt machen? Diese Beziehung, wenn es denn eine war, stand auf äußerst wackeligen Füßen. Ich wünschte mir, dass er es zuerst sagte. Würde ich es aussprechen … Es wäre geradezu lächerlich. Auch, wenn mein Herz mich drängte meine Gefühle offen zu legen, schluckte ich den Gedanken hinunter. Mehr als ein Mal hatte er gesagt, es müsse erst noch Zeit vergehen bis er eine neue Beziehung wollte. Ich war hin und her gerissen zwischen dem was er sagte und den wunderschönen Gefühlen, die er mir bereitete. Schon mal hatte ich ihn gefragt, ob er mit meinem Herzen spielte. Forte hatte zwar verneint, doch nun hatte ich Angst, dass er es doch tat. Zweifelsfrei war dieses Was auch immer wir schon hatten ziemlich kompliziert.  
Wir seufzten unisono. Nach einer Weile des Schweigens sahen wir uns wieder in die Augen. „Ich denke, wir sollten uns mal anziehen", grinste er verlegen. „Ja", entgegnete ich nicht weniger verlegen und holte meine Hemden.  
Forte warf mir ein Badetuch zu und griff nach seinem, das am Haken von der Wand hing. Ich rieb zuallererst meine Brillengläser trocken. „Du bist doch mutig", lächelte er. Aber war ich das wirklich? Vielleicht wollte ich es auch einfach nur hinter mich bringen. Schon war es wie es immer war. Ich zweifelte daran wie lange das hier halten mochte und ob er nicht bloß irgendwelche Experimente mit mir durchführte. Andererseits zweifelte ich an mir, ob es nicht doch Sinn machte wieder aus seinem Leben zu verschwinden.  
Ich seufzte wieder und zog das Hemd vom Vorabend wieder an. „Wäre es schlimm, wenn ich jetzt nach Hause wollte?", fragte ich tonlos und seufzte abermals. Er suchte meine Blicke, aber ich hielt ihm nicht stand. „Nein. Wieso?" –„Ach … Nur so." Alarmiert sah er auf die Uhr an der Wand und eilig zogen wir uns zu Ende an.  
Diesem schlechten Gefühl hatte ich nichts entgegen zu setzen. Ich hatte gehofft es nie wieder fühlen zu müssen. Ich wollte nicht abgelehnt werden, abgelegt wie ein Auslaufmodell.  
Forte kam zu mir und umarmte mich. „Danke, dass du hier geblieben bist", sagte er sanft. Ich weinte. „Hey … ist schon gut." Durch seine Stimme weite ich noch lauter. Er drückte mich fester an sich. „Ich habe Angst", heulte ich. „Warum denn? Es gibt hier nichts wovor man sich fürchten müsste." Ich schluckte meinen Kloß im Hals hinunter. „Es ist so viel passiert", entgegnete ich leise. „Du hast Recht. Hör' bitte auf zu weinen, sonst fang' ich auch noch an." Er küsste mich auf die Stirn. Ich heulte ich in seine rechte Hemdschulter. „Du hast Angst vor dem was noch kommt, nicht?" Ich nickte. „Ich werde auf dich aufpassen." Ich murmelte dieses drängende und brennende „Ich liebe dich" in den Stoff seines Hemdes. Einerseits war es nun gesagt. Andererseits wusste ich nicht, ob er verstand.  
Ich fürchtete mich wirklich. ~~

*Tellerklappern, leises Radio*

„Schau doch nicht so grimmig." –„Ich sehe doch immer so aus." –„Das kannst du mir nicht verkaufen, Chrys. Du siehst nur so aus, wenn etwas an dir nagt." –„Du weißt was an mir nagt." –„Wenn dich dein Vater so sieht, fährt er sofort wieder zurück. Besser du redest mit mir als mit ihm darüber, hm?" –„Stimmt. Ja." –„Dann spuck's schon aus." –„Sehr komisch." –„Das Kapitel war hart, ich weiß. Aber du musst mit mir darüber reden. Geht doch um uns beide." –„Dann stell die Gläser weg, sonst trifft dich der Schlag." –„So schlimm wird 's schon nicht sein." –„Ja." –„Was? Ja? Ja zu was denn?" –„Ja, ich möchte gerne ein Kind mit dir haben, Forte."

*Glassplittern*

„Shit!" –„Tut mir leid. So habe ich mich jetzt entschieden." –„Nein. Das war nicht deshalb. Der Splitter hat mit in den Finger gesäbelt. Geht gleich wieder." –„Warte. Ich hole den Staubsauger." –„Nö. Du machst gar nichts. Setz dich auf die Couch. Ich hol' das Thermometer." –„Forte, ich bin nicht krank. Darf ich jetzt nicht mal meine Meinung ändern?"

*Handfeger-, Schaufel- und Mülleimergeräusche*

„Du hast dir also keinen neuen Virus eingefangen?" –„Hey! Ich bin voll zurechnungsfähig!" –„Ich … Ich …" –„Sag' mal, geht dir jetzt etwa die Muffe? Ihr habt angefangen mich zu bedrängen. Vergiss das nicht und jetzt komm her. Macht mir nicht so großen Spaß durch die ganze Wohnung zu brüllen." –„Und du bist wirklich ganz sicher, dass du kein Fieber hast?"

*Forte kommt zur Couch und fühlt Chrys' Stirn.*

„Nö. Ich hab keins. Sonst würde ich so was wohl kaum machen." –„Huh … Nein. So küssen kannst du nur, wenn du absolut gesund bist." –„Siehst du? Bist du denn überhaupt einverstanden?" –„Das bin ich. Glaub' mir, ich hab auch nochmal drüber nachgedacht. Natürlich will ich ein Kind mit dir, Chrys. Lass uns aber mit der Geschichte abwarten bis wir wieder für uns sind, hm? Unter Druck macht's keinen Spaß." –„Bist du nicht ein bisschen neugierig, ob wir damit durchkommen, wenn wir hier …?" –„Hier? Dein Vater ist am anderen Ende des Flurs. Willst du 's jetzt übers Knie brechen? Lass uns das mal auf heut' Nacht verschieben." –„Ich möchte auch nichts überstürzen. Wir sollten uns nochmal von Doktor Rubinn untersuchen lassen." –„Und ihr was sagen? Hey, Olivia, erklären Sie uns nochmal das mit den Bienchen und den Blümchen aber Namek-Style, bitte? Die lacht sich erst kaputt und weist uns dann in die Klapse ein." –„Wieso sollten wir sie nicht fragen? Ich möchte nicht, dass das kleine Würmchen auch solche Probleme mit den Augen bekommt wie ich. Reicht doch, wenn du dir die ganze Zeit Sorgen um mich machen musst." –„So hab ich das noch gar nicht betrachtet. Sorry. Wollte dich nicht so anfahren." –„Ist schon gut. Die Frage überhaupt zu stellen, ist schon seltsam genug. Lass mich erst mal die Unterlagen lesen, die uns Paps mitgebracht hat." –„Ich hab sie schon zum Teil gelesen. Soll ich sie dir holen? Die Blätter liegen im Schlafzimmer auf dem Bett." –„Lieb von dir aber ich hole sie mir selber von drüben. Das nächste Kapitel ist eh ein Fall für dich." –„Sag deinem Vater nichts von deiner Entscheidung, ja? Wenn wir 's wirklich wollen, wird er 's als Erster erfahren." –„Mhm. Mach' ich. Ich behalte es für mich."

~~ Kapitel 13

Ich dachte, ich hörte nicht recht. Aber er hatte es gesagt. Ich verstand nun wovor er sich fürchtete und zwar, dass ich ihn fallen ließ, nachdem ich davon erfuhr. Nein. Ich fühlte doch genau so, konnte es nur noch nicht aussprechen.  
Mir wurde wieder heiß. Ich musste etwas erwidern, dass mich nicht zu sehr in Verlegenheit brachte und ihm nicht das Herz brach. „Ich weiß", flüsterte ich. Chrys sah mich fragend an. „Du … Du weißt …?" Er schämte sich.  
Im Wohnzimmer klingelte das Telefon Sturm. „Wir müssen uns beeilen, sonst schicken die noch einen rüber um uns abzuholen", grinste ich und ließ ihn los. Er seufzte und rieb sich die Augen. „Ist gut", sagte er leise, nahm seine Schuhe und verließ das Bad.

Ich stand noch da und überlegte. So etwas hatte lange keiner mehr zu mir gesagt. Etwas sagte mir, dass sie am Ende nur noch mein Geld und meinen Körper wollte. Ich ballte die Fäuste. Lange war ich ihr blind gefolgt aber für sie war ich nur noch ein Statusobjekt. So wollte ich nie mehr behandelt werden. Ich wollte nicht nur lieben, sondern auch zurückgeliebt werden. Ob das nicht verrückt klingt? - Nein. Nein es war wirklich an der Zeit über die alte Beziehung hinweg zu kommen.  
Nun folgte ich ihm hinüber und sah zu wie er seine Schuhe an der Stufe zu band. Ich räusperte mich. „Was ist? Beeil dich besser", sagte er tonlos und drehte sich nicht nach mir um, weil er in den anderen Schuh schlüpfte. „Klingt vielleicht jetzt blöd was ich dir zu sagen hab, aber ich denke, ich kann's jetzt", fing ich an. Mein Magen verkrampfte sich. „Hm?", machte er und sah mich an. Ich wurde lila. „Ich möchte gerne eine Beziehung mit dir."  
Er blinzelte zweimal und kam einen Schritt auf mich zu. Ich schloss die Distanz und nahm ihn wieder in die Arme. „Wirklich?", fragte er leise. Ich nickte. Obwohl er nichts mehr sagte und mich nur ansah, las ich die Erleichterung in seinen Augen Dann klopfte es an der Tür. „Moment noch!", rief ich und küsste ihn auf den Mund. „Wenn du mich lässt, will ich versuchen alles richtig zu machen", flüsterte ich noch, drückte ihn und ging dann zu Tür um zu öffnen. Aus Sineos ernstem Gesichtsausdruck wurde ein breites Grinsen. „Was ist?", fragte ich perplex. „Ich habe deinen Vater heute schon zweimal beim Schach besiegt. Aber viel wichtiger ist doch, dass ihr beide euch gestern gut gehalten habt." –„Du hast …? Ich dachte, er wollte nicht mehr gegen dich spielen. Soll wohl heißen, dass Dad heute gute Laune hat, wie? Wenn's ihm nichts ausmacht von seinem Schüler geschlagen zu werden, ist das ein gutes Zeichen. Sag, wie geht es Mom?" –„Dein Vater sagte, sie wäre heute nicht aus dem Bett zu bewegen. Nehme an, ihr werdet heute alleine brunchen." Chrys kam zu mir und ich nahm ihn bei der Hand. „Und Meiko? Sie macht mir Angst", fragte er Sineo. Sineo seufzte. „Laut Elsa ist sie heute schon gesichtet worden. Soll schlimm aussehen." –„Meiko sieht immer schlimm aus. Sie ist ungeschminkt das nackte Grauen", witzelte ich. „Ich wette, du traust dich nicht ihr das ins Gesicht zu sagen", grinste Sineo. Ich verzog das Gesicht. „Lieber nicht. Bei der muss ich den Ball flach halten. Die will uns so oder so noch die Hölle heiß machen. So breit war sie gestern nämlich noch nicht, dass sie es wieder vergessen haben könnte." –„So lange sie nicht direkt zu deiner Mutter rennt und euch verpetzt, dürfte es gut gehen." Chrys schluckte schwer und sah mich entsetzt an. Ja, ich wusste was dieser Blick zu bedeuten hatte. Ich wollte mich zurückhalten. „Hab ich mich wieder zu ihrem persönlichen Sklaven gemacht?" –„Ich denke nicht. Meiko kann euch gar nicht erwischen. Du und ich, wir haben die einzigen Schlüssel für diese Wohnung. Sie kann nichts beweisen. Lass dich bloß nicht von ihr belästigen." Ich zog meine Turnschuhe an. „Danke, dass Sie das hier für uns tun", lächelte Chrys und hielt Sineo die rechte Hand zum Schütteln hin. „Das ist eine meiner leichtesten Übungen. Die beiden sind wie Hund und Katz'. Der Chef bezahlt mich gut dafür, dass ich die beiden Streithammel von einander trenne." Sineo schüttelte die ausgestreckte Hand. „Genug geredet. Ich hab Hunger", warf ich den beiden zu und ging an ihnen vorbei nach draußen. Ich hielt Chrys eine Hand hin und er nahm sie dankend an. Seine Handfläche war wieder etwas feucht, weil er nervös war wieder auf meinen Vater zu treffen.

Ob ich ihm von meiner neuen Beziehung erzählen sollte?  
Mein Herz pochte gegen meinen Brustkorb. Sehr hatte ich mir gewünscht, dass es passierte und nun war es geschehen.  
Sineo schloss das Poolhaus hinter uns ab und folgte uns. „Forte, lass sofort seine Hand los!", zischte er, als im ersten Stock des Haupthauses ein Fenster geöffnet wurde. Ich tat es sofort um zu erkennen, dass die Situation tatsächlich gefährlich war. Meiko stand oben und gähnte. „Guten Morgen, Fräulein Meiko!", grüßte Sineo. „Morgen, Morgen!", antwortete sie und rieb sich die geschwollenen Lider. „Gut geschlafen, kleiner Bruder?", piekte sie. Ich wollte ihr erst etwas Angemessenes entgegenwerfen, verkniff es mir aber dann doch lieber um das zu schützen was ich begonnen hatte. Stattdessen grinste ich gezwungen zurück. „Wollen Sie nicht auch am Brunch teilnehmen?", fragte Sineo. Ich sah ihn grimmig an. „Wenn Blicke töten könnten …", flüsterte Chrys und wechselte auf meine andere Seite. Das hatte sie nicht mal bemerkt. Sie wollte mich ärgern und nicht ihn. „Nein. Ich habe mir von Elsa schon Frühstück bringen lassen, weil Sie mal wieder nicht auffindbar sind." Sineo seufzte. „Ich bitte vielmals um Verzeihung."  
Während er stehen blieb um ihr ins Gesicht zu sehen wie es sich gehörte, gingen wir weiter und erreichten die Tür vom Seiteneingang. Ich öffnete und war erleichtert, wieder einigermaßen sicher zu sein. Davon ab, dass mein Vater wieder unangenehme Fragen stellen konnte.

Wir warteten nicht auf Sineo, der sich immer noch lautstark mit Meiko unterhielt und gingen zum Esszimmer. Mein Vater saß am Tisch und las in der dicken Sonntagszeitung. Ich klopfte am Türrahmen und wartete auf eine Reaktion. „Guten Morgen", grinste er, stand auf und kam zu uns. „Morgen, Dad", entgegnete ich und gähnte. Das kleine Spielchen unter der Dusche machte sich jetzt bei mir bemerkbar. „Guten Morgen", lächelte Chrys und gab ihm die Hand. Seine Stimme klang nun um einiges fester als am Abend zuvor. „Sie haben hoffentlich gut geschlafen, junger Mann? So ein Rausch ist nicht schön", fragte Vater. „Entschuldigen Sie bitte die Umstände." –„Nicht doch. Ich muss mich bei Ihnen für mein taktloses Benehmen entschuldigen. Der gestrige Tag war für uns alle eine Art Offenbarung, nicht wahr, Forte?", grinste Vater. Ich wurde lila. Wenn er nur wüsste … „Allerdings", antwortete ich.

„Sagen Sie, Chrys, spielen Sie Schach?" –„Ja, schon. Aber warum fragen Sie Ihren Sohn nicht zuerst?" Ich gähnte demonstrativ. Ich konnte zwar spielen aber es war mir einfach zu öde. „Langweilig!", machte ich und setzte mich an den Tisch. „Sehen Sie? So reagiert er immer, weil er mich immer noch nicht geschlagen hat." –„Wenn Sie wollen, können wir uns nachher an einer Partie versuchen, Herr Rivar."

Ich seufzte, als beide sich zu mir an den Tisch setzten. Mein Vater grinste mich an. Ich sah den Kampfgeist in seinen blauen Augen. „Was ist? Suchst du dir jetzt ein neues Opfer, nachdem du gegen Sineo nicht mehr gewinnen kannst, oder was?" Vater zog bejahend einen Mundwinkel hoch. Chrys nahm sich eine Semmel aus dem Brotkorb und schmierte sich zwei halbe Honigbrötchen. Unwillkürlich leckte ich mir die Lippen. „Starr doch keine Löcher in die Luft, Sohn", sagte Vater und warf mir ein Sesambrötchen zu. Es war pures Glück es überhaupt zu fangen, weil meine Blicke an Chrys' Lippen klebten wie der Honig. „Bodenstation an Forte! Was ist denn los mit dir?", fragte Vater und schüttelte den Kopf. Ich reagierte gar nicht. Gedankenverloren schnitt ich meine Semmel auf und entschied mich auch für Honig anstelle meiner normalen Schokoladencreme. Kauend und schweigend saßen wir am Tisch bis Vater breit grinsend seine Zeitung zusammenfaltete und beiseite legte. „Was haben Sie bloß mit ihm angestellt?", fragte er Chrys. Er zuckte mit dem Schultern. „Verzeihung, aber ich verstehe nicht." Ich mampfte weiter ungerührt an meiner Semmelhälfte. „Sie haben ihn ganz schön umgekrempelt. Endlich isst er mal was anderes als dieses Schokozeug, dass er immer in sich reinstopft." –„Ich habe gar nichts gemacht. Ich denke, es war seine Entscheidung." Eigentlich war ich scharf darauf seine zuckersüßen, klebrigen Lippen zu küssen. „Das Gespräch mit den Bienen und den Blumen haben Sie schon geführt, nicht wahr?", fragte Vater und trank aus seiner Kaffeetasse. Chrys legte eilig und mit großen Augen sein Brötchenstück auf den Teller und hustete. Verschluckt. „Fängst du schon wieder an solche Fragen zu stellen?", fragte ich auf einmal hellwach und klopfte Chrys auf den Rücken. Als er aufhörte zu husten, wurde aus meinem Klopfen ein liebevolles Streicheln. Innerlich verfluchte ich mich dafür, dass ich nicht zugeben konnte was ich fühlte.

„Was meinen Sie Herr Rivar?", fragte Chrys matt. „Meine Mutter hat mich schon vor Jahren aufgeklärt." –„Dachte ich mir. Tara verschwendet keine Zeit." –„Sie … Sie kennen meine Mutter?" –„Natürlich kenne ich sie. Nicht so gut wie Ihr Vater selbstverständlich, aber man kennt sich. Es war ihre Expedition, die Ihren Vater und mich damals zur Erde gebracht hat. Aber das können Sie nicht wissen. Das war vor ihrer Zeit." Vater schenkte sich Kaffee nach bevor er weitersprach. „Kurz gefasst, ich kenne Sie schon viel länger als Sie sich selbst." Er grinste mich an und trank. „Wenn ich es heute bedenke, war dieser Wunsch wohl doch nicht so missglückt wie wir damals dachten." Ich verstand von diesen kryptischen Aussagen absolut gar nichts. Chrys ließ es auf sich beruhen bis Vater wieder anfing.

„Sagt mal, Jungs, wie gedenkt ihr eigentlich zu verhüten?"

Ich wäre vor Schreck bald vom Stuhl gefallen. „Dad, was soll der ganze Mist? Du machst uns Angst mit dem ganzen Gerede! Sprich doch Klartext wie sonst auch!", warf ich dagegen. Ich wagte kaum nach Chrys zu gucken. Er war noch blasser als am Abend vorher. Dieses Mal langte ich zu ihm rüber und nahm seine eiskalte rechte Hand. „Was glaubst du denn wo du herkommst, Forte?", fragte Vater. „Hey! Ich bin doch nicht behämmert! Ich weiß doch, wo die Babys herkommen!", protestierte ich. „Nein! Gar nichts weißt du!", brüllte er zurück und zog seine goldene Halskette hinter seinem Hemdkragen heraus. „Weißt du was da drin ist?" Er deutete auf den Anhänger. Ich antwortete nicht, wusste ich es doch wirklich nicht. „Es ist ein Stück von deiner Eierschale, Junge", sagte er sanft. Ich bekam den Mund nicht zu. Chrys schluckte schwer. „Wir reproduzieren uns anders. Deswegen habe ich euch nach der Verhütung gefragt. Ihr beide seid noch viel zu jung für eigene Kinder. Ich meine Es gut mit euch, Versteht ihr?"

Chrys schniefte. In seinen weit aufgerissenen Augen sammelten sich Tränen. Ich erkannte, dass für ihn gerade eine Welt zusammengebrochen war. „Ich möchte jetzt gerne nach Hause gebracht werden", sagte er leise. Ich atmete tief ein. Mir war auch zum Heulen zumute. „Dad, wegen Morgen …" –„Mach dir deswegen keine Gedanken. Der Termin findet so statt wie gestern besprochen."

Wieder war ich auf hundertachtzig, weil er den Mund nicht halten konnte. Mir war herzlich egal, dass meine Mutter nicht meine biologische Mutter war. Das war mir klar, nachdem ich als Kind ein Gespräch belauscht hatte. Aber für Chrys tat es mir leid, dass er es ausgerechnet aus der gewaltig großen Klappe meines Vaters erfahren musste. Ich mochte seine Mom. Sicher hätte sie es ihm schonender beipulen können.

Ich hatte schon Angst er würde sich nun nach dieser Erfahrung etwas antun. ~~


	8. Chapter 14 and 15

*Telefonklingeln, Abheben*  
„Forte Vaidur-Rivar?" –„ …" –„Nein … Nein …" –„ …" –„Klär das Montag mit meinem Management ab. Es bring nichts, wenn du noch ein duzend Mal hier anrufst. Von mir bekommst du keine Zusage." –„ …" –„Aha … Nein … Das will ich gar nicht wissen." –„ …" –„So, so … Nee, das hat mir schon bei dem letzten Shooting nicht gepasst." –„ …" –„Sei doch nicht so verdammt aufdringlich!" –„ …" –„Ja …" –„ …" –„Nein, der hört nicht mit. Ich werden mich nicht nochmal darauf einlassen." –„ …" –„Du, ausgerechnet du sagst mir wie unprofessionell diese Einstellung ist? Ist dir das Silikon in den Kopf gestiegen?" –„ …" –„Hör doch auf!" –„ …" –„Lüg nicht! Ist doch wirklich kein Geheimnis." –„ …" –„Warum fragst du das? Da müsste ich mal drüber nachdenken." –„ …" –„Och, da würde mir einiges einfallen." -" …" –„Interessiert mich wirklich nicht. Was regst du dich so auf? Du hast mit der Agentur so und so keinen Vertrag." –„ …" –„Natürlich werde ich dafür sorgen, dass du gar nicht erst einen bekommst." –„ …" –„Na und? Was willst du dagegen tun? Die Bilder sind augenblicklich im Papierkorb gelandet." –„ …" –„Nein. Ich hatte meine Hände da nicht mit im Spiel." –„ …" –„Musst du immer auf Tatsachen herumreiten?" –„ …" –„Jetzt halt mal den Ball flach, ja? Beschimpf mich aber lass ihn außen vor! Das Gremium aller Partner hat das beschlossen!" –„ …" –„Bloß weil er ein Senior-Partner ist? Biste bekloppt?" –„ …" –„Ja, das ist wohl nicht dein Problem! Dann geifert eben einer weniger deinen Plastikbrüsten hinterher." –„ …" –„Ach, leck' mich!" –„ …" –„Davon bin ich überzeugt. Ich will dich überhaupt nicht anfassen, du blöde Kuh! Das stand so im Script. Geht das nicht in dein Hirn?" –„ …" –„Mensch, ich bin verheiratet! War's das jetzt?" –„ …" –„Ja, da bin ich sehr stolz drauf. Nerv bei einer anderen Agentur rum. Und Tschüs!"

*Türöffnen*

„Was ist denn los, Forte?" –„Entschuldige. Ich wollte dich nicht stören." –„Ist schon gut. Ich war sowieso gerade mit dem Lesen fertig. Wer ruft hier auf einen Sonntagnachmittag an, dass du so an die Decke gehst?" –„Isis." –„Weil wir das Shooting gecanceled haben, nehme ich an." –„Stell mich bitte nie wieder mit dieser Person vor die Kamera. Niemals." –„Das wird sich schon irgendwie drehen lassen." –„Danke, Chrys. Rettest mir wieder mal meinen Arsch. Montag ruft sie in der Agentur an." –„Wir werden nicht da sein." –„Oh? Wieso?" –„Wir haben morgen um halb zehn einen Termin bei Doktor Rubinn. Dann gehen wir mit meinem Vater etwas essen und danach auf den Friedhof." –„Ich dachte, Olivias Praxis ist montags geschlossen?" –„Morgen nicht. Also nicht für uns …" –„Ich muss mich setzen. Du hast ihr brühwarm von unserem Kinderwunsch erzählt?" –„Nicht direkt. Ich habe in einem Nebensatz das Wort ‚Fertilität' fallen lassen. Du weißt doch, wie neugierig sie ist. Darauf ist sie sofort angesprungen und hat mir einen Termin aufgedrückt." –„Sehr berechenbar, nicht? Aber, dass du es wirklich fertig bringst und sie anrufst … Das tust du jetzt aber nicht für mich, oder? Ich möchte es nicht, wenn du es mir nur recht machen willst." –„Nein. Ich habe es getan, weil wir beide es wollen. Es ist auch nicht so, dass Paps mich jetzt dazu angestachelt hätte. Das war meine eigene Entscheidung diesen Termin auszumachen." –„Ich weiß gar nicht was ich sagen soll. Sag mir, dass es kein Traum ist, Chrys." –„Nein, du träumst nicht. So gerührt von etwas erlebe ich dich selten." –„Kannst du dir vorstellen wie glücklich du mich mit deiner Entscheidung machst?" –„Ungefähr so glücklich wie du mich damals mit dem Antrag gemacht hast. Nun wein' doch nicht gleich. Das muss Paps nicht unbedingt sehen." –„Oh … Hatte ich ganz vergessen. Wie willst du ihm verklickern, dass wir vormittags für ein paar Stunden verschwinden? Er wird doch wissen wollen wohin wir gehen und wenn du ihm erzählst, dass wir gemeinsam zu einem Arzttermin müssen, macht er sich sicher noch mehr Sorgen um dich." –„Ich sage, wir treffen uns mit dem Verleger auf einen Kaffee im Verlag. Das ist durchaus glaubwürdig." –„Du lügst deinen Vater an?" –„Es ist nur eine kleine Notlüge bis wir Gewissheit haben. Ich möchte nicht noch weiter gelöchert werden." –„Lass dich küssen." –„Oh … Oh … Du hast doch gesagt, dass du hier nicht willst." –„Ich darf doch meine Meinung ändern."

*Klopfen an der Tür, Eintreten*

„Mist." –„Steck dein Hemd wieder in die Hose." –„Oh! Ich komme wohl ungelegen, nicht?" –„Öhm … Paps … So ist das nicht. Forte wollte bloß einen Bluterguss untersuchen." –„Ich bin doch nicht so dumm und erkenne nicht was das werden sollte. Chrys, du konntest noch nie gut lügen. Ihr habt euch dafür entschieden. Ich sehe es an deiner Nasenspitze." –„Schau mich nicht an. Für mich siehst du aus wie immer. Ciasto, wie kommen Sie darauf?" –„Das ist ganz einfach. Mein Sohn entscheidet immer mit dem Herzen. Das hat sich nie geändert." –„Na gut. Dann wollten wir uns eben gerade die Couch versauen." –„Ist schon gut. Das hier ist schließlich eure Wohnung." –„Bist du jetzt beleidigt, Paps?" –„Nein. Ich freue mich für euch. Das sind wunderbare Nachrichten, Jungs." –„Danke, Paps." –„Okay. Ich bevorzuge Chinesisch heute. Hat noch jemand Hunger? Das muss doch gefeiert werden." –„Nichts dagegen." –„Von meiner Seite auch nicht, Jungs. Bestellt aber keinen Hund." –„Hund? Ach so! Du wirst dich wundern. Der Bote ist ein Hund." –„Chrys, du hast die Pointe versaut." –„Ist doch egal. Ich werde jetzt weitertippen bis das Essen kommt."

~~ Kapitel 14

Ich fühlte mich verloren und betrogen. Das aus Rivars Mund zu erfahren, war für mich ungleich schlimmer als es gar nicht zu wissen. Ich wollte nach Hause, musste nach Hause um herauszufinden wie bitter die Wahrheit wirklich war. Während sich meine Tränen frei einen Weg bahnten, sah ich, dass Forte die Wut über die unbedachte Äußerung seines Vaters zurück biss. Die ganze Zeit versuchte er Schaden von mir abzuwenden, aber darauf war auch er nicht vorbereitet gewesen. Mehr denn je wünschte ich mir nicht zu existieren. Zitternd stand ich auf und wandte den Blick ab. Forte knurrte seinen Vater verächtlich an bevor er etwas tat, das ich nicht erwartet hatte. Er kam zu mir und nahm mich vor den Augen seines Vaters in die Arme. „Komm. Ich bringe dich nach Hause", sagte Forte sanft und streichelte meinen Rücken. „Entschuldigt. Ich wusste nicht, dass er so reagieren würde", sagte Fortes Vater betroffen. „Du …! Siehst du was du angerichtet hast? Hättest du nicht ein bisschen mehr Feingefühl zeigen können?", brüllte Forte. „Bring mich bloß von hier weg", schluchzte ich.  
Ohne weitere zornige Worte zu verlieren, verließen das Hauptgebäude des Anwesens. Auf halbem Weg zum Bungalow wurde mir einen Moment schwarz vor Augen. Mein Herz raste. Er nahm mich wieder in die Arme. „Hey, Chrys, gib' nicht auf, okay? Ich bringe dich zum Auto. Warte da. Ich hole deine Sachen." –„Ja", nickte ich erschöpft.

Wie konnte meine Mutter nicht meine Mutter sein?

Ich verstand es nicht. Sie war doch für mich da gewesen seit ich denken konnte. Ich liebte sie doch und bisher war ich davon ausgegangen, dass sie mich auch liebte.

Was glaubte der da oben für ein krankes Spiel mit mir spielen zu können? Was sollte dieser ganze Wahnsinn?

Obwohl Arcus Rivar den Mund gerne weit aufmachte, sprach er doch immer die Wahrheit.

Forte stützte mich die letzten Meter zum Wagen und ließ mich einsteigen. Ich atmete schwer, bekam kaum Luft. „Dummer, alter Mann", knurrte Forte im Weggehen und meinte damit seinen Vater. Mir war mit einem Mal unglaublich kalt. Meine Zähne klapperten und die Tränen liefen ohne dass ich etwas dagegen hätte tun können. Nach ein paar Minuten, die mir wie Stunden vorkamen, kehrte Forte zurück. Wortlos hängte er mir meinen Mantel um, als er sah wie sehr ich zitterte. Eilig warf er die anderen Sachen in den Kofferraum bevor er einstig. Bevor er sich anschnallte, streichelte er mir noch über meine linke Wange und ich lehnte mich dankbar dagegen. Er stutzte und fühlte meine Stirn. Er biss sich auf die Lippe, gurtete sich an und jagte seinen Wagen mit quietschenden Reifen vom Parkplatz auf die Straße.

„Hättest du nicht 'nen Ton sagen können?", fragte er besorgt. „Ich weiß nicht was du meinst", hustete ich. Forte seufzte. „Kein Wunder, dass du so frierst. Du hast Fieber." Ich fühlte innerlich nichts, doch dann fühlte ich selbst meine Stirn. „So ein Mist", schimpfte ich resignierend und lehnte mich im Sitz zurück. Wieder mal kam alles zusammen was nicht zusammentreffen durfte.  
„Wie du aussiehst, sollte ich dich lieber gleich ins Krankenhaus bringen anstatt nach Hause." Ich antwortete nicht, denn ich war zu sehr mit dem Atmen beschäftigt, das mir immer schwerer fiel.  
Downtown scheuchte er das Auto über eine Wochenends stille Baustelle um den Weg abzukürzen. „Weißt du wie gefährlich das ist was ich hier mache?", grummelte er und preschte haarscharf an der anderen Seite durch den Ausgang im Bretterzaun. „Danke", keuchte ich nur. „Sturkopf", murmelte er. Ich seufzte. „Du bist krank, Mann! Warum willst du jetzt nicht ins Krankenhaus?", fauchte er nun. Ich wollte ihm beinahe an den Kopf werfen, dass ich mir weder das Krankenhaus noch Fehltage in der Schule leisten konnte. Das eine, weil wir es uns finanziell nicht leisten konnten und das andere, weil wir bald mit Klausuren und den Abschlussprüfungen konfrontiert würden. Aber ich konnte es nicht.  
Minuten später legte er in unserer Einfahrt eine halsbrecherische Vollbremsung hin. Ich hatte meine letzten Körperkräfte gesammelt und rannte zur Hintertür des Hauses, schloss auf und stürmte ohne die Tür hinter mir zu schließen hinauf in den ersten Stock. Während Vater im Badezimmer kramte, wetzte ich vorbei und ohne anzuklopfen ins Elternschlafzimmer. Sie saß auf dem Bett und zog sich die Schuhe vom Spazieren gehen aus. Sie lächelte, aber ich war nicht aus dem Konzept zu bringen.  
„Erzähl mir wie ich geboren wurde! Ich möchte das jetzt wissen! Erzähl' mir meinetwegen von der Nacht, in der ihr mich verbrochen habt! Ich möchte jetzt die Wahrheit wissen!", fauchte ich sie an. Ich zitterte wieder. Sie sah mich erst verständnislos an bevor sie traurig wurde. „Chrys, ich wollte damit noch etwas warten. Setz' dich zu mir", hauchte sie. „Nein, danke! Ich stehe lieber!", knurrte ich und ging vor ihr auf und ab. „Du wolltest warten? Warten bis einer wie Arcus Rivar kommt und sagt was Sache ist, oder wie? Du hättest es mir sagen müssen! Paps hätte es mir sagen müssen! Wie bin ich geboren worden? Nun sag' schon!", brüllte ich und war den Tränen wieder nahe. Sie schloss die Augen und seufzte. Ich atmete wieder schwer. Das Schreien hatte mich eine Menge Kraft gekostet. „Sie müssen ihm die Wahrheit sagen. Ich würde es auch gerne hören. Denken Sie schnell. Er hat Fieber und ich würde vorziehen ihn ins Krankenhaus zu bringen", sagte eine bekannte Stimme. Ich ruckte herum und sah Forte mit meinem Rucksack im Türrahmen stehen. Ich wankte einen Schritt auf ihn zu. „Ma'am, ich mache keine Witze. Ich kann dafür sorgen, dass er die beste Behandlung und Betreuung von der Spezialistin bekommt." –„Olivia Rubinn?", fragte sie und hustete. Er nickte und ich tat noch einen Schritt auf ihn zu. „Sie ahnen was ich empfinde. Lassen Sie nicht zu, dass Ihrem Sohn etwas passiert." Noch ein Schritt. „Ich habe keine Mutter", sagte ich tonlos. Die Worte dröhnten durch meinen Kopf. Alles drehte sich.  
„Das sehe ich mir nicht länger an. Ich bringe Chrys ins Krankenhaus. Erklären Sie es uns bitte später. Ich werde hier nicht rumstehen und zusehen wie Ihr Sohn sich quält, weil ich ihn …"

Plötzlich war alles schwarz.

„Nun ist es passiert", dachte ich. „Der Vorhang ist gefallen." Dumpf kam die Erinnerung zurück. Ich war gestürzt, als ich ohnmächtig wurde, doch war ich nicht hart auf dem Boden aufgeschlagen. Jemand hatte mich aufgefangen. Dort war dieser Geruch, den ich so mochte. Ich dachte an … Ja, in diesem Traum dachte ich an Forte. Ich wusste nun aus ganzem Herzen, dass ich ihm dieses „Ich liebe dich" ins Gesicht sagen wollte.  
Mühsam wehrte ich mich gegen die Dunkelheit. Ich wollte doch aufwachen, es ihm sagen, aber meine Augen blieben geschlossen und ich war umgeben von allerlei piependen und summenden Gerätschaften.

„Ich denke, wir können den Tubus jetzt entfernen", sagte eine ruhige, wohlklingende Frauenstimme. Ich röchelte und würgte, als der Beatmungsschlauch aus meiner Luftröhre gezogen wurde. Jemand andere zog mir je ein Pflaster von den Lidern und seufzte. Die schmale Hand der Frau strich über die Narbe an meiner linken Wange. „Armer Junge. Musstest schon so viel leiden", sagte sie sanft. „Doktor O., was hat er denn nun? Können Sie nicht was tun?", fragte die andere Person. Ich kannte die Stimme. Forte. „Immer noch Doktor Rubinn für dich, junger Mann." –„Ja, ja. Ist ja schon gut. Was hat jetzt?" –„Es ist eine Pneumonie, die durch Pilzsporen verursacht wird." –„Und im Klartext? Pilzsporen hab ich verstanden, aber sonst …" –„Dein Freund hat eine schwere, Sporeninduzierte Lungenentzündung. Ich gebe ihm ein verträgliches Antibiotikum gegen die Entzündung und ein Fungizid gegen den Pilz. Es ist nicht ansteckend solange du den Mundschutz trägst. Entspann dich. Er spricht gut darauf an." Die Tür wurde geöffnet und wieder geschlossen. Ich fühlte wie meine rechte Hand vom Platz neben der Decke genommen wurde. Sie ruhte nun in Fortes Händen nahe an seinem Gesicht, denn ich konnte seinen Atem spüren.  
„Ich hätte dich gerne auch davor beschützt, aber ich hab's vergeigt. Entschuldige. Bestimmt willst du die Wahrheit nicht hören, aber wenn sie es nicht tut, werde ich sie dir sagen. Du bist genau wie ich vor zwanzig Jahren aus einem Ei geschlüpft, dass dein Vater ausgespuckt hat. Widerlich, nicht? Aber es ist mir egal. Ich hoffe so, dass du mich hören kannst und mich verstehst. Mich interessiert nicht wer und was ich bin so lange ich mit dir zusammen sein kann", weinte er leise. Ich fühlte seine Lippen durch den Mundschutz meine Hand küssen. „Doktor O. sagt, dass du einige Tage hier bleiben musst. Mach dir keine Gedanken. Ich bezahle für deine Behandlung. Ich werde jeden Tag nach der Schule nach dir sehen. Ob ich dir die Hausaufgaben bringe, überlege ich mir nochmal. Du hast Bettruhe verordnet bekommen. Außer zum Klo laufen, darfst du wohl nichts weiter. Genier' dich nicht nach Hilfe zu klingeln, wenn du was brauchst."

Ich ächzte und öffnete meine Augen einen Spalt weit. Ich sah einen verschwommenen Farbenbrei und mehr nicht. Mein Kopf kippte von seiner Position in der Mitte des Kissens nach Rechts. Mehr schlecht als recht fokussierte ich die Gestalt, die an meinem Bett saß. Die Infusionsnadel piekte auf meinen Handrücken stach, als ich es bewerkstelligte meine Finger zu bewegen damit sie sich um eine der Hände schlossen. Ich gab ein angestrengtes Stöhnen von mir. Forte seufzte erleichtert. „Hey!", lächelte er. „Du hast uns bös' erschreckt. Fast wärst du … Bei allen verkorksten Göttern im Universum, Chrys, ich bin so glücklich, dass du noch lebst." Ich sah ihn an und langsam wurde meine Sicht besser. „Hey", ächzte ich kraftlos und brachte ein dünnes Lächeln zustande. Er fragte nicht, ob er meine Eltern holen sollte. Ich wollte sie nicht sehen, alle beide nicht und Forte wusste warum. „Ich gebe dir mal war zu trinken. So 'n Schlauch im Hals ist sicher fies", sagte er, stand auf und zapfte etwas Wasser in den Zahnputzbecher ab. Ich räusperte mich und hustete. „Mach langsam. Guck! Mit der Fernbedienung kannst du das Kopfteil von Bett bewegen und mit der anderen hier …" Er drückte auf eine der Tasten. „ … Hast du allerfeinstes Kabelfernsehen." Ich hätte gerne gelacht und mich gefreut, aber es war als lagerten kiloweise Felsbrocken auf meiner Brust. Er kam mit dem Becher zurück und stellte das Kopfteil so ein, dass ich halb saß und halb lag. „Ja, mir ist schon aufgefallen, dass du mich weder richtig sehen noch deine Arme heben kannst", grinste er was ich nicht richtig erkennen konnte, weil er doch den Mundschutz trug. Nun setzte mir Forte gespielt umständlich meine Brille auf und flößte mir einen Schluck von dem kalten Wasser ein. Wenn es schon gegen das Kratzen nicht half, wirkte es doch gegen den Gummischlauchgeschmack im Mund. „Im Augenblick bekommst du alles was du brauchst über den Schlauch an deiner Hand, aber Doktor O. sagt, dass die ein Schluck Wasser nicht schaden wird", erklärte er und deutete auf den Infusionsbeutel, der an einem Halter über mir hing.

Egal, ob er Witze riss, in seinen Augen sah ich wie traurig er wirklich war. Ich hatte gehört wie er vorher geweint hatte, aber nun überspielte er seine wahren Gefühle. Er wollte mich aufheitern, doch in der Nacht im Schlaf würde er seine Fassade fallen lassen müssen.

Es klopfte und ohne auf Antwort zu warten betrat eine kleine Frau mit schulterlangen, roten Haaren den Raum. Ihren Kittel hatte sie zugeknöpft. Auch sie trug einen Mundschutz. Deswegen las ich ihre Besorgnis aus dem Grün ihrer Augen. Sie eilte an meine linke Seite, zückte ihr Stethoskop aus der Kitteltasche, nahm die Blutdruckmanschette, die auf einem der Geräte lag und legte sie mir an. Sie pumpte sie auf und tauschte dann blicke mit ihrer Armbanduhr und dem Druckmessgerät aus. „Zu niedrig", murmelte sie. „Doc, er ist wach", sagte Forte und nahm meine Hand. „Ausgezeichnet. Ich gebe gleich seinen Eltern Bescheid. Sie sitzen draußen im Wartebereich und möchten ihn sicher gerne sehen", entgegnete sie und wandte sich zum Gehen.

Ich drückte Fortes Hand so fest ich konnte. „Nein! Ich meine … Seine Mutter ist schwer herzkrank. Sie sollte sich nicht der Gefahr aussetzen such anzustecken. Sagen Sie ihnen, dass es ihm besser geht, aber er schläft noch." –„Ich lüge seine Eltern nicht an, Forte. Dafür müsstest du mir schon einen plausiblen Grund geben." –„Ich erkläre es Ihnen später. Im Augenblick würde ein Treffen mit ihnen alles nur noch schlimmer machen. Das müssen Sie verstehen." Sie seufzte und verließ den Raum. „Danke", flüsterte ich und wollte zu einen weiteren Satz ansetzen, als er den Zeigefinger an die Lippen legte und mir damit bedeutete nicht mehr zu sprechen. „Ich muss mal eben zu Hause anrufen und durchgeben wo ich bin. Weißt schon. Handys sind in Krankenhäusern verboten." Forte stand auf und ging hinaus um ein Telefon zu finden.  
Ich schloss die Augen und döste. Plötzlich wurde die Tür aufgerissen und aufgeregtes Reden drang zu mir herüber. „Sie können nicht einfach da rein! Hier, setzen Sie wenigstens einen Mundschutz auf!", rief die Ärztin und zwei paar Schritte näherten sich dem Bett. „Lassen Sie ihn schlafen. Das Antibiotikum macht ihn sehr müde", sagte sie sanfter. „Chrys, Junge, hörst du mich?", fragte die andere Person, die ich als meinen Vater identifizierte. „Paps", hauchte ich, hielt die Augen aber geschlossen. „Na gut. Strapazieren Sie ihn nicht zu sehr. Ihr Sohn hat immer noch hohes Fieber und sollte sich nicht aufregen. Sein Kreislauf läuft nur auf Sparflamme." –„Das werde ich nicht, Doktor Rubinn", entgegnete Vater folgsam und setzte sich auf den Stuhl, auf dem zuvor Forte gesessen hatte. Sie verließ den Raum abermals.  
„Ich habe mir solche Sorgen um dich gemacht, Chrys. Dein Freund hat mir erzählt was vorgefallen ist. Er muss dich wirklich gerne haben, wenn er sogar bereit ist die Kosten zu übernehmen bis du wieder gesund bist. Deine Mutter lässt dich grüßen. Es tut ihr sehr Leid, dass es überhaupt so weit gekommen ist. Dann bist du eben aus einem Ei geschlüpft. Das macht doch nichts. Wir lieben dich doch beide. Sie ist doch deine Mutter, Junge. Sie liebt dich doch nicht weniger, weil du nicht ihres Blutes bist."  
Ach, guter, alter Paps. Er konnte Dinge immer so hinstellen, dass sie an Schrecken verloren.  
Ich fühlte Tränen in meinen verquollenen Augen aufsteigen. Ich wollte weinen, aber daraus wurde nur Husten, der mich halb sitzend noch mehr schüttelte als er im Liegen getan hätte. Mein Vater hielt mich an der Schulter damit ich mich doch wieder beruhigte. Langsam ebbte der Husten ab, aber die Tränen blieben. „Ich bringe dir Morgen was du brauchst. Auch ein schönes, neues Buch, wenn du magst. Ich habe ein Buch über Sagen des Universums, das dir gefallen wird. Schlaf jetzt. Ich schicke dir Forte wieder ins Zimmer, wenn ich ihm auf dem Flur begegne. Wir lieben dich doch beide, Junge."  
Ich glaubte ihm. Bis auf dieses eine Mal hatte er mich nie belogen.  
Erschöpft nach dem Hustenanfall schlief ich ein. ~~

„Chrys, Huhn oder Schwein?" –„Das Huhn ist mit Broccoli, nicht wahr?" –„Japp." –„Dann gib mir das." –„Sagt mal, habt ihr euch schon einen Namen überlegt?" –„Machen Sie mal halblang hier. Wir haben uns gerade erst dafür entschieden. So schnell geht 's ja nun nicht." –„Ich würde das kleine Würmchen gerne Hoka nennen, Forte." –„Shit! Du bist mir wieder einen Schritt voraus." –„Das ist ein schöner Name, Junge." –„Jetzt heben Sie nicht gleich ab! Von jetzt auf gleich werden hier keine Eier gelegt! Das will ich gleich mal klarstellen!" –„Musst du immer so direkt sein?" –„Ja, muss ich, sonst sagst du nie was du denkst. Gib' mir noch was von deinem Huhn ab. Ich hab meine Portion schon leer." –„Na gut, aber lass mir was übrig." –„Was habt ihr beiden nun für morgen geplant?" –„Ich …" –„Wir müssen zuerst morgen Vormittag zu einem Gespräch im Verlag. Das kann einige Stunden dauern. Hinterher gehen wir mit Ihnen zum Essen und am Nachmittag gehen wir über den Friedhof. Reicht Ihnen das als Programm?" –„Im Verlag? So, so." –„Der Verleger ist sehr neugierig auf ein Probekapitel, Paps." –„Nicht mal ich habe bisher ein Kapitel davon zu lesen bekommen." –„Das ist nichts was ausgerechnet du heute schon lesen solltest." –„Bitte, Chrys. Nur das Vorwort." –„Na, komm. Gib deinem Vater schon das Vorwort. Du hast dir doch nicht umsonst so viel Mühe gegeben." –„Also gut, druck 's aus. Du bist so und so wieder dran." –„Kein Thema. Wir wollen doch deinen Verleger nicht enttäuschen."

~~ Kapitel 15

Ich lief ziellos den Krankenhausflur auf und ab. Eigentlich hatte ich telefonieren wollen, war aber so durch den Wind, dass ich nicht in der Wartezone suchte. Ich sah aus dem Fenster am Ende des Flures und seufzte. „Suchen Sie etwas?", fragte ein zartes Stimmchen hinter mir. Als ich mich nach ihr umdrehte, wirkte sie erst etwas erschrocken, weil ich den Mundschutz noch trug.

Sie war es. Tara Vaidur, Chrys' Mutter.  
Ich zog an dem Schutz, so dass er nur noch lose um meinen Hals hing und lächelte. Aber es war ein grimmiges Lächeln. „Ich suche ein Telefon, Ma'am", antwortete ich. Sie sah mich aus ihren Meeresschaumgrünen Augen traurig an. „Lassen Sie uns dieses Spiel nicht weiter spielen, Ma'am. Sie müssen mir und vor allem Ihrem Sohn die Wahrheit sagen. Ich will auch keine Geheimnisse mehr vor Ihnen haben. Hassen Sie mich bitte nicht für das was ich fühle." Sie schluckte und sah zu Boden. Fast hätte ich den Gedanken fallen gelassen, aber ich wollte reinen Tisch machen um mein Gewissen zu erleichtern. Sie war so zerbrechlich neben mir, dass ich Angst um ihre Gesundheit bekam. „Sprechen Sie, Forte. Was es auch ist, ich werde mein Bestes geben um Ihnen zu verzeihen", sagte sie mit so viel Festigkeit in ihrer Stimme wie sie aufbringen konnte. Nun wirkte sie trotz ihrer schmächtigen Gestalt wie eine sprungbereite Raubkatze, die alles daran setzen würde ihr Junges zu verteidigen. Ich wählte meine Worte sorgfältig, doch einzig dieser eine Satz prangte im Raum und wollte ausgesprochen werden.

„Frau Vaidur, ich liebe ihren Sohn."

Der Angriff, den ich befürchtet hatte, blieb aus genau wie die andere Konsequenz, die mir in den Sinn gekommen war. Ihre Antwort hatte ich allerdings nicht erwartet. „Es ist gut. Wir hatten schon früher gehofft, dass es so geschieht. Unser Wunsch musste zu diesem Ergebnis führen. Die Überlieferungen des Ältesten waren korrekt." –„Dann erklären Sie es mir. Wenn es gut ist was ich fühle, möchte ich gerne wissen warum es so ist."

Sie lächelte. „Ich war eine der Wissenschaftlerinnen, die vor etwa zwanzig Jahren nach Neu-Namek geschickt wurde. Während auf der Erde die großen Städte wieder aufgebaut wurden, landete unsere kleine Expedition und begann sofort Informationen zu sammeln. Uns wurden zwei junge Männer zur Seite gestellt, die uns vor der dortigen Tierwelt beschützen und uns von der Geschichte ihres Volkes erzählen sollten. Sie erzählten uns von einer mächtigen Magie, doch für uns war es schwer daran zu glauben ohne sie gesehen zu haben. Also ließen wir uns dir Dragonballs bringen. Von der Erkenntnis überwältigt erkannten wir nicht das Ausmaß des Unwetters, das sich über uns zusammenbraute. Unser Start verzögerte sich um Tage. Darum beschworen unsere Beschützer die magische Präsenz, die von den Einheimischen Polunga genannt wird. Sie riefen den Drachen an um die Seelen der Helden, die ihr Volk vor Tausenden von Jahren befreiten erneut unter den Lebenden wandeln zu sehen. Der Drache gewährte zwar den Wunsch, doch nichts geschah. Die beiden übrigen Wünsche kombiniert zu einem verbannten den Sturm.  
Die jungen Männer fürchteten von ihren Clans verstoßen zu werden, da sie den ersten Wunsch verschwendet glaubten. Einer von ihnen wich mir nicht mehr von der Seite, da er bemerkte wie sich meine Gesundheit verschlechterte. Ich verliebte mich in ihn und er sich in mich.  
Sehen Sie, ich habe ihn geheiratet, als wir zur Erde zurückkehrten. Wir zogen nach Central City und begannen ein neues Leben.  
Wie Sie sicher wissen, Forte, tickte meine biologische Uhr und sie tickt noch in diesem Moment, in dem ich hier mit Ihnen stehe und Sie erfahren was für Sie so wichtig ist.  
Ich hatte alles: ein Häuschen am Stadtrand, einen gut bezahlten Job im Krankenhaus, meinen fürsorglichen und treuen Ehemann. Aber ich wollte Kinder. Es fehlte mir noch zu meinem Glück. Damals stellten meine Ärzte eine erworbene Herzschwäche bei mir fest. Aber ich wollte diese Baby. Wir liebten uns jede Nacht. Vorsichtig damit mir nichts geschah." –„Und als nichts passierte, haben Sie Ihren Mann gebeten …?" Ich brachte die Frage nicht zu Ende, lehnte mich stattdessen gegen die Fensterbank in meinem Rücken. „Ja. Ich habe ihn gebeten, ihn angefleht und er erfüllte mir diesen Wunsch wie alle anderen vorher. Und ich liebte das kleine Baby, das aus dem großen Ei geschlüpft war als wäre es in meinem Bauch gewachsen. Sein Vater kann nichts dafür, dass der kleine Chrys krank wurde. Ciasto ist kein Vorwurf zu machen."  
Sie seufzte und sah an mir vorbei aus dem Fenster. „Der andere Mann, den Sie damals mit zur Erde brachten, ist heute mein Vater, nicht wahr?" –„Ja. Eure Väter waren einmal gute Freunde. Wir verloren Ihren Vater kurz nach unserer Ankunft aus den Augen. Ich bin auch stolz auf ihn. Sie können ihm das gerne von mir ausrichten." Tränen füllten ihre Augen, als sie mich ansah. „Die Seelen, die wir damals riefen, strebten schon zu Lebzeiten zueinander. Liebe ist die stärkste Macht im Universum, müssen Sie wissen. Nennen Sie mich sentimental, aber ich habe es am eigenen Leib erlebt." Sie lächelte und ihre Tränen liefen frei über ihre blassen Wangen. „Der Älteste berichtete uns damals von einem Jahrtausende alten Versprechen. Alles in diesem Universum kann auf die eine oder andere Weise wiedergeboren werden. Es ist viele Male geschehen bevor einer von euch überhaupt ins Tageslicht blickte. Der Wunsch war nicht vergeblich. Das Versprechen wird nun eingelöst. Dass ihr euch wieder begegnet seid, ist der Wille einer höheren Macht. Bitte lachen Sie nicht über mich, denn ich glaube, dass es ein Schicksal gibt." Sie schluchzte offen. Ich kramte fieberhaft in meiner Jacke nach dem Taschentuchpäckchen. „Ich werde nicht lachen. Danach ist mir schon seit Stunden nicht mehr." Ich bot ihr ein Taschentuch an und sie zog eines heraus. „Ich danke Ihnen", schniefte sie und tupfte ihre Tränen fort. „Dafür nicht", entgegnete ich. „Ich meine nicht das Tuch. Danke, dass Sie mir zugehört haben und ehrlich zu mir sind." –„Ich muss Ihnen danken, dass Sie mit mir darüber gesprochen haben. Nun kann ich Sie und meinen Vater besser verstehen."  
Es war schwer zu sagen, ob ich ihr das nur erzählte um ihr Gewissen zu beruhigen … Oder meines.

Was sie zu berichten hatte zog mir den Boden unter den Füßen weg. Nicht, dass mich die Vergangenheit schockierte oder die Tatsache, dass sie von Schicksal sprach.

Es war Schuld.

Ich fühlte mich schuldig, dass ich ihn drei Jahre lang ignoriert und zugelassen hatte, dass die Schnarchlappen in der Schule ihn durch die Mangel drehten. Ich war ungerecht gewesen. Aber wie oft traf man in der Schule auf jemanden, der Hilfe nötig hatte, wenn man selbst Scheuklappen trug.  
Das Schweigen war erdrückend. Ich sah sie nur an wie sie die letzten Tränen verdrückte. Aber etwas brach über mich herein. Mir wurde mit einem Mal unglaublich kalt. Zuerst glaubte ich, mich angesteckt zu haben, aber das war es nicht. Ich sank auf meine Knie.

Sihais Baby war gar nicht von mir.

Eigentlich hätte es mich erleichtern sollen, doch das tat es nicht. Ich ballte die Fäuste.

Meine Freundin hatte mich mit einem anderen betrogen.  
Das war aber nicht alles. Sie wollte mir das Kind unterjubeln.

Ich biss die Tränen zurück. „Können Sie mir zeigen, wo das Telefon ist? Ich muss dringend telefonieren", fragte ich matt und stemmte mich vom Boden hoch. Meine Beine waren kraftlos und ich musste mich an den Fenstersims klammern. „Sind Sie krank, Forte? Soll ich Doktor Rubinn ausrufen lassen?", fragte Tara besorgt und berührte mich vorsichtig an der linken Schulter. „Zeigen Sie mir nur, wo das Telefon ist", stöhnte ich.  
Sie ging voran durch die Wartezone und zeigte auf eine der Bildtelefonzellen auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite der Raumes. Ich musste mich sehr zusammenreißen, als ich meine Schritte dorthin lenkte. Mit ungelenken Berührungen wählte ich die Nummer des Anwesens. Es läutete dreimal bevor jemand den Monitor aktivierte. Sineo meldete sich nicht wie üblich. Er sah mich erschrocken an. „Forte, was ist los? Wo steckst du?", fragte er besorgt.

„Ich erklär 's dir später. Schick bitte den Wagen zum City Hospital." Sineo sah noch schockierter aus. „Ist dir was passiert? Hattest du einen Unfall?" –„Es ist nichts mit mir. Lass mich einfach abholen. Ich bin nicht mehr fähig heute selbst zu fahren. „ Meine Stimme versagte. „Gut. Ich fahre mit und hole dich ab. Ich glaube, du brauchst jemanden zum Reden. Wo ist dein Freund?" –„Deswegen bin ich im Krankenhaus. Er liegt mit einer Lungenentzündung im Bett. Bei etwas Glück kann er in ein paar Tagen wieder nach Hause." –„Ich verstehe", entgegnete Sineo. „Hilf mir einfach, ja? Er kann nichts dafür, dass es mir jetzt schlecht geht." –„Ich beeile mich. Foster ist bestimmt bereit meinen Abenddienst zu übernehmen. Ich sehe dich gleich." Sineo beendete das Gespräch und das Gerät schaltete sich ab.  
Ich ging ein paar Schritte rückwärts bis ich gegen die Wand stieß. Meine Kiefer schmerzten vor Anstrengung die Tränen zurück zu halten. „Setzen Sie sich zu mir", bat Tara und hielt mir einen Becher Kakao aus dem Automaten hin. Ich nahm den Becher und trank gierig, verbrannte mir die Zunge dabei, die aber sofort begann zu regenerieren. Als wir an ihrem Platz ankamen, wo ihre Handtasche auf sie wartete, bog ihr Mann gerade um die Ecke. „Wie geht es ihm?", fragte sie. Ihr Mann lächelte dünn. „Chrys schläft jetzt, aber ich sagte ihm, ich würde Sie wieder zu ihm schicken, Forte. Es ist gut, dass Sie für ihn da sein können." Ich nickte. „Es ist gut, dass Sie noch so viel mehr für ihn sein können", lächelte sie ihr Gesicht ansonsten für mich unlesbar. Ich wurde lila. „Ich werde Morgen nach der Schule länger bei ihm bleiben. Lassen Sie mich noch kurz ein Mal in sein Zimmer? Es dauert auch nicht lange. Ich werde gleich abgeholt." –„Gehen Sie ruhig, Forte. Aber vergessen Sie nicht Ihren Mundschutz aufzusetzen", antwortete sein Vater.  
Ich schlüpfte an ein paar Krankenschwestern vorbei und wanderte einigermaßen benommen den Gang entlang. An der Zimmertür angekommen zog ich mir den Mundschutz wieder über Mund und Nase. Dieser hielt nicht mehr richtig, nachdem ich vorher daran gezerrt hatte. Im Zimmer piepten stetig die Instrumente, die seine Atmung und seinen Herzschlag überwachten. Chrys war in der Position eingeschlafen, in der ich das Bett hinterlassen hatte. Es wirkte unbequem und so fuhr ich das Bett mit der Fernbedienung wieder in die Waagerechte. Er atmete mit halboffenem Mund. Ich deckte ihn nochmal gut zu und streichelte sein Gesicht.  
Meine Gedanken überschlugen sich bei jeder Berührung. Die Schuld trieb mir nun doch Tränen in die Augen. „Du hast meinetwegen so viel gelitten", schniefte ich. „Morgen nach der Schule komme ich dich besuchen. Versprochen." Ich nahm den Mundschutz ab. Nun war es mir herzlich egal, ob ich mich bei ihm ansteckte. Ich küsste ihn auf die Stirn zwischen seine Fühler. „Ich liebe dich, Chrys", flüsterte ich. Ich hätte gerne sein Gesicht gesehen, wenn er es kapierte. Im Moment machte es mich sehr traurig, dass er mich nicht mal hörte.

Langsam schlich ich aus dem Raum und ließ ihn schlafen. So verabschiedete ich mich von seinen Eltern. „Grüßen Sie mir Ihren Vater, Forte", lächelte seine Mutter. Inzwischen tat sie mir noch mehr leid. Sie durfte als Einzige ihren Sohn nicht besuchen. „Morgen wird jemand zu Ihnen kommen und Ihr Haus überprüfen. Das bin ich Ihnen schuldig." –„Sie sind ein guter Junge. Ich halte sehr viel von Ihnen." –„Danke, Ma'am. Frau Vaidur, Herr Vaidur, ich wünsche Ihnen trotz der Umstände eine gute Nacht. Ich werde jetzt abgeholt. Grüßen Sie Ihren Sohn von mir, wenn er aufwacht." Sie schüttelten mir zum Abschied die Hand bevor ich in den Fahrstuhl stieg und ins Erdgeschoss fuhr. Unten im Foyer lief Sineo aufgeregt auf und ab. „Hey", grüßte ich müde. „Ich dachte, dass der Empfang so schlecht wäre, aber du siehst wirklich so fertig aus. Ich bringe dich jetzt nach Hause", lächelte er. Schweigend gingen wir hinaus und er ließ mich vor ihm hinten in den schwarzen Jeep einsteigen. Als sich die Tür hinter ihm schloss, konnte ich nicht mehr. „Sie hat mich mit einem anderen betrogen, Sineo!", heulte ich. Sineo blinzelte. „Sihai hat was?" –„Das Kind war nicht von mir! Sie hatte die ganze Zeit einen anderen Lover!" –„Wie kommst du darauf?" Er hielt mir sein Stofftaschentuch hin. „Weil … Weil es biologisch nicht möglich ist." Ich nahm das Tuch und wischte mir die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. „Aber dein Freund ist doch …?" –„Nein. Er ist genau wie ich aus einem Ei geschlüpft. Ich habe mit seiner Mutter gesprochen." –„Ich kenne sie. Vor Jahren habe ich mal eine Abhandlung von ihr gelesen. Wenn Doktor Vaidur es dir erzählt hat, bist du doch fein raus. Denk bitte was dir dieses Wissen für Scherereien erspart. Deine Eltern sind sicher erleichtert zu hören, dass sie keinen Prozess führen müssen." –„Sie ist eine Ärztin?" –„Sie war eine ausgezeichnete Ärztin. Sie hat damals mit Doktor Rubinn zusammen gearbeitet. Aber ihre Krankheit verhinderte, dass sie ihre Karriere fortsetzen konnte." –„Sie kennt Doktor O.? Halt. Stopp. Woher weißt du das alles?" –„Du weißt gar nicht worüber dein Vater alles zu erzählen weiß, wenn er mich daran hindern will ihn im Schach zu besiegen."  
Ich wusste nicht, wo ich diese Informationen noch einsortieren sollte. Mein Schädel drohte mir vor Überlastung zu platzen.  
Ich wusste nun, dass Vater sie von Früher kannte und sie offenbar viel mit ihm gesprochen hatte. Trotz allem war es mir bedeutend lieber die ganze Wahrheit aus ihrem Mund zu hören.  
Noch immer lastete dieses Gefühl über Jahre hinweg benutzt worden zu sein auf meinen Schultern.  
Ein neuer Schub Tränen baute sich auf. „Forte, wenn du das alles verkraftet hast, beginn ein neues Leben. Die Ära Sihai ist vorbei", sagte Sineo sanft und legte mir zur Beruhigung die Hand auf die Schulter. Ich nickte.  
„Tara weiß, dass ich mich in ihren Sohn verliebt habe. Vorhin auf dem Flur … Ich habe es ihr ins Gesicht gesagt." –„Oh?" –„Ja. Ich konnte nicht mehr warten, weil ich solche Angst habe, dass ich ihn zu spät getroffen habe." –„Du hast Angst, dass er an dieser Lungenentzündung sterben könnte, nicht wahr?" -Es sind erst ein paar Tage, Sineo, aber ich weiß, dass ich ihn liebe. Ich könnte ihn niemals betrügen …"  
Ich stammelte rum, dachte es wäre nur sentimentales Zeug, aber das war es nicht. Ich fühlte wirklich so.  
Der Fahrer hinter seiner blick- und schalldichten Glasscheibe steuerte bereits unser Anwesen an und hielt vor dem Hauptgebäude. „Du schläfst heute Nacht im Haupthaus damit ich auf dich aufpassen kann. Ich möchte nicht, dass du Morgen nicht mehr aufwachst. Es gibt Leute, die dich lieben und die dich brauchen." Ich fühlte mich zum ersten Mal zu schwach um Widerworte zu geben, also taperte ich Sineo hinterher bis ins untere Wohnzimmer, wo er mir die Jacke auszog und mich in eine Decke wickelte. Er verschwand eilig in der Küche um Minuten später mit einem Tablett erneut vor mir zu stehen. „Trink die warme Milch mit Honig. Es ist schon spät und du solltest dich beruhigen." Mit diesen Worten reichte er mir die Tasse. „Sag mal, warum habe ich dich nicht als meinen Bruder?", fragte ich matt. „Ich bin doch so was in der Art", lächelte er und setzte sich neben mich. „Ich wäre jetzt gerne stark. Für Chrys, weißt du? Ich habe so viele Fehler gemacht, die ich vielleicht nie wieder gut machen kann. Wenn ihm was passiert … Sineo, ich habe Angst."  
Ich gab es einfach so zu. Wie platt auch immer es klang, war es doch die Wahrheit. Ich trank einen Schluck aus der Tasse und wickelte die Decke fester um mich. „Er hing ganz schlapp in meinen Armen. Es war so furchtbar", heulte ich. „Kopf hoch. Doktor Rubinn ist doch bei ihm." –„Das kann ich nicht. Ich war dabei, als sie ihn in der Schule gequält haben und ich habe weg gesehen. Ich habe ihn eigentlich nicht verdient, verstehst du? Heute Morgen hat er es mir gesagt. Er hat gesagt, dass er mich liebt." Ich sank auf der Couch zusammen und weinte wie ein kleines Kind. „Du hast eine zweite Chance verdient. Du kannst Dinge wieder gut machen. Nicht alle, aber viele. Jemand ist bereit dir diese Gelegenheit zu geben. Nimm sie an. Vielleicht ist es ja Vorsehung, dass du ausgerechnet von diesem netten Jungen deine zweite Chance bekommt. Und ganz ehrlich, ich mag ihn auch. Er ist nicht so verbohrt wie - sagen wir mal - deine Schwester. Geh zu ihm hin und sag ihm was du fühlst." –„Das habe ich." –„Und?" - „Ich ließ ihn weiterschlafen." Sineo rollte mit den Augen. „Sag es ihm ins Gesicht, wenn er wach ist. Lass ihn nicht weiter auf deine Antwort warten."  
Sineo stand auf, half mir auf die Beine und brachte mich ins kleinere der unteren Gästezimmer als Vorsichtsmaßnahme.  
Lange konnte ich nicht einschlafen und immer wenn ich es doch tat, verfolgte mich dieser Anblick, als er mir in die Arme gefallen war. ~~

„Forte?" –„Hm?" –„Weinst du?" –„Wie? Nein. Ich sitze schon zu lange vor diesem Monitor." –„Na, dann schalt' den Computer aus und komm ins Bett. Paps hat sich schon vor einer Stunde hingelegt." –„Bin … Bin gleich bei dir." –„Hey, es ist doch nichts. Ich stehe doch hier neben dir und das Kapitel da ist Vergangenheit." –„Ich weiß …" –„Magst du drüben im Schlafzimmer mit mir darüber reden? Ich habe mir heute mit Paps den Mund fusselig gequatscht. Ich bin echt müde. Ansonsten musst du morgen den Entertainer machen." –„Kannst du mir noch kurz einen Gefallen tun?" –„Was wird es sein? Nichts Kompliziertes heute mehr." –„Sag es mir nochmal." –„Aber ja. Dafür solltest du aber mit ins Bett kommen. Dann tue ich alles was du möchtest." –„Okay. Du weißt wie du mich ködern kannst."


	9. Chapter 16 and 17

*Montagnachmittag kurz vor fünf.*

„Danke, Jungs, dass ihr mich aufgenommen habt für die paar Tage." –„Ach, Paps. Das ist doch unser Ritual. Trotz des Schnees ist es sehr schön auf dem Friedhof. Du kannst uns immer besuchen kommen, wenn es dir zu langweilig wird. Dann nimm aber auch das Flugticket an." –„Ich werde versuchen daran zu denken. Aber ihr beide seht etwas mitgenommen aus." –„Wir … Ich …" –„Was Ihr Sohn sagen will, ist, dass wir im Verlag noch einen Quickie auf dem Herrenklo hatten. Nicht wahr, Chrys?" –„Was habt ihr bloß für eine Ausdauer? Ich meine, hier haben gestern erst die Wände gewackelt." –„Chrys, sag doch auch mal was." –„Öhm …" –„Dann bekomme ich doch sicher bald mein Enkelkind. Ihr ward doch gar nicht im Verlag. Vorhin hat jemand angerufen und etwas von Laborergebnissen gesagt." –„Hmpf. Sie haben ja recht. Wir waren in Olivias Praxis für ein paar Tests. Aber der Quickie auf dem Herrenklo war nicht gelogen." –„Ich muss mich setzen. Forte, mach es nicht noch peinlicher als es schon ist." –„Sie sollten nicht so viele Krimis gucken." –„Was waren das für Tests?" –„Paps, bitte. Mach mich nicht fertig. Ich wollte wissen, ob ich meine schlechte Gesundheit weitervererbe. Jetzt habe ich es dir gesagt. Deswegen ruft das Labor hier an." –„Das ist allerdings wichtig, Chrys. Habe ich euch jetzt in etwas hineingedrängt? Es tut mir sehr leid, wenn es so ist." –„Haben Sie nicht. Wir können sehr gut selbst für uns entscheiden." –„Das weiß ich doch. Ich bin so stolz auf euch." –„Damit kann ich leben. Wollt ihr beide ein Bier? Sonst koche ich Tee." –„Gib mir ein Bier." –„Und du Chrys?" –„Auch ein Bier. Auf den Stress brauche ich das jetzt."

~~ Kapitel 16

Ich hatte einen schönen Traum. Als mich die Ärztin am Morgen weckte, dachte ich noch daran. Die Person, von der ich geträumt hatte … Oder war es etwa doch real gewesen? Ich seufzte. Wahrscheinlich hätte es ihn zu viel Überwindung gekostet. „Du siehst wieder etwas besser aus. Lass mich deine Temperatur messen", sagte Doktor Rubinn freundlich und maß meine Körpertemperatur in meinem linken Ohr. Ich machte ein gequältes Gesicht, weil meine Blase mich nervte. „Doktor, ich möchte zur Toilette", flüsterte ich. Sie kicherte. „Das glaube ich dir aufs Wort. Wir haben dich gestern mit Flüssigkeit vollgepumpt. Ich werde dich von deiner Infusion erlösen. Meinst du, dass du gehen kannst oder soll ich einen Rollstuhl organisieren? Ich fürchte, ich bin zu klein um die zu stützen. Du siehst mir auch nicht so aus als würdest du in eine Plastikflasche pinkeln wollen." –„Wenn Sie mir ein bisschen helfen, würde ich gerne laufen. Die Plastikflaschen habe ich schon hinter mir", flüsterte ich und drückte mich mit den Unterarmen im Bett hoch. Die Ellenbogen gaben immer wieder nach. „Das ist normal. Die Medikamente, die du bekommen hast, entspannen die Muskulatur bis zu einem gewissen Grad. Die anderen paar Prozent deines Schwächegefühls werden von dem Fieber verursacht, das dein Körper erzeugt um die Keime zu besiegen", erklärte sie und half mir auf der Bettkante zu sitzen. „Eine erhöhte Körpertemperatur bewirkt für manche Vorgänge einen Anstieg der Reaktionsfähigkeit", lächelte ich. „Du bist richtig gut. Bio-Leistungskurs?", lachte sie und beobachtete wie ich den Schwindel abschüttelte um auf meinen Füßen zu stehen. „Ja. Es ist einer der Kurse, die meine Mutter auf ihrer Schule auch belegt hatte." –„Ich weiß. Sie war die Beste in ihrer Klasse. Du bist wirklich nach ihr geraten." Als sie dies sagte konnte ich meine Tränen nicht zurück halten. „Was hast du denn? Habe ich etwas Falsches gesagt?" Sie sah mir fragend in die Augen. „Ich bin aus einem Ei geschlüpft", antwortete ich tonlos. „Hast du das denn nicht gewusst? Ich dachte, Tara hätte es dir gesagt." Anscheinend kannte jeder andere meine Mutter besser als ich. „Hat sie nicht", antwortete ich leise und tat einen ersten Schritt, indem ich mich am Bett festhielt. „Sie hatte sicher nur vor dich zu schützen. Deine Lunge ist sehr angegriffen und möglicherweise ist es schon chronisch. Du weißt was das bedeutet, nicht wahr?" Ich nickte traurig und tappte langsam zur Badezimmertür. „Heute kann man chronische Lungenentzündungen sehr gut behandeln. Du musst keine Angst haben. Wir haben sehr wirksame Medikamente aus einer namekianischen Pflanze gewonnen, die wir damals von unserer Expedition mitgebracht haben." Ich seufzte und ging ins Bad.

Mein Leben erinnerte mich zunehmend an einen miesen Abklatsch der Truman-Show, wo ein junger Mann – der Hauptdarsteller – als Einziger nicht wusste, dass sein Leben und sein Familie nichts weiter als eine Seifenoper waren.  
Ich dachte, es würde endlich besser, doch dann machte mir diese verdrehte, intergalaktische Gestalt einen Strich durch die Rechnung. Etwas konnte man mir aber nicht nehmen. Ich dachte an Forte, ans Küssen und daran, wonach sich mein Körper am meisten sehnte.

Beim Händewaschen nach dem Pinkeln betrachtete ich mein Gesicht im Spiegel. Der violette Schein auf meinen Wangen kam von den unanständigen Sachen, die ich dachte.  
Es klopfte an der Tür und die kleine, vermummte Ärztin trat ein. Ich stutzte und wurde erst recht lila. Krankenhausnachthemden überließen wenig der Fantasie und noch schlimmer war, dass sie hinten nur mit ein paar Bändern zusammengehalten wurden. Sie ging ganz selbstverständlich damit um. „Ich habe eine spezielle Kräutermischung für dich vorbereitet. Also, los! Hosen runter, Süßer! Du nimmst jetzt ein heißes Bad." Ich glaubte, dass sie hinter ihrem Mundschutz breit grinste. Sie ließ heißes Wasser in die lange und breite Wanne einlaufen und schüttete den gelblichen Inhalt eines Beutelchens hinein. Ein fruchtiger Geruch durchzog bald den Raum. „Können Sie mir mal helfen? An die Bänder komme ich leider nicht ran", bat ich, denn ich wollte nicht, dass gleich alles von mir fiel. Mit schnellen Bewegungen öffnete sie die kleinen Schleifen. Ich schämte mich. Obwohl ich mich schwach und müde fühlte, wusste ein Körperteil wieder ganz genau was mit den Gedanken an Forte anzufangen war. Ohne nochmal Blickkontakt aufzunehmen stieg ich in die Wanne. Das Wasser war weder zu warm noch zu kalt und das Pulver erzeugte ein angenehmes Kribbeln.

„Du magst ihn sehr gerne, nicht wahr?", fragte sie und betrachtete mich wie sich meine Miene aufhellte. „Wen meinen Sie?", fragte ich perplex. „Na, ich meine Forte. Du scheinst ihm ziemlich viel zu bedeuten. Er hat einen unheimlichen Wirbel in der Notaufnahme verursacht damit ich dich behandle." –„Ich liebe ihn", flüsterte ich und starrte auf meine Hände. „Das kann ich sehen", kicherte sie. „Ich verstehe was er an dir findet. Mit oder ohne Narben, du bist ein ganz hübscher." Ich wurde lila und rutschte tiefer in die Wanne damit das Wasser meinen Brustkorb bedeckte. „Woher kennen Sie meine Mutter?" –„Sie war gerade neunzehn, als sie an der Universität eine Ausschreibung für eine Expedition nach Neu-Namek veranstalteten. Organisiert wurde das Ganze von unserem Biologieprofessor, Professor Doktor Gohan Son. Einige Wochen später schon landete Capsule 3 auf den blauen Wiesen Neu-Nameks. Dort habe ich mit ihr gearbeitet und mehr über sie erfahren." Ich lächelte dünn. „Sie wollte dir nicht schaden. Warum sollte sie ihrem wundervollen Sohn weh tun? Sie liebt dich. Dein Vater ist auch ein lieber Kerl. Tara hat solches Glück." Sie verzog das Gesicht und seufzte. „Stattdessen war ich drei Jahre mit Arcus Rivar zusammen", murmelte sie. Ich sah sie mit offenem Mund an. „Sie und …? Ach, du Schreck! Weiß Forte davon?" –„Ich war dabei, als er ausgeschlüpft ist. Ich denke nicht, dass er es weiß. Sag auch du ihm bitte nichts. Es würde meine Nerven sehr belasten, wenn er mich auch noch „Mama" nennen würde." –„Aber warum nicht?" –„Das ist nichts, worüber sich so ein süßer Kerl wie du Sorgen machen sollte. Deine Aufgabe ist es wieder gesund zu werden. Es reicht mir vollkommen, dass diese notgeile Rampensau meine Forschung bezahlt." Sie lachte über ihren letzten Satz. „Macht Ihnen Ihre Arbeit Spaß?", fragte ich. Es interessierte mich, da sie offensichtlich etwas mit Rivar hatte. „Es ist gut öfter mal aus meinem Labor herauszukommen. Im Moment habe ich Spaß bei der Arbeit und du bist der Grund dafür." Sie tippte mir auf die Nase. Sie war eine komische Person.  
„Sag mir was dein Vater macht." –„Wir haben eine kleine Buchhandlung downtown." –„Schade. Ich hatte gehofft, dass es etwas Spannenderes wäre. Deine Mutter hat wirklich Glück." –„Sie sind eifersüchtig, nicht wahr?" –„Um ehrlich zu sein, ja, ein bisschen. Ich sehe doch wie sehr sie sich lieben. Was ich damals hatte … Kurz gesagt ging es immer nur um Sex." Sie bekam so ein Leuchten in den Augen. „Doktor … Sie machen mir Angst", stammelte ich und sank noch tiefer bis zum Hals ins Wasser. „Wo ich doch jetzt weiß, dass du mit Forte zusammen bist, ändert sich vieles. Ich kann dir doch was anvertrauen?" –„Ja. Sicher. Ich kann Geheimnisse für mich behalten." –„Ich mag Arcus immer noch." Da war ich baff. „Spät abends im Labor bekomme ich manchmal Besuch von ihm." Ich machte ein panisches Gesicht. So ziemlich jeder in meinem Umfeld kannte jeden oder hatte schon eine Affäre mit einem anderen hinter sich. Irgendwie war es eine Genugtuung für mich, dass der alte Rivar jetzt in der Tinte saß.  
Forte hatte Recht. Seine Familie war total verkorkst und wusch ihre dreckige Wäsche gerne öffentlich.  
„Behalt es bitte für dich. Ich möchte es Nita Rivar gerne selbst sagen, wenn die Zeit dafür gekommen ist." Ich nickte.  
Sie rückte den Stuhl neben ihr heran und nahm eines der großen Badetücher von der Halterung. „Länger solltest du nicht in der Wanne bleiben", lachte sie nach einer Minute des Schweigens. Ich stemmte mich aus der Wanne hoch und hielt mich an dem Griff am Rand fest. Doktor Rubinn fackelte nicht lange und wickelte mich fest in das Badetuch. Sie hatte einen erstaunlich festen Griff für ihre kleinen Hände und ihre zierliche Gestalt. „Setz dich und zieh dir das Nachthemd an. Die Stärkung durch die Wärme hält nicht lange an. Ich möchte nicht, dass du wieder ohnmächtig wirst." Ich zog das Hemd über, setzte mich und lehnte mich zurück. Nun musterte ich die kleine Ärztin eingehender, während sie den Stöpsel aus der Wanne zog. Sie sah jung aus und das war sie auch. Sie war noch keine vierzig. Für das Fachgebiet, das sie erforschte, musste sie wohl auch jung sein. Um ganze Völker zu studieren, reichten oft ganze Lebensspannen nicht aus. Demnach war es nicht weiter verwunderlich, dass Fortes Vater ihr regelmäßig nächtliche Besuche abstattete.  
Als sie alles erledigt hatte, löste sie die Bremsen an den kleinen Rollen des Stuhls und brachte mich zurück zum Bett. Ich wünschte mir inständig, dass Paps oder Forte mir einen Pyjama mitbrachten. Diese Nachthemden waren fürchterlich. Es war einfach viel zu kurz, verrutschte und störte. Das Zurechtrücken, das daraus entstand, entwickelte sich schnell zu einem Kampf gegen das Bedürfnis an mir herum spielen zu wollen.  
Wieder im Bett deckte sie mich bis zum Hals zu und aktivierte ein Kontroll-Panel an der Wand. „Das Wärmeaggregat im Bett soll den Heilungsprozess unterstützen. Mittags sehe ich wieder nach dir. Hier ist ein großes Glas Wasser für dich auf dem Nachttisch. Ich habe hier noch eine Nierenschale und Taschentücher, wenn du Schleim abhusten solltest. Das wollen wir doch erreichen, nicht wahr? Schlaf ein bisschen. So bald du Besuch bekommst, schicke ich ihn dir rein." Sie strich mir nochmal über die Stirn und ließ mich dann im Zimmer zurück. ~~

*Montagnacht kurz nach Zehn*

„Den Film willst du gucken? Das ist doch jetzt nicht wahr, Forte. Paps packt doch nur. Mach den Mist aus." –„So unangenehm?" –„Ja. Im Wohnzimmer ist es das. Wenn wir schlafen gehen, sehe ich mir den mit dir an." –„Darf ich mir das aufschreiben, Chrys?" –„Hm … Na ja, hast du auch noch einen harmloseren als den? So bringst du mich nicht in Stimmung." –„Dafür habe ich sowieso eine bessere Idee." –„Oh … Oh … Warte noch ein paar Minuten. Paps hört uns doch. Der steht gleich wieder in der Tür." –„Schon klar. Du stehst nicht auf diesen Nervenkitzel. Dann rutsch mal beiseite." –„Sei nicht beleidigt." –„Das bin ich nicht. Ich schreibe jetzt weiter. Denk dir was Schönes für später aus oder für Morgen, wenn wir wieder für uns sind." –„Daher weht also der Wind? Nichts dagegen einzuwenden. Mit oder ohne?" –„Ach, Chrys, es geht mir nicht um Schnellschüsse. Wir müssen das langsam angehen." –„Glaubst du das oder hast du Angst? Vorhin in der Praxis auf dem Klo hast du was anderes gesagt." –„Shit! Ich weiß." –„Und ich weiß auch, dass sich weder meine schlechten Augen noch mein Asthma auswirken werden." –„Mit 'langsam' meine ich sicher nicht, dass wir gar nichts tun. Wir werden uns bloß noch viel Zeit lassen bis wir es ohne versuchen, okay? Jetzt küss mich. Das willst du doch, nicht wahr?" –„Das will ich in der Tat." –„Hast Recht. Den Film brauchen wir gar nicht. Wärst du so lieb und würdest mir …?" –„Was glaubst du denn wo ich gerade hinwollte? Damit wollte ich dich doch nicht länger warten lassen."

~~ Kapitel 17

Die Nacht war mir quälend lange vorgekommen, obwohl mich um halb sechs nichts mehr in den Federn hielt. Der letzte Schwung meines Alptraumes hatte mir den Rest gegeben. Meiko hatte glücklicherweise von dem ganzen Tumult mitbekommen.  
Ich rieb mir die Augen und kratzte mich am Bauch. Das Hemd, in dem ich geschlafen hatte, passte gut zum Rest. Es war ungefähr dreimal so zerknittert wie ich nach dieser Nacht, in der Chrys unzählige Male in meinen Armen gestorben war.  
Auch dieses Mal hatte Sineo wieder an mich gedacht. Er hatte mir Wechselklamotten aus meiner Wohnung besorgt und für mich hingelegt.  
Ich stand auf und startete meine Morgenroutine. „Alter, wer hat dir ins Gesicht geschlagen?", fragte ich mein Spiegelbild und warf die getragene Wäsche in die Ablage. Mein Körper befand sich immer noch gnadenlos im Schlafmodus. Ich beschloss kalt zu duschen um diesen hässlichen Traum endlich abzuschütteln. Das Wasser blieb nur für zwei Sekunden kalt, dann stellte ich den Thermostat auf angenehme achtunddreißig Grad. Es war kein vernünftiger Gedanke greifbar, mit dem ich überprüfen konnte wie angeschlagen ich war. Kurz gesagt, er wollte nicht stehen. Vom einen auf den anderen Tag zum Schlappschwanz. Ich knurrte und wusch den Rest von mir. Zehn vor sechs stieg ich aus der Dusche und zog mich an. Ich fühlte mich erbärmlich. Heute würde ich zum ersten Mal seit Jahren wieder mit dem Bus zur Schule fahren. Vor Augen sah ich schon ein Schlagzeile aus der Klatschpresse. War mir doch egal, schließlich wusste ich genau wo mein Auto stand.

Mühsam stieg ich in meine Schuhe und schlurfte ins Esszimmer. Erste Aufbruchstimmung, denn Foster verabschiedete sich in den freien Vormittag. „Guten Morgen, Forte", lächelte Sineo, der gerade das Geschirr für das Frühstück im Esszimmer auftrug. „Wie kannst du um so 'ne blöde Uhrzeit so verdammt freundlich sein?", grummelte ich und folgte ihm. „Das ist mein Job", grinste er und stellte den gefüllten Brotkorb auf den Tisch. Ich setzte mich auf meinen Platz und frühstückte zwei Nutella-Brötchen. Während Sineo weiter für meine Eltern den Tisch deckte, zog ich gegen halb sieben meine Jacke über und tappte zur Haustür. „Lass mich kurz den Kaffee aufsetzen, dann fahre ich dich mit dem Motorrad zum Krankenhaus und holen dein Auto ab", meinte er. Ich nahm dankend an. „Ich hole noch meine Bücher", gähnte ich. „Ist nicht nötig. Ich habe auch schon dafür gesorgt." Sineo gab mir einen neuen blauen Rucksack, der sich vom Gewicht der Bücher ausbeulte. Ein letztes Mal musterte er den Esstisch, nahm seine Motorradjacke von der Garderobe und ging an mir vorbei hinaus zur Garage. Die rote All-Star Capsule XT7 hatte er von meinem Vater zum zehnjährigen Dienstjubiläum bekommen und bislang kaum gefahren. Heute war mal wieder eine der wenigen Gelegenheiten mich hinter ihm durch die Stadt kurven zu lassen. Ich strich meine Fühler zurück und setzte den Spezialhelm auf. Sineo ließ den Motor an und zeigte mir, dass ich aufsteigen und mich festhalten sollte. So zischte die Maschine über die erwachenden Straßen Satan Citys zum Krankenhaus. „Bring mir den Helm nachher wieder mit, okay?", rief mir Sineo noch zu, klappte sein Visier zu und fuhr zurück. Ich hoffte sehr für Chrys, dass sie ihn nicht vor acht aus dem Bett schossen. Heute wollte ich ihm ins Gesicht sagen was ich für ihn empfand. Ich warf Sineos Helm auf die Rückbank und stieg ein. Schnurrend erwachte der Motor zum Leben, als ich den Schlüssel im Schloss drehte. Der Rucksack ersetzte meinen Beifahrer nicht. Ich seufzte und lenkte den Wagen vom Parkplatz herunter. Diese Mal schien nicht mal das Motorengeräusch gegen meine Nervosität zu helfen. Es war ungerecht. Lieber hätte ich den Tag damit verbracht an seinem Bett zu sitzen und ihm alte und schlechte Witze zu erzählen. So entfernte ich mich immer weiter vom Krankenhaus. Das Schulgebäude wirkte um diese für mich immer noch viel zu frühe Zeit nicht gerade einladend.

Gelangweilt hängte ich mir den Rucksack um und latschte zum Eingang. Draußen hielten die ersten Busse und Schülergruppen betraten die Schule. Ich machte mich zum Büro des Direktors auf. Als ich am Treppenaufgang ankam, hielt mich jemand am Ärmel fest. „Rivar, warte", sagte eine Mädchenstimme. Ich drehte mich zur Sprecherin um und räusperte mich. „Was willst du, Cerissa? Ich habe jetzt keine Zeit." –„Hast du Chrys heute schon gesehen?" –„Wer wird das denn sein?" –„Na, der Bücherwurm. Ich wollte ihn nach seinen Sozialkundehausaufgaben fragen." –„Kannst du dir nicht jemand anderen zum Abschreiben suchen?" –„Nee. Nur so ist garantiert, dass die Lösungen richtig sind." –„Lass den armen Kerl in Ruhe." –„Was verstehst du denn davon? Ich bin zufällig seine Freundin." Ich grinste. „Bist du nicht. Lüg nicht so dreist. Er ist schon vergeben. Da hast du überhaupt keine Chance." Sie blinzelte zweimal. „Was?" Ich stieg die übrigen Stufen hinauf und lachte mir ins Fäustchen. „Ja, Kleine. Du kommst zu spät. Mach deine Aufgaben alleine!" –„Das findest du wohl lustig, hm? Du Hohlkopf! Grüner Kohlkopf! Sag mir wer das Mädchen ist!" –„Steck' deine spitze Nase in deine eigenen Angelegenheiten!", rief ich zurück und klopfte am Büro des Direktors. „Rivar, ich lasse dir die Luft aus den Reifen! Das schwöre ich!", polterte sie und stöckelte unwirsch auf ihren hohen Hacken davon. „Wer sagt denn das es ein Mädchen ist?", dachte ich.  
„Herein!", rief der Direktor. Ich betrat ohne weiter zu zögern den Raum. „Guten Morgen, Forte. Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen?" Ich setzte mich und stellte den Rucksack auf den Boden. Charleston stutzte. „Sie sehen ganz schön zerknittert aus, mein Lieber. Wohl ein bisschen zu hart gefeiert am Wochenende, wie?" –„Nein. Nichts dergleichen. Ich möchte eine Krankmeldung machen." –„Nicht für Sie nehme ich an." –„Nein. Das spielt keine Rolle. Ich muss Herrn Vaidur entschuldigen. Seine Eltern haben sich noch nicht bei Ihnen gemeldet?" –„Nein. Weder direkt bei mir noch im Sekretariat bei Frau Mole. Wissen Sie denn auch den Grund für seine Abwesenheit?" –„Er liegt seit gestern mit einer Lungenentzündung im Krankenhaus." –„Oh. Das ist wirklich schlimm. Danke, dass sie es mir mitgeteilt haben. Ich gebe es umgehend an die anderen Kollegen weiter." Ich stand auf und wandte mich zum Gehen. „Einen Moment noch. Mittwoch findet das Spiel gegen East City statt, nicht wahr?" –„Ja." –„In unserem Stadion?" –„Ja." –„Sehen Sie sich vor denen vor. Ich habe gehört, dass die „Hurricanes" einen neuen Stürmer haben sollen." –„Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass wir Sieger bleiben, Direktor." Nun verließ ich das Büro und ging zum Biologieunterricht.

Niemand schien wirklich zu bemerken, dass Chrys fehlte. Simmons hatte ihn als fehlend eingetragen, kannte den Grund aber nicht. Ich starrte auf seinen leeren Platz. „Ey, Alter, mir ist langweilig! Wo steckt unsere Stangenbohne?", nörgelte Denbo. „Was? Wer? Wen meinst du?", stammelte ich aus meinen Gedanken gerissen. „Unser Bücherwurm hat sich wohl im Buch verlaufen", kicherte Denbo. „Ich werd' dir gleich 'ne Stangenbohne geben! Kotzt mich an, dass du immer lästern musst!", fauchte ich dagegen und bekam postwendend einen grimmigen Blick von Doc Simmons, der Denbo zum Direktor und mich vor die Klassentür schickte. Als es zur Pause klingelte, holte er mich für ein Vier-Augen-Gespräch zurück in die Klasse. „Es ist schön, dass Sie versuchen in der Schule für Gerechtigkeit zu kämpfen, aber nicht in meinem Unterricht, bitte." –„Entschuldigen Sie, aber ich kann es nicht mehr hören, dass alle auf dem armen Kerl rumhacken." –„Wen meinen Sie?" –„Chrys Vaidur." –„Oh ja, natürlich. Deswegen war die Stunde so unergiebig. Das spricht allerdings nicht gerade für Sie und Ihre Mitschüler." Ich murmelte ein tonloses: „Na, danke auch." „Er ist sehr krank. Liegt mit 'ner Lungenentzündung im Krankenhaus. Ich dachte, Sie sollten es als sein Tutor erfahren." Ich verließ den Raum ohne mich nochmal umzudrehen. „Warten Sie!", rief Simmons. „Was denn noch? Ich muss zum Training", grummelte ich. „Kann er die Klausur schreiben?", fragte er. „So wie es aussieht wird er nicht schreiben", entgegnete ich und ging. Ich hatte nicht gelogen. Ich wünschte mir, dass er es gut auskurierte und sich nicht gleich wieder ins Lernen stürzte.

„Hey, Forte! Du bist spät dran, Mann!", rief Chess und spurtete an mir vorbei zur Umkleide. Ich sah in dem Moment nicht warum ich mich beeilen sollte. Ich hing meinen Gedanken nach. Erst als es klingelte, legte ich einen Zahn zu. Mir war eine Idee gekommen, über die ich mit dem Trainer sprechen wollte. In der Umkleide zog ich mich eilig um und zog meine Stollenschuhe an. Mit Wucht warf ich meinen Spind ins Schloss und trabte hinaus auf den Platz. Die anderen Jungs liefen sich schon warm. „Rivar, Sie sind zu spät! Genau vier Minuten achtundzwanzig Sekunden! Erklären Sie mir das", grummelte Coach Urmann. „Ich wurde aufgehalten." –„Schon gut, Junge. Laufen Sie sich ein. Es ist ja nichts weiter passiert", grinste er nun und klopfte mir auf die Schulter. Ich nickte und lief los. Was ich vorzubringen hatte, ging die ganze Mannschaft an. Die anderen hatten gerade ihre erste Runde absolviert und ich ließ mich in ihrem Windschatten mitziehen. Unsere Sprinter vorne zogen das Tempo an. Chess, Salem und Trevor jagten davon und hatten schon eine halbe Runde Vorsprung. „Wenn ihr euch ein Rennen liefern wollt, fehlt euch aber noch ein Mitspieler", grinste ich und sprengte an den übrigen sieben Jungs vorbei in die Spitze. Ich verlor keine Zeit damit lange Reden zu schwingen und holte die Runde auf. „Du hast 'ne krasse Kondition, Alter", schnaufte Denbo, als ich wieder an der Gruppe hing. „Dann hör doch auf zu rauchen", grinste ich und lief zu unserem Torhüter vor. „Skyler, hast du Zeit für ein Spezialtraining?" –„Sicher doch, Boss. Sag an wozu du mich brauchst." –„Gleich. Das sollten alle hören. Planänderung für unser Spiel am Mittwoch."  
Unsere Abwehr war nicht so mies wie sie dank Denbo hätte sein müssen. Das hatten wir Skyler, dem flinken Tiger-Morph in unserem Tor zu verdanken.  
So liefen wir gemeinsam die drei Runden zu Ende. „Rivar, Sie haben uns etwas mitzuteilen?", fragte Coach Urmann. Murmeln ging durch die laut atmende Gruppe. „Jawohl, Coach." Ich baute mich vor den keuchenden Jungs zu meiner vollen Größe auf. „Ich möchte das Team gegen East City umstellen. Ich werde in der Abwehr spielen als letzter Mann vorm Tor." Große Augen aus allen Richtungen sahen mich an. „Wer macht unsere Tore, wenn du hinten stehst? Die haben Axis, den besten Torhüter der Liga", fragte Chess und dehnte sich. Der Trainer stimmte ihm zu. „Das ist richtig. Durch Sie können wir gewinnen oder unentschieden zu Null spielen. Wir können diese Spiel gewinnen ohne gleich unsere Formation umzustellen." –„Es sind nur noch zwei Tage um etwas zu verändern, Coach. Ich würde es gerne heute ausprobieren. Wir machen hinten dicht und kontern sie aus." Der Trainer rieb sich grinsend das Kinn. „Hm … Rivar, gibt es einen Grund für diese Strategie? Sehr defensiv." –„Wir wollen doch das Spiel nach Hause holen. Da ist es doch egal was ich für Gründe habe das hier vorzuschlagen." Denbo lachte. „Was hat der Bücherwurm mit dir gemacht, hm? Hab gehört, ihr seid Freunde. So ganz Dicke mit Händchenhalten!" Skyler, Trevor, Salem und Chess starrten mich an. Ich kämpfte hart mit mir um keine Miene zu verziehen. Ist da was dran, Boss?", fragte Skyler. „Was soll da schon dran sein? Komm her und ich halte Händchen mit dir, Teddybär!", warf ich dagegen. Die anderen Jungs lachten mit mir. Denbo wurde rot unter seinem Pelz und gab Jasira einen Ellenbogenstoß. „Genug geblödelt, meine Herren! Wir spielen Abwehr gegen Sturm! Rivar, tun Sie was Sie nicht lassen können!"

Das war gerade noch gut gegangen. Ich wünschte mir tatsächlich in diesem Moment Chrys' Hand zu halten. Oder zumindest, dass er wusste ich dachte an ihn.

So positionierte ich mich also in ungewohnter Position vor dem Tor.

„Dann greift mal an oder habt ihr euch schon eingeschifft? Hämmert so doll drauf wie's geht!", rief ich. „Keine gute Idee, Boss!", protestierte Skyler. „Wieso nicht?", entgegnete ich verdutzt. „Weil du die Gewaltschüsse der Jungs mit ein paar Rippen bezahlst. Darum", gab er zurück. „Hmpf! Ich habe mich hier nicht hingepflanzt um Däumchen zu drehen", grinste ich. Da kam schon der erste Ball angerauscht. Es war ein schneller Ball, der dicht vor mir an Höhe verlor. Ich stoppte den Ball mit der Brust, ließ ihn abtropfen und feuerte ihn über die Mittellinie hinaus. „So geht das", stellte ich fest. Der nächste Schuss sauste mit irrem Tempo auf die rechte Torecke zu und ich sprintete hinterher, erwischte den Ball mit dem Kopf. Meine Fühler knickten in einem ungesunden Winkel ab, verheilten aber gleich wieder. Der Ball flog zurück vor die Füße eines der Angreifer, der wieder drauf hielt. Skyler hatte den Ball fest im Griff. Beim nächsten Schuss hatte ich mein Schienbein dazwischen, dann bekam ich einen in den Bauch. Der Schmerz setzte erst nach ein paar Minuten ein. Aber die Jungs hörten nicht auf zu feuern. Der nächste Schütze war Denbo. „Keine Gnade, Alter! Du wolltest es so!", brüllte er und zog ab. Ich sprang und fing den gewaltigen Schuss mit der Brust. Meine Rippen knackten unter der Wucht des Schlages. Ich ging in die Knie. „Au", machte ich und das Licht ging für einen Moment aus. „Boss, geht's dir gut?", fragte Skyler und rüttelte an meiner Schulter. Meine Lungen brannten als sich die Druckwunden in meinem Brustkorb wieder schlossen. Ich drückte mich vom Boden hoch, flog dem nächsten Geschoss entgegen und verfehlte mit dem Kopf. Stattdessen fing Skyler den Ball und hielt ihn fest. „Du hast 'ne echt heftige Kondition, aber jetzt brauchst du mal 'ne Pause." Er zeigte dem Trainer an der Seitenlinie an, dass das Training unterbrochen werden sollte. Ich rappelte mich aus dem Staub hoch und blieb da sitzen.  
„Respekt, meine Herren! Sie haben uns eine halbe Stunde lang übelstes Dauerfeuer geboten", klatschte der Trainer und kam zum Tor, wo ich schnaufend im Gras saß.  
Das war nur eine vorübergehende Schwäche. Da ging noch mehr. Mein Körper arbeitete fieberhaft daran alle kleinen Blutergüsse und Abschürfungen zu heilen. „Sie haben sogar ihrem Kapitän zugesetzt", grinste der Trainer und zog mich auf die Beine. Ich klopfte mir den Staub ab. „Okay, „Sprinters", wir tauschen. Nun will ich von Ihnen aber ein paar gepflegte Torschüsse sehen, Rivar. Ich bin nicht so blöd und verheize meinen besten Mann im Dauerfeuer." Ich nickte darauf und trabte in die Angriffsformation. Meine Bauchmuskeln schmerzten immer noch.  
Der Pfiff kam und ich gab den Ball an Salem ab, der sofort von Jasira attackiert wurde. Ich meldete mich an der Strafraumgrenze. „Heute nicht, Forte! Dieses Mal werde ich dich mit allen Mitteln daran hindern ein Tor zu schießen!", fauchte Denbo. Der Ball dreht sich über mir rein. Denbo schubste und drängelte. „Kannste dir sparen", knurrte ich, bekam das Leder und stieß ihn mit der Schulter aus dem Weg. Ich bekam plötzlich einen Kraftschub, der bis in meine Zehen, meine Fühlerspitzen zu spüren war. Es war eine Art heiße Energie, die sich in mir ausbreitete. Ich holte tief Luft und trat gegen den Ball. „Donnerschlaghammer!", brüllte ich. Skyler sprang in Deckung. Mein Schuss zerfetzte das Netz und schlug gegen die Mauer etliche Meter hinter dem Tor. „Was war das denn, Boss? Ich zittere vor … vor Angst", stammelte unser Torwart und stand mühevoll vom Boden auf.

Nun konnte ich die Energie auch sehen, die ich fühlte. Das Glühen lief wie Schauer über meinen Körper. „Los, Glühbirne, geh den Ball holen!", rief Denbo scheinbar unbeeindruckt. Chess rannte am Tor vorbei und holte den Ball zurück. Er stutzte. Der Ball war platt. „Du hast dem Leder die Luft raus gelassen, Alter! Schau!", rief er. Es hatte glatt die Hülle zerrissen. Der Trainer kam zu mir und klopfte mir auf die Schulter. „Meine Güte, Rivar, können Sie das wiederholen? Sie spielen auf Ihrer Standardposition und versetzen den „Hurricanes" den Schock ihres Lebens." –„Lassen Sie es mich versuchen", grinste ich. „Los! Geben Sie unserem Helden hier noch einen Ball!"

Diese Energie war wie ein Adrenalinstoß, bloß dass es in meinem Organismus kein Adrenalin gab.

Ich bekam von links einen hohen Ball zugepasst. Noch ein Schub.

„Donnerschlaghammer!"

Dieses Mal warf sich Skyler todesmutig dem Geschoss entgegen. Der Ball hatte so einen Drall, dass er ihn gar nicht erst zu Gesicht bekam. Das Netz dehnte sich bis an die Grenzen der Belastbarkeit.

Ich schnaufte und sank auf die Knie. Meine Bauchmuskeln schmerzten.

„Beeindruckend, Rivar. Nun machen Sie Pause. Meine Herren, Sie sind jetzt dran. Ich will, dass das Spiel am Mittwoch keine One-Man-Show wird."

Coach Urmann schickte mich zum Duschen. Ich griff mir ein Handtuch, zog mich aus und betrachtete die Stellen, die so heftige Treffer eingesteckt hatten. Es war nichts zu sehen und doch tat jede Berührung elendig weh. Dagegen war in Moment nichts zu machen. So drehte ich in der Dusche das Wasser auf damit es mir brausend über den Kopf lief. Seufzend nahm ich etwas Duschgel und wusch mich. Dieser Schmerz nervte. Sogar geheilte Muskelanrisse zwiebelten sehr übel. Das sollte ich untersuchen lassen.  
Meine Gedanken waren wieder bei Chrys. Grinsend sah ich an mir herunter. Na bitte! Mit mir war doch alles in Ordnung.  
Ich musste ihm sagen, dass ich mich in ihn verliebt hatte. Auch auf dem Platz hatte ich an ihn gedacht und dann passierte dieses eigenartige Phänomen. „Ich liebe dich", dachte ich und sah zu wie mir ein riesiges Horn wuchs. Lachend tat ich was ich mit diesem Hammer immer tat.  
Ich wollte mehr denn je zu ihm ins Krankenhaus fahren und diese Muskelschmerzen waren mit Sicherheit eine gute Ausrede um den Rest des Schultages sausen zu lassen. Als ich fertig und fertig mit dem Duschen war, zog ich mich an, nahm meine Bücher und verließ die Sporthalle. Ich meldete mich bei der Schulschwester krank, was bei meinem momentanen Aussehen auch ohne Murren oder Fragen hingenommen wurde.  
Cerissa hatte in einem Punkt nicht gelogen. Sie hatte tatsächlich aus allen vier Reifen meines Wagens die Luft rausgelassen. Das kratzte mich nicht. Das war mehr lustig als alles andere. Ich liebte es altmodisch durch die Gegend zu fahren, aber mein Auto konnte genauso der Schwerkraft trotzen wie es jeder Lastwagen konnte. Das durften sich unsere Mechaniker mal angucken. So stieg ich ein, warf den Rucksack zu dem Helm auf dem Rücksitz und ließ das Antigravitationsmodul anlaufen. Schnurrend erhob sich der Wagen vom Boden. Die Räder klappten nach innen. Im Sitzen waren auch die allmählich abnehmenden Schmerzen besser zu ertragen. Das war einer der Gründe, dass ich vom Schulparkplatz zurück zum Krankenhaus fuhr.

Es wurde Zeit ein Geständnis abzulegen. ~~


	10. Chapter 18 and 19

„Das tut mir jetzt leid, Chrys! Aber das kann mal passieren!" –„Lach du nur! Du hast das ganze Gemansche auch nicht in voller Montur abgekriegt! Das Hemd kann ich jetzt in die Wäsche geben!" –„Ist doch nicht schlimm. War halt Druck auf der Leitung. Querschläger passieren. Du machst unglaubliche Sachen mit deiner Zunge. Ich bin stolz darauf, mich nicht mehr als nötig vertippt zu haben." –„Wenn's trocknet, werden die Flecken steinhart." –„Das ist aber nichts was unsere Waschmaschine nicht beheben könnte. Willst du einen Schluck Wasser? Du machst nach dem Blasen manchmal ein Gesicht als hätte ich eine Zitrone in der Hose." –„Ja, ungewaschen schmeckst du echt gruselig." –„Obwohl ich von dem ganzen bitteren Zeug die Finger lasse?" –„Tröste dich, Forte. Sonst schmeckst du doch ganz süß." –„Darf ich jetzt? Ich finde es immer unfair, wenn ich mich nicht revanchieren kann." –„Dann komm mit nach drüben. Wir können uns einen von deinen Filmen einlegen. Ich möchte aus diesem klebrigen Hemd raus." –„Dann öffnen wir das Hemd jetzt. So … Deinen Gürtel und deine Hose … Du riechst richtig gut …" –„Ich warne die. Ich bin auch ungewaschen." Ist mir noch nicht untergekommen, dass du mir nicht schmeckst, Chrys. Ich überlege, ob ich mich auch beschneiden lassen soll." –„Lieber nicht. Es spricht nichts dafür. Ohne Häutchen würde mir an dir was fehlen." –„Dann möchte ich das doch lieber nicht. Soll ja helfen, wenn's zu schnell geht, aber du hast dich noch nie bei mir beschwert." –„Oh, nach der Runde auf dem Praxisklo werde ich mich hundertprozentig nicht beschweren. Wie wäre es, wenn wir es beim nächsten Mal wirklich im Verlag auf dem Männerklo tun?" –„Uh … Die Idee gefällt mir und dir gefällt sie auch, weil ich dich riechen kann. Ich würde dich am liebsten Rammeln wie ein Karnickel, aber meine Munition klebt jetzt an deinem Hemd." –„Meine aber nicht an dir." –„Das ist so nicht ganz richtig." –„Oh … Dann rück rüber, sonst komme ich nicht an die Tastatur." –„Du willst doch jetzt nicht etwa noch arbeiten? Vielleicht kannst du dich auch nicht mehr konzentrieren." –„Och, das muss ich jetzt mal abkönnen. Du kannst das schließlich auch."

~~ Kapitel 18

Vier oder fünfmal hatte ich versucht einzuschlafen, aber mir war einfach zu warm. Das Wärmeaggregat im Bett verrichtete gute Arbeit. Ich schien aus jeder Pore meiner Haut zu schwitzen. Alles an mir roch nach diesem Pflanzenpulver, das mich, obwohl es wirklich gut duftete, nonstop husten ließ. Erst war es ein trockener Husten, der sich allmählich steigerte und sich in einen der klebrig-schleimigen Sorte verwandelte. Ich stützte mich auf meinen rechten Ellenbogen, stellte die Nierenschale vor mich hin und spuckte den gelblich-grauen Schleim aus. Sogar jedes kleine Kratzen förderte noch mehr davon zu Tage. Zu erwarten wäre gewesen, dass es mich fürchterlich anstrengte, doch das tat es nicht. Doktor Rubinn war auf ihre seltsame Art ein Genie. Nach etlichen Minuten hörte der Husten wieder auf. Ich stellte die Schale wieder auf den Tisch und drehte mich auf meine linke Seite. Auch dieser Versuch zu schlafen scheiterte kläglich. Die Decke war verrutscht und ein Luftzug zog an meinen Rücken. Ich fror unglaublich. Das war der Beweis wie sehr ich schwitzte und wie sehr dieses fürchterliche Nachthemd störte. Es klebte an mir und zwar überall.

Ich rollte mich wieder auf den Rücken und zog die Decke zurecht. Beim Ziehen berührte ich meinen Oberschenkel. Es kribbelte, weil meine Hände offensichtlich an der Luft kalt geworden waren. Diese Kälte war angenehmer als gedacht, also schob ich das Nachthemd beiseite und befühlte die Stellen, wo die Hitze am unangenehmsten war und das war mein Bauch. Der Kampf begann von neuem. Doch dieses Mal verlor ich. Die Erleichterung durch die Kälte war zu verlockend.

Ich stellte das linke Bein an und spielte herum. Klopfen an der Tür war ein geeigneter Hemmer um mich wieder auszubremsen. Ein unerwartetes Gesicht betrat den Raum und erwischte mich auf dem falschen Fuß. „Hey", grüßte der Besucher. Meine Mundwinkel wanderten nach oben. Forte setzte sich zu mir ans Bett, nahm seinen Mundschutz ab und küsste mich auf den Mund. Perplex nahm ich den Kuss an.

Das war zu schön für eine meiner Halluzinationen. „Schön, dass du da bist", flüsterte ich. Aber mehr als Einbildung war es tatsächlich nicht. Für einen Augenblick war ich tatsächlich eingeschlafen. Dafür hatte ich nun ein anderes Problem, das die Bettdecke ausbeulte. Schade, dass es nur ein Traum war. Ich seufzte und drehte mich auf meine rechte Seite, zog die Beine an und schloss die Augen.

Wieder und wieder kam dieser Traum zu mir und wurde immer abstruser. Beim zweiten Mal waren seine Hände schon unter der Decke. Beim dritten Mal hatte er beim Fummeln schon kein Hemd mehr an. Nach dem vierten Mal wachte ich schreiend auf. Ich konnte mir einiges in wachem Zustand vorstellen, aber dieser Traum ging weit über alles hinaus worüber ich nachzudenken wagte. Erschreckend war, dass es mir gefallen und ich mich inklusive Bett vollgesaut hatte.

Ich schüttelte den Kopf und drückte peinlich berührt den Klingelknopf. Nun, es war ja nicht so, dass die kleine Ärztin nicht längst auf dem Weg zu mir gewesen wäre. Sie öffnete die Tür und schob einen Rollstuhl herein. „Wie geht's dir, Süßer? Du hast nach mir geklingelt?", fragte sie grinsend jetzt ohne Mundschutz. Immer mehr konnte ich den alten Rivar verstehen, denn sie war wirklich niedlich, aber mir viel zu alt. Ich wollte Forte. „Mir ist was dummes passiert", gab ich kleinlaut zu und wurde lila. Sie kicherte. „Aber das ist doch nicht schlimm. Dein Körper sagt dir nur, dass du wieder gesund wirst. So ein feuchter Traum ist nichts worüber du dich schämen bräuchtest. Ich möchte dich zu einem MRT abholen." –„Warum tragen Sie keinen Mundschutz mehr?" –„Deine Krankheit ist für Menschen nicht gefährlich. Deine Mutter sollte sich trotzdem von die fernhalten. Der Schleim, den du abhustest, ist nur minimal ansteckend, aber ihr schlechtes Immunsystem kann auf alles anspringen, sogar auf völlig atypische Keime." –„Darf ich mich nochmal umziehen? Ich fühle mich wirklich eklig." –„Natürlich, Süßer. Draußen wartet auch Besuch auf dich." –„Es ist Forte, nicht wahr?" Sie nickte. „Ja. Er kam vorhin her, weil er sich Muskeln gezerrt hatte. Mein Attest und der Schultag ist für ihn gelaufen." –„Kann ich ihn anstecken?" –„Nein. Forte ist unglaublich unverwüstlich. Das Risiko tendiert gegen Null. Sein Immunsystem lässt sich durch nichts aus der Bahn werfen." Sie lachte und gab mir ein neues, frisches Nachthemd.

Ich zog das Getragene aus und fror noch mehr als vorher. Meine Haut glänzte von dem ganzen Schweiß. Sie legte den Kopf schief und wurde rot. Ich zog eilig das neue Nachthemd über, stand auf und schwankte zum Rollstuhl um mich zu setzen. Sie streichelte meine linke Wanke und küsste mich auf meinen glatten Kopf. „Du bist ein guter Junge. Ich möchte dich bis Ende der Woche hier behalten und dich beobachten. Ich werde diese Badetherapie jeden Tag mit dir durchführen bis ich dich entlassen kann. Du musst dir wirklich keine Sorgen machen." –„Das tue ich nicht. Ich darf die Klausur sicher nachschreiben. Können Sie mir eine Decke geben?" Sie gab mir die Decke von dem anderen Stuhl im Zimmer und ich breitete sie über meinen Schoß und meine Beine. „Also, dann gehen wir zum MRT", kicherte sie. Sie hatte merklich Schwierigkeiten den Rollstuhl zu bewegen. Auf dem Flur rief jemand nach ihr. Sie seufzte und rollte mit ihren schönen grünen Augen. „Doktor O.!", rief es wieder und ich wandte den Kopf um zusehen wer da nach ihr rief. Sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Du sollst mich doch nicht so nennen", protestierte sie halbherzig und umarmte die Person. Meine Sicht verschwamm kurz von der schnellen Drehung, so rieb ich mir die Augen. Ich spürte eine männliche Hand auf meiner linken Schulter. „Hey", sagte er sanft und kniete sich vor mir hin. Als ich wieder klar sehen konnte, blickte ich in Fortes erschöpftes Gesicht. „Doktor, sehe ich auch so aus, wenn ich in den Spiegel schaue?", fragte ich sie. Er sah wirklich fertig aus. „Nein. Nicht annähernd", kicherte sie und küsste mich auf dieselbe Stelle wie vorher. Ich beugte mich vor und streckte meine Linke nach ihm aus. Er nahm meine Hand und führte sie zu seiner Wange. „Du hast Augenringe", stellte ich fest. „Das macht nichts. Ich habe Muskelschmerzen und verdammt schlecht geschlafen", antwortete er. „Wenn du schon da bist, kannst du gleich wieder mitkommen. Das MRT ist zwei Etagen tiefer", lächelte Doktor Rubinn und bedeutete Forte, dass er den Rollstuhl schieben sollte. Er schob mich in den Aufzug und sie drückte den Etagenknopf. Forte kam wieder auf meine Augenhöhe und nahm mein Gesicht in seine Hände. „Ich hab dich vermisst", sagte er leise. Etwas lag in der Luft. Es fühlte sich an als wollte er noch mehr sagen. Aber die Fahrstuhltür öffnete sich bevor er es aussprechen konnte.  
Forte seufzte und schob mich aus der Kabine. „Wohin, Doc?", fragte er. „Bis ans Ende des Ganges und dann links. Weiß dein Vater, dass du hier bist?" –„Nö." –„Dann ruf bitte zu Hause an, während dein Freund in der Röhre steckt. Ich möchte nicht, dass sich deine Eltern Sorgen machen." –„Ich werde anrufen um Bescheid zu geben, dass mir Cerissa die Luft aus den Reifen gelassen hat." Ich sah zu ihm hoch. „Warum das?" –„Och, ich wollte ihr nicht sagen mit wem du zusammen bist. Weiber! Sorry, Doc, Sie meinte ich nicht", grinste er. Ich wurde lila. „Du hast ihr aber nichts gesagt, oder?" –„Damit sich diese Hansel über uns das Maul zerreißen? Nein, danke und ich habe auch kein Bedürfnis dazu. Im Geheimen habe ich doch viel mehr Spaß mit dir."

Meine Fantasie spielte wieder mit mir. So zog ich es vor, auf dem Stuhl ein wenig zusammenzusinken damit sie beide nichts bemerkten. „Woran du gleich wieder denkst", lachte er. Trotz des fruchtigen Geruchs roch er meine Pheromone. Doktor Rubinn öffnete die Tür zum Untersuchungsraum und Forte schob mich hinein. „Gib mir bitte alle metallischen Gegenstände, die du am Körper trägst. Wir wollen doch nicht, dass der Magnet schon wieder ausgetauscht werden muss." Ich nestelte die Stecker meines Ohrschmuckes ab und legte den und die Ringe, die ich von meinen Fühlern gezogen hatte auf die hölzerne Konsole vor mir. Forte führte mich an der Hand zu der beweglichen Trage, die in den Tomographen geschoben werden konnte. Im schummerigen Licht des großen Apparates sah er noch müder aus. Er öffnete den Mund um etwas zu sagen doch sie fiel ihm ins Wort. „Bring bitte noch die Brille mit", bat sie. Forte nahm mir vorsichtig die Brille ab, während ich auf der Trage saß. „Geh nicht weg", flüsterte ich. „Ich werde jetzt zu Hause anrufen. Dann werde ich für den Rest des Tages bei dir bleiben. Ist das okay für dich?", entgegnete er im Flüsterton. „Jungs, flirten könnt ihr auch nach der Untersuchung noch genug. So lange Zeit habe ich nicht hierfür bekommen, also zack, zack." Forte gehorchte und gesellte sich zu Doktor Rubinn hinter die Glasscheibe. Ich legte mich auf den Rücken und das Gerät fuhr die Auflage in sein Inneres. „Ist bei dir alles in Ordnung? Du hast doch hoffentlich keine Platzangst?" –„Nein, Doktor. Es ist alles in Ordnung."

Der Magnet nahm seine Arbeit auf. „Ich werde Bilder von deiner Lunge machen, um sicher zu gehen, dass die Antibiotika angeschlagen haben. Es ist wirklich gut, dass es dir schon wieder besser geht. Deine Bilder gestern waren wirklich nicht mehr feierlich." Das pulsierende Knattern des Geräts nahm an Häufigkeit und Lautstärke zu. Ich hörte sie nicht mehr und auch nicht wie Forte den Raum verließ um ihn nach einer Weile wieder zu betreten. Ich hatte keine Angst vor engen Räumen aber meine erhöhte Temperatur ließ mich glauben, dass sich die Röhre um mich herum zu zog. „Holen Sie mich hier raus", keuchte ich. „Was ist passiert? Nur noch eine Minute, dann hast du es überstanden!", rief sie. „Ich … Doktor, ich … Ich habe keine Minute." Ich konnte kaum noch atmen. „Doc, holen Sie ihn da raus! Das ist ein Asthmaanfall!", polterte Forte. „Der Test ist beendet. Jetzt aber schnell!", rief sie und ließ die Liege aus dem Tunnel heraus fahren. Ich schlug mit der rechten Faust gegen mein Brustbein. Meine Lunge verkrampfte sich. Ich japste nach Luft und bäumte mich auf.

„Forte, halt' ihn fest!"

Wie aus dem Nichts wurde ich von seinen starken Armen auf die Liege gedrückt. „Hilf mir", hauchte ich. „Chrys, ganz ruhig. Kipp jetzt nicht weg. Doc! Nun tun Sie endlich was! Er erstickt noch!" Seine Stimme zitterte.

Ruhig bleiben? Ich wollte nicht sterben!

Sie wirbelte heran, schwang eine große Spritze in ihrer linken Hand, rammte mir die Nadel mit relativ viel Kraft zwischen zwei Rippen und gab mir die Dosis. „Wir bringen ihn wieder ins Bett. Das war schon wieder zu viel für seine Lungen. Ich erneuere die Antibiotika-Infusion. Ich möchte, dass du ihn beobachtest so lange du hier bist. Kannst du ihn tragen. Er muss warm gehalten werden." –„Klar kann ich ihn tragen. Machen Sie keinem von uns je wieder solche Angst."

Forte richtete mich auf und wickelte mich in die Decke, mit der wir hergekommen waren. Für einen Moment bekam ich was ich mir wünschte. Er umarmte mich bevor er mich hoch nahm und zurück ins Zimmer brachte. Doktor Rubinn schloss mich wieder an sämtliche Geräte an und verabreichte mir eine neue Infusion. Wenigstens schob sie mir nicht wieder einen Tubus in die Luftröhre. „Wenn er wieder Symptome zeigt, gib ihm die Sauerstoffmaske und lass mich ausrufen. Sei ein bisschen nett zu ihm. Er kann jetzt mehr gebrauchen als einen Freund."

Sie verließ den Raum und Forte an meiner rechten Seite nahm meine Hände. „Du hast es nicht leicht, was?", seufzte er und betätigte die Fernbedienung vom Bett, durch die das Kopfteil in eine aufrechte Position gebracht wurde. „So sieht es wohl aus. Aber es ist sehr gut dich wiederzusehen", antwortete ich schwach.

Er gab mir meine Brille wieder, die zusammen mit dem übrigen Schmuck in einer kleinen Tüte auf dem Tisch lag. „Entschuldige. Ich wollte dir keine Angst machen." –„Ist schon okay. Es gibt Dinge, über die ich mit dir reden möchte." Er wirkte mit einem Mal ganz anders. So ernsthaft. „Sag mir was du denkst", bat ich und nahm das Tütchen vom Tisch. Forte wurde lila, stand auf und setzte sich bei mir auf die Bettkante. Er sah mich nicht an, während er sprach. „Chrys, es ist wichtig, dass du mir zuhörst." Einige Sekunden später sah er mir geradewegs in die Augen. „Ich habe mich verliebt … In dich", lächelte er. „Sag das nochmal", brach es aus mir heraus. „Komm schon, du hast mich doch verstanden", lachte Forte und legte mir seine rechte Hand auf die Brust. „Ist das wirklich wahr?", fragte ich. Mir wurde ganz warm ums Herz. „Na gut. Ich sage es dir nochmal. Aber versprich mir was. Nimm alles Medis, die dir Doktor Rubinn gibt und werde schnell wieder gesund. Ich möchte mit dir in West City auf den Rummel gehen und Wasserbahn fahren, Zuckerwatte essen und Fotos von uns machen." –„Ich möchte gerne wieder gesund werden", entgegnete ich leise. Forte rückte näher an mich heran und schloss mich fest in die Arme. Er streichelte meinen Rücken, berührte mein linkes Ohr und meinen Hals mit seiner Nase. Ich erschauderte und stöhnte. „Ich liebe dich", flüsterte er mir ins Ohr. „Kannst du mich mal kneifen? Ich möchte sicher sein, dass dies kein Traum ist." Er kniff mir breit grinsend in die Nase. „Du träumst nicht. Ich habe es dir gesagt so wie du es getan hast." Ich kam seinem Gesicht ganz nahe und wollte ihn am liebsten küssen. „Rumknutschen macht dir wohl Spaß, hm? Aber das geht nicht. Du bist noch krank." –„Die Ärztin sagt, ich wäre nicht ansteckend." –„Steck mich bloß nicht an, hörst du? Sonst können wir den Sieg Mittwoch abhaken und ich weiß noch sehr genau, dass ich ihn dir versprochen habe." Ich versank wieder in seinen blauen Augen. Mein Herz jagte und mir wurde ganz schwindelig. Forte stand auf und drückte mir die Sauerstoffmaske auf Mund und Nase, zog mir die Halterung über den Kopf. Aber er ließ sie nicht ausrufen.  
"Ich würde dich wirklich unglaublich gerne küssen, Chrys. Aber das ist jetzt nicht das Wichtigste. Das ist, dass du wieder gesund wirst. Ich habe immer noch Angst um dich", sagte er sanft. „Nur ein kleines bisschen. Bitte", bettelte ich unter der Maske. Es war schlicht weg erbärmlich aber es fühlte sich andererseits wiederum richtig an. „Na gut. Einen sollst du haben. Dann möchte ich aber, dass du etwas schläfst. Ich gehe auch nicht weg. Hab nämlich alle meine Unterlagen dabei." Ich nahm nickend noch einen Atemzug und die Maske dann ab. Stürmisch küsste er mich auf die Lippen. Ich legte ihm den linken Arm um den Hals und ließ ihn nicht mehr weg. Dass ich ihn anstecken konnte, war für eine Weile vergessen. Unsere Zungen führten wieder diesen Tanz auf, den ich schon vermisst hatte. „Ich liebe dich", flüsterte ich zwischen zwei Atemzügen und ließ ihn los was ihn nicht davon abhielt weiterzumachen. Er drückte mich in die Kissen und beugte sich über mich. Seine rechte Hand wanderte und ich erinnerte mich wieder an die Träume, die mich am Vormittag heimgesucht hatten. Meine Augen schnappten offen und ich drückte ihn an den Schultern hoch. Forte grinste. „Hast du schon genug?" Ich hielt mir eine Hand vor den Mund und hustete demonstrativ. Eigentlich hatte ich noch lange nicht genug. „Wo wolltest du mit der Hand hin?" Forte wurde lila. „Entschuldige. Falscher Ort und falsche Zeit, nicht wahr?" Er küsste mich nochmal und setzte mir dann die Maske wieder auf Der Sauerstoff durchströmte jede Zelle meines Körpers, das Antibiotikum brachte die Müdigkeit zurück. Forte setzte sich wieder auf den Stuhl, zückte ein paar Blätter aus seinem Rucksack, die er mir breit grinsend als meine Vokabelliste präsentierte und las. Ich drehte mich auf meine rechte Seite, legte meine Brille auf den Tisch und lächelte ihn an. „Bist du wirklich noch da, wenn ich wieder aufwache?", fragte ich. Meine Stimme klang ganz dumpf durch die Atemmaske. „Ich bleibe, Chrys. Schlaf ein bisschen", antwortete er sanft und deckte mich ordentlich zu. Ich schloss die Augen, döste bis ich einschlief. Der Traum war friedlich, denn ich wusste nun was er fühlte.

*Dienstagmorgen, halb neun*

„Ja, guten Morgen. Ich wollte Ihnen durchgeben, dass ich heute im Home Office arbeite. Ich bin heute den ganzen Tag über diesen Anschluss zu erreichen.." –„ …" –„Nein, ich werde ihn nachher zu Ihnen schicken. Das Shooting ist um zwei?" –„ …" –„Hm … Ja, ich werde es weitergeben." –„ …" –„Wo er ist? Unter der Dusche." –„ …" –„Bitte? Solche indiskreten Fragen würden Sie nicht stellen, wenn ich vor Ihnen stünde." –„ …" –„Fräulein Fern, werden Sie nicht unverschämt. Habe ich viel Post?" –„ …" –„Wie viele Mappen?" –„ …" –„Wie dringend ist es?" –„ …" –„Ach, du Schreck. Schicken Sie mir bitte einen Kurier. Wenn er schneller ist als letztes Mal, fällt das Trinkgeld auch etwas großzügiger aus. Das dürfen Sie ausrichten." –„ …" –„Und wie weit sind Ihre Heiratspläne?" –„ …" –„Woher ich das weiß? Ich habe gute Ohren. Haben Sie einen Termin?" –„ …" –„Das hörte auch schon. Wie lange können Sie noch arbeiten?" –„ …" –„Drei Monate. Ich verstehe." –„ …" –„Nein, natürlich werde ich Sie nicht feuern. Ich freue mich wirklich für Sie." –„ …" –„Jetzt machen Sie mich ganz verlegen." –„ …" –„Na ja … Wir werden bald eine Menge gemeinsam haben aber derzeit planen wir noch. Das muss aber unter uns bleiben." –„ …" –„Das glaube ich allerdings auch. Sagen Sie das bloß nicht Forte weiter, sonst bin ich nirgendwo mehr sicher vor ihm. Nicht, dass ich es darauf anlegen würde." –„ …" –„Wenn mein Büro abgeschlossen ist, heißt das nicht zwangsläufig, dass ich … Na, Sie wissen schon … Aber darauf muss ich nicht weiter eingehen." –„ …" –„Glauben Sie mir, die ist die letzte Person, mit der ich ein Wort wechseln wollte. Sollte sie nochmal anrufen, sagen Sie ihr, ich wäre in einem wichtigen Meeting." –„ …" –„Erinnern Sie mich bitte nicht an dieses Shooting. Ein Desaster." –„ …" –„Ja, dann soll sich der gute Mann mal ein Auto leisten. So schlecht wird er schließlich auch nicht bezahlt." –„ …" –„Dann würden mir die Knicke und kunstvollen Eselsohren erspart bleiben." –„ …" –„Morgen bin ich wieder im Büro. Bis dann, Fräulein Fern. Schöne Grüße auch an Ihren Verlobten."

*Die Tür wird geöffnet.*

„Guten Morgen, Junge." –„Morgen, Paps." –„Hättest du mich nicht um halb acht wecken können? Mein Zug fährt doch schon um halb eins." –„Ach, Paps. Seit wann bist du so ein Nervenbündel? Ich habe dir noch zwei Brötchen warm gehalten. Ich habe mir jetzt extra Zeit für dich genommen." –„Du gehst nicht ins Büro?" –„Nein. Ich arbeite von Zuhause aus." –„Das kannst du einfach so?" –„Ich habe meine Sekretärin angerufen. Sie hat schon einen Kurier losgeschickt, der die Unterlagen hierher bringt." –„Und warum hast du dich so herausgeputzt?" –„Ich habe in einer Stunde eine Videokonferenz mit der Capsule Corp. wegen einer neuen Kampagne. Ich denke mal, wir haben das beste Angebot gemacht." –„Darf ich dich mal indiskret nach dem Angebot fragen?" –„Das Angebot steh drüben im Schlafzimmer und zieht sich an. Auf dem Programm stehen Aufnahmen am Papaya Beach. Mehr ist auch zu mir noch nicht durchgesickert." –„Klingt nach Urlaub für dich." –„Keine Chance. Er darf sich am Strand in Pose werfen und mir bleibt der ganze Papierkram. Die Capsule Corp. übernimmt aber alle Kosten. So gesehen … Nach zwanzig Uhr ist es Urlaub." –„Und wann ist es soweit?" –„Wenn wir Glück haben in zwei Wochen. Wenn wir Pech haben, fliegt eine andere Crew." –„Dann drücke ich euch fest die Daumen, Chrys. Schickst du mir eine Karte?" –„Mein Paps, der Ansichtskartensammler. Ich bringe dir einen ganzen Stapel mit." –„Das ist lieb, Junge."

*Wieder öffnet sich die Tür.*

„Morgen. Chrys, wo ist …?" –„Im Schrank wo es hingehört. Genau wie deine anderen gebügelten Hemden. Du sollst um zwei Fräulein Fern mit zum Shooting fahren." –„Lass mich raten. Du nimmst den Call im Home Office? Dann wird nichts aus dem Mittagessen, nehme ich an." –„Leider wird nichts draus. Wärst du so lieb und würdest meinen Vater noch am Hauptbahnhof absetzen, wenn du zur Agentur fährst?" –„Mach euch nicht wieder solche Umstände wegen mir." –„Nimm doch ein Mal den bequemen Weg, Paps. Forte fährt dich doch gerne zum Bahnhof. Es liegt doch auf dem Weg." –„Also gut, überredet. Ihr würdet ja doch nicht locker lassen." –„Klar kann ich Sie zur Bahn bringen. Koffer sind schon gepackt, was? Es dürfte kein Problem sein." –„Und nun macht ihr mal langsam. Paps, du frühstückst und Forte, du machst dich am besten mal an Kapitel neunzehn. Ich muss im Büro noch den Schreibtisch aufräumen vor dem Call. Wenn der Kurier erscheint, weißt du ja was du zutun hast." –„Jawoll-ja, Chef."

~~ Kapitel 19

Sich zu konzentrieren gestaltete sich schwierig. Es wäre nicht unmöglich gewesen, aber ich wollte weiter das fühlen was ich spürte, wenn ich in sein Gesicht sah. Ich schämte mich nicht dafür, dass ich es ihm gesagt hatte. Im ersten Moment schon bis es sich mehr und mehr nach Erleichterung anfühlte. Ich legte die Blätter auf den ausgezogenen Teil des Nachttisches und betrachtete ihn. Sein letzter Asthmaanfall hatte mir Angst gemacht, noch mehr Angst als ich vorher schon hatte. Ich wollte ihn nicht verlieren.

Sein Brustkorb hob und senkte sich, die Maske beschlug bei jedem Atemzug.

Ich grinste. Dieses Mal hatte er mich abgewürgt. Das konnte nur daran liegen, dass er sich mir in seinem Zustand nicht gewachsen fühlte. Ich hätte mich gehen lassen, wenn dies kein Krankenhauszimmer und die Tür abschließbar gewesen wäre. Ich hatte seine Haut berührt, sein Fieber gespürt. Ich hätte ganz zärtlich sein wollen damit er nicht noch mehr hätte leiden müssen. Diese Chance für mich - für uns - würde noch kommen.

Ich ging hinüber ins Badezimmer zum Pinkeln und dachte nach. Alles sollte er bekommen solange ich in seiner Nähe bleiben durfte. Seine Zeit was begrenzter als meine. Vielleicht - dachte ich - sollte ich einfach für jede Minute dankbar sein, die ich mit ihm verbringen durfte.

Wieder an meinem Platz steckte eine Person den Kopf zur Tür herein. Der Besucher hatte nicht angeklopft was in dieser Situation auch mehr als taktlos gewesen wäre. „Hallo, Sohn", grüßte mein Vater leise. Ich stutzte. „Woher weißt du überhaupt, dass ich hier bin?" –„Ich erkläre dir alles vor der Tür und nun komm mit. Lass deinen Freund in Ruhe schlafen." Ich fuhr das Kopfteil leise und langsam herunter, streichelte Chrys' linke Wange nochmal und verließ den Raum so leise es möglich war.

„Wie ist es gelaufen, Dad?", fragte ich nachdem ich die Tür hinter mir geschlossen hatte. „Du hattest Recht mit allem was du mir an den Kopf geworfen hast. Ich habe ein Gutachten in Auftrag gegeben. Aber sicher ist, dass es in dem Haus fürchterlich zieht. Die Dämmung ist eine Katastrophe." –„Wie lange, denkst du, wird es mit dem Gutachten dauern?" –„Etwa zwei Monate und das ist noch gut in der Zeit." –„Das ist viel zu lange. Kannst du da nicht irgendwas drehen?" –„Leider nicht. Es ist ein Job der Bauaufsicht. Erst dann kann ich dir sagen wie es weitergeht." –„Verdammt!" Ich lehnte mich gegen die Wand und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Aber du hast doch mit seinen Eltern gesprochen, nicht wahr?" Er nickte und starrte vor sich hin. „Pack schon aus, Dad. Was haben sie gesagt?" Vater seufzte. „Ich musste sie leider in Kenntnis setzen, dass die Miete erhöht werden muss, wenn die Baumaßnahme beginnt. Ciasto und Tara haben abgelehnt. Die Hausbewohner sind nicht bereit die Erhöhung zu akzeptieren." –„Das ist doch jetzt nicht wahr, oder? Das Haus ist eine dreimal verdammte Bruchbude. Kannst du nicht doch …?" –„Ich kann einfach anordnen, dass die Renovierung stattfindet, aber es wäre für die beiden nicht fair." –„Quatsch, Dad! Überall sonst hast du keine Skrupel und jetzt kommst du mir mit Ehre und Respekt?" –„Die beiden sind meine Freunde." –„Das hat dich jahrelang nicht interessiert! Willst du jetzt vor Tara und ihrem Mann den Helden spielen?" Er knurrte und sah mir in die Augen. „Denkst du nicht, ich würde nicht bereuen, dass ich sie damals aus den Augen verloren habe? Ich habe diesen Mann einmal so geliebt wie du Heute seinen Sohn. Darüber kommt man nicht so leicht hinweg." Er lehnte sich nun an die Flurwand mir gegenüber. Die Köpfe gesenkt schwiegen wir eine Weile.

„Ich möchte, dass Chrys zu uns zieht."

Mein Vater sah mich mit offenem Mund an. „Es ist kein Geheimnis mehr zwischen ihm, Tara und mir, dass ich ihn liebe. Du weißt es jetzt auch. Ich möchte nicht, dass er wieder so krank werden muss bis sich etwas ändert." –„Du hast auch damit Recht, Junge. Meinst du, du könntest deine Wohnung mit ihm teilen? Ich möchte ihn ungern deiner Schwester aussetzen. Meiko und du, ihr beide werdet nur noch streiten und ich muss mir doch noch ein Bett ins Büro stellen lassen." Er lächelte müde. „Danke, Dad. Eine Sache … Eine Sache wäre da noch", entgegnete ich und wurde lila. „Geh in die Apotheke und kauf die eine Schachtel mit vernünftigen, stabilen Kondomen. Meinen Segen dafür hast du, Forte. Was hast du denn gedacht? Ganz so kompliziert ist es doch nicht."

Das war wirklich alles? Damit ich mit meinem Artgenossen schlafen konnte, brauchte ich schlicht und ergreifend ein paar Gummis?

„Was macht ihr beide hier draußen? Forte, du sollst doch auf deinen Freund aufpassen. Und du, Arcus? Was machst du hier?", fragte Doktor Rubinn wie aus heiterem Himmel was meine Gedanken für einen Moment aus der Bahn warf. Federleicht kam sie zu meinem Vater und küsste ihn auf die Wange. Er grinste und rollte mit den Augen. „Stört dich etwa, dass ich hier bin? Ich dachte, du freust dich?", fragte er in einem sanften Ton, den ich gar nicht von ihm kannte.

Die beiden hatten also eine Affäre.

„Nun habe ich alles gesehen", kommentierte ich trocken. Eigentlich hätte ich aus allen Wolken fallen müssen, aber es störte mich nicht wirklich in dem Moment daran. Wenn er zwei Frauen beglücken und immer noch aufrecht stehen konnte, wäre er nur zu beglückwünschen.

Er legte ihr den Arm um die Taille und sie wurde rot. „Wollt ihr beide eine ehrliche Antwort von mir hören? Wenn nicht, sage ich es euch trotzdem." –„Nur zu, Sohn." –„Hättest du sie damals nicht gleich heiraten können? Ihr passt viel besser zusammen als Mom und du." Er brach in Gelächter aus und zog sie näher an sich heran. Wie das wieder aussah. Er war mindestens dreimal so breit wie sie und drei Köpfe größer. Sie wirkte neben ihm wie eine filigrane Puppe oder ein feingliedriges Uhrwerk. „Forte, sag es bitte nicht deiner Mutter. Das möchte ich schon selbst tun", kicherte die kleine rothaarige Ärztin. Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. „Macht was ihr wollt." –„Das tun wir, Junge. Was das Gutachten angeht, werde ich versuchen, es zu beschleunigen. Aber ich kann nicht dafür garantieren", erklärte mein Vater mit einem vielsagenden Nicken.

Natürlich wollte ich ihn nicht auffliegen lassen. Ich musste mir eingestehen, dass ich sie gerne als Mutter gehabt hätte. Dann hätte mich die Schlupfgeschichte aber mit Sicherheit mehr mitgenommen. Sie war nicht so berechnend wie es meine Mutter war. Die Ärztin besaß Witz, Charme und Grips.

Wie lange mochte dieses Verhältnis wohl schon andauern?

Für ihn fühlte es sich kein bisschen falsch an als wäre es immer so gewesen. Ihm traute ich sogar zu, dass es immer so gewesen war.

„Entschuldigt mich jetzt, ja? Ich glaube ich habe drinnen im Zimmer etwas gehört", gab ich vor und betrat das Zimmer neuerlich.

Chrys hatte sich auf den Rücken gedreht und seine Fühler zuckten im Schlaf. Beim ersten Mal, als ich ihn so gesehen hatte, hatte ich noch nicht die Erlaubnis ihn anzufassen. Aber Dinge hatten sich für uns positiv entwickelt. Leise und vorsichtig setzte ich mich auf die Bettkante, nahm die Spitze des rechten Fühlers zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger. Tags zuvor hatte er das hier für mich getan. Ich beugte mich runter und nahm die Spitze zwischen die Lippen. Sein Puls pochte darin.

Wenn ich ihm zurückgeben konnte was ich gestern gefühlt hatte, machte es mich auf eine Weise glücklich, die ich bisher nicht kannte.

Ich sog und leckte an dem Fühler, ließ aber nie sein Gesicht aus den Augen. Mein Herz raste wieder. Ich konnte seine Pheromone riechen. Er flüsterte ein Wort unter der Atemmaske. Es war mein Name, den er zum ersten Mal in meiner Anwesenheit aussprach. Seine Augen öffneten sich zur Hälfte. Mit der freien Hand zog ich ihm die Maske vom Gesicht. Sein ganzer Körper zitterte. „Siehste? Ich bin noch da. Es ist kein Traum. Genieß es einfach", sagte ich sanft und fuhr fort an der Fühlerspitze zu lecken. Er stöhnte und rollte mit den Augen. „Warum tust du das für mich?", flüsterte er. „Ich liebe dich. Darum und nun spar deine Stimme und lass mich machen. Du möchtest doch sicher auch wissen wie weit ich dich bringen kann", antwortete ich.

Er brauchte nichts weiter zu sagen. Mir reichte dieser flehende Gesichtsausdruck, sodass ich nicht aufhören wollte. Meine andere Hand wanderte unter die Bettdecke, schob das Nachthemd ein bisschen hoch und kam auf seinem heißen Bauch zu liegen. Meine eigene Haut prickelte bei der ersten Berührung.

Ich hätte es wirklich auf der Stelle mit ihm treiben können. Aber wir waren nicht dafür ausgerüstet. Es wäre mir herzlich egal gewesen, dass wir in einem Krankenhauszimmer waren, wären nicht all diese Geräte gewesen, die alles aufzeichneten und deren Kabel ihn beinahe unbeweglich machten.

Ich streichelte weiter seinen Bauch bis ich bemerkte, dass ich meine Hand unter der Deck leichter bewegen konnte. „Das passiert schon, wenn ich nur an dich denke" flüsterte er und zog einen Mundwinkel hoch. „Mir auch, wenn ich an dich denke", gab ich zurück. Meine wandernde Hand fand sich schnell unter der Decke zurecht und griff sich die Erhebung. Er wuchs mir entgegen, als ich mich mehr und mehr mit diesem Ständer in Spe beschäftigte. Erstaunlicherweise war dies das Einzige, das sein Körper unter der Antibiotikadosis noch einwandfrei zustande brachte.

Während ich noch an dem Fühler lutschte, betastete ich im Blindflug meinen wachsenden Fund unter der Decke. Vorsichtig fühlte ich von dem Roten Ring am Ansatz über die feine Maserung des Schaftes zu dem Punkt vor, der führ ihn am empfindlichtsten war. Am Abschlussring und Ansatzpunkt für das Bändchen gab ich beim Reiben etwas Druck. Chrys stöhnte. „Mehr … Du kannst mich damit nicht kaputt machen", flüsterte er und krallte sich ins Laken. Ich rieb ihn fester und so wie er es mir gezeigt hatte. Seine Haut faszinierte mich. Die Äderchen, die Wärme. Ich leckte fordernder an dem Fühler, rieb schneller.

„Ich möchte, dass du meinen Namen stöhnst, wenn du kommst", flüsterte ich.

Ich war so unglaublich scharf auf ihn, dass sich meine Hose schmerzhaft spannte. „Ich möchte auch", lächelte er und nahm meine rechte Fühlerspitze in den Mund. Ich kniff für einen Moment die Augen zu. Dieses Gefühl war so geil. „Hilfst du mir mal?", grinste ich und deutete auf meine Hosenknöpfe. Seine rechte Hand öffnete sie. Was für eine Erleichterung! Aber er brachte mich sehr ins Schwitzen, weil er mit meinem Fühler anders umging als ich mit seinem. Ich ließ von seinem Ständer für einen Moment ab und wanderte weiter, streichelte seinen Sack und fand den Hintereingang. Chrys bäumte sich auf. „Ist das nicht gut?", fragte ich. „Ganz locker. Ich möchte dir nicht weh tun. Das sind nur zwei Finger. Aber eines Tages werde ich mit dem großen Kaliber zu dir kommen." Er ließ doch locker und ich drang einen Finger breit ein. Der Muskel hielt meine Finger fest, die ich vorsichtig ein wenig drehte. „Schön", stöhnte er. Ich spürte sein Fieber nun ganz deutlich wie es an meinen Fingerkuppen zerrte. Ich drang noch ein bisschen weiter vor bis das erste Fingerglied fähig war sich zu beugen. Zögerlich führte er seine Hand zu meinem eigenen Ständer und öffnete den Knopf meiner Shorts. Eine kleine Gewichtsverlagerung und meine Länge streckte sich durch die Öffnung. „Wie kannst du mich so verdammt geil machen?", flüsterte ich und sah zu wie er mir wortlos über die Eier streichelte. Eilig nahm ich die Fernbedienung fürs Bett und stellte es auf die Hälfte zwischen Sitzen und Liegen ein.

Ich bewegte die Finger, die in ihm steckten. „Mehr … Da fehlt nicht mehr viel", stöhnte er. Nun ließ ich von dem Fühler ab und schob die andere Hand unter die Decke um ihn zu reiben, während ich die Finger bewegte. Er schluckte nochmal und bog sich mir entgegen. Er stöhnte meinen Namen und verdrehte die Augen. Durch seinen Körper ging ein Ruck und er kam in meiner Hand. „Ich liebe dich", flüsterte ich und nahm den Zungenclinch mit ihm auf. Seine rechte Hand rieb mich mit dem festesten Griff, den er aufbringen konnte. Ich zog vorsichtig die glibberige Hand hervor und wischte sie an einem Taschentuch aus der Box auf dem Tisch ab. Natürlich reichte ein Tuch nicht aus, aber ich unterbrach den Kuss nicht.

Nie hätte ich so gerne Sex mit jemandem gehabt wie mit ihm. Ich wünschte mir, mit meiner ganzen Länge dort zu stecken, wo sich gerade noch meine Finger befanden.

Er rieb mich schnell und immer schneller. Mein eigener kleiner Muskel zuckte, hätte selbst gerne berührt werden wollen. Aber das war nur aufgeschoben, nicht aufgehoben. Wir wussten beide, dass wir es wollten, sobald er aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen wurde. Mit einem Mal hatte er keine Angst mehr mich anzufassen und ich auch nicht ihn an Stellen zu berühren, vor denen ich mich am Samstag noch gefürchtet hatte. Unsere Körper schienen sich wie magisch anzuziehen.

Instinkte waren eine mächtige Kraft. so sehr man versuchte, sie zu unterdrücken und zu unterwerfen, brachen sie doch in entscheidenden Situationen hervor und stellten den natürlichen Lauf der Dinge wieder her.

Seine linke Hand streichelte sachte meinen Hals entlang. Ich spürte schon wie sich bei mir das Ende anbahnte. So schob ich seine Hand nach unten. „Nimm du die und lass mich das machen", stöhnte ich und rieb mich, während seine Finger meinen Sack streichelten. Ich nahm meine rechte Fühlerspitze in den Mund und sog daran. Dann konnte ich die Spannung nicht mehr zurückhalten. Zuckend gab mein Ständer alles was ging gegen meine Handfläche.

„Warum hast du mich nicht machen lassen?", fragte er geknickt. „Ganz einfach. Du kannst nicht einfach aufstehen und rumlaufen damit du dir die Hände waschen kannst. Andererseits wäre es wohl gut, wenn du mal klingelst. Der Beutel am Haken ist leer."

Nun zog ich meine Finger aus ihm heraus und wischte mir beide Hände zuerst an einigen Taschentüchern ab. Ich gab ihm auch ein paar ab, weil er auch nicht gerade wenig abgeschossen hatte. Während ich im Bad verschwand um mich zu waschen, klingelte Chrys nach Doktor Rubinn. Nach ein paar Minuten stand sie auch schon neben dem Bett und nahm den Infusionsbeutel ab. Sie schnupperte in die Luft und wurde rot.

„Was ist los, Doc? Sagen Sie nichts. Ich wollte so und so gerade hier durchlüften", grinste ich und öffnete das Fenster. „Doktor, darf ich zur Toilette?", fragte Chrys leise. „Natürlich, mein Süßer. Dein Vater wartet draußen."

Sie entfernte die Kabel, die überall an seinem Oberkörper befestigt waren. Ich seufzte. „Bin ich zu spät? Habe ich etwas verpasst?", fragte sie mit großen Augen.

Tat sie nur so? Sie kannte den Geruch doch. Sie zwinkerte mir zu und ich verstand worauf sie hinaus wollte. Sie hätte mir nun eine Szene über Schweinkram im Krankenhaus mit meinem kranken Freund machen können. Aber sie ließ im Raum stehen was wir getan hatten. Dafür war ich ihr dankbar. Ich konnte immerhin damit kontern, dass ich auf ihn aufpassen sollte. Wie ich das allerdings tat, war meine Sache. Vielleicht wurde sie auch nur rot, weil sie es gerade irgendwo an einem geheimen Ort mit meinem Vater getrieben hatte. Das unterstellte ich ihr nicht. Ich traute es ihm zu. Der würde nicht meinetwegen hierher kommen. Meinen Vater interessierten nur die Brüste, die sie in ihrer Bluse trug. Auch jetzt, wo sie Chrys abkabelte, wurden ihre Nippel hart. Das entging mir nicht.

Solche Details merkt man sich, selbst wenn man die Gefühle danach längst gelernt hat zu ignorieren.

In dem Moment wurde ich wieder wütend auf meinen Vater.

„Ist Dad schon weg?", fragte ich schnippisch. „Ja. Seine Pause ist wohl vorbei", kicherte sie. Ich knurrte und sah aus dem Fenster. „Na toll!", fauchte ich. Meine Augen wurden feucht bei dem Gedanken, dass mein einziger Blutsverwandter auf der Erde sich einen Scheiß um seine Familie scherte.

Ich funkelte die Ärztin böse an. Sie wich einen Meter vom Bett zurück. Ich tat einen Schritt auf sie zu. „Forte, was ist denn los? Warum bist du jetzt sauer auf mich?", fragte sie. „Das wissen Sie doch ganz genau! Der dumme alte Mann setzt falsche Prioritäten!", warf ich ihr trotzig entgegen. „Oh", machte sie und blickte betroffen zu Boden. „Ich wüsste nicht was dich das angeht!", konterte sie Sekunden später. „Er ist mein Vater! Natürlich geht mich das was an, wo der alte Quatschkopf die Lunte reindrückt! Ihr zwei seid in ernsten Schwierigkeiten!" –„Und was willst du tun? Deiner Mutter alles verraten? Sei doch nicht so ein Spielverderber! Bei der nächsten Cocktailparty haue ich ihr die Wahrheit um die Ohren!" –„Vor meinen Augen! Klar? Sonst glaube ich es nicht!" Ich setzte mich ans Fußende des Bettes und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Abgemacht. Wenn sie sich scheiden lassen, nehme ich das auf meine Kappe." Sie streckte mir die rechte Hand entgegen. Ich nahm die Geste an. Pakt besiegelt.

Chrys hatte dem Ganzen nur mit großen Augen zugesehen. Er streckte von dem Abenteuer und den Medikamenten benebelt die Beine aus dem Bett. „Es ist besser, wenn ich jetzt seinen Vater hole", sagte sie wenig beherrscht und verließ das Zimmer.

„Musstest du sie so verärgern? Hoffentlich lässt sie es jetzt nicht an mir aus." Ich seufzte. Er hatte Recht damit. „Entschuldige", murmelte ich, stand auf und nahm ihn in den Arm. Es war am allerwenigsten seine Schuld.

Warum wurden Rivar-Familienangelegenheiten immer so verdammt kompliziert? Nichts war einfach zu lösen. Alles verharrte tagelang unausgesprochen im Raum und wenn es dann ausgesprochen wurde, war zu erwarten, dass die Themen breitgetreten wurden. War nicht meine Art alles hundertmal durchzukauen. Aber die Manieren meines Vaters waren ein Dauerbrenner für mich. Meiko ahnte wohl etwas aber warum sollte sie ihren Geldgeber vor ihrer Mutter verpfeifen?

Diese Heuchelei ließ meine Wut wieder hoch kochen und ich drückte ihn fester an mich als ich eigentlich wollte. „Du … Du kannst mich wieder loslassen. Ich bekomme keine Luft", stammelte Chrys. Ich ließ ihn los. „Das wollte ich nicht. Du hast doch damit nichts zu tun. Hast ja gehört was los ist. Ich halt 's nicht mehr aus." Nun drückte er mich. „Darf ich für dich da sein? Ich meine, du verbringst so viel Zeit bei mir, da möchte ich dir etwas zurückgeben", lächelte er. „Ich möchte noch viel mehr Zeit mit dir verbringen, Chrys. Du würdest mich niemals benutzen, nicht wahr?" –„Warum sollte ich dich benutzen? Ich wüsste nicht wie und möchte es auch gar nicht wissen." –„Du bist so schön unschuldig. Bist nicht so verdorben wie die anderen, die draußen rumlaufen. Wäre mir aber auch egal solange ich nur bei dir sein kann."

Nun weinte ich offen vor ihm wie er mir in die Augen sah. „Ich liebe dich", sagte er mir ins Gesicht. Ich verlagerte mein Gewicht nach vorne und fiel mit ihm auf die Liegefläche, küsste ihn innig mit Zunge. Ihn zu küssen nahm mir eine Menge meiner Wut. Immer und immer wieder kam dieser Wunsch zu mir, dass ich ihn nageln wollte.

Wieder klopfte es an der Tür.

Ich reagierte sofort und zog ihn auf die Füße. „Herein!", hustete er. Ich hielt ihn noch im Arm, als sein Vater den Kopf zur Tür hereinstreckte. Der verwunderte Blick zwang mich dazu Chrys los und auf eigenen Füßen stehen zu lassen. Sein Vater war der Einzige, der noch nichts über diese Beziehung wusste. Tara konnte das Geheimnis wirklich gut für sich behalten. Nicht mal ihrem eigenen Ehemann hatte sie etwas von meiner Liebe zu ihrem Sohn mitgeteilt.

„Doktor Rubinn sagte mir nicht, dass du schon Besuch hast. Soll ich später wiederkommen?" –„Nein, Paps. Bleib hier. Es geht schon in Ordnung", hauchte er und fand meine rechte Hand. Sein Vater taxierte uns und diese eine Bewegung. Er sagte nichts doch nun wusste er Bescheid.

„Es ist also kein Mädchen", stellte er tonlos fest.

Chrys tappte wortlos an mir vorbei und ins Badezimmer. „Lassen Sie Ihre Hände von meinem Sohn!", fauchte sein Vater. Der sonst so ruhige Mann griff mich an. Aber nur verbal. Ich überlegte nicht lange und schnappte zurück. „Glauben Sie nicht, dass es seine Entscheidung ist mit wem er zusammen sein möchte? Bloß weil mein Vater ein Idiot ist und Sie nicht bekommen haben, was Sie wollten, können Sie uns nicht dafür verantwortlich machen! Ich liebe Ihren Sohn! Ich werde ihn nicht verlassen. Bin nicht wie mein Vater." Meine Wut verebbte. Die war für meinen Vater bestimmt gewesen, nicht für seinen. „Entschuldigen Sie, Herr Vaidur. Aber es ist wahr. Ich liebe Ihren Sohn wirklich. Ich spiele Ihnen nichts vor." –„Sie sagen mir ins Gesicht, dass Sie meinen Sohn lieben? Warum tun Sie das?" –„Ich möchte Sie nicht belügen. Sie sind sein Vater." Ciasto setze sich auf den Stuhl, der an der Wand stand und seufzte. „Hat Arcus seine Hände mit im Spiel? Will er mich unter Druck setzen damit ich meine Zustimmung zu dieser teuren Sanierung gebe? Sind Sie deswegen so nett zu Chrys?" Diese Fragen trafen mich hart. „Nein. Nein zu allen Ihren Fragen. Ich kann Ihnen nur sagen, dass ich Ihren Sohn ehrlich und aufrichtig liebe. Was mein Vater wo mit wem treibt, ist seine Sache, dass ich hier bin, ist meine eigene." Seine Miene hellte sich etwas auf. „Ich glaube Ihnen, Forte. Ihre Augen lügen nicht. Chrys hat sich verändert. Das ist etwas worüber ich die Augen nicht verschließen kann. Erwidert er denn Ihr Gefühl?" –„Ja. Am besten fragen Sie ihn gleich selbst, wenn er aus dem Bad zurückkommt."

Aber eine Weile passierte nichts. Ich hatte Wasser gehört doch er kam nicht aus dem Raum heraus. „Sehen Sie nach, was los ist, Forte. Ich mache mir große Sorgen um ihn." Ich drückte die Klinke herunter und öffnete die unverschlossene Tür so weit, dass ich durch die Öffnung schlüpfen konnte. Chrys stützte sich mit den Händen am Waschbecken ab. Seinem Spiegelbild sah ich an, dass er geweint hatte. „Was ist denn los mit dir?", fragte ich sanft. Er drehte sich zu mir um und schniefte. „Du hast uns drüben gehört, nicht? Wir waren auch nicht gerade leise. Aber es stimmt alles was ich gesagt hab. Komm doch wieder mit rüber. Dein Vater hat eine große Tasche mitgebracht. Krankenhausnachthemd, ade. Weißt schon was ich meine." Unter all den Tränen war auch ein Lächeln für mich. Ich nahm ihn wieder in die Arme. „Jetzt weiß ich, dass du es wirklich ernst meinst", flüsterte er. „Ich habe mich noch nie mit so vielen Leuten gestritten wie heute. Ich werde mich bei Doktor Rubinn entschuldigen müssen. Ist ja nicht ihre Schuld. Du sollst nicht drunter leiden müssen." Ich streichelte seinen Nacken und seinen glatten Hinterkopf. „Nun lass uns aber wieder ins Zimmer gehen, sonst denkt dein Vater noch sonst was von uns." Er wischte sich die letzten Tränen weg und ließ sich von mir zurückbringen. Auf dem Weg zurück ins Bett sah er seinen Vater nicht an.

Nahm er es seinem Vater etwa übel, mich angeschrien zu haben?

Sein Vater sah ihn entgeistert an.

„Es tut mir leid, Junge." –„Spar dir das, Paps. Ich möchte nicht darüber reden. Was hast du mir mitgebracht?" Chrys' Stimme hatte einen schneidenden Unterton angenommen. Ciasto seufze wieder. „Sie haben Recht, Forte. Es ist wirklich Chrys' Entscheidung." –„Herr Vaidur, lassen Sie mich Ihnen die Kosten für die Sanierung abnehmen. Dafür geht mein Sparbuch drauf aber Ihr Sohn ist mir das wert. Es wird Ihrer Frau auch besser gehen, wenn es im Haus nicht mehr zieht." Ich verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Das war mein unumstößliches Angebot. Hieß für mich zwar für ein paar Monate die Füße still zu halten aber die Belohnung für ein paar gute Noten fiel sehr hoch aus was mit Chrys' Hilfe kein größeres Problem darstellen sollte.

„Noch etwas. Solange das Gebäude renoviert wird, möchte ich, dass Ihr Sohn zu mir zieht."

Die beiden sahen mich an als hätte ich zwei Köpfe. Ciasto dachte nach, sah Chrys an und dann mich.

„Es ist deine Entscheidung, Chrys. Ich möchte dir nicht im Weg stehen." ~~


	11. Chapter 20

„Forte, stell schon mal die Sektflaschen kalt! Wir haben den Auftrag!" –„Hast du sie in Grund und Boden gehandelt?" –„Das war nicht mehr nötig. Du bist das genialste Kaufargument der letzten Jahre. Der Capsule-Corp.-Marketing-Chef hätte sogar das Doppelte geboten, nur um sicherzustellen, dass es Exklusivaufnahmen sind und bleiben. Leider habe ich noch keine Fotografen-Crew zur Hand. So etwas hätte ich gerne noch aus dem Ärmel geschüttelt." –„Nimm doch die vom letzten Jahr." –„Die haben mehr Starallüren als du. Die lassen sich von mir nichts mehr sagen. So kann ich nicht arbeiten." –„Das war dein professioneller Standpunkt. Wie sieht dein privater Ehemann-Standpunkt aus?" –„Der Beleuchtungskerl hat dich angeschwult. Wie man sich so tuckig benehmen kann, ist mit rätselhaft. Würde mir nicht im Traum einfallen, mich so aufzuführen." –„Kann mich noch erinnern wie du ihn am Kleiderständer zum Trocknen aufgehängt hast. Wie der hinterher vor dir gekuscht hat, war einfach märchenhaft." –„Noch ein Grund, diese Crew nicht mehr zu buchen. Ich würde gerne wieder mit einem festen Team shooten." –„Sieh mich nicht an. Ich weiß dafür keine Lösung." *Chrys sieht stattdessen besorgt auf seine Armbanduhr.* „Ist jetzt auch nicht so wichtig. Bring meinen Vater zum Zug und vergiss Fräulein Fern nicht." –„Willst du mich jetzt rausschmeißen, oder was? Ich habe doch sicher noch Zeit." –„Nein, hast du nicht, Forte. Es wird schon knapp. Paps, gib Vollgas! Du wolltest deinen Zug nicht verpassen!" –„Und du wolltest schon längst einen Anwalt angerufen haben." –„Zerbrich dir nicht dein hübsches Köpfchen wegen der Geschichte mit Isis." –„Chrys, pack die Badehosen ein! Unser Flug geht nach Papaya." –„Nun aber hopp! Setz das Shooting heute nicht in den Sand und dann reden wir nochmal über Badehosen." *Forte rafft sich auf und holt sich einen innigen Kuss von seinem Gefährten. Währenddessen steht Ciasto in der Tür und räuspert sich.* „Jungs, bitte. Mir läuft die Zeit davon. Zum Rumknutschen habt ihr heute Abend noch genug Zeit." –„Er hat leider recht, Forte. Geh schon. Ich überlege mir etwas, das man ganz wunderbar ohne Badehosen machen kann." –„Du meinst …?" –„Aha, genau." *Forte nimmt Ciastos Koffer und beide Männer verlassen die Wohnung.*

~~ Kapitel 20

Noch immer hallten seine Worte durch meinen Kopf: „Ich möchte, dass ihr Sohn zu mir zieht."

Ich wollte nicht wieder weinen, wollte meinem Vater nicht zeigen wie viel mir dieser Wunsch bedeutete und wie sehr ich Forte liebte. Es gelang mir nicht. Schon spürte ich wieder heiße Tränen über meine Wangen laufen. „Du musst es nicht übers Knie brechen, wenn du nicht klar denken kannst, Junge." –„Nein … Nein, Paps. Ich möchte es jetzt entscheiden."

Ich seufzte. Eine Weile hing diese unangenehme Spannung in der Luft. Beide warteten auf meine Entscheidung. Forte lächelte dünn. Die Miene meines Vaters war wie versteinert. Man stellte mich vor die Wahl, nach Hause zurückzukehren oder ein anderes Leben kennen zu lernen und eine andere Liebe zu erfahren.

Ich konnte nicht zurück.

Ich hatte mich mit meiner Mutter gestritten. Ob sie mir das verzeihen würde? Ich hatte ein unglaublich schlechtes Gewissen. Sie war meine Mutter und es war egal aus was für einem Ei ich geschlüpft war. Dennoch. Ich hatte ihr Schlimmes angetan. So konnte ich ihr nicht unter die Augen treten. So nicht mehr.

„Ich möchte zu Forte ziehen."

Ich sprach es so fest und bestimmt aus wie ich konnte und doch spürte ich wie es mir das Herz zerriss. „Möchtest du nicht noch eine Nacht darüber schlafen?" –„Nein. Ich habe mich entschieden." –„Ich werde es deiner Mutter sagen. Sie wird dir einen Koffer packen." –„Hör auf, Paps. Mach es mir nicht noch schwerer."

Nun brachen alle Dämme. Diese Psychoqualen waren nur schwer zu ertragen. Mein Gewissen quälte mich nun noch mehr aber Dinge mussten sich ändern. „Paps, ich liebe ihn", schluchzte ich und suchte Fortes Hand. Stattdessen nahm er mich in den Arm. Vater nickte. Er überlegte was er sagen konnte, um die Situation zu entschärfen so wie er es immer tat. Doch dieses Mal sagte er nichts. Paps ließ die Tasche stehen und ging. Ich heulte unverhohlen an Fortes Schulter. Nicht er brachte Unglück. Ich war es. Ich hatte alles verraten was mir vor Tagen noch am wichtigsten gewesen war.

„Deine Eltern werden sich schon wieder einkriegen. Du wirst deine Entscheidung nicht bereuen. Meine Familie ist zwar verschoben aber meine Bude ist sicher." –„Das ist es nicht. So habe ich meinen Vater noch nie erlebt." –„Hey, sie werden dir nicht böse sein. Es ist wieder meine Schuld." Er küsste mich zwischen meinen Fühlern auf die Stirn. „Nicht mehr weinen, okay? Lass uns lieber gucken was in der Tasche ist."

Forte öffnete die Tasche und fand darin ein paar Pyjamas, Handtücher, Shorts und Waschzeug. Er warf mir einen Pyjama in Einzelteilen und ein Paar Boxers zu. „Na los! Zieh dich um", grinste er nun. An ihm war etwas, das mich wieder ermutigte, weiterzugehen. Ich zog das Nachthemd aus und wurde lila. Seine Blicke klebten an mir. Mein Herz schlug mir bis zum Hals. Meine Tränen trockneten und was mir in dem Moment blieb, war die Sicherheit, dass er bei mir war. Ich stieg in die Boxers und ging auf ihn zu. „Oh, verdammt! Ich möchte mit dir schlafen. Langsam fällt es mir schwer, an mich zu halten", gab er zu und schloss mich in die Arme. Es war schade aber auch schon wieder gut, dass wir gerade nicht konnten. „Ich würde auch gerne. Sag mir was ich tun soll." –„Du bist echt süß." –„Hey! Ich bin nicht süß." –„Das weißt du doch gar nicht." Ich verstand was er meinte und seufzte. „Du wirst nichts falsch machen, Chrys. Das meinte ich. Ich werde ganz vorsichtig sein. Du gehst nicht kaputt. Ich habe schon in engeren Gefilden gesteckt." Er beruhigte mich damit tatsächlich, nahm mir etwas von der Sorge, die mich vorher gequält hatte. Ich suchte seine Lippen und holte mir den Kuss, den ich brauchte. Ich stellte mir vor was er für ein Liebhaber war und wo er mich berühren konnte. Seine warmen Hände streichelten behutsam meinen narbigen Rücken, dann lagen sie auf meinem Hintern. „Frierst du gar nicht?", fragte er mit einem Mal. „Doch. Schon. Kannst du mich ein bisschen wärmen?" –„Ich meine es ernst, Chrys. Du musst wieder ins Bett, sonst bleibst du übers Wochenende noch hier."

Forte drängte mich zum Bett zurück, wo ich mir den Pyjama anzog und unter die Decke schlüpfte. Endlich verflog dieses nervtötende Nachthemdgefühl und mir wurde anders, angenehmer warm. „Haste Bock, mich morgen mal abzuhören? Deine Vokabelliste ist krass. Ich denke, dreißig bis vierzig müsste ich schon drin haben." Forte tippte grinsend an seinen Kopf. „Zehn richtige Lösungen, ein Kuss. Das ist mein Angebot, Forte", gab ich zurück. „Abgemacht. Heute Nacht schiebe ich eine Extraschicht Vokabeln."

Da öffnete sich die Tür und Mein Vater kam mit Doktor Rubinn zurück ins Zimmer. Seine Miene hatte sich nicht aufgehellt. Sogar die sonst so quirlige Ärztin sah nun sehr ernst aus. „Forte, könntest du uns bitte kurz alleine lassen?" –„Was kommt jetzt, Doc? Die Gardinenpredigt wegen vorhin, oder was? Ich gehe nicht. Ich bleibe."

Mein Vater tat etwas absolut Unerwartetes: „Pass auf, du Bengel! Ob Rivar oder nicht, wenn du rausgehen sollst, gehst du auch! Sieh zu!"

Ich zuckte zusammen. Wenn er eine solche Lautstärke an den Tag legte, musste sehr wichtig sein was danach folgen sollte. „Paps, hör auf. Es ist doch nicht schlimm, wenn er hier bleibt." –„Du, junger Mann, legst jetzt mal die Ohren an!" Ich fühlte mich sehr unwohl in meiner Haut. Ich wusste nicht einmal wofür ich jetzt diesen Anpfiff bekam.

„Sei doch nicht so streng mit deinem Jungen. Es ist doch gar nichts passiert, Ciasto. Oder, Chrys?" Ich sah sie beide aus großen Augen an. Forte auf dem Stuhl schüttelte den Kopf. „Und was ist das für ein Geruch hier drin? Chrys, bitte sag mir die Wahrheit!" Forte verstand und erhob sich um seinen Worten etwas mehr Nachdruck zu verleihen. Aber es schüchterte meinen Vater nicht ein. „Was wollen Sie eigentlich? Denken Sie, ich nutze die Situation so schamlos aus?" –„Dir traue ich inzwischen alles zu! Ich verlange von meinem Sohn, dass er endlich mal den Mund aufmacht! Habt ihr oder habt ihr nicht?" –„Ich weiß doch gar nicht was du meinst, Paps!", protestierte ich. Eine Weile starrte er mich nur an. Mir war schon wieder zum Heulen zumute. Doktor Rubinn setzte sich auf die Bettkante und lächelte wieder. „Ciasto, du solltest ihm lieber erklären was du wissen möchtest und dich nicht so aufregen."

Forte setzte sich wieder auf dem Stuhl. „Sie möchten gerne wissen, ob wir Sex hatten", stellte er fest. Sie nickte. Ich wurde lila. „Nein, Paps! Warum unterstellst du mir so etwas?" –„Weil es hier so riecht. Ihr zwei seid viel zu jung!"

Noch nie hatte er mir Lügen unterstellt. Ich flunkerte hier und da mal aber es waren keine unverzeihlichen Fehler. Mal passierte jedem ein Malheur: ein zerbrochener Teller oder ein neugieriger Blick in ein neuerschienenes Buch. Für all das hatte mein Vater nur ein müdes Lächeln übrig.

„Ciasto, geh bitte nach draußen und warte da. Lass mich das alleine klären." –„Aber ich …!" –„Vergiss nicht was ich dir gestern gesagt habe. Du sollst ihn nicht aufregen. Dein Sohn hatte heute schon einen Anfall. Riskier bitte nicht, dass die Therapie auf Null zurückgesetzt wird, indem du einen weiteren auslöst. Ich werde alle nötigen Fragen stellen und dir hinterher berichten." Paps nickte und ging hinaus. Mein Herz pochte laut und ich musste mich zurücklehnen. Mir war so schwindelig von der Anstrengung die Tränen zu unterdrücken. „Nun redet ihr beiden aber Klartext mit mir. Was ist hier vorhin abgegangen?" Forte und ich sahen uns an. „Doc, es war wirklich nichts weiter, nur ein bisschen ehrliche Handarbeit." –„Ist das wahr?" Ich nickte. „Was habt ihr genau gemacht?" Sie wollte es wirklich genau wissen und Forte erzählte ihr haarklein was wir getan und wie wir uns gegenseitig beglückt hatten. Sie seufzte erleichtert, als er seine Ausführungen beendet hatte. „So war es also. Dann kann ich Entwarnung geben." –„Es tut mir leid, Doktor", entgegnete ich und schämte mich. Wir hatten uns für die Umgebung sehr ungebührlich verhalten. „Was werden Sie meinem Vater jetzt sagen? Lassen Sie mir ein paar Minuten damit ich mich von Forte verabschieden kann." –„Ich möchte dir doch nichts wegnehmen und am allerwenigsten Forte. Ihr habt einen Fehler gemacht, ja, aber es wird keine schwerwiegenden Konsequenzen haben. Ich werde deinem Vater die Wahrheit sagen, nur nicht ganz so detailliert. Es war nur ein kleiner Liebesdienst, mehr nicht. Ich komme dich später am Abend nochmal besuchen. Ich möchte dich über deine Spezies aufklären. Es ist mir sehr wichtig, dass du es erfährst und nicht erst, wenn es zu spät ist." Sie verließ nun ebenfalls das Zimmer.

Mir ging es, nun, da wir die Wahrheit gesagt hatten, keinen Deut besser. Paps würde es meiner Mutter erzählen müssen. Nun blieb mir wirklich keine Möglichkeit mehr als zu Forte zu ziehen. Meine Eltern würden mich nun beide hassen.

„Echt harter Tobak heute." –„Ja, leider. Ich kann nie wieder nach Hause zurück." –„Hey! Komm schon! So schlimm ist es doch nicht." –„Dich hassen ja auch nicht alle. Dein Vater ist doch der Erste, der „Hurra!" schreit, wenn wir es tun. Deine Mutter muss sich nicht dauernd Sorgen um ihr krankes Kind machen. Ich kann nicht mehr zurück. Meinetwegen geht meine Familie den Bach runter. Wäre ich doch nie aus diesem Ei geschlüpft! Wäre ich doch nie geboren worden!" Ich weinte bittere Tränen, hätte mich am liebsten aus dem Fenster gestürzt, nur um aus dieser Welt zu verschwinden. Hätte ich ein scharfes Messer gehabt, ich hätte meine Pulsadern geöffnet und sie offen gehalten bis es vorbei gewesen wäre.

Forte schlug mir mit der flachen Hand ins Gesicht. „Reiß dich zusammen! Sie hassen dich nicht! Keiner hasst dich! Wir alle machen uns Sorgen um dich!", fauchte er. Es war eine heilende Ohrfeige. Forte stand vor mir mit Wut in seinen blauen Augen. „Ich liebe dich, du Idiot!" Ich hielt mir die schmerzende Wange und nickte. „Denk nicht mal an so was, du Dummkopf! Ich liebe dich und ich halte dich fest." Aus seinem wütenden Ausdruck wurde ein sanfterer. Er weinte sogar, nahm mich in die Arme und drückte mich an sich. „Es tut mir leid", flüsterte ich. Die Tür öffnete sich und Doktor Rubinn betrat den Raum. Sie wirkte erleichtert aber ich schloss die Augen. In Fortes Armen fühlte ich mich wohl. „Wo ist mein Vater?", fragte ich, obwohl ich die Antwort schon kannte. „Ich habe es ihm erklärt, dann ist er nach Hause gegangen. Der Rest wird an Tara liegen. Sie kann alles gut machen oder dafür sorgen, dass ihr euch nicht mehr sehen dürft." Ich drückte ihn fester: „Lass mich bitte nicht allein." –„Ich werde d ich nicht verlassen. Du hast dich doch schon entschieden." –„Sie können es mir immer noch verbieten." Forte sah mir in die Augen. „Du würdest dich widersetzen." –„Ich liebe dich …" Ich gab ihm einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Lippen. „Sehr rührend, Jungs. Chrys, es ist ganz normal, dass er so ausrastet, wenn ihr solche Kaliber auffahrt. Er hätte verstanden, wenn ihr ihm einfach gesagt hättet, dass ihr euch liebt. Ihr solltet keinen Sex haben bevor ihr nicht genau wisst was zu beachten ist. Eure Art ist anders als viele hier auf der Erde. Bei euch gibt es keine Weibchen, also bekommen die Männer die Kinder." –„Wir spucken Eier aus." –„Richtig, mein Süßer. Ich wäre sehr erleichtert gewesen, wenn mein Mann mir die Schmerzen abgenommen hätte. Aber Spaß beiseite. Ihr seid anders gebaut. Ihr könnt euch mit Weibchen anderer Spezies paaren aber auch mit euresgleichen. Ihr habt beide ein Organ, das den Samen des Partners aufnehmen kann." –„Deswegen sollen wir Kondome benutzen. Schon klar, Doc." –„Aber nicht irgendwelche. Ich werde euch ein Rezept schreiben. Ihr wollt doch die Schule fertig machen und arbeiten gehen." Wir nickten. „Forte, komm doch bitte mit in mein Büro. Da gebe ich dir das Rezept. Sag bitte deinem Vater nichts von unserem kleinen Disput. Ich muss es selber mit ihm besprechen." –„Ich komme gleich nach, Doc." Sie ging.

„Ich hole jetzt das Rezept und dann die Überzieher. Macht es dir was, wenn ich nach Hause fahre? Mathe-Aufgaben kann ich nicht an dem Tischchen machen. Dafür brauche ich Platz. Der alte Gruber hat uns wieder mit Algebra zugeballert. Seinen Leistungskurs hat er ganz besonders lieb." Forte lachte über seinen letzten Satz. Ich seufzte: „Du kommst morgen wieder, nicht wahr?" –„Wenn uns der Coach kein Sondertraining aufdrückt, ja. Leg dich nicht drauf fest. Ich habe etwas Neues, mit dem wir East City Angst einjagen werden. Aber ich werde dich danach besuchen, hm?" –„Wenn es nicht geht, werde ich es auch überstehen." –„Aber dann sehe ich dich erst wieder Donnerstag. Ich vergesse nicht was ich dir versprochen habe und vor allem warum." Er gab mir noch einen Kuss, schulterte seinen Rucksack und ging zur Tür. „Ich werde an dich denken. Schlaf gut", lächelte er und ließ mich im Zimmer zurück. Ich legte meine Brille auf den Nachttisch und schloss die Augen. Was ich sah war sein Gesicht. Ich formte seinen Namen mit den Lippen und fühlte wie meine Wangen glühten. „Der Kapitän der „Sprinters" hat sich in mich verliebt", dachte ich immerzu. Ich wünschte mir, dass dieses glühende Gefühl nie mehr verging. So vieles hatte sich verändert. Noch war es etwas seltsam, dass ich diesen Jungen liebte. Er gab sich so ganz anders in meiner Gegenwart als bei den anderen Mitschülern. Auch er hatte Gefühle, nicht dass ihm jemals einer ein kaltes Herz andichten wollte. Diese sentimentalen Gedanken machten mich ganz duselig im Kopf. Solange ich sein Gesicht nicht vergaß, waren alle Sorgen fern. So seufzte ich und döste ein, dachte so stark an Forte, dass er mir tatsächlich im Traum erschien.

Am Dienstagmorgen wurde ich von Doktor Rubinn geweckt. Irgendwann nachts hatte sie mir eine neue Infusion angehängt. Sie vollzog mit mir die gleiche Prozedur wie tags zuvor, doch dieses Mal ging es ohne größere Peinlichkeiten von statten. Dieses Mal genoss ich das Bad, obwohl sie den Raum nicht verließ. Sie musterte mich eingehender als am gestrigen Tag, aber es war nicht mehr so unangenehm sie in der Nähe zu haben. Sie stellte fragen und ich beantwortete sie so gut ich konnte. Ich fragte sie Dinge über sie und die Ärztin gab bereitwillig Antwort. Ein Thema ließen wir aber bewusst aus. Zumindest ich tat es. Ich verursachte meinen Eltern zu großen Kummer las dass ich darüber sprechen wollte. Stattdessen klammerte ich mich an Gedanken über Forte, aber nicht so sehr, dass es sich körperlich bemerkbar machen konnte. Ihre gesamte Wut des Vortages war verraucht. Sie spaßte mit mir herum als wäre nichts geschehen. Forte hatte sich also bei ihr entschuldigt wie er es angekündigt hatte.

Dieses Mal durfte ich selbst zurück ins Bett wandern. Sie hatte mich dafür für stark genug befunden, trotzdem war ich mehr als erleichtert wieder die Beine unter der Bettdecke auszustrecken. Wieder spuckte ich viel von diesem gelblich-grauen Schleim aus. Es kostete etwas mehr Kraft, da sich der Schleim weiter verfestigt hatte. Es war so ziemlich das Letzte worüber sich ein Junge nach dem Aufstehen freute. Manche Dinge waren aber nicht zu ändern. Insgeheim wünscht ich mir, dass Forte heute doch Zeit für mich hatte und sogar, dass er dort weitermachte, wo wir aufgehört hatten. Ich wollte keine Memme mehr sein und nicht behandelt werden als wäre ich ein Mädchen. Ich war ebenso wenig einer von diesen Nerds, die gleich immer und überall Nasenbluten bekamen. Ich wollte nicht länger nur das Opfer sein. Dabei konnte mir nur einer helfen.

Ich bekam, was ich eigentlich hatte verhindern wollen. Die Unruhe verlagerte sich aus der Magengegend eine Etage tiefer. Der Versuch, mein hartes Problem zu ignorieren, scheiterte an meiner blühenden Fantasie. Also ließ ich es zu und behandelte mich nach allen Regeln der Kunst, wanderte sogar an eine Stelle, die ich erst seit Fortes Fingerspeilen als angenehm empfand. Überhaupt ging er mir nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Ansonsten blieb ich jedoch bei klarem Verstand, damit ich die Vorkehrungen treffen konnte um mich nicht wieder gnadenlos voll zu matschen. Ich wand mich im Bett. Die Erinnerungen an den gestrigen Tag kehrten zurück und meine Fantasie spann die Situation weiter bis ich nicht mehr konnte und fieberheiß kam.

To be continued


End file.
